Todo un macho haré de ti
by Janyo
Summary: El detective Jack Savage tiene un gran secreto: No sabe absolutamente nada de autos. Siempre le confió su coche a su mecánico de confianza, sin embargo, debido a que él se fue de vacaciones, se ve obligado a llevar su vehículo con su hija, la zorrita experta en todo vehículo habido y por haber: Skye. Capítulo 8 Epílogo. TERMINADO.
1. ¡Qué macho!

**Capítulo 1: ¡Qué macho!**

El sol estaba por ponerse en la enorme metrópolis conocida como Zootopia, donde todos podían ser lo que deseen, aunque como en cualquier ciudad, eso incluye ser desde un lince traficante de estupefacientes hasta una liebre policía que seguía de cerca a dicho criminal.

— _¿Savage? ¿Dónde estás? ¡El jefe Bogo te está buscando!_ —Se oyó la desesperada voz de Garraza, el recepcionista y despachador de la ZPD—. _¡Jack, responde! Cambio._

—Aquí el detective Savage, estoy en persecución y a punto de atrapar a un sospechoso en un sedán azul —respondió la presa de orejas largas desde su radio mientras conducía hábilmente por las toscas calles de la Comarca de la Sabana—. Dile a Bogo que es el sujeto que Narcóticos y yo hemos estado siguiendo por meses. Cambio.

— _Entendido detective, ¿requiere refuerzos…?_

—¡NO! —gritó en un impulso, pero luego se calmó—. Es decir, negativo, yo puedo solo, el sospechoso ya fue desarmado y conduce peligrosamente por la ciudad, pero no parece muy hábil, nada que yo no pueda…

— _¡Eso lo decidiré yo, Savage!_ —Otra voz lo reprendió desde su comunicador, haciendo que Jack perdiera la concentración unos segundos—. _Este sujeto podría ser la clave para este caso, si lo vuelves a dejar ir…_

—No volverá a pasar Bogo, se lo… ¡Rábanos! —maldijo cuando una mangosta se le atravesó y casi la arrolla—. Si dejará de distraerme podría haberlo atrapado hace tres cuadras…

— _¡No me culpes de tu incompetencia Savage! Más vale que me digas tu posición porque si no…_

Jack apagó el radio aún sabiendo que el búfalo lo mataría de regreso a la estación, probablemente le costaría su ascenso o lo retrasaría más obtenerlo, pero la sola mención de su anterior fracaso por atrapar a un criminal y la situación tan familiar por la que se encontraba ahora, le recordaba al incidente que pasó hace unos meses, cómo su vida cambió de manera tan brusca sin que se diera cuenta. También le recordaba… a ella.

* * *

Hace tan sólo 3 meses atrás, las investigaciones del prominente detective Jack Savage lo había llevado a una persecución de un posible pez gordo del narcomenudeo; imprudente y orgulloso como sólo Jack sabe, intentó atrapar por su cuenta al fugitivo, un escurridizo lince que logró burlar a la liebre y que huía en un auto deportivo robado, mientras que el animal de franjas negras lo seguía de cerca en las calles céntricas de Zootopia.

Pese a que su trabajo era más el de investigar y seguir pistas, como agente de campo no lo hacía nada mal, y una fama de atrapar criminales desde sus primeros años en la fuerza lo avalaban, no era extraño verlo cazar delincuentes cual si fuera un depredador a su presa; aunque las persecuciones en auto no eran sus favoritas y los coches en general tampoco eran su tópico predilecto, no por eso era menos hábil manejando su vehículo de carrocería naranjada en vez de la típica patrulla policiaca, parecía más un auto de civil de no ser por la sirena que no dejaba de sonar cuadras atrás, uno de sus beneficios como detective reconocido del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

El criminal derrapó sin control al dar mal una vuelta, invadió la vereda y terminó entrando a uno de los parques más grandes de Zootopia, quedando de espaldas con una barda de ladrillos; ese momento de torpeza fue aprovechado por Jack para intentar cerrarle el paso.

—¡Ya te tengo maldito! —vitoreó alegre cuando se acercó con gran rapidez a bloquear el paso del fugitivo entre las rejas del parque y su bólido de color ocre dorado—. Te voy a… ¿qué cara…?

Jack trató de acelerar, pero el carro sólo se movía por inercia y su velocidad se reducía mientras avanzaba, sus orejas se tensaron de golpe cuando estas ya no escucharon el característico ruido de su motor; sin esperar que su coche se detuviera por completo, intentó encender de nueva cuenta el vehículo repetidas veces sin éxito.

—¡No, no, no! —Giró las llaves con apremio—. ¡No ahora, maldición!

Encolerizado, golpeó el volante con ambas patas y luego soltó una palabra soez que su madre jamás debía oír de él. Al notar que el criminal seguía en el auto robado y a sólo 10 metros de distancia, una mueca de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro; enseguida se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salió raudo y veloz de su anaranjado vehículo. Haciendo honor a su especie, corrió con gran celeridad, pero a escasos metros del parque, el criminal encendió el coche y estuvo a punto de arrollar a Jack, quien con ágiles reflejos logró saltar a un lado y rodar lejos del peligro. El detective miró hacia su agresor y fue recibido por el dedo de enmedio del lince desde la ventana del conductor; el vehículo del felino se alejó haciendo que el humo del tubo de escape cubriera a Jack y su smoking recién sacado de la tintorería.

—Bastardo, cof, cof —carraspeó sin control—, cof… no… no puede ser.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y muy a su pesar, sacó el radio de su chaqueta y contactó a Garraza para informar los datos del sospechoso; sabía que el criminal probablemente escaparía, pero no perdía nada en informar y rezar porque algún torpe oficial pudiera interceptarlo, aunque su experiencia le decía que eso casi nunca pasaba.

Frustrado, entró a su automóvil y continuó tratando de hacerlo funcionar. Luego de 10 minutos de intentos en vano, azotó su cabeza contra el claxon, haciéndolo sonar en señal de derrota.

—No lo entiendo, no tiene más de 2, no, 3 meses que lo llevé con Jerry y él me prometió que no tendría ninguna falla… Jerry… —Alzó su cara con inusual alegría—. Jerry… ¡Jerry! —La sonrisa de la liebre se volvió una mueca sádica cuando descubrió al posible culpable de su infortunio—. Espero que ese viejo zorro tenga una buena explicación para esto, 15 años de conocernos y nunca me había quedado mal. —Miró su reloj, un cuarto de hora para las cinco, indicaron las manecillas—. Más vale que no haya cerrado su taller el muy infeliz.

El detective sacó su móvil y marcó al número del local de Jerry; esperó a que enlazará la llamada, pero sólo sonaba y nadie respondía; lo intentó 3 veces más. Jack comenzaba a impacientarse, provocando que pataleara constantemente el piso del vehículo; cuando estuvo por colgar por 4ta vez, el interlocutor por fin respondió.

— _Aaahhhhhh…_ —Se escuchó un suave bostezo del otro lado de la línea—. _Buenos días, ¿en que le podemos servir?_ — La voz femenina y con un toque campirano le respondió.

—¿Buenos días? ¡Buenas tardes, o noches prácticamente! Escucha Jerry tengo un… —La liebre cayó en cuenta que no era la ronca y áspera voz del viejo zorro, si no una más suave y aguda, incluso dulce—. Disculpa, ¿estoy llamando al Taller de Jerry?

— _Así es amigo, ¡el mejor taller mecánico de todo Zootopia!_ —Le confirmó de forma cantada—. _¿Qué necesita, amigo?_

—¿El mejor? ¡Mi cola! Escucha niña, necesito que me comuniques con Jerry, es muy…

— _¡Señorita para usted, don exigente!_

—Lo que sea, ¿me comunicas por favor con…?

— _Mi apá no puede contestar ahora porque…_

—¡Rábanos!

— _Oye, ese lenguaje…_

—Estoy corto de tiempo, señorita; hágame un favor: mi auto no arranca y está varado en la entrada suroeste de Zebra Park, ¿podría decirle a Jerry que venga a remolcarlo?

— _Entiendo, enseguida lo haré pero ¿qué vehículo lleva?_

—Jerry ya me conoce, sólo dígale que habló Jack Savage, adiós y gracias señorita.

— _¿Jack… Savage? ¡Oiga, no me cu…!_

La liebre colgó sin más. Guardó su dispositivo y luego abrió la guantera para sustraer una gruesa carpeta con varios casos. Aunque hubiera fallado en capturar al criminal, aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y aburrido papeleo que llenar; le incomodaba trabajar en un espacio reducido, esperaba que Jerry no demorara mucho para poderse irse a casa a seguir trabajando, pero primero debía pasar a la estación para que Bogo le gritara por su fracaso.

—¡Grandioso! El día no podría ponerse mejor —mencionó con fastidio dándole vuelta a la hoja.

* * *

Jack estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, el cual por cierto, amenazaba con ocultarse en cualquier momento. Ya estaban a punto de dar las 6 y ni las luces de Jerry, en serio que lo iba a oír cuando lo tuviera enfrente. El detective Savage no era un animal paciente ni siquiera para un amigo de años como el viejo zorro gris, que esperaba tuviera una razón de peso para venir tan tarde. La ansiosa liebre se desesperó con seguir sentado incómodamente y decidió esperar afuera con los brazos cruzados, incluso la posibilidad de dejar su coche ahí pasó por su mente varias veces, ya era imposible reportarse a la estación a esta hora y daba igual. Bogo iba a desayunar liebre asada mañana.

A los pocos minutos, las orejas de Jack se tensaron al escuchar el motor familiar de cierta grúa destartalada, la cual no tardó en aparcarse enfrente del automóvil naranja.

—¡Por fin! Ya era hora Jerry —La presa no pudo evitar alzar el tono de su voz y desquitar su mal humor contra el conductor de la camioneta—. ¡Llevo casi una hora esperándote y aunque no quiero saltar a conclusiones, todo parece indicar que esta descompostura es por tu… tu… tu…!

De la camioneta salió una zorra ártica en overol de mezclilla y una remera blanca de manga corta; enseguida, Jack se quedó sin habla al ver a una atractiva hembra en ropas tan gastadas y sucias que no combinaban para nada con la pulcritud de su pelaje beige, casi blanco. Todos los reclamos e insultos que estaba por soltar se desvanecieron al momento que miró los ojos azul celeste de la chica.

—Feh, machos —la vulpina suspiró divertida— parece que nunca habías visto a una hembra en tu vida, amigüito.

La liebre no respondió, aún analizaba a la chica minuciosamente y sin mucha sutileza.

—¿Tú eres Jack Savage?

—Ah, ah —la liebre regresó a la realidad—, perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Que si tú eres Jack Savage? El cliente desesperado que pidió una grúa.

—Ah, eso sí, ese soy yo… pero… ¿Desesperado? —Él parpadeó tres veces y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra—. Oye, ¿y quién eres tú?

—Soy Skye, tu nueva mecánica, lamento el retraso pero…

—Wowowo, espera un segundo, ¿Eres mecánica? —la cuestionó, casi incrédulo.

—¿Algún problema, amigüito? —respondió molesta al sentirse ofendida por su comentario.

—No, para nada. —La inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza, sin reparo— ¿Y dónde está Jerry?

—Está de vacaciones, fuera de Zootopia. —Movió su cola para que él dejara de hacer eso y le prestara atención— ¿Podrías…?

—¡Rayos! Necesitaba hablar con él, ¿sabes cuando regresa?

—Probablemente dentro de mucho tiempo, mi papá se tomó un año sabático.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—No, esta vez no, ahora, si no te importa me gustaría revisar tu auto antes de…

—Oye, un momento, ¿cómo que su hija? El viejo Jerry nunca mencionó que tenía una.

—Claro que no lo hizo, porque en realidad, él no es mi papá… él es… mi papacito. —Entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de vergüenza—, es mi sugar daddy. —Cubrió su hocico con una pata, mostrándose apenada.

A Jack se le fue el color del rostro, se tensaron sus orejas y miró expectante a la vulpina.

—¿Qué? ¿E-e-e-es en serio? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡No idiota! Es mi padre biológico. —Soltó una breve carcajada— Ja, ja, debiste ver tu cara de degenerado.

—¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mí, niña!

—¿A quién le dices niña, enano? —hizo un ademán con la pata, acentuando su diferencia de altura entre ambos. —Heredé el pelaje de mamá, pero soy su hija, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—Oh, lo siento señorita, pregunto porque no recuerdo que Jerry mencionara tener una hija, mucho menos una mecánica que trabajara con él y que nunca vi en su taller, por lo que encuentro muy extraño que no me haya avisado que tendría unas vacaciones tan largas. Así que, para sacarme de dudas ¿Le importaría mostrarme sus papeles?

—¿Mis papeles? Feh, ¿qué eres, policía?

—Sí… sí lo soy… —mencionó con un poco de amargura en la voz.

—Ja, ja, ja —carcajeó— Sí claro, y yo soy Blanca Nieves.

El detective abrió el costado izquierdo de su saco y le dejó ver la insignia policíaca que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Linda placa amigüito, debe ser de juguete, igual que esa pistolita que cargas ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? —Jack miró su cintura—. Mi arma no está en…

—Yo no me refería a tu revólver, tesoro.

Él frunció el ceño; ella arqueó las cejas divertida.

—Como sea, su identificación y registro, señori-

—Háblame de tú, llámame Skye.

La liebre aspiró exasperado, aclaró su voz y reanudó la conversación.

—Bien Skye, enséñame tus papeles; no me hagas mostrarte mis esposas —le ordenó con autoridad y seriedad.

—Eso sería interesante —le guiñó—, pero ok, tú ganas.

La vulpina metió su pata en el cuello de la remera y empezó a esculcar su propio pecho, como si buscara algo; detalle que no pasó nada desapercibido para Jack, quién por décima vez, inspeccionó los marcados atributos delanteros de la chica, pero esta vez sin tanta discreción.

—Ahora que recuerdo, papá me habló de ti.

—¿E-e-e-en serio? —intentó concentrarse lo mejor que pudo en sus palabras, pero su mirada y mente estaban procesando otro tipo de información.

—Seh, el dijo algo de un tal Salvaje —su zarpa continuó dentro de su blusa sin importarle que esta captara la atención de la liebre—, dijo que era un viejo amigo, un policía que conocía de hace años y que siempre le traía su coche a revisar cada mes sin falta. Siempre decía que era un oficial cuadrado y con un trajecito estúpido, pero hey, no imaginé que fueras tú —sonrió taimada.

—Ah, ja, ja —rió como bobo, luego reaccionó cuando proceso el insulto—… Oye, ¿qué?

—Ja, ja, lo último es broma, ¿qué te pasa Jack? ¿Por qué no hablas? —Retiró por fin su extremidad de la prenda— ¿Siempre eres tan callado?

—N-n-no, diga, sí, ¡¿Y tu identificación?! —exigió clavando su mirada en el cuello de Skye siendo que no podía llevar ni más arriba ni más abajo su campo de visión.

—¡Ah, eso! —Sacó dos tarjetas del bolsillo frontal de su overol—. Aquí tiene oficial, identificación y registro.

Jack se quedó absorto al ver la brevedad con la que le entregó lo solicitado.

—¡Todo el tiempo estuvo…! ¿Por qué metiste tu…?

—¡Ay, pilluelo! —Aparentó fastidio—. Tenía comezón, creo que debí haber usado brassier hoy.

La liebre casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, luego aclaró la garganta y evitó todo contacto visual con la zorra mientras revisaba sus papeles; todo parecía en orden. Cuando estuvo por devolverle sus credenciales, la fecha de su nacimiento le llamó la atención, desvió la mirada para hacer una operación mental, la chica tenía 19 años cumplidos. Menos mal, ponderó aliviado.

—Si sólo quería saber mi edad pudo haberme preguntado, detective Jack Herbert Savage… pppfff… je, je. Herbert.

—¡No quería saber tu…! Espera, ¿cómo supiste que mi segundo nombre es Herbert?

—Eso dice tu identificación, la tomé prestada mientras mirabas mis senos.

—¡Yo no…! ¿En qué momen…? —farfulló con la cara ruborizada— ¡Debería arrestarte por tomarle el pelo a un oficial! Toma la tuya y devuélveme la mía —le extendió la pata con sus documentos. La vulpina no le hizo caso y continuó leyendo la papeleta de Jack con gran interés.

—¿Tienes 27 años? No te ves tan viejo, ¿todos los conejos son tan tiernos o sólo tú?

—¡Dame eso de una vez! —Le arrebató el plástico de mala gana— Y no me digas tierno, a los conejos y liebres no nos gusta que nos digan así otros…

—¿Zorros?

—Animales, iba a decir animales. Sólo entre nosotros nos decimos así. ¿Podríamos volver al asunto de mi auto?

—¡Al fin! Es lo que te dije desde un principio, ¿ahora si me crees o vas a continuar actuando como un mal policía?

—Sí, sí te creo, y no estaba fingiendo, se me hizo sospechoso y sólo seguí el procedimiento de rutina.

—Sí claro.

—No sé porque Jerry nunca te mencionó, aunque empiezo a entender porque.

—¿Qué dijiste, conejito?

—Feh… nada, nada. —Cruzó ambos brazos con fastidio.

La zorra miró con recelo a la liebre unos segundos, luego de sostener la mirada con él y al no ver ninguna reacción de miedo o pánico, ella sólo rió.

—Ja, ja. Me agradas Jackie, aunque eres un poco serio.

—Lo lamento, me cuesta trabajo sonreír cuando he tenido un muy mal día. Perdí un criminal muy importante para un caso que he seguido por semanas, mi jefe me va a matar por no haberme reportado hoy y la supuesta persona que debía ayudarme con mi auto no está y en su lugar está una chica que no deja de bromear y ver todo como un maldito juego.

La presa dijo lo último casi gritando y con bastante hostilidad en su voz. La chica bajó sus orejas un par de grados. luego recogió con pena sus tarjetas de las tensas patas de la liebre y las guardó. Él se percató enseguida de cómo sus tenues y bellos ojos perdieron brillo y se sintió como un villano.

—Lo lamento. —Suspiró Jack arrepentido—. No quise ser tan brusco.

—No, no se disculpe señor Savage, yo soy la que debería hacerlo, creo que, me dejé llevar; como es un amigo de mi papá, pensé que usted sería un poco más… olvídelo, cuanto lo siento.

—Para nada, sólo estoy de malas y no debería desquitarme contigo, se nota que tenías buenas intenciones.

—Sí, pero no…

—Y es muy comprensible, Jerry es un zorro con un pésimo sentido del humor y que no sabe cuando callarse, era obvio que su hija fuera así, igual que él; no sé cómo no me percaté de eso antes.

—¡Oye! ¿Acaso…? ¿eso fue una broma? —Golpeó su hombro sin fuerza—. ¡Ay pillín! Sabía que no eras tan amargado después de todo.

—No soy el alma de las fiestas, pero a veces me inspiro.

La vulpina vio por fin una sonrisa en esa estoica liebre. Era mejor de lo que imaginó. La presa de franjas tosió cuando sintió que la chica se le quedó viendo demasiado tiempo y la hizo reaccionar.

—Es tarde y aún tengo trabajo por hacer, ¿podrías remolcar mi auto e irnos al taller de tu padre para arreglarlo?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, oh, oh! Claro, tu coche. Enseguida lo haré, pero primero, ¿qué tiene?

—No tengo idea, perseguía a un auto a más de 120; todo iba bien pero cuando estuve a punto de acorrarlarlo, el motor se detuvo de la nada. Quise arrancarlo, pero nada, simplemente no encendió.

—Ya veo, ¿la persecución duró mucho tiempo? ¿El auto estuvo expuesto al sol todo el día, verdad?

—Duró no más de 10 minutos, y sí, estuve casi todo el día en Plaza Sahara hasta que terminé aquí, supongo que sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Una corazonada. Suena a que el motor se calentó más de lo debido, pero tendría que asegurarme, ¿revisaste el indicador de la temperatura?

—Ah… bueno, eso…

—Hmmm, tomaré eso como un no. Bueno, creo que suele pasar con los citadinos que tienen demasiada prisa para revisar su auto antes de salir.

—¡Hey! Claro que siempre tengo prisa, pero es porque soy policía; por eso llevaba mi auto cada mes con tu padre. De hecho, creo que esto debe ser algo que omitió porque él me ha garantizado que mientras lo lleve con él, nunca me fallará.

—Bueno, eso le decimos a todos pero en teoría no es garantía. Y… ¿en verdad llevaste tú auto el mes pasado?

—¡Por supuesto que…! —Tocó su barbilla pensativo—. No, creo que no lo llevé el mes pasado, tuve la auditoría del departamento, ¡ah, pero el mes antepasado…! —Chasqueó los dedos—. Tampoco, creo que fue porque ese día me tuvieron que sacar una bala.

—¿Qué? ¡Una bala!

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, pero no fue la gran cosa, no era la primera vez que me pasa.

—¿La primera? ¡Dulces moras! —Cubrió su hocico con preocupación—. Pero volviendo a tu auto, dudo que hayas lo llevado a revisión hace tres meses, que fue cuando papá salió y me dejó a cargo su taller.

—Creo… que es cierto.

—Cómo ves, algo que no revisó mi papá o tú pudo haber causado la falla, eso sin contar que las llantas y las suspensiones se ven muy gastadas, supongo que te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo o le entras a las carreras ilegales.

—¡Jamás haría algo que rompiera la ley! Además, no soy tan bueno con los autos, no estaría aquí de ser así.

—Ah… ya veo —dijo con cierta desilusión—… A lo que voy es que pudo haber cientos de cosas que causaron la descompostura, pero apuesto tu placa falsa a que el motor se sobrecalentó.

—¡Oye!

—Je, je; pero haré una inspección rápida. Iré a la camioneta por mis herramientas, mientras abre el cofre, ¿Quieres Jackie?

—¿El qué?

—El cofre o el capó de tu coche, ya sabes.

Jack la miró con una cara claramente confundida. La vulpina alzó la vista y exhaló.

—La puerta que da al motor.

—Oh, Ahhhh. ¿Pero co…?

La zorra le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su furgoneta.

—Ay, estos citadinos…

El detective se quedó con una gran duda, pero quería evitar caer en más burlas de la chica, así que sacó sus llaves y se puso a buscar algún botón que abriere el acceso al compartimiento delantero de su vehículo; inspeccionó la pequeña caja negra pero no encontró ninguno.

—¿Qué haces Jack? —Regresó la chica con una pesada caja metálica—. Deja de jugar y abre el cofre, pensé que tenías prisa.

La zorra espero a que la liebre fuera hacia el asiento del piloto, pero en su lugar se quedó confundido como si buscara un botón extra en sus llaves.

—¿Jack?

—¡En eso estoy!

—¿De qué hablas? Sabes que el cofre se debe abrir manualmente desde adentro del vehículo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Vamos Jack, actúas como si nunca en tu vida hubieras abierto uno.

—Ah, je, je, je…

La risita nerviosa no parecía característica de él, la vulpina se dio cuenta enseguida.

—¿Jack? ¿Acaso nunca has…? ¡Oh por todas las moras…! Pppppfffff, ja, ja, ja… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. —La zorra se echó a reír.

Él la contempló molesto por mofarse a sus expensas y avergonzado porque una chica se burlara de su ignorancia.

—Oye, basta. ¿Qué tiene de…?

—JA, JA, JA, JA… ¡Oh cielos! ¿En serio? ¿Tan grandote y no sabes cómo? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Hey, ya corta eso! No le veo la gracia; no todos sabemos de mecánica, por eso recurrí a tu padre para…

—Ja, ja, ¿cuál mecánica? Abrir el cofre de un auto no requiere conocimientos técnicos de nada, es simple sentido común del conductor, ¡vamos! Cualquiera que se diga macho debe saber mínimo cosas básicas como esas de coches.

—Pues yo lo único que sé de coches es manejar, y no más.

La risa de Skye se hizo más aguda y muy fastidiosa para aquella liebre que ya pataleaba el suelo con evidente molestia.

—Vaya, ahora suenas como Jerry contando ese pésimo chiste de los nudos…

—Ay, no, ja, ja… en serio… por favor, basta, ja, ja… me van a reventar los costados. —La vulpina comentó a la par que intentaba controlarse—. Si fueras una hembra lo entendería… ¿pero un macho que no sepa de autos? Vaya, eso sí que es patético.

—¡Mira niña, no te permito que me hables así!

—Uy, ya se enojó la princesa… ja, ja, ja.

El detective sólo apretó la mandíbula y reprimió las ganas que tenía de expresarle su opinión a regañadientes. Pero recordó que antes que nada él era una liebre con modales y no debía perder los estribos enfrente de una (supuesta) dama, y menos frente a la hija de un amigo. Debía hacer un esfuerzo, aunque esa tipa cuestionara su masculinidad. Tomó un respiro y continuó.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Es como decir que no eres una hembra por no saber maquillarte, y por lo que noto, puedo apostar que así es.

—Reconozco que no soy tan femenina, pero para tu información sí sé retocarme, es obvio que no me voy a pintar como payaso cuando voy a trabajar rodeada de máquinas grasosas; pero tú, Jackie, se supone que eres un macho, básicamente ustedes sólo nacen para saber reparar nuestros autos o nuestros refrigeradores, no más. —Le sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿O sea que, basas la condición de un macho por algo tan… trivial y estúpido como eso?

—Pues llámalo como quieras, pero personalmente yo no saldría con un chico que no supiera nada de reparación, por muy guapo o conversador que fuera, para eso mejor me busco una amiga.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos, eres increíble! —bramó en un tono satírico.

—Gracias, lo sé.

La liebre masajeó su sien tratando de que no le diera migraña por el coraje.

—Sólo un completo idiota saldría con una chica tan loca y exigente como tú.

—Quizás, pero al menos sé que sería uno que supiera abrir el capó de un coche, je, je.

—Tsk…

La vulpina vio la expresión poco amigable de la liebre, y antes de que este decidiera arrancarse las orejas, optó por relajar el ambiente.

—Bueno, bueno, ya, quizás exageré un poco…

—No, para nada —mencionó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Ok, ya, lo lamento Jackie; pero me parece increíble y bastante extraño, es decir, llevas años llevando tu auto con mi padre y… ¿ninguna vez te has fijado en lo que hace? ¿Ni por curiosidad o por temor a que te estafe?

—Ya te dije que Jerry es un amigo de años y confió en él, y francamente, nunca le vi el caso hacerlo; Mientras él lo revisaba, yo leía expedientes de casos pendientes, no tengo tiempo que perder en pequeñeces.

—¿Pequeñeces? ¡Oye! Esas pequeñeces son seguramente las cosas que hicieron que tu auto no arrancara. Vamos Jack, en serio no puedo creer que no sepas ni lo básico de autos, digo, todo padre le hereda ese conocimiento a sus hijos, ¿qué nunca te enseñó?

—No, jamás lo hizo —masculló con un semblante serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te juntabas con tu padre?

—No, ahora deja de…

—¿Pues que hacía? ¿Trabajaba todo el tiempo?

—No. Y en serio, no quiero…

—¿Y entonces qué? No entiendo porque jamás te enseñó algo tan…

—¡Qué se yo! —Explotó fúrico—. El muy maldito estaba muy ocupado dejando sola a mi madre y a mis 23 hermanos como para enseñarme esta clase de estupideces. —Lanzó ambos brazos al aire, endureció su mirada y la dirigió a donde no pudiera ver a la vulpina, mostrando sin intención como una vieja herida se abría en su pecho.

Skye perdió el buen humor enseguida y se quedó muerta de la pena al oír eso, sus orejas y cola lo denotaban.

—Lo lamento Jackie… yo, lo siento —Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza—, no tenía idea…

—Bah. —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. No tenías que saber eso. —Se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

—Siento mucho haberme burlado, yo…

—Basta, ¡basta! —Alzó su pata para silenciarla—. No hagas eso por favor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si hay algo que detesto más que las burlas, es que me traten con lástima.

—Pero yo no…

—Vamos, ya, quita esa cara larga que no te queda —Abrió los ojos e intentó desaparecer alguna seña de dolor en su rostro—, casi extraño la cara que pusiste cuando dudabas de mi masculinidad —comentó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

La vulpina comprendió su actitud; le regaló una sonrisa discreta y luego se le ocurrió una idea para suavizar el ambiente.

—¡Ya sé! En vez de burlarme de eso, mejor te enseño.

—¿Enseñarme? —Levantó sus orejas con sorpresa—. Oye, no te molestes, está bien, no necesi…

Sin hacerle caso, ella lo jaló de la pata, abrió la puerta del conductor y lo hizo sentarse.

—Tranquilo, no es muy difícil.

—¡Pero yo no…!

Skye le cerró la puerta en las narices, luego se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y se sentó a su lado dentro del vehículo.

—¡Fiu…! Vaya, así luce el auto de un policía por dentro… ¡que porquería!

—No he podido llevarlo al autolavado.

—¿Autolavado? Pppfff, ¡es una estafa! Te ahorrarías un par de billetes si le dieras una buena limpiada por tu cuenta.

—Te digo que no tengo tiempo, sólo me dan un día libre a la semana y aún así lo ocupo para seguir investigando, no creas que me rasco la panza.

—¿Trabajas en tu día libre? Siento pena por ti, Jackie. Deberías tomártelo con más calma, con razón estás tan crispado.

—Mira… ¿podríamos regresar a lo de mi auto?

—Oh, si claro, lo lamento, me distraigo con facilidad.

—Ya lo noté.

—Antes de enseñarte, déjame revisar la temperatura del motor, ¿sabes como hacer eso?

—No.

—Aquí. —Señaló un indicador del tablero del vehículo— La temperatura no debe exceder ningún límite, si eso pasa, se encenderá este botón, ¿recuerdas que se haya prendido?

—Creo… creo haber visto esa luz encenderse, pero no le presté importancia por la persecución.

—¡Lo sabía! Este auto es un modelo moderno y cuando detecta que el motor está demasiado caliente, se desactiva para evitar que se desviele. Tuviste suerte Jackie, de no haberse apagado, pudiste haber fastidiado el motor y estarías sin auto por mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¡Y todo por olvidar llevarlo al taller!

—Hey, hey, no exáctamente, cualquier conductor debería revisar la temperatura y el nivel del líquido refrigerante antes de salir, algo que tú debiste haber hecho, Jackie.

—Entonces, ¿dices que es mi culpa?

—En teoría sí, pero también debo corroborarlo, porque un buen mecánico nunca…

—Da nada por sentado; lo sé, el lema de tu padre, y el mío también.

—Exacto. Para eso, hay que echar un vistazo al motor, la palanca para abrir el cofre debe estar debajo, a tu derecha.

—No hay nada aquí.

La zorra miró y tampoco vio nada.

—Hmmm, debe ser el modelo, quizás está a la izquierda.

El detective atisbó en esa dirección sin éxito.

—No lo veo.

—¿Seguro? ¿Buscaste bien?

—Claro que busqué bien, aquí no hay naaaaaaa… ¡Argh! ¿Q-q-qué diablos haces?

La mecánica se recostó entre los muslos de la liebre, estirando su cabeza y patas.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Estoy buscando la palanca en este angosto auto de conejo y no alcanzo tu izquierda. —Miró confundida mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Jack—. Que raro, debería estar…

—¡S-S-S-Skye! —La llamó por su nombre al sentir los movimientos bruscos de la vulpina en su regazo, dándole un escalofrío que erizaba todo su pelaje. Y no era lo único que lo alteraba; la imagen de una chica ahí abajo le daba malas y terribles ideas que podrían hasta malinterpretarse.

—… aquí. A menos que, está aquí debajo.

La chica retrocedió su cuerpo y luego metió la cabeza debajo del volante y entre las piernas de Jack. Él sólo miró nervioso para otro lado y cerciorándose que no hubiera ningún otro transeúnte cerca.

— _«Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo»_ —repetía Jack en sus pensamientos. Luego miró a su derecha y sus ojos se toparon con la curvatura natural que producía su espalda y su abultada cola—. Dulces galletas con queso… —murmuró casi sin voz…

—¡Listo! Ya lo encontré. —La vulpina se irguió enseguida—. Estaba debajo del volante y hasta atrás, sólo estira tu pata y jálala hacia ti… ¿Te pasa algo Jack?

—¡No, no, no, no, no! Para nada. —Él empezó a buscar frenéticamente la palanca con una sonrisa nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual con Skye; después del undécimo intento, dió por fin con ella, la tiró hacia él y se oyó un ruido adelante del coche.

—¿Estaba muy dura, Jackie?

—¿¡Q-q-q-qué cosa!?

—La palanca, ¿qué más? Tardaste mucho en…

—Pa-pa-pa, para nada, só-só-sólo no di con ella enseguida… errr, ejem. —Aclaró su garganta—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿No se suponía que se debía parar, errr, levantar el cofre? Sigue igual.

—No funciona así, sólo abriste el acceso de seguridad, hay que salir y alzarla manualmente. —Jaló la manija del pasajero pero sin abrir la puerta por completo, ¿vienes?

—Cla-claro —respondió aún exaltado.

Jack salió disparado del vehículo; ella lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice y lo alcanzó después.

Enfrente del auto, la mecánica continúo con las indicaciones.

—Jala esta otra palanca y levanta el capó.

Él obedeció enseguida y terminó por sostener la puerta con ambas patas.

—¿Cómo atoro esto?

—Vaya, no eres tan despistado. No te preocupes, este auto no tiene varilla para sostenerlo, levántalo más hasta que se entrabe y podrás soltarlo.

Acató lo que la chica le dijo y la miró esperando más indicaciones, luego notó que se iluminaron los ojos de ella al contemplar el motor de su vehículo.

—¿Skye?

—Wow, mira esta chulada —comentó emocionada—, un hermoso y raro motor de 6 cilindros, no me suelen llevar esta clase de bellezas al taller. Para no saber de autos, al menos tienes buen gusto Jackie.

—Yo sólo elegí el color, tu padre me sugirió el mejor auto que podía costear en su momento para perseguir criminales. Y funcionó de maravilla hasta ahora; atrapé a casi todos, debo añadir.

—Con estas características y las revisiones de papá, no lo dudo. —Cubrió su pata con un trapo y luego la colocó sobre el motor—. Sigue un poco caliente y eso que ya pasó más de una hora. —Continuó su inspección del interior del auto hasta que algo llamó su atención—. Jack, quiero que te fijes en esto. —Señaló el costado derecho del cofre—. Este es tu depósito del anticongelante, como puedes ver está prácticamente vacío; esa debe ser la causa de la descompostura.

—Espera, ¿anticongelante? ¿Qué no dijiste que el motor se calentó? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

—Es sólo el nombre, pero en realidad el líquido que almacena hace ambas cosas: regula la temperatura del motor para evitar que se congele o que se caliente. ¿Nada se te escapa, eh Jack? Veo que eres muy curioso y observador.

—No sería detective si no lo fuera; entonces, ¿sólo era eso?

—Probablemente, hay una forma muy rápida de saberlo, ¿tienes agua?

—Claro, siempre llevo en mi cantimplora.

Sin perder tiempo, Jack regresó al asiento de su auto y le entregó una botella a Skye; ella abrió la tapa del depósito con un trapo, luego vertió el contenido en el tanque.

—¿Sólo necesitaba agua?

—No es tan simple, necesita un líquido especial, pero servirá como un sustituto temporal y hará funcionar tu vehículo sin necesidad de llevarlo al taller, por ahora.

—¡Qué grandiosa noticia!

La liebre sonrió con naturalidad y la vulpina quedó más que complacida de verlo animado.

—Hazme un favor, enciende el auto y revisa el indicador de temperatura. Intenta no arrollarme, cielo.

Enseguida, la liebre subió al vehículo y lo arrancó sin mayor problemas, un gritó de felicidad se escapó de sus fauces y le mostró a la chica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Funciona de nuevo Skye! ¡Yahoo!

—Sí, ya lo noté, y el motor parece marchar sin problemas, ¿qué dice el indicador?

—Un segundo, aún se mueve… oh, ya. Aún está marcando que está caliente, pero no tanto, ¡Y creo que desciende!

—Lo supuse, creo que es todo. Déjalo encendido para que circule agua por todo el circuito.

Jack bajó del vehículo y se reunió con la chica mientras ella bajaba el capó.

—¿Entonces es todo? ¿Ya está arreglado?

—No exactamente, no es normal que se vaciara el líquido. Noté que una de las mangueras del radiador goteaban, parece tener una fuga minúscula, es muy posible que sea la que ocasionó la pérdida del líquido refrigerante.

—Ya veo —mencionó triste a la par que sus orejas descendía—, aún tienes que revisarlo en el taller, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque no es necesario que lo hagamos hoy, ya es tarde y si estás tan ocupado de trabajo, podemos dejarlo para otro día, aunque sugiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

—¿De verdad? —alzó inconsciente ambas orejas y la miró con gran entusiasmo—. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad Skye!

El detective la tomó de la pata y la estrechó con mucha efusividad, la zorrita quedó impresionada por tan acogedor y al mismo tiempo firme apretón; ella sonrió encantada.

—Wow, oye, tranquilo alguacil, me va a dislocar la muñeca.

—Oh, cielos, lo lamento… —La soltó enseguida, luego miró su palma—. ¿Esto es grasa?

—Sí, lo siento, gajes del oficio. Ten, límpiate con esto —le tendió un trapo—. No acostumbro estrechar las manos de mis clientes, y tampoco pensé que fueras tan… afectuoso.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Para nada, yo… es sólo que… no esperé que se solucionara así de simple y yo… —Suspiró más tranquilo—. Lamento haberme molestado contigo y haberte gritado hace rato; no es excusa pero, fallar en mi trabajo es algo que me frustra bastante, veces hago y digo cosas sin pensarlo. Perdóname Skye.

—Je, no será necesario, yo tampoco fui tan respetuosa contigo desde el principio, debí ser menos brusca y más profesional.

—Nah, no es nada, en lo personal, fue mejor que fuera así.

—Oh pues… ¿gracias?

—Je, je. Oh bueno, creo que ya debo irme, pero en fin, ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Oh, no es nada, yo sólo te regañé y le puse agua a tu coche, no hice gran cosa en realidad.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Me sacaste de un gran apuro, ¡vamos! Viniste hasta aquí, soportaste mi mal humor, arreglaste mi auto y de paso me enseñaste a abrir el cabó.

—Capó.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Por favor, acepta. —Sacó su billetera—. ¿Cuánto sería por…?

—Mira Jack, no es necesario, además, aún falta que repare lo de la fuga y necesitarás un cambio de anticongelante; mejor guárdalo para cuando pases a visitarme en el taller, págame cuando repare tu auto de verdad… bueno, eso claro si no te importa dejar tu coche en mis patas.

—¡Pero claro que lo dejaré contigo! Generalmente no confiaría en otro mecánico más que Jerry… pero su hija me ha dejado una muy buena impresión.

Jack la observó risueño y ella lo miró con el rostro algo ruborizado, la boba sonrisa del detective duró poco al notar que sus palabras podrían tener otro significado.

—¡U-u-una buena impresión como mecánica! Sí, sí, a eso me refiero, pareces tan buena como él. —Rascó la base de sus orejas con algo de nerviosismo—. Bueno, en ese caso, creo que me despido, muchas gracias nuevamente Skye, especialmente por la pequeña clase; me aseguraré de revisar mi coche a partir de ahora, no lo pude haber hecho sin ti, gracias.

Ella miró como la liebre se preparaba para irse y entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando una fabulosa idea se concibió en su mente.

Antes de que el detective terminara de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, la vulpina tocó tres veces a su ventanilla, el animal de franjas negras bajó el vidrio enseguida.

—¿Sí?

—Oye Jackie, ¿te gustaría que te hiciera todo un macho? —preguntó sonriente y con toda la inocencia del mundo.

La liebre soltó la hebilla de la impresión y la cinta se retrajo al instante, dejando a la presa con la mirada atónita y las orejas caídas.

—¿Q-q-q-qué acabas de-de-de decir Skye? —farfulló incrédulo— T-t-te refieres a que tú y yo…

—Ja, ja, no bobo, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté hace rato de ser un macho de verdad? ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a ser uno?

—Yo… yo… —Su orejas se tensaron a la par que se le prendía el foco—. ¿Estamos hablando de autos, verdad?

—¡Claro! ¡Me refiero a eso zoquete! A menos que me estés invitando para que los dos…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Sólo que-quería cerciorarme, es to-todo! —balbuceó sin control—. Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres enseñarme a reparar autos? —Arqueó las cejas confundido—. Agradezco la oferta, pero ya tengo un trabajo de detective y realmente no…

—¡No me refiero a eso, tarado! —le gritó exasperada— No estoy proponiendo que cambies de profesión, sólo quería saber si te gustaría que te enseñe más cosas básicas sobre coches, algo como lo de abrir el cofre y revisar el motor, ya sabes, las cosas que como macho deberías saber.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! Bueno yo. —Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos—. Suena bien, pero… la verdad no quisiera ser ninguna molestia.

—Ah, claro que no lo serás, si lo fueras no te lo hubiera propuesto; vamos Jackie, ¿acaso no te gustaría aprender un poco?

—Claro que me gustaría y en serio te lo agradezco, pero aunque quisiera, tampoco tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué tanto te puede tomar? Ven a verme después de tu turno o incluso antes de empezar tu jornada, sabes que soy una mecánica de tiempo completo como papá, estoy disponible las 24 horas. Vamos, no creo que estar detrás de un escritorio dizque siguiendo pistas y comiendo donas te absorba mucho tiempo.

—Skye —habló con seriedad y más firmeza en la voz—. Mi trabajo es más que estar en la estación, tengo hasta ahora más de 50 casos sin resolver y decenas de sospechosos que no he podido encerrar por falta de pruebas o mamíferos claves como el que perdí hoy, mi vida es más estresante que esperar cómodamente a que a alguien se le desinfle un neumático o tenga que jugar a desarmar autos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que mi trabajo es un juego? —cuestionó indignada.

—No bueno, eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo…

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? —La vulpina elevó su tono y sus colmillos comenzaban a asomarse— ¿Qué tu trabajo es mejor que el mío? ¿Acaso crees que lo que tú haces es lo más importante del mundo?

—Pues… sí…

Skye hizo una gran mueca de asombro y fastidio.

—Bueno, no… no, no, no, no… no me refiero a eso. Seguro hacer lo que tú haces tiene su dificultad y sus cosas complicadas, pero mi trabajo como detective es muy importante para mí, soy un servidor público y la ciudad cuenta conmigo.

—Parece más bien que te obsesiona demasiado y es lo único que te importa.

—No me obsesiona, pero me lo tomó muy en serio, y prefiero enfocarme en ello y no tener otras distracciones.

—¿Entonces eso sería para ti que te enseñe? ¿Una distracción?

—Ahhhh…

—No te molestes Jack, ya entendí.

La depredadora viró y le dio la espalda muy molesta a la liebre, quien se dirigió iracunda hacia su camioneta.

—Skye, ¡espera! —Bajó enseguida del auto y trató de alcanzarla.— Estás malentendiendo las cosas, en serio agradezco tu oferta, y si me gustaría que me enseñaras, es sólo que…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tu trabajo es más importante? ¡Ya lo entendí! —clamó con gran enfado mientras entraba de un salto por la ventana abierta de su furgoneta, dejando a la presa perpleja por su increíble agilidad; bajó el vidrio y continuó gritándole al macho mientras enumeraba con sus dedos—. No tienes tiempo para revisar tu auto, ni para llevarlo a lavar, ni para fijarte en las cosas que le quitaba o ponía mi padre. —Extendió las palmas con agresividad y lo miró fuera de sí—; ni siquiera tienes tiempo para aprender un poco para que esto no te vuelva a pasar. ¡Hasta puedo apostar que no tienes ni tiempo para divertirte! —Lo miró despectivamente de arriba abajo—. ¡Sólo eres un neurótico citadino más que se vuelve loco por el trabajo!

—Skye, no…

—Buenas noches, sr. Savage —Arrancó furiosa su vehículo—. Espero encuentre tiempo en su apretada agenda para al menos llevar su auto al taller de mi padre. ¡Aunque si prefiere ir con otro me da igual!

—¡Skye!

La grúa aceleró bruscamente y el motor emitió el ruido de ser conducido con ira reprimida. Jack se quedó atónito y se sintió como un completo imbécil mientras la vió alejarse.

Si bien era cierto que su trabajo era lo más importante para él, tampoco quería rechazar su generosa oferta, pero era una liebre ocupada que no podía darse el lujo de descuidar su deber y más ahora que perdió a un criminal; su récord intachable y un posible ascenso estaba en juego, y ahora más que nunca no podía ponerlo en riesgo sólo por una chica, ¿o sí? Jack sabía muy bien que un detective debía estar 100% entregado a su profesión y no tenía tiempo para ponerse a congeniar con alguien fuera de su círculo social o aprender algo que, francamente, no le veía mayor utilidad con su carrera.

Aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, antes de conocer a esa chica, jamás había tenido una conversación tan incómoda, fastidiosa y humillante, pero al mismo tiempo muy amena, vigorizante y poco común con alguien; su interacción con otros mamíferos se reducía a sus colegas de trabajo u otros criminales y nunca tenía tiempo para conocer a alguien más alejado del ámbito policíaco.

En ese momento, pese a no estar seguro del verdadero motivo, hizo a un lado cualquier duda razonable de por qué no debía ir tras ella; entró al vehículo enseguida y lo puso en marcha.

* * *

A punto de oscurecerse en la bella metrópolis animal, el cielo ya se teñía de negro dejando atrás un intenso atardecer de tonalidades rojizas y las luces comenzaban a iluminar los rascacielos aledaños; se sentía una paz previa a la hora pico característica de la urbe, pero que no duró mucho cuando pasó un veloz carro deportivo del cual sonaba una irritante sirena policíaca, que seguía de cerca una vieja y oxidada grúa.

— _ **CONDUCTOR, DETENGA SU VEHÍCULO.**_ —Se oyó una voz autoritaria desde un megáfono.

—¡Vete al diablo Jack! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! —gritó la hembra desde su camioneta, aunque era obvio que su perseguidor no podía oírla.

— _ **CONDUCTOR, ESTACIONE SU VEHÍCULO A LA DERECHA EN ESTE INSTANTE.**_

La destartalada grúa sólo aceleró, mostrando completa rebeldía. El automóvil ocre dorado se apresuró y volvió a estar detrás de la vulpina, pero a una distancia segura, típico de un policía.

— _ **CONDUCTOR, ORÍLLECE EN… QUE DIABLOS, ¡SKYE, POR FAVOR, DETENTE, NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO!**_

—¡Ja! Ahora quieres hablar, ¡piérdete enano!

Skye volvió a pisar el acelerador a fondo. Jack lanzó el comunicador y golpeó el volante con hastío.

—¡Esta niña! Es una testaruda, ya ni yo soy tan necio… que es mucho decir… ¿Es así como lo quieres? ¡Perfecto! No te voy a estar rogando.

La liebre ajustó la palanca de cambios al número 5 y en menos de 3 segundos, su carro alcanzó una velocidad increíble, pasando de largo al vehículo más destartalado. La cánida miró extrañada a Jack alejarse y en el fondo, algo desilusionada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te aburriste tan rápido de mí? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué macho! —se quejó molesta y un poco dolida.

Sin embargo, los ojos azul celestes de ella no lo perdieron de vista ningún segundo hasta donde se alejaba esa poco varonil bola de felpa, mas estos se abrieron de golpe cuando presenciaron algo inusual: ¡Su auto invadió el carril contrario!

—¿Qué demo…? Oh no, ¡Jack!

La vulpina pensó lo peor; temiendo que el atolondrado lagomorfo pudiera haber perdido el control, ella condujo deprisa con intención de asistirlo, pero luego, observó confundida como el auto anaranjado seguía en movimiento, giró con mucha brusquedad hacia la derecha y empezó a patinar elegantemente al mismo tiempo que esquivaba dos vehículos que estuvieron a nada de impactar contra él; enseguida, su bólido derrapó cual si fuera un auto de carreras y fue girando hasta quedar enfrente de Skye, con la parrilla del vehículo de la liebre viendo hacía la suya.

—¿Qué mier…? ¡Ahhhh!

La zorrita no tuvo de otra más que frenar de golpe y evitar chocar de lleno contra el vehículo delante de ella. La grúa se detuvo a duras penas y estuvo a nada de 'besar' el parachoques contra el de él; la furgoneta logró pararse a tiempo pero se estremeció como gelatina por unos segundos a la par que Skye era jalada por la inercia y el ajustado cinturón de seguridad. Con todo el pelaje de su cuerpo alborotado, la vulpina abrió los ojos aún pasmada por la brusca acción. Delante de ella miró sorprendida a una liebre que no mostraba ninguna emoción, así como si no hubiera hecho la maniobra automovilística más increíble que haya visto en su vida.

— _ **ERRRR… ESTO…**_ —habló Jack desde su altoparlante— _**¿ESTÁS LIBRE EL MIÉRCOLES?**_ —le preguntó mostrando los dientes con una amplia sonrisa.

Skye aún estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero seguía boquiabierta viendo a la liebre, pero esta vez con otros ojos.

—¡Qué macho! —reiteró con una mueca de felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _¡Hola! Bienvenidos otra vez a una nueva historia, antiguos seguidores y gente bonita que me leé por primera ocasión. Como ya lo notaron, este nuevo fanfic estará enfocado en estos dos personajes del fandom del Zootopia: Jack y Skye. Cómo también pueden apreciar, es la primera vez que manejo a esto dos amigos, así que por favor, sean gentiles conmigo. Debo admitir que fue un reto escribir de ellos, pues a diferencia de personajes cómo Nick y Judy, a quienes tengo más o menos aprendidos y tiene personalidades bien definidas en la película; tanto la liebre rayada como la zorra ártica no tienen un carácter definido, el fandom a moldeado un poco sus personalidades, pero cada quién tiene una interpretación distinta de ellos, básicamente son OC's y para mí, me cuesta mucho trabajo visualizarlos, así que sus personalidades en esta historia son una rara mezcla entre lo que he visto en otros fics y cómics, el cómo me imagino que ellos actuarían en el universo que he creado y un poco de mi perturbada imaginación; de antemano me disculpo si este Jack o esta Skye tiene actitudes raras o fuera de lugar, pero espero que sean del agrado de la mayoría._

 _Debo aclarar también que, al igual que el detective Jack, no tengo muchos conocimientos en coches; me basé bastante entre los conocimientos de mi padre y mis propias investigación en Internet, pero estoy seguro que podría haber errado en algo; si alguien, experto en este campo, nota alguna estupidez de mi parte, por favor disculpe mi ignorancia y si no es mucha molestia indíqueme en donde metí la pata; si no es un error muy grande lo corregiré y si no... tómenlo como una 'licencia artistica'._

 _Sin más palabrería inútil, aviso que este será sólo un short-fic, no he definido aún el número de capítulos, pero aproximadamente no deben exceder de 7. A diferencia de otras historias, está no está del todo completa al momento de publicarla (llevo más de la mitad, pero los capítulos están aún en desarrollo) por lo que advierto que la próxima actualización podría tardar un par de semanas, pero espero que no pasé del próximo mes._

 _Sé que las historias de esta pareja y estos personajes no son muy populares , pero espero que está historia sea del agrado de esos muchos o pocos fans de Zootopia a los que les guste esta pareja. Deseo también que sea un escrito a la altura de sus expectativas_

 _En fin, no tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que agradecería mucho cualquier opinión al respecto, cualquier comentario o muestra de que un ser vivo lee esto me servirá mucho._

 _Saludos y nos veremos otro miércoles. ¡Ciaoito!_

 _ **Créditos de las imágenes:** La portada fue hecha por el artista **Fuel** , mientras que la foto del capítulo es de **inkyfrog**._


	2. Esa clase de instructoras

_**Capítulo 2: Esa clase de instructoras**_

* * *

 **~1er miércoles~**

* * *

—¿Por qué estás de traje como la primera vez que nos vimos Jackie? ¿Acaso sólo tienes un cambio de ropa? ¿Y por qué la placa?

—Porque 1. Vengo de recoger unos expedientes y siempre visto así cuando voy a la estación, aunque sea mi día libre. 2. Hoy usé un traje azul y no negro como la otra vez, y sí, tengo más de dos atuendos. Y 3. Soy policía, siempre debo cargar mi placa como símbolo de autoridad, Skye.

La mecánica y el detective discutían en una fría mañana en el taller de Jerry. Él, como liebre de palabra, se presentó ante la vulpina para que terminara de arreglar su auto y de paso, comenzar con sus lecciones para volverse todo un macho, según ella.

—Bueno, pregunto porque si sabes que venimos a ponernos muy sucios, ¿verdad?

Jack carraspeó. Skye sonrió.

—¿Perdón?

—A ensuciarnos, quise decir. Ya sabes, coches, reparaciones, grasa, mugre...

—Oh sí, eso. —Aclaró su garganta—. Descuida, tendré cuidado.

—No es de tener cuidado, tontín, es de ser precavidos; no es por presumir, pero aunque sea la mejor mecánica de Zootopia, hasta yo no puedo evitar mancharme la ropa por muy buena que sea.

—Bien, puedo quedarme sólo a observar y...

—¡Nada de eso! Nadie aprende nada sólo viendo, tienes que experimentar y tocar las cosas para darte cuenta, ¿acaso cuando te preparaste para ser policía sólo veías desde lejos sin meter las patas?

—Al principio sí, uno debe pensar antes de actuar, y lo mejor es...

—Pero no aprendiste a atrapar criminales sólo viéndolos en la tele, a eso me refiero, enano. Lo mismo es con esto, tienes que...

La zorra fue interrumpida por una melodía proveniente de la chaqueta de Jack, la liebre sacó su móvil y contestó una llamada.

—Aquí Savage... ¿Ya identificaron el ADN de...? ¡Oh, perfecto! Claro, claro, ¡enseguida voy para...! ¿Qué? ¡Oye!

Skye le arrebató el teléfono y habló en su lugar.

—Hola, lo lamento, pero, hoy es el día libre de Jackie y no podrá ir, busqué a alguien más. Adiós.

—¿Qué haces? ¡He estado esperando esa llamada de los chicos de Forense desde hace dos días!

—¿No decías que tenías el día libre? ¿Acaso no le dijiste que ibas para allá?

—Sí claro, iba a echar un vistazo y regresar. —Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada—. El jefe Bogo no me deja quedarme en la estación en mis días libres.

Skye se le quedó viendo con una cara descompuesta.

—Oh cielos Jack, en serio eres un trabajólico . —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Oye no, no lo soy.

—Ese es el primer síntoma, la negación. —Se tocó la barbilla.

—¡Esa es la primera etapa del duelo! —respondió molesto.

—El segundo es la ira. —Alzó dos dedos.

—¿Podemos regresar a lo de mi cel...? —Señaló su móvil juntando ambas patas.

—Y esa es la fase de la negociación.

—¡Ok, sí lo soy! Haz tu chiste de la fase de la aceptación —bramó iracundo—, ¿puedes darme mi teléfono ya?

—Aaahhhhhh, te saltaste la etapa de la depresión, eso no es divertido. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Skye —ordenó con severidad—, dame mi teléfono.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a arrestarme?

—No. —Frunció el ceño—. Pero sólo porque dejé mis esposas en casa.

—Te lo daré sólo si prometes apagarlo.

—¡Skye, en serio, es muy importante!

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo de vida o muerte?

—No, pero...

—Entonces puede esperar.

—No, no puede.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque le darán el caso a alguien más, y si llegan a descubrir algo nuevo o resuelven el caso, el crédito será para él o ella; será un punto menos en mi expediente y un paso atrás para obtener un ascenso.

—¿Todo esto por un estúpido ascenso? Ni siquiera te preocupa los mamíferos, sólo tu trabajo. —Lo observó decepcionada.— Tsk. Vaya, no podrías ser más egoísta.

—Claro que me preocupan otros animales, no sería policía si no me importaran, pero también quiero destacar y ser el mejor en mi profesión, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Acaso es egoísta querer superarme y aspirar a una promoción?

—Lo es si sólo piensas en ello enfermizamente y sin considerar a quienes te rodean.

—¿Y en quién más voy a pensar?

—En mí, por ejemplo.

Jack se quedó sin palabras. Vio su rostro y enseguida le recordó la cara que puso Skye el otro día, cuando casi arruina todo. Luego, cuando decidió abrir la boca, ella le regresó su celular sin más.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que esta mal obligarte. Haz lo que quieras.

La zorra le dio la espalda con cierto aire de amargura, Jack comprendió que estaba caminando en hielo frágil nuevamente; sin meditarlo, marcó en su teléfono móvil al número que lo llamó primero.

—Hola, soy Savage... sí, sobre eso último que oíste... sí, lo que te dijo la otra chica. Quería disculparme...

La vulpina agitó la cola con desaprobación y apretó los puños sin mirar a ver a la liebre, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando su oreja izquierda se irguió.

—... lamento si fue grosera, pero ella tiene razón.

—¿Qué? —Skye volteó asombrada.

—Sí, ya sé que dije que me urgía, pero había olvidado que tenía planes hoy, y... —Suspiró desganado—... creo que esa información puede esperar mañana. Igual que el resto de las cosas que te pedí. ¡Ah! Sólo un último favor, no me llames a menos que sea algo de extrema urgencia... Gracias por comprender Honey, eres la mejor...

La mecánica volteó a verlo aún de brazos cruzados por la actitud condescendiente de la liebre, aunque admitía que eso la alegraba más que disgustarla.

—¿Qué dices? No, no, no, no, no… ¡No! —Él comenzó a murmurar—. Ella no es mi novia… ¡No, tampoco! Ella es… ella es… errrr… mi nueva instructora, ¡sí! Eso… mi nueva instruc… ¿Cómo que de qué? Errr… te explico después y… ¿¡Qué!? No… ¡No! ¡Con un demonio, no esa clase de instructoras, Honey! —espetó hartado—. Sí, ella no es una oveja… sí, ya investigué que no sea un espía… Feh, ¡adiós Honey! —Colgó enfadado, su amiga de Forense era todo un caso.

La liebre guardó su celular con la cara avergonzada mientras la vulpina intentaba no soltar una risita tan sonora.

—¿Así que hiciste eso sólo por qué te lo pedí, eh? —comentó algo desilusionada—. Muy bien, ahora sólo apaga tu celular para que podamos...

—No. El celular se queda prendido.

—¿Qué? —lo miró confundida.

—Aclaremos algo Skye —se dirigió a ella en un tono bastante seco—, creo que tienes razón, estoy un poco enajenado con mi trabajo...

—¿Sólo un poco?

—Y creo que es cierto en que debo dejar de tomármelo tan en serio, y más hoy que ofreciste a ayudarme; pero soy un policía de corazón Skye, mi trabajo va por encima de todo; así que, este es el trato: dedicaré todo este día a que me enseñes, pero si ese teléfono suena, voy a contestarlo, y si es necesario, a salir de aquí te guste o no. ¿Estamos claros?

Por primera vez, la liebre mostró ante ella una fuerte imposición autoritaria, algo que dejó a Skye sin palabras, pero enseguida, la hizo sonreír y más tarde, a aplaudir.

—Bravo Jackie, bravo.

—¿Qué?

—Ja, ja, ja, me alegro que no seas un macho sin carácter, muy bien, empezaba a creer que harías todo lo que te pidiera.

—En mi experiencia como detective uno debe ser lo menos conflictivo posible y ceder si es necesario, pero hay cosas en las que no puedo estar de acuerdo.

—Eso suena bien, aunque personalmente creo que deberías ser más asertivo, a las chicas nos gustan los machos con más iniciativa.

Skye le guiñó el ojo, él desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—Y hablando de lo que le gusta a las chicas, ven, vamos a comenzar con la lección 1.

—¿No ibas a arreglar lo del depósito refrigerante de mi coche?

—Primero hagamos esto, ¿estás listo?

—Claro.

La zorra fue al almacén y regresó con unos baldes, productos de limpieza y unos trapos.

—Lección 1: Limpiar un coche.

Ella le entregó la cubeta con alguna de las otras cosas, Jack levantó una ceja desconcertado.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, no lo es, pero en vista de que no sabías ni cómo abrir el cofre, empecemos de lo más básico a lo más complicado. —Pasó un dedo sobre la anaranjada carrocería del vehículo de la liebre, quitando una modesta capa de polvo que lo cubría—. Y aprovechando que tampoco lo has limpiado desde que nos vimos, me parece lo más indicado para comenzar.

—Realmente no sé qué tenga que ver arreglar un auto con lavar uno.

—Recuerda que no te enseñaré a reparar, sino a lidiar con problemas típicos de los vehículos que como macho debería saber, y este, aunque poco atractivo, es uno de ellos. Aparte, tengo la sospecha que no sabes hacerlo bien, pero si estoy equivocada, no te importará demostrarlo. ¿Verdad?

—Llevo mi coche al autolavado cada semana, ¡claro que sé hacerlo!

La vulpina rió discretamente y agitó su cabeza.

—Eso quiero verlo; comienza llenando la cubeta, primor.

Jack seguía confundido, y en el fondo, muy molesto. ¿En serio cambió una visita al laboratorio de Honey por lavar autos? La liebre se sentía estafado. De mala gana, llenó el balde, luego, en lo que Skye llenaba su cubeta, él miró a su alrededor y no encontró algo que siempre tenían en los autolavados.

—Hey Skye, ¿Y la manguera?

—¿Manguera?

—Sí, ya sabes, esa como pistola que lanza chorros de agua para limpiar el coche, ¿dónde... ? ¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara?

—Ja, ja, ¡lo sabía! ¿Realmente no tienes idea de como lavar un auto por tu cuenta, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo necesitas rociar con eso mi coche hasta limpiarlo, ¿no?

—Los autolavados te cobran más de lo normal por la exagerada cantidad de agua que usan, con un balde y un paño el auto se puede lavar mejor y ahorras muchísima agua, ¿qué, vienes de la edad de piedra? El agua es un recurso muy preciado, no hay que desperdiciarla.

—Bah, suenas como mi madre...

—Pues tienes una mamá muy sabia. Ahora empieza, quiero ver como lo lavas.

Él bufó con fastidio, tomó la cubeta y se disponía a arrojar todo el contenido contra su auto, hasta que la sonora y molesta risita de la zorra lo hizo detenerse; sin embargo, el brusco movimiento hizo que se desbordara un poco de agua del balde, salpicando el pantalón y las patas inferiores de la liebre.

—Pppfff, ja, ja, ja. —Skye se burló de él—. Así nunca se debe lavar un auto Jackie; desperdiciarías mucha agua. Y en serio, mejor cámbiate de ropa antes de que termines empapado y arruines tu fino traje.

—¡Pues enséñame cómo diantres se hace entonces! —refunfuñó—. Y tendré más cuidado a la próxima.

—Cielos, ¿siempre eres tan necio? Ya te lo explique, los accidentes pasan. —Tomó un trapo y lo humedeció en la otra cubeta—. Por mucha habilidad que tengas, algo podría salir mal y ¡Zas!

Skye sacó el pañuelo rojo de la cubeta y una franja de agua roció a la liebre en la cara y orejas, el acto tomó por sorpresa al detective y este sólo se limpió los ojos con disgusto.

—Ups, lo siento. —Mostró sus colmillos apenada.

—¡Lo hiciste apropósito! —bramó molesto limpiándose el rostro con una pata.

—Fue un accidente, el punto es que puede que te salpiques en cualquier momento por mucho cuidado que tengas, lo importante es... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Jack no se quedó atrás, y con un pedazo de tela húmedo, mojó a la hembra en la cabeza, haciendo que se sacudiera por el agua fría que cubrió su pelaje. La presa hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Uy perdón. Bien, ya estamos en paz, ¡ugh! Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

La vulpina lanzó más agua de su pata pero Jack logró esquivarla; ella volvió a lanzar dos olas más hasta que la tercera manchó medio saco y una manga de su atuendo. La liebre no sé quedó de brazos cruzados y volvió a arremeter contra ella, logrando salpicar su espalda y cola.

—¡Basta! ¡Te dije que estábamos en paz!

—¡Yo seré quien decida cuando estaremos en paz, orejón! ¡Toma!

Ella volvió a rociarlo en la cara y rió cuando notó como todo el pelo y orejas largas del detective escurrían, dándole una apariencia cómica, Jack no se iba a dejar superar y salpicó repetidas veces a la chica en la cara, haciéndola parpadear involuntariamente y que se atragantara por error, provocando que tosiera sin control. Él observó con bastante humor la situación y no pudo evitar carcajearse; ella, muy furiosa, intentó lanzarle más agua, pero se le había agotado, entonces decidió improvisar: tomó una esponja, la mojó con un chorro de agua y se la lanzó a los ojos, silenciando la risa de la liebre en un instante.

—Ja, ja, ja... —Se mofaba de él.

—¡Argh! ¿Por qué arde? ¿Me lanzaste jabón? —se quejó frotándose los ojos.

—¡Cielos Jack! —Corrió a socorrerlo—. Lo siento, creo que tenía algo del champú para autos, déjame revisar tus ojos.

—Está bien...

La vulpina dirigió ambas zarpas a los párpados cerrados de Jack y mientras intentaba abrirlos, miró apenada como el macho arrugaba el rostro debido a irritación, al mismo tiempo que veía sus mejillas y las curiosas franjas negras que adornaban su rostro. Se le hacían adorablemente sexis.

—Lo lamento tanto Jackie...

—Y... y... y yo lo lamento más.

—Oh... no tienes por...

Como un balde de agua fría, literal y figurativamente, la zorra fue pillada desprevenida por una cascada en su cuello que bajó por su espalda, el astuto detective vació el resto del contenido de su cubeta cuando ella estaba con la guardia baja; la depredadora sólo se retorció por el gélido líquido recorriendo una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo, así como sintió despertar sus instintos asesinos.

—Lo siento tanto —admitió intentando contener la risa.

—¡JACK, MALDITO ENANO!

La hembra recogió la esponja del piso y se alzó para propinarle un fuerte porrazo con dicho objeto pero los reflejos de la veloz liebre no eran rivales para las acometidas de la chica, sin dejar de reír siguió esquivándolos hasta que el húmedo piso lo hizo resbalar y, en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, aferró una pata a lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, que fue el tirante del overol de Skye, haciendo que al caer de espaldas, el chico jalara a la zorra con él, ambos cayeron al suelo casi al mismo tiempo. La liebre soltó un quejido al recibir el golpe del mojado piso del taller y el peso no tan ligero de ella.

—Auch... ¿Skye? ¿Te encuentras...? ¡Ugh!

La vulpina le metió la esponja a la boca, y lo miró bastante cabreada.

—¡Ahora si estamos en paz! —exclamó más feliz que enojada.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos sin moverse, hasta que Jack escupió el objeto poroso con una cara de disgusto y sacando la lengua; Skye, quien seguía encima de él, no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada, y pese al sabor amargo en su boca, el detective hizo lo mismo. Ambos rieron cual si fueran cachorros.

* * *

Colgados en un tendedero, las caladas ropas de ambos mamíferos escurrían bajo el fuerte sol de mediodía. Skye tenía otro conjunto de overol y remera seco mientras que Jack vestía un holgado uniforme de mezclilla perteneciente a Jerry; ambos mamíferos estaban por terminar de pasar la última capa de limpieza al auto del detective.

—No Jackie, no hagas círculos, pasa el trapo arriba a abajo.

—Oh, lo siento. —Frotó el parabrisas con más cuidado—. Vaya, esto es más complicado de lo que parece.

—No realmente, pero si no estás tan acostumbrado puede resultar cansado en un principio. Los lavadores de auto prefieren usar las hidrolimpiadoras por lo mismo, facilita las cosas y de hecho, creo que reducen el riesgo de rayaduras en la pintura, pero creo que es más importante saber cómo limpiar un coche 'a la antigüita' como decía papá y de paso, ahorrar bastante agua.

—¿Pppppfff, ahorrar agua? ¿Cómo lo hicimos hace rato? —Sonrió.

—Feh, —ocultó una sonrisa—, aún así ahorramos más que ellos.

—Si tú lo dices... ¡Listo, terminé!

—Veamos.

La zorra inspeccionó el carro con la mirada, Jack admiró con satisfacción lo que había hecho por su cuenta, con ayuda de ella pero prácticamente, él lo limpió todo.

—Nada mal para ser tu primer vez, Jackie, aunque el auto está un poco húmedo, creo que debes exprimir mucho más el trapo la próxima.

—¿No sería mejor hacerlo con un trapo seco?

—¡No! —Le gritó, haciendo que él alzara sus rayadas orejas al instante—. Jamás hagas eso. Siempre debes limpiar con un paño húmedo porque uno seco dañaría la carrocería.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Entonces debo pasarle otra capa? Que flojera.

—Nah, ya déjalo así, creo que ya aprendiste lo suficiente por hoy. Muy bien hecho amiguito, oficialmente eres 1% más macho que la primera vez que te conocí. Felicidades sr. Testosterona.

—Bah, ¿sigues con eso? Vaya, pues muchas gracias Skye. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—De nada Jackie. —Frotó la cabeza para molestia de él, apartándola enseguida—. Ahora, creo que voy a revisar lo del depósito de refrigerante de tu auto, ¿te importaría echarme una pata?

—¿Yo? Pero no sé nada de mecánica y pensé que no ibas a enseñarme...

—Lo sé, pero servirá para que comiences a familiarizarte con el motor y sea más fácil enseñarte lecciones futuras. Además —desvió la mirada—, me gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar mientras lo hago. A menos que el señor detective quiera salir antes, aunque tampoco me molestaría si lo hiciera.

Desde el incidente con el agua, Jack no había pensado en su trabajo, increíblemente se había olvidado de ello. La tentación de aprovechar el resto de su día para adelantar sus investigaciones se hizo presente, pero se esfumaron al momento que visualizó a la vulpina que agitaba su cola sin mucha sincronía; algo en ella le decía que hasta una actividad tan aburrida como revisar autos sería entretenido si esa chica estaba cerca.

—No, no, para nada. Creo que puedo quedarme un rato más. Y aunque quisiera, aún debo esperar a que mi ropa se seque o ir a la estación con este aspecto, tampoco es como si tuviera opción. A menos que tuvieras un traje y corbata entre las cosas de Jerry.

—Ja, ni en el raro caso que papá tuviera uno, te lo prestaría —le aseguró risueña—. Bien, en ese caso, ¡prepárate, porque ahora sí vamos a hacer cochinadas!

—Ja, ja... espera , ¿qué?

—Lección 2 Jackie: Empezar a arreglar un auto es como comerse un mango, no importa lo que hagas, siempre terminarás haciendo un desastre.

—Linda analogía, pero con un poco de habilidad puedes cortar esa fruta sin ensuciarte las zarpas.

—¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas? Pues no lo decía por mí, zonzo, si no por ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Este tierno conejito no le gusta ensuciarse sus finas garras de señorita?

—¡No me digas tierno! Y a esta _liebre_ no le importa mancharse las patas si la situación lo requiere. —Se remangó un brazo y alzó el puño con seguridad.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar Jackie. Abre mientras el cofre en lo que voy por mi caja de herramientas, ¿aún recuerdas dónde está la palanca para abrirla, verdad? —Le regaló una mirada coqueta antes de alejarse.

—Ah, cla-claro —mencionó sonrojado recordando la forma tan particular que ella le enseñó dónde estaba—. Creo que jamás podré olvidar cómo hacerlo.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 _Hola de nuevo chicos, espero estén pasando un bonito día, sino, espero que mi fic les alegré un poco este miércoles. Bueno, no planeaba actualizar tan pronto, pero como coincidió que este miércoles también era 14, me dije, ¿por qué no hacerlo como un especie de San Valentín? Y bueno, heme aquí. Cómo pueden notar, los siguiente capítulos tendrán un estilo parecido, así que no esperen capítulos tan extensos como el primero, hay una razón para ello que explicaré al final._

 _En fin, aprovecho este pequeño espacio para agradecer a todos mis queridos lectores por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, realmente recibí más atención de la esperada, especialmente en Wattpad. ¡Muchas gracias chicos! A la mayoría se lo he hecho saber y agradecido personalmente en persona, sin embargo, tuve un par de comentarios anónimos en Fanfiction Net, sobre todo de un misterioso lector que al parecer leyó otras historias mías ¡En un sólo día! Así que, quiero decirle a 'Don Guest' que muchas gracias, que bueno que también te gustaron mis otras historias, además de esta._

 _Y bueno, por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias a todos por leerme y que tengan un bonito 14 de febrero, recuerden que es un día comercial y que alienta el consumismo por excelencia, pero también una buena excusa para convivir con seres muy queridos y especiales para nosotros, sino tienen a nadie así, seguro deben tener algún buen amigo, algún familiar, una mascota o hasta un extraño del Internet, sino, no importa, con que se quieran ustedes mismos es suficiente, pues bien se dice que no puedes amar a nadie si no comienzas por ti mismo. Ya si están muy necesitados de afecto, recuerden que este feo escritor los quiere a todos, no importa si no dejan review o son lectores fantasma, los quiere a todos por igual._

 _¡Saludos chicos, nos vemos otro miércoles!_


	3. Mecánicas haciendo interrogatorios

_**Capítulo 3: Detectives arreglando coches, mecánicas haciendo interrogatorios.**_

* * *

 _ **~3er miércoles~**_

* * *

—¿Cómo se llama este?

—Motor.

—¿Y esa cosa?

—El radio.

—Casi, es el radiador. ¿Y este otro?

—¿La batería?

—Acumulador, pero viene siendo lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas para qué es esta manija amarilla?

—Ese era el… era el…

Zorra y liebre analizaban la parte interna del cofre del auto de algún cliente de su taller. Para sorpresa de Skye, la presa era un animal bastante inteligente, observador y curioso, lo que le permitía aprender rápidamente todo lo que le enseñaba; ella estaba complacida, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco desilusionada, pensó que eso le tomaría más tiempo, sin embargo, ¿por qué pensaba así? ¿Acaso no debería alegrarle que el animal dentón fuera un buen alumno?

—¡Rábanos! No me acuerdo.

—Esa es la varilla para medir el nivel de aceite, y para que no lo vuelvas a olvidar, creo que hoy comenzaremos con la lección 5: Revisar el aceite. ¿Trajiste el trapo que te pedí la vez pasada?

—Claro, lo tengo justo… un segundo.

Mientras la liebre buscaba la tela entre sus pertenencias, ella no pudo evitar analizar la vestimenta de él, aunque no era su típico traje estirado de las veces anteriores, consideraba que la camisa y el pantalón que vestía eran ropas no tan casuales y en su opinión, poco cómodas para trabajar; si se ensuciaban quedarían arruinadas. Aunque le llamó más la atención cierto complemento.

—¿Tirantes? —comentó con sorna—. ¿Todos los citadinos tienen mal gusto o sólo tú?

—Habló la pueblerina que sólo usa overol —respondió de inmediato, sin encontrar aún la tela—. Pensé que eras mecánica, no fontanera.

Aunque para ser sarcástico aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, consideraba ella.

—Fuertes palabras del dizque policía que usa traje en el trabajo, pero parece más valet parking que oficial de la ley.

—Bah, me han dicho mejores insultos que ese.

—Ya lo creo, enano; pero en serio, ¿tirantes?

—Hey, los clásicos nunca mueren, son cómodos, prácticos; además, a mí me gustan.

—Hay una razón porque nadie más los usa.

—No soy el único Skye… ¡Listo! Aquí está el trapo.

—Muy bien, te mostraré cómo revisar el aceite, pon mucha atención porque este aditivo es tan importante como el refrigerante, si el auto se queda sin este, podría estropear el motor y a diferencia de lo que te pasó el otro día, no hay forma de que el auto se proteja a menos que el conductor se dé cuenta a tiempo. Capici?

—Entendido.

—Fíjate muy bien, primero…

Skye le enseñó como siempre lo hacía: primero explicándole cada detalle y poniendo el ejemplo, luego dejando que Jack metiera las patas y lo hiciera por su cuenta mientras la zorra sólo observaba; la chica adoraba ver sus azules y curiosos ojos estudiar sus movimientos y tratar de imitarla o a sus torpes y temblorosas patas que parecían muy inexpertas en un principio, pero agarraban habilidad en un par de intentos. O ella era muy buena instructora o él era una liebre excepcional. Sabía que sólo podía ser la primera opción, pero reconocía el mérito de Savage.

A media explicación, ella notó que ese auto necesitaba más del vital líquido, por lo que se dirigió al almacén del taller, dejando a su alumno solo. Regresó enseguida con una garrafa de lubrificante y un contenedor vacío, entregándole ambos a la liebre; Skye le indicó a Jack llenar un recipiente de medio litro con aceite y luego verterlo con cuidado.

—Hazlo con calma, tardará un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer mientras, ella procedió a seguir el interrogatorio al que sometía a Jack desde hace dos miércoles. A veces ella actuaba como un buen detective, el mismo lagomorfo lo reconocía.

—¿Y porque decidiste ser policía? ¿No me irás a decir que era tu sueño desde pequeño, verdad?

—Cielos no, ¿Quién tendría un sueño tan bobo? Nah, mi sueño era ser un súper agente secreto o un espía.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pensando en grande desde temprana edad.

—Pero en serio, la razón por la que decidí ser policía… ah bueno, en realidad fue una razón mucho más estúpida que esa… —El tonó jocoso con el que comenzó hablando se cambió por uno más sombrío en un instante—… Creo que el verdadero motivo para ser lo que soy fue por… mi padre —sentenció de forma apagada.

—Oh, ya veo… —La chica recordó que era un tema que a él no le gustaba mencionar—. Si no quieres hablar al respecto, podemos…

—No, no; está bien. Cómo te comenté el otro día, él abandonó a mi madre y a mis hermanos; mientras nos intentábamos recuperar de eso y adaptarnos a una nueva vida solos, yo no pude superarlo tan fácilmente, así que a veces me metía en problemas, je, je… que tiempos.

Skye miró atenta las expresiones de Jack, lo decía más tranquilo pero en el fondo sentía que esa herida aún no sanaba, pero admiró la fortaleza emocional que mostraba ante ella al contárselo.

—Un día, en la sala de castigos de la escuela, nos pusieron una película antigua, era una de esas viejas películas en blanco y negro, ya sabes, donde alguien, casi siempre una hembra hermosa acude con un detective privado y…

—Oh… sí, sí, sí, ya sé cuales; puedo escuchar un suave jazz acompañado por un saxofón y los monólogos exagerados en mi mente.

—Je, exacto, eso; y bueno, en realidad, no debíamos ver esa película, recuerdo que incluso tenía varias escenas fuertes para nuestra edad; pero en fin, a mí lo que me llamó más la atención fue que al final y pese a todo, el detective usó su ingenio y habilidad tanto con el gatillo como con su inteligencia y logró dar con el criminal; no recuerdo mucho la película en sí, pero eso, aunado a la intención de buscar a mi padre me motivó originalmente a dedicarme a esto. —Jack terminó por vaciar el recipiente—. Listo, ¿ahora qué?

—Esperar unos minutos a que baje al motor. —Le indicó sin prestar atención al auto sino a Jack—. Vaya, entonces, ¿te empezó a interesar eso por una vieja película y encontrar a tu padre?

—No sólo encontrarlo, si no entregarlo a la justicia, y que pagara por su imperdonable crimen… o al menos así lo vi en su momento; aunque años después aprendí que abandono de hogar era una ofensa no tan penado como suponía. Sólo tendría que pagar una fianza y bueno, tampoco lo hubieran obligado a regresar con mamá y mis hermanos —comentó algo cabizbajo, antes y en la actualidad conocía a la perfección la condena exacta

—¿Y al final lograste dar con él?

—No. Aunque encontrarlo fue mi motivación principal, conforme iba aprendiendo más y más de policías, detectives y sobre todo criminales, comencé a ver las cosas de otro modo; me di cuenta que había cosas mucho más graves que perseguir a un tipo que prefirió a otra hembra que a su familia, eso era nada comparado con la violencia doméstica, los asaltos, estafas, tráfico de armas, drogas o incluso trata de otros mamíferos, y miles de crímenes más.

Jack hizo una pausa breve mientras Skye escuchaba con bastante minuciosidad el relato de la liebre; él respiró hondo y vio al techo del taller mecánico con amargura en su voz.

—Para cuando tuve las aptitudes y medios necesarios para encontrar al infeliz, ya no me interesaba, ¿qué caso tenía buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado y que seguro sólo sería sal en la herida? No tenía caso revivir fantasmas del pasado o atormentar a mi familia y a mi pobre madre. Mi nueva meta se volvió ayudar a animales necesitados, usando mis conocimientos y habilidades para traerles justicia y evitar que siga habiendo peores males en la ciudad.

—Ya veo… —La vulpina quedó asombrada por lo que le acababa de relatar; Skye no esperaba recibir una respuesta tan completa de él, sobre todo por la mención de un tópico delicado como el de su padre; quería preguntar un poco más, pero pensó que sería mejor no indagar más al respecto—. Ok Jackie, ahora llena otra vez el recipiente y vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

—Enseguida.

La liebre obedeció; la zorra permaneció pensativa unos momentos hasta que el detective volvió a verter el lubricante al automóvil.

—Muy interesante, así que después de todo cumpliste tu sueño y te convertiste en la liebre que soñaste. —La vulpina carcajeó ligeramente—. Que curioso, por tu obsesivo interés para querer ascender de puesto yo pensaba que tu sueño era ser el jefe de la policía o algo así.

—¿El jefe? Rábanos no, ¡qué aburrido! Claro que una de mis aspiraciones es ascender de puesto pero no a tal extremo; amo el trabajo de detective y adoro hacer lo que hago, pero no me gustaría estar limitado por mis jefes directos toda la vida, muchas de mis investigaciones están congeladas porque hay cientos de cosas que no puedo hacer sin el consentimiento de mis superiores, a veces debo hasta pedir permiso para una orden de arresto cuando ya tengo pruebas de sobra, ¡Es inaudito!

Jack habló enérgicamente y alzó el puño algo fastidiado. Skye miró complacida la pasión y entusiasmo con el que la liebre le contaba de su trabajo

—Por eso quiero subir de rango lo antes posible, aunque tampoco quiero llegar a la cima de la jerarquía. El jefe Bogo se la pasa todo el día tras su escritorio, gritando y dando órdenes, rara vez se encuentra afuera de su oficina; en cambio yo soy más una liebre de acción, tengo que estar afuera en constante movimiento o haciendo algo, sino me volvería loco. No soportaría estar quieto tras un escritorio tanto tiempo.

—Ya lo creo Jack-Jack, es por eso que no has dejado de mover el rabo desde que empezamos a conversar, ¿cierto?.

—¿Qué dices…?

Jack enseguida volteó a ver su retaguardia, pero su cola estaba inmóvil.

—Caíste —Le sacó la lengua.

—¡Skye! —bufó divertido.

—Entonces Jackie, después de subir hasta el puesto antes del jefe, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Hummm… la verdad, nunca lo había pensado —Acarició su mentón mientras con la otra pata seguía llenando el depósito de aceite, luego se encogió de hombros—. A veces he barajado la idea de que cuando llegue ese día, sería tiempo de sentar cabeza como quiere mamá, casarme y no sé, tener unos 10 o 15 hijos para empezar —largó con total naturalidad.

La zorrita carraspeó casi sin control, sorprendida tras su comentario y por la forma tan casual en que Jack tomaba el asunto.

—¿¡Quince hijos!? ¡Quince! —resaltó absorta.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te parece poco?

—¡Al contrario! Me parece exagerado.

—Oh vamos, eso no es nada; mi madre llegó a tener 50 hermanos.

—¡Eso es demasiado! Ustedes los conejos son raros.

—Liebres, somos liebres. Los conejos son más cariñosos, fuera de la ciudad pueden tener más de doscientas criaturitas.

A Skye casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas y dirigió inconscientemente una zarpa a su vientre. Jack disfrutó con disimulo las acciones de la depredadora ártica.

—Vaya, eso es mucho… amor…

—Yo diría que algo más…

La zorra ártica lo miró arrugando la cara, poniendo una pata sobre su cadera.

—Ugh, cielos Jack, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar?

El detective rió, agitó la cabeza y quedó complacido por la reacción de la chica. Jack dejó el pequeño envase vacío sobre el motor y se dispuso a esperar otros 5 minutos más a que asentara el aceite. Recargó ambos codos sobre la carrocería, cruzó una pierna y se le quedó viendo a la vulpina.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Skye? ¿Tú cómo…?

—¿Qué, hijos? ¿Yo? —Habló nerviosa y apresuradamente—. Maldición no Jack, el cielo me liebre… —Se mordió la lengua—. ¡No liebre, libre! ¡El cielo me libre quice decir!

Él levantó una ceja mientras disfrutaba en sus adentros la comicidad espontánea de la hembra.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —Respiró hondo—. Quizás algún día los tenga, o quizás no; no tengo idea, pero ahora es muy pronto para pensarlo y en definitiva no espero tener tantos… Es decir ¿15? ¿50? ¿¡200 hijos!? ¡Dulces moras! Me duele el estómago y otros lugares del cuerpo de sólo imaginarlo…

—Ja, ja, ja. —Jack no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, después aclaró un poco su garganta—. Ah bueno… yo sólo quería saber cómo es que decidiste ser mecánica, pero eso también es interesante. —Sonrió discretamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Era eso? Oh, ya veo… —Se rascó la nuca algo apenada—. Bueno, no sé para que preguntas, como ya te lo debes imaginar no es una historia tan interesante o fantástica como la tuya.

—Ajá, tampoco la mía era la gran cosa. Cuéntame.

Skye colocó su pulgar e índice en su mejilla, y luego sus puntiagudas orejas temblaron cuando encontró las palabras que buscaba.

—Bueno, verás, desde siempre mi papá quería tener dos hijos machos, uno que lo ayudara en el taller y otro que fuera lo que él siempre quiso ser y no pudo: un boxeador profesional; por desgracia, mamá sólo nos tuvo a mi hermana y a mí.

Jack arqueó las cejas y luego apoyó uno de sus codos sobre una de sus patas, absorto.

—Entonces, si tú estás ahora a cargo del taller. —La señaló—. ¿Tu hermana es…?

—Así es, ella ahora mismo está luchando para obtener el título del campeonato —le contestó risueña.

—Ya veo… aunque es curioso. —Colocó un dedo en su mentón, pensativo—. Esa historia se me hace extrañamente familiar. Siento que la he escuché antes en otro lado…

—¿Ah sí? —Ella desvió la mirada—. Bueno, teniendo chorromil tíos, primos, y hermanos, no dudo que hayas oído algo parecido de ellos.

—Sí, tal vez. —Aceptó su explicación con algo de duda— ¿Ahora qué?

—¡Oh cierto! Saca la manija del aceite, límpiala con el trapo y vuélvela a meter. Repite y dime que tanto subió el aceite.

Mientras la liebre seguía sus indicaciones, él continuó saciando su curiosidad.

—¿Entonces sólo seguiste los pasos de Jerry por que era su sueño?

—Nah, no del todo, la verdad es que desde muy chica me llamó la atención armar y desarmar cosas, ¿Conoces esos juguetes con los que puedes construir cochecitos, máquinas y hasta robots? —le preguntó emocionada.

—¿Te refieres a esos diminutos bloques de colores que se interconectan?

—¡No! Esos no, esos son para bebés; me refiero a unos que eran unas barritas de metal que tenían muchos hoyitos, debías usar pequeñas herramientas, tornillos y remaches para conectarlos entre sí. Eso sí eran juguetes de machos y chicas rudas como yo.

—Oh… creo que ya sé a cuales te refieres. Se veían impresionantes cuando los terminabas de armar, pero eran algo complicados para un cachorro. ¿No te parece?

—¡Ese era el punto zoquete! No tienes idea lo mucho que me encantaba crear mis propios inventos: construí millones de coches, edificios, hasta monstruos o criaturas raras; todo sin usar un manual, pues todas las piezas eran de segunda pata que encontrábamos en los bazares —Le contó entusiasmada. Luego, suspiró con un poco de añoranza.— Papá y mamá siempre nos llevaban a mi hermana y a mí a Zootopia cada fin de semana; no teníamos mucho dinero en esa época, pero comida y amor nunca nos faltó; éramos pobres económicamente pero muy ricos en lo demás y muy, muy felices.

Jack quedó impresionado ante lo que le compartía la hembra, tanto que dejó de prestar atención al coche, atrapado en la preciosa historia familiar.

—Debiste tener una niñez muy grata con esos recuerdos y con todos tus seres queridos cerca, Skye —mencionó con un tono suave, casi nostálgico.

La zorra pensó en las últimas palabras de Jack y enseguida bajó sus orejas avergonzada, creyendo que había dicho algo indebido; reemplazó la cálida sonrisa que se había formado unos minutos atrás por una mueca tensa.

—Jack, ¿qué tal está el nivel del aceite? —dijo seria.

—¡Oh, cierto! —Revisó lo solicitado mientras notó ese cambio de humor, pero no dijo nada, aún. Le mostró a la vulpina el medidor—. La marca de grasa llega hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… —Skye vio de reojo la barra—. Quiere decir que el nivel de aceite es óptimo. Límpialo otra vez con el trapo y guárdalo. Ya acabamos aquí.

La zorra se apartó del vehículo de forma serena hasta que una pata la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola voltear a verlo a la cara.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo Skye?

La mecánica quedó impresionada por el sorpresivo agarre del chico, que la obligó a verlo directo a sus ojos, ahí ella tardó unos segundos en concentrarse y responderle.

—¿Qué? No, para nada Jack, ¿por qué lo…?

—Volviste a poner esa cara de lástima, la misma que pones cada que menciono a mi padre, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué dices? —Ella lo miró sorprendida, algo ruborizada y claro, molesta— ¡Yo no…! Yo no hice ninguna cara. —Agitó su cabeza en desaprobación, aunque sabía que la había descubierto—. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sería de lástima, simplemente… siento que… tal vez no debería haberte comentado de mi niñez con mi familia junta, cuando la tuya no fue fácil o grata, no quie- ¡Oye! ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? ¡Estoy tratando de ser franca contigo por primera vez, maldita sea!

—Je, je; Skye, oye, ¿y quién dijo que mi vida ha sido tan mala?

—Pues no sé, sólo lo supuse; cada que te miro veo a la amargura encarnada.

La liebre dejó de reír. Touché.

—Eso no es cierto, admito que no soy alguien muy risueño, pero ese no es el punto —movió sus patas de lado a lado—; Skye, a lo que voy es que, sí, mi padre nos dejó, y sí, fue bastante complicado los primeros meses, ¡pero hey! ¡Somos liebres! Corredores y luchadores por naturaleza que se adaptan a los cambios y las situaciones desfavorables rápidamente; mi madre y sus hijos mayores, incluyéndome, sacamos al resto de mis hermanos adelante, y, sin necesidad de un dizque macho en la casa, logramos volver a sonreír, al igual que tú y los tuyos.

Jack soltó a la hembra sin perderle de vista, él la observó esta vez con la cara más relajada mientras colocaba ambas patas en su nuca, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Aunque vivimos apretados y con carencias en la vieja granja Savage; en lo que cabe, también fuimos muy felices y afortunados al tener tan buena vida.

Él no era el único que podía percibir las emociones de otro animal con sólo ver sus facciones o el brillo de sus cristalinos ojos; pues sin los mismos conocimientos de conducta criminal que la liebre, la zorrita de pelaje blanco con beige poseía una intuición similar a la de él, por lo que supo identificar lo que le decía el rostro del detective; ella supo enseguida que debajo de ese semblante impasible que solía proyectar Jack hacia los demás, se encontraba escondida la sonrisa auténtica de un cachorro, la forma tan optimista de referirse a aquellos hermosos recuerdos lo delataban. Skye continuó escuchando atenta el resto de su explicación.

—Ahí aprendimos que la familia no la hace sólo los lazos de sangre, sino cualquier mamífero que se preocupe por ti, desde una anciana cierva que le regala comida a los lebratos de una madre sin trabajo, hasta un zorro gris que cuenta malos chistes, pero que accede a reparar el tractor de una pobre familia sin cobrarles hasta que se recuperen.

La vulpina alzó ambas orejas sorprendida.

—Así que… ¿así fue como conociste a mi papá, eh? —Golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra pata—. Supongo que es natural que te llevaras bien con mi viejo, ese bobo a veces peca de generoso… pero me alegro.

—Ah, ni que lo digas, Jerry era todo un caso, nunca hubiera confiado en un zorro de no ser por su amabilidad y su excelente trato hacia nosotros… errr… no te ofendas.

—En absoluto, entiendo.

—Que bueno, pero sí… el simpático Jerry, muchos de mis hermanos lo consideraban como un tío más, a veces nos traía chatarra o porquerías que no le servía, pero el muy maldito se las ingeniaba para hacernos jugar con esos fierros y nos forzaba a usar la imaginación con las historias y cuanta estupidez nos decía sobre…

La vulpina escuchaba atenta a la forma con que Jack le contaba sus experiencias, lo que más le alegraba quizás era que esa obstinada liebre se abriera con ella y dejará ver que dentro de ese estirado y estoico detective, se encontraba un mamífero agradable.

—¿Mi viejo era todo un zorro charlatán y bromista, eh?

—Ni que lo digas, y ahora sé a cuál de sus hijas se lo heredó…

—¡Hey! Ja, ja…

—Ja, ja, ja… —Ambos animales se carcajearon un poco de su propia torpeza,

Y así, la mecánica y el detective que habían cambiado de roles temporalmente, continuaron charlando un rato más, conociendo un poco más del uno con él otro. Ese día marcaría, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta del todo (o ignorándolo a su conveniencia) un momento donde aprender a arreglar autos o enseñar a volverse un macho pasaba a segundo plano, pues una nueva amistad y camaradería entre esos dos mamíferos había terminado de germinar aquella mañana de miércoles.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Hola de nuevo, aquí con la parte 3 de esta historia. Lamento la demora, planeaba subir esto hace una semana, pero me retrase. Nuevamente es un capítulo ligerito, espero sea entretenido._

 _Quizás notaron que me salté del 1er al 3er miércoles pero no, no es un error, como comenté la vez pasada, a la historia le falta capítulos más, no voy a narrar cada miércoles desde que se conocieron (No tengo tanta creatividad), pero espero que disfruten de los días claves sobre cómo creció la amistad de la zorra y la liebre._

 _ **Pequeño comercial:** Hice un pequeño drabble sobre una de las más raras parejas de Zootopia y un favorito personal: **Gazelle y Finnick**. Es una historia corta, ojalá le den una oportunidad y me digan que les pareció._

 _Eso sería todo. Fin del comunicado. Nos vemos uno de estos miércoles. ¡Abúr!_

* * *

De pronto, a la mitad de la conversación con la zorrita, algo hizo clic en la mente de Jack y enseguida sonrió.

—Mientes…

—¿Qué cosa? —Parpadeó confundida— ¿Quién miente? ¿Te refieres a mi viejo? —Se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Sí, él siempre pero…

—Él no, tú Skye.

—¿Qué dices enano? —Lo atisbó irritada— ¡Todo lo que te dije de mi vida es verdad!

—No, al menos no todo; me refiero a lo que me contaste hace rato, sobre tu hermana para ser preciso.

—¿Qué? —pronunció algo nerviosa— ¿No crees que exista? Porque tengo fotos de ella en el taller y…

—¿En alguna foto está ella boxeando?

La vulpina tragó saliva.

—Ah pues…

—No creo que sea una pugilista profesional, ya recordé y el viejo Jerry odiaba el box a morir desde que perdió una fuerte apuesta… y la historia de que tu papá quería dos varones ya la había escuchado en otro lado. —Le regaló una mirada acusadora—. ¿Es de una película, verdad?

Skye lo miró boquiabierta unos instantes. Después le enseñó una mueca de fastidio, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar mostrarse contenta ante el hallazgo de la liebre y aplaudir.

—Me atrapó detective Savage, ¿va a arrestarme por mentirle a un policía? —Colocó una pata en su cintura.

—Debería, pero lo pasaré por alto esta vez. Me da más curiosidad saber, ¿por qué?

—¿Todos mienten?

—Yo no. —Hizo un gesto arrogante.

—Ay ajá, ¿supongo que cuando estás frente a un criminal eres 100% honesto, no? ¿Seguro nunca has dicho una mentirita blanca, ni siquiera a tu madre, verdad?

—Jamás.

—¿Entonces puedo hablar con ella y preguntarle?

—Por supuesto que no. —Relajó los brazos con pesadez—. Ok, ok, suponiendo que es cierto y todos mienten, igual todos deben tener una buena razón para eso, ¿no? ¿Y la tuya es…?

—Bueno, lo que me contaste sobre cómo terminaste encontrando tu vocación de detective sonó bastante apantallante para mí, quería que mi historia sonara mejor que la tuya, así que se me ocurrió contarte algo que sonara más impresionante y de paso, que te tomara el pelo. Lo pensé en menos de en segundo —Masajeó uno de sus hombros con su zarpa—. Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta, no tan pronto, pero lo supiste al final.

—Soy un buen detective, después de todo.

—Ay sí —mencionó con sorna—, de seguro ya te crees mucho. ¿no?

—Lo dice la autoproclamada mejor mecánica de Zootopia.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Extendió ambas patas con vanidad—. Ya quisiera que dijeran lo mismo de ti.

—Ah… te sorprendería Skye…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada… nada… ¿Entonces ya acabamos?

—¿Con lo del aceite? Si, hace mucho. Aprovechando que está abierto el capó, te mostraré a revisar el radiador y si da tiempo, los frenos.

—De acuerdo. Y Skye.

—¿Sí Jackie?

—El resto de la historia sobre porque te volviste mecánica es verdad, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto detective babas, no tengo tanta imaginación.

—Todo era cierto salvo la profesión de tu hermana, ¿no?

—Es correcto enano. ¿Y porque de pronto tanto interés en ella?

—Por nada, más que nada me sigue intrigando porque Jerry nunca me habló de ustedes, que no tenía una, sino dos hijas —Mordió uno de sus dedos aún con dudas, pero luego agitó la cabeza y continuó—. Entonces, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿Cuál era ese aburrido empleo que querías ocultar?

—Oh, nada extraordinario de verdad, ella es bailarina exótica —relajó los hombros.

Jack se echó a reír.

—Ja, ja, ja… sí, cómo no, ya dime Skye, ¿a qué se dedica en realidad?

Pero la vulpina no dejó de mirarlo serena, arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos. La liebre entonces se preocupó.

—¿P-p-por qué es broma, verdad Skye? ¿Skye?

La zorrita ni se inmuto. Jack tragó un poco de saliva y se estiró el cuello de la camisa.

—Ah verás, yo no… —habló de forma frenética y torpe—… no quise ofenderte a ti o a ella, no digo que sea una mala profesión, diga, no tiene nada de malo, ¿sí? —Le comenzó a fallar la voz—. Creo firmemente que cualquier trabajo es digno mientras no rompa la ley, sin importar que muevas un tubo… ¡este no! Diga un lápiz sí, un lápiz enseñando las… ¡en una escuela, enseñando en una escuela! O… o… moviendo el bote… ¡el bote, el bote de basura! Haciendo la limpieza obviamente entre otros trabajos… y ay… ya ni sé lo que digo…

El detective miraba apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa a Skye, pero unos segundos después, las zorra explotó en carcajadas

—Pppffff, ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres un bobo, Jack-Jack, ¿cómo pudiste volver a caer en eso? ¿Y este es el mejor detective de Zootopia? Ja, ja, ja, ja…

—¡Oye! Yo nunca dije que fuera… —Lanzó sus puños al aire, frustrado— ¡Skye!

—Claro que es broma, corazón; bueno, no del todo; ella quiere ser modelo, y mientras se costea la carrera de modelaje, que no es nada barata por cierto, tiene que trabajar tiempo extra en las noches como bailarina en un bar nocturno, ¡Pero mantiene la ropa puesta todo el tiempo junto a su pareja de baile!

—Oh ya veo, pues que interesante, quizás un día pueda verla… diga, conocerla, ¡Junto a el resto de tu familia, claro! Tengo mucho que preguntarle a Jerry cuando vuelva. Je, je… je. —susurró incómodo.

Ahora sí Skye alzó una ceja con genuino disgusto. Ni loca dejaría a su hermana mayor con esa liebre lujuriosa y con antecedentes de dejar mucha descendencia. Aunque enseguida se rió para sus adentros. Jack sí que era un macho, después de todo.


	4. La sra Savage

**Capítulo 4: La sra. Savage**

 **~7mo miércoles~**

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Jackie?

—Claro Skye, lo que sea, menos del caso de la viuda Ester.

—¡Eso no, tonto! —le reprimió molesta a la par que maldecía internamente—. Sólo quería saber ah… —Agitó sus dedos frenéticamente tratando de improvisar algo, hasta que recordó otra duda que había guardado para más tarde—, ¿tienes novia?

La liebre se encontraba sentado en un banco, cambiando uno de los faros de uno de los autos por reparar de la vulpina. Ante dicho comentario, él volteó a verla unos segundos, enseguida apartó la mirada y siguió en lo suyo.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —contestó evitando verla a los ojos.

—Responde la pregunta, eso suena a que sí, pero te apena.

—No, no tengo. Y no me avergüenza, sólo me extraña algo así viniendo de ti, ¿a qué viene ese tipo de pregunta? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿No irás a presentarme a alguna amiga tuya, o sí? —le sonrió.

—¡Ja! Tranquilo casanova, es curiosidad zorruna nada más —bufó molesta—, y también quiero confirmar algo; entonces, ¿tienes alguna amigüita especial? —Le regaló su mejor mirada maliciosa.

—Tampoco —respondió fastidiado—. Y para tu información, nunca tendría una relación así.

—Seguro primor. ¿Amorío del trabajo?

—No.

—¿Algún crush?

La liebre se quedó muda unos segundos.

—Menos.

—¡Ajá! —Lo señaló, abriendo el hocico de sorpresa—. ¡Lo pensaste!

—Cambié otro tornillo, y me desconcentró un poco tu insistencia en el tema.

—¡Admítelo Jackie! Te pillé, te gusta alguien.

—Bah, por supuesto que no.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Ya desarmé esto, ¿ahora qué…?

—¡No intentes cambiar el tema! Ahora dímelo, ¿quién es la afortunada hembra? —Inclinó una ceja—. ¿O acaso es un chico?

—¡Skye! —bramó malhumorado.

—Ja, ja, no hay macho a quien no le moleste eso. —Ocultó su sonrisa con la palma—. Ya dímelo —le ordenó.

—No hay nada que decir, ¿podemos regresar a lo de las lecciones?

—No hasta que me digas la verdad —mencionó en un tono burlón.

La liebre dejó el desarmador en el piso y se sobó la sien con ambas patas; soltó un prolongado suspiro y luego miró a la zorra, derrotado.

—Ah… ok, ok; tú ganas.

—¡Sí! —Alzó un puño al aire, victoriosa—. ¿Quién es la suertudota que le quita el sueño a Jack Savage?

—Bah, no exageres, realmente no es nada de eso, sólo fue… una atracción pasajera, eso es todo.

—Ay ajá, pillín, y bueno, cuéntame de ella, ¿quién será la futura sra. Savage?

—¡Nada de eso! —Se apresuró a decir— Es sólo… ahhhh… ella es sólo una amiga que hice en el trabajo y nada más.

—Oh, así que ya se conocían, ¿eh? —mencionó con una sonrisa poco convincente— Veo que es más que un simple crush entonces. —Lo último lo dijo más seria.

—Pues no somos lo que se dice muy amigos, más que nada porque no solemos coincidir mucho en nuestras áreas, pero entre orejas largas nos entendemos bien, y ya que ambos venimos de ciudades vecinas, ella de Las Madrigueras y yo de Ciervilla fue natural que congeniáramos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Otra liebre policía? Tú me dijiste que eras la única liebre del departamento.

—No, ella es una coneja.

—¿Conejos, liebres? ¿Qué no es la misma cosa? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Emmm no… la mayoría de los mamíferos nos confunden, pero tenemos pequeñas diferencias. Principalmente tenemos patas y orejas más largas, hábitos distintos…

—¿Hábitos de apareamiento? —Giró el cuello curiosa.

—No… bueno, tal vez —Se rascó la cabeza analizando su propia duda personal—; la verdad no conozco muchos conejos y nunca lo he comprobado de primera pata. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ja, no lo dudo… viniendo de ti.

Jack arrugó la cara contrariado, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y no agregó nada más.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿O sea que los conejos son liebres más grandes?

—No, las liebres somos más altas… pero no creo que sea la única diferencia. —Rascó su nuca intentando pensar en algo más—. Me parece que nuestro número de cromosomas es diferente pero…

—Oh, sí, el conteo de cromosomas, siempre me fijo en eso cuando veo a una bola de pelos orejona —ironizó—. Básicamente es la misma gata, pero revolcada. Y a todo esto, ¿de qué hablábamos primero? —Chasqueó los dedos— ¡Ah sí! Sobre tu futura esposa, la coneja —mencionó con cierto desprecio.

—Exagerada —La liebre rayada sólo rodó los ojos fastidiado pero se limitó a continuar la conversación—. ¿De casualidad has oído hablar de la oficial Judy Hopps?

Skye abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, aunque después sintió que tenía mucho sentido, después apretó la mirada y cambió de humor, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

—Pero claro que sé quién es ella, fue la torpe presa que puso a Zootopia de cabeza hace tiempo.

—Sí, pero luego la salvó. Y 2 veces.

—Bah, si claro, y de seguro sólo te gusta por eso, ¿no? —bufo desviando la mirada—. Ni siquiera es tan bonita…

La zorra se cruzó de brazos algo irritada mientras Jack la observaba con una discreta sonrisa, tensando sus largas orejas.

—Bueno, ciertamente fue una gran hazaña lo que hizo; pero no, esa no era la razón por la que me atrajo en un principio. —la liebre sacudió su nariz—. Y la verdad… no está nada fea… todo lo contrario.

Skye giró lentamente el cuello para ver mejor el rostro del macho; para su sorpresa, él tenía una ligera mueca de vergüenza tras el comentario.

—¿Es en serio? —Frunció el ceño—. No sé si necesitas lentes nuevos o sólo tienes mal gusto.

Jack extendió las patas, risueño. Eso último no le cayó en gracia a ella.

—Admito que no es la coneja más deslumbrante que haya visto jamás, pero deberías observarla un día de cerca, ni las fotografías ni los vídeos le hacen justicia…

—Feh, creo que ya me quedó cla-

—Tiene unos increíbles ojos púrpura, preciosos y poco comunes, —Jack la interrumpió—, y una linda figura. Pese a su baja estatura, creo que tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Y unas piernas… ¡fiu! —Silbó—. Creo que cualquier otra coneja o liebre las envidi-

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Ya entendí, ya entendí, la tipa esa te vuelve loco y te mueres por saltar encima de ella en cualquier momento. —Lo cortó enseguida algo hastiada— Cielos Jack, no pensé que fueras tan superficial. Aunque no seas un macho aún, sí que actúas como uno.

El aludido trató de ahogar una risa, pero la vulpina se dio cuenta y arrugó el entrecejo disgustada. La liebre apartó la cubierta del faro del coche, el desarmador y los tornillos del suelo para darse espacio, después, se sentó de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras veía hacia arriba, pero no veía a la zorra a la cara sino a la nada, como visualizando a otra hembra que no estaba presente.

—Sólo digo que es bonita. Y créeme, esos no son sus únicos encantos.

—¿Ah no? ¿Acaso hay más? —bufó con un tono sarcástico.

—Como te lo dije, es agradable hablar con ella, bueno, escucharla porque ella habla hasta por los codos. —No pudo evitar sonreír—. Aunque tampoco era como si conversáramos juntos mucho tiempo, sólo en algunas comidas o cuando cruzábamos caminos.

—¿Tanto rollo para decirme que es una chismosa de primera?

—A lo que voy es que conviviendo con ella…

—¿C-c-conviviendo? ¿A qué demonios te…?

—Me di cuenta que Judy es bastante inteligente, no sólo como coneja, sino como policía; es muy observadora, tenaz, disciplinada y por si fuera poco es bastante atlética y pelea muy bien; ¡debiste verla! En los vídeos de la academia de la policía hay uno donde ella luchó contra un enorme rinoceronte y lo…

—¡Bueno ya! ¡Para de una maldita vez! —Levantó la voz, harta de escuchar a Jack hablar con tanta predilección y pasión de otra chica frente a sus narices—. Ok, ya entendí, es bonita, es lista, es fuerte, es básicamente como la Hembra Maravilla, ¡es perfecta! —exclamó casi gritándole a las orejas de Jack, quién sólo las bajó para no quedarse sordo—. Pero si es tan gloriosa y fantástica esta… esta oficial saltitos…

—Hopps, Judy Hopps…

—¡Lo que sea! Pero si sientes tan ajustada la entrepierna pensando en esa bola de pelos todo el día, ¿Cómo diablos es posible que aún no te hayas puesto a practicar las tablas de multiplicación con ella, eh? —voceó con gran enfado colocando ambas zarpas alrededor de su cintura.

La liebre ya no pudo más y se echó a reír, lo que hizo que la vulpina sólo rabiara más.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

—Oh, nada, nada. —Secó una lágrima que se asomó por su ojo—. Sólo me encanta ver como te pones mientras hablaba de ella, hasta parece que le tienes envidia a Judy…

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Tenerle envidia a esa tipa!? —Colocó su pata en el pecho, ofendida— ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír conejito!

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —Intentó reprimir una risita más—. Ok, bueno ya. —Respiró hondo para circular oxígeno a su cerebro y luego aclaró su garganta—. ¡Ejem! Pero respondiendo a tu duda Skye, si bien Judy es una coneja muy linda y hubiera sido genial por lo menos invitarle un café, dudo mucho que me lo hubiera aceptado, especialmente desde que le asignaron a un compañero de patrullaje, esa antipática y petulante pareja policíaca suya, o debería decir "su novio" —enfatizó frustrado—. Desde que él entró a la fuerza no la deja ir sola a ningún lado o siquiera saludarme como antes —mencionó lo último con evidente fastidio, detalle que no fue desapercibido por la zorra, que cambió de nueva cuenta muy rápido de humor.

—Ouuuuhhhh, ¿qué pasó amiguito? ¿Te ganó la chica un verdadero semental? —Se encorvó hacia él, reposando ambas garras sobre sus rodillas.

—¡No me ganó nada nadie! —Jack fue el alterado esta vez, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Y como dije, me da igual; sólo me pareció atractiva en su momento y ya, nunca estuve interesado en salir con ella realmente; ahora mismo no estoy para andar en ninguna relación, tengo bastante trabajo para ponerme a pensar en nimiedades.

Skye sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación.Típico, Jack pensaba sólo en su trabajo como un enfermo. Rodó los ojos exasperada pero siguió conversando.

—El presidente de divertilandia haciendo honor a su título como siempre. Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, si te gusta tanto esa coneja deberías quitársela a esa liebre de sus garras… o conejo… un momento… —Skye meditó sus últimas palabras y recordó algo—. Oye, si tú y ella son los únicos en su tipo en la estación, eso quiere decir que… el mamífero que te la bajó no es de la misma especie, ¿entonces con quién compites por su amor?

—Bah, ¡qué no estoy compitiendo por el amor de nadie ni me bajaron nada! y aunque hubiera sido el caso, me da igual con quién salga. Técnicamente no son novios, pero todos en la estación saben que la oficial Hopps sólo tiene ojos para ese zorro sinvergüenza de…

—¡Nick Wilde! —exclamó emocionada, interrumpiéndolo— ¿Te refieres al papacito Nick Wilde, verdad?

La vulpina cambió de pronto su semblante por uno más animado, casi, casi le salían corazoncitos de los ojos. Jack sólo endureció la mirada algo confundido.

—¿Conoces al oficial Wilde?

—¿Conocerlo? ¡Lo amo! —Entrelazó ambas patas encantada—. Pero claro que sé quién es, ese bombón es todo un ejemplo a seguir para nosotros los zorros, demuestra que podemos ser mamíferos de provecho. ¡Y está como quiere ese condenado vulpino! —Ladró eufórica.

—¿Wilde? ¿Alguien de provecho? Bah, lo dudo.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que por que es un zorro y es asquerosamente sexy no puede ser alguien de bien?

—No dije eso, sabes muy bien que no me guío por las apariencias o los estereotipos, incluso Jerry y tú son de mi total confianza… bueno, al menos Jerry…

—¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso?

—Pero en el caso de Wilde… no sé, no me gusta para nada su forma de ser —Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—; es arrogante, fastidioso, nunca toma nada enserio, se comporta como un patán con la autoridad como…

—¿Estás tratando de hacer que me disguste acaso? Porque cada cosa que dices de ese bizcocho sólo aumenta más y más mi interés en él, pues me gustan los chicos malos y rebeldes.—Mordió su labio inferior y soltó un ligero suspiro de satisfacción.

El detective Savage no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y soltar un bufido ante tal acción.

—Típico. ¡Pues mira que tu anarquista crush es tan malote que nunca se lava las patas después de ir al baño!

Ella arrugó un poco la cara mientras que Jack festejaba internamente, aunque el gusto le duró poco cuando la hembra lo miró sonriente.

—Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que ya lo viste en el baño? ¿Y en las duchas, verdad? Entonces aclárame una duda que he tenido desde que lo vi. ¿Que tan grande lo tie…?

—¡No voy a responderte eso Skye! —El detective reprimió las ganas de gritar como un animal salvaje—. Para no alargarme más ni darle más atención a Wilde de la que se mere…

—Uy… alargar…

Jack maldecía el momento donde mencionó a Nick. Hasta fuera de la estación ese zorro rojo lograba fastidiarlo.

—Él simplemente no me agrada, y sé que el sentimiento es mútuo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo alguien como él no podría gustarte? A leguas se ve que es alguien bastante simpático y de lo más divertido; cuando lo vi el otro día estaba haciendo trabajo de parquímetros con la coneja esa.

La furia de Jack se aminoró al escuchar la mención de su amiga del departamento.

—Espera, ¿lo pusieron a hacer trabajo de tránsito junto a la oficial Hopps? —Acarició su mentón confundido—. Qué extraño, ese trabajo sólo se lo dan a novatos o cuando alguien en verdad hizo rabiar a Bogo, y no creo que Judy hubiera…

—Sí, sí, ¿y a quién rábanos le importa ella? El punto es que el bombón de Nick estaba repartiendo multas con un chalequito naranja y un gorro gracioso, ¡lo hubieras visto! Distaba mucho de ser ese viril y masculino zorro que te roba el aliento pero tampoco estaba tan mal, hasta admito que en vez de verse sexy como lo recordaba, se veía… tierno. —Volvió a suspirar por él.

Jack la miró con cara de incredulidad, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Wilde? Aunque tampoco le impresionaba mucho si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él era otro vulpino igual que ella y sabía de antemano que el zorro policía tenía la labia y el encanto para que otros animales, especialmente hembras, se fijaran en él. Sus orejas ascendieron de pronto por un enojo inexplicable para la liebre. ¿Por qué empezaba a detestar más a Wilde que de costumbre?

—¿Y sólo eso? —Ocultó su malhumor lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Lo viste repartiendo multas y eso te impresionó? Tsk. —Se cruzó de hombros—. Y dices que yo soy el de los pésimos gustos.

—Claro que no, aún no termino de hablar, gruñón. —Le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua por la interrupción—. Hace varias semanas, ese galán se acercó a la ventanilla de mi grúa mientras yo buscaba una ubicación por mi teléfono, al principio me emocioné cuando vi que el sexy zorro de la policía vino a saludarme, pero me desilusioné enseguida cuando descubrí que sólo fue para decirme que estaba prohibido estacionarse en doble fila. Aunque no me hubiera importado mucho que me hubiera dado una multa… o quizás algo más…

—¡Skye! —Se quejó la liebre apretando sus dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede tener el autógrafo de un apuesto vulpino? —Sonrió ladina.

—¡Tsk!

—Como te decía, Jackie cascarrabias; luego de explicarle que era nueva en la ciudad y que no lograba dar con una dirección, ese torpe pero simpático zorrito aseguró conocer la ciudad como la palma de su pata y me dio indicaciones. —Le contó ilusionada mientras una vena amenazaba en asomarse en la frente de la liebre—. Fue bastante atento y servicial, no creí que los policías de Zootopia fueran tan amables y atentos con una chica en apuros, en vez de pedir tu identificación y sospechar de ti en la primera oportunidad, como otros…

Mencionó eso con cierto disgusto ante su aprendiz. Jack entrecerró un ojo al entender a que ella se refería a la primera vez que se conocieron. Luego se remangó la camisa y se defendió.

—¡Ya te dije que me pareció sospechoso no ver a Jerry ese día! Y en cuanto al oficial Wilde, creo que la palabra amabilidad no combina con él, sólo lo es cuando hay una hembra cerca, seguramente le agradaste, pese a mentirle que estabas buscando una dirección.

—Para tu información, no mentía; no tiene más de 4 meses que me mudé a Zootopia, en aquel entonces aún estaba aprendiendo las calles de la ciudad, y el GPS a veces no ayudaba.

—Bien, Ok, como sea, ¿entonces que hizo el 'amable y servicial' oficial Wilde?

—No uses ese tono conmigo primor, suenas a que tienes exceso de envidia en la sangre.

—Seguro, lo que digas.

—Sigue practicando el sarcasmo, bebé. En fin; después de que me indicó mi destino, nos pusimos a platicar un rato; te lo digo Jackie, es un tipo de lo más divertido y ocurrente; todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que esa fastidiosa pareja suya se acercó a nosotros.

—Judy supongo.

—Feh, sí, como se llame —refunfuñó—; la muy entrometida interrumpió nuestra conversación y le pidió a su compañero que si ya había terminado con su parte de los parquímetros, insistiendo que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer; Nick le dijo que estaba ayudándome con una dirección y hasta intentó presentarnos, pero la muy testaruda y maleducada no dejaba de replicar que debían cubrir cierta cuota antes del medio día; la muy grosera me estaba ignorando, no sabes lo mal que me cayó tu pin… toresca amiguita, ¿eh?

—¿Judy? ¿Siendo grosera contigo? —La miró incrédulo—. Ella suele ser muy tranquila y amable con todos. Especialmente con los zorros —mencionó lo último de forma socarrona—, algo le habrás dicho o hecho porque ella no suele ser así, excepto que...

Skye casi suelta un grito al cielo ante la declaración de Jack; era liebre muerta.

—¡Válgame! ¡Ahora resulta que ella es una santa que no rompe ni un plato y yo soy la mala de la película! Claro, ponte del lado de esa…

—Bah, lo dices como si tu fueras un angelito cuando eres todo lo opuesto.

—¿De qué hablas? Si soy una niña buena…

—¿Sí? Eres muy buena para hacer enojar, al menos a mí, y por lo que parece, a Judy también.

—Bu, bu, bu… pobrecito de Jack, las palabras lo lastiman.

—¿Ves? ¡Es exactamente a eso a lo que me refiero Skye! No sé qué pasó entre ella y tú aquel día, pero las conozco bien a las dos y se me hace raro que Hopps actuará así porque sí…

—¡Pues no me creas y ya! —Se cruzó de brazos indignada— Haz lo que te venga en gana y defiende a esa roedora…

—Lagomorfa…

—¡Lo que sea! Es más probable que le des la razón a esa tipa que a mí aunque no estuviste presente ese día, tarado… —bufó muy encolerizada— ¡Feh!

Jack se quedó observando la reacción tan explosiva de ella, no pensó que tan mal le cayera su otra amiga, aunque no pudo evitar notar que ambas hembras actuaban parecido cuando se enfadaban, admitía que le parecía un poco tierno. Entonces una posible explicación pasó por su mente; en el momento más inoportuno y ante todo instinto de autopreservación, el detective soltó una carcajada esporádica de su parte.

—¿Ahora de que te ríes, imbécil? ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Je, je, yo… lo siento, sólo me pareció curioso, te pones igual que Judy cuando la hacen rabiar.

—¿Y ahora me comparas con…? —Los instintos depredadores de ella estaban por despertar cuando su lado evolucionado meditó las palabras—. Espera… ¿qué no dijiste que tu coneja perfecta era un amor y nunca se enojaba? ¿Cómo rábanos me dices ahora que nos parecemos…?

—Recordé que no es del todo cierto, al igual que tú haces conmigo, ese noviecito suyo tiene una facilidad para desesperarla. La oficial Hopps es una policía entrenada, pero al final de cuentas, es una coneja que también se irrita bastante cuando otro animal le dice 'tierna'.

—¿La palabra especial que sólo ustedes, orejones elitistas, pueden usar y otros mamíferos no?

—Sí, diga no, no somos elitistas, pero sí, esa misma, ¿no llamaste tierna a Judy ese día o sí?

—Bueno… quizás… la comparé con un muñeco de felpa o una cría disfrazada… la verdad no recuerdo…

—Ahí lo tienes, básicamente le dijiste tierna, y bueno, nada nos enfurece más a nosotros que nos digan eso.

—¡Vaya! Y yo de tonta buscando sobrenombres creativos para ti cuando solo bastaba con ponerte mil y un apodos sobre ternura.

—¡Hey! Maldita sea, ¿para qué te lo dije?. —Golpeó su propio rostro con su palma, con mal humor—. Pero sí, de hecho es así como se llevan ellos…

—¿Te refieres a Nick y la coneja?

—Seh, así es la relación de esos dos: él la molesta regularmente y ella no se queda atrás, aún así es obvio que se llevan bastante bien... —mencionó con desgano—... si no los conociera de antes, cualquiera diría que parecen novios.

Skye escuchó con detenimiento lo dicho por él y no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad con sus palabras. ¿Él también lo habrá notado?

—¿Y… tú crees que lo sean, Jackie? ¿Que tu crush y mi crush sean… más que amigos?

—No sólo lo creo, sino que me consta; y no soy el único en pensar así, prácticamente todos en la estación creen eso; incluso Garraza, nuestro recepcionista, lleva las apuestas para ver quién se le declara a quién primero y en qué tiempo.

—¿Tanto así? Vaya, con razón se te quitaron las ganas de intentar algo con ella. —Dibujó una mueca ladina en su rostro—. O eso te dio la excusa para no decirle a la tal July lo que sientes.

—Judy. Y ya te dije que no fue sólo eso, independientemente de lo que haya entre Hopps y Wilde, la valoro más como mi amiga y una colega; además, nunca le vi futuro a lo nuestro… si se le puede decir así.

—¿A qué te refieres Jackie?

—Bueno, ella es una coneja, yo una liebre, somos parecidos pero no tanto.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Eres de esos que no aceptan las relaciones interespecie, mi retrógrado amigo?

—¿Qué? No, no, no; yo no tengo problemas con eso; de hecho creo que el amor puede venir en cualquier presentación sin importar el género, creencias o especie...

—¿Incluso la edad? —le cuestionó curiosa.

—Errr… bueno, también, mientras sea legal, supongo que está bien. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. A lo que voy es que, no me opongo a que los demás quieran emparejarse con un mamífero de otra especie, pero en lo personal, si voy a tener una relación afectiva con alguien, prefiero que sea sólo con otra liebre. ¿Entiendes?

La cola de Skye dejó de balancearse de lado a lado; la hembra sintió un vuelco duro en su corazón.

—No, no entiendo Jack —pronunció insegura y confundida—, si dices que el amor es lo que más importa, ¿por qué sólo te fijas en la especie?

—Porque al menos para mí, necesito más que sólo amor; como yo lo veo, si pienso salir con alguien, será una hembra con la que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida y hacer una familia.

—Jack cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos manteniendo un semblante sereno—. Si fuera de otra especie, sería complicado, por ejemplo, no podríamos tener…

—¿Hijos? ¡Oye, tú realmente piensas como una liebre, sólo piensas en co…!

—¡Skye! —La cortó a mitad de su oración apenado.

—...nseguir descendencia! Sólo estoy preguntando sobre salir con alguien de otra especie, no que te cases y tengas chorromil bendiciones a la primera oportunidad. ¡Eso suena tan… anticuado! Debes estar bromeando.

—Hablo muy en serio Skye, a esta edad y con la vida que llevo ya no quiero pensar en una novia para pasar el rato, prefiero ir pensando desde ahora en sentar cabeza. —Él la miró con una cara mucho más fría—. Aunque parezca algo pasado de moda, es algo que quiero hacer, tener una familia tradicional con una liebre que ame y mis propios gazapos.

—Pero… pero —La vulpina estaba experimentando una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza por lo que su pupilo le contaba—… No necesitas otra liebre para tener sabandijitas, también puedes adoptar, no necesitas ser tan cerrado para elegir una pareja, podrías salir con una coneja, una loba, una gacela, una tigresa o hasta una… una…

—¿Zorra? —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Cla-cla-claro, hasta una zorra… ¿Po-po-po-porque no? —titubeó descontrolada, mirando hacia otro lado— O cualquier otra especie, si lo que quieres es tener cachorros que te saquen canas verdes o te llamen papá, siempre está otra opción; no serán gazapos, pero seguro tú y la futura señora Savage serán felices, ¿o no?

Jack agachó la mirada y bajó sus orejas. Suspiró prolongadamente y luego miró a la cánida a los ojos.

—No quiero parecer grosero, pero esto es algo que un zorro no entendería.

Skye apretó los nudillos. Jack prosiguió.

—Para las liebres es muy importante tener hijos de nuestra propia sangre, no sólo es cultural, sino parte de nuestra especie, de nuestra biología; es aquí donde el conteo de cromosomas es… algo en lo que nos fijamos después de todo… je, je. —Intentó bromear con lo que Skye mencionó minutos atrás, pero después sintió que su comentario sonaba más fuera de lugar que nunca. Podía jurar sentir una vibra pesada en el ambiente.

—Oh, ya veo —farfulló ella con un tono neutral—… lo entiendo, bueno, en realidad no lo comprendo al cien por ciento... soy una zorra —acentuó con amargura—, como tu bien dices, pero sí sé lo que tratas de decirme; comprendo a la perfección. —Dio unos pasos atrás y apartó el rostro con una incómoda sensación en la garganta—. Ante todo va tu condición de liebre… incluso antes que tu felicidad —espetó.

El detective alzó las orejas al mismo tiempo que una de sus patas hacia ella.

—¿Qué dices Skye? ¡Espera! Aún no he acabado de hablar, yo no…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —Le dio la espalda enseguida, sin darle tiempo de replicar. Antes de continuar la vulpina soltó un breve jadeo y viró con dirección al almacén del taller—… estábamos cambiando los bombillos de este carro y olvidé traer los repuestos. Ya regreso ena… Jack. —corrigió con voz áspera—. Tú sigue desarmando el resto de los faros. No me tardo.

Él se quedó estático viendo como la hembra se alejaba de él casi corriendo y con un marcado cambio de ánimo. No entendía porque se había alejado tan repentinamente. O quizás lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo.

—Lo siento —musitó con más sinceridad de la que quería admitir.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¡Vaya! Al fin acabé este feo capítulo. No me malentiendan, me gustó redactarlo pero fue un suplicio terminarlo, sangre por lugares donde no debería por escribirlo, especialmente el final. Originalmente no planeaba publicarlo, pero la idea de meter implícitamente a la pareja policiaca favorita de Zootopia me pareció muy atractiva, así como jugar con la idea de los celos, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, espero no haber dramatizado mucho en ello; para mi mala suerte la historia no pasó tan genial como me lo imaginaba en mi cabeza, sobre todo el remate, estuve bloqueado por varios días y no sabía cómo concluirlo. Una disculpa por los retrasos y lamento si el final no se siente muy elaborado o hasta forzado, pero siento que mejor no pudo haber quedado.

En fin, hasta este momento, hemos llegado a la mitad del Fic, creo que sólo habrá cuatro capítulos más, espero no seguir aplazando más las actualizaciones. Gracias a las personas que han seguido leyendo esta historia. aprecio mucho su apoyo de cualquier tipo. Saludos y hasta el siguiente miércoles.

* * *

—Estúpido, idiota, estirado, conejo calenturiento, infeliz, zanahoria corta… —refunfuñó la zorra ártica con los ojos irritados.

Skye se encontraba hasta arriba de una escalera extensible, encima de esta intentaba buscar una caja con los focos para autos. ¿En qué rábanos pensaba su viejo colocando algo tan frágil en la parte más alta de la bodega?

Sin embargo, su furia se debía más a las últimas palabras de ese intento de macho, según ella. No podía creer que enserio le hubiera dicho algo así; no sabía que la había fastidiado más: si el hecho de decirle algo tan discriminatorio como que ella no comprendería por ser una zorra, o que prácticamente la rechazó por no ser una liebre. Tampoco era como si él tuviera alguna posibilidad con ella, o qué Skye se fuera a fijar en un estúpido y atractivo detective como él. Se quiso morder la lengua ante tan ridícula afirmación.

—¿A qué te refieres con zanahoria corta, Skye? —La profunda voz de un macho la sobresaltó enseguida, haciendo estremecer la escalera plegable y que ella soltara una caja que revisaba antes de que la inoportuna presa arribara.

—¡Cara…!

—Tranquila, ¡la tengo!

Antes de acabar la frase, Jack saltó muy alto, capturando el cartón con ambas zarpas, luego descendió al piso del almacén suavemente, sin dañar el contenido. La vulpina miró asombrada el acto y suspiró aliviada. Enseguida puso una cara seria e inclinó su cabeza para hablar con la liebre desde arriba.

—Revisa la tapa, ¿dice "Faros de Luz Clara M"?

—Deja ver… Afirmativo.

—Entonces esos son tus repuestos. Ve a cambiar los focos, te alcanzo cuando termine de ordenar este chiquero.

—Vaya que es un asco —le respondió tras observar cómo ella había puesto la bodega patas arriba, después de un ataque de ira por querer buscar molesta las luces de reserva— ¿No quieres que te eche una pata?

—¡No! ¡Ya lárgate!

—Skye, baja por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

—¡No hay nada más que hablar! Mueve el bote y apúrate con las luces que quiero terminar temprano hoy!

—Bueno, entonces yo subiré por…

La zorra resbaló de la escalera como si fuera un bombero y llegó al suelo en 5 segundos o menos. Jack quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de la chica; ella lo miró indiferente con ambas garras en su cintura.

—Se breve Jack, ¡Y deja de mirarme así!

—¿Por qué estás enojada? ¿Fue por lo que dije de los zorros?

—No, claro que no. —contestó con ira reprimida—. Siempre me han dicho eso o peores cosas, ¿por qué me molestaría que me creas una idiota por ser una zorra y no una liebre?

—Oye, jamás dije eso, y créeme que no era mi intención insultarte hace rato.

—Y ya te dije que no lo hiciste, y no estoy molesta de nada; si ya acabaste, ahora déjame seguir con…

—¿Fue por lo que te comenté de no salir con hembras de otras especie?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir.

—Por la forma en que lo dices, parece que sí.

—Mira —Se llevó ambas zarpas a la sien—, ¡yo no…!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto con quién salga? ¿En que te afecta a ti que sólo me fije en liebres?

—Porque…

—¿Sí?

—Porque…

Jack atisbó a la vulpina quién había puesto un rostro nervioso e impropio de ella, a la par que su respiración aumentaba y su cola se mecía como un péndulo acelerado.

—¡Porque me —bramó Skye, algo ruborizada— me parece una completa idiotez que seas tan terco!

—¿Perdón?

—¡Eres un idiota por preferir una costumbre arcaica sobre lo que sientes! —La zorra resopló hondo, pero no se contuvo, ni pensaba hacerlo— ¿Qué importa si te gusta una coneja? ¿Qué más dá si tiene más o menos cromosomas? ¡Ay no puedo creer que estemos hablando de los mentados cromosomas en primer lugar!

Jack se rascó detrás de la oreja.

—¡Pero el punto es que! —Ella seguía gritando sin medir su volumen—. ¡Sin importar la especie, el amor de tu vida podría morderte la cola y tú la rechazarías sólo por una tontería como esa! ¡Ay que ser muy imbécil para hacerle más caso a tus impulsos biológicos y no los del corazón!

Skye enseguida se tapó el hocico con ambas zarpas. La liebre la contempló con un rostro estoico, pero alzando una ceja.

—¿Y tú… crees en un amor así? Es decir, ¿en verdad piensas eso?

—Sí… ¡No! ¡Pero si le dices a alguien más eso, te asesino! —Skye lo amenazó para luego volverse a tapar la boca. Luego, bajó un poco las patas despacio— ¿Por qué? —añadió.

—No creí que fueras el tipo de chica que se tomara eso en serio.

—¿Qué? Pues claro que pienso así, seré ruda y lo que tú quieras pero es algo que no puedo tomar tan a la ligera, a diferencia de otros roedores…

—Lago…

Ella le mostró una mirada fulminante. Él prefirió no terminar la frase.

—Yo si creo en el amor, y que puede llegar como sea y con quién sea. Hasta me podría a llegar a mí, ya sea un zorro o hasta un animal tan cuadrada y torpe como tú.

Ahora fue tiempo de Jack para sorprenderse. ¿Acaso ella estaba sugiriendo lo que él estaba imaginando? Skye al poco tiempo aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.

—Osea un burro como tú… hummm… —Masajeó su barbilla—. Aunque un burro de verdad tampoco estaría nada mal…

No, claro que no, ella sólo le estaba tomando el pelo, como de costumbre. Pensó él.

—¡Skye! —la regañó—. Pues te recuerdo que yo pienso igual que tú en ese tema.

—¿Qué? ¿¡También piensas en un burro!?

—¡Eso no Skye! —Se restregó las patas en la cara—. Sobre el amor que trasciende todo y esa basura. —Terminó de decir harto y de mala gana.

—Ah… ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué hace rato no estabas diciendo que sólo te interesan las liebres?

—No, bueno, sí dije eso, pero quería decirte algo más y no me dejaste terminar de hablar.

Skye se cruzó de brazos. La presa de franjas negras bajó la caja al suelo sin apartarla mirada.

—A ver, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros —masculló ella con sarcasmo.

—Todo lo que te dije sobre lo que busco en una pareja y mi deseo por formar una familia es la verdad.

—Pero... —dijo con un tono burlesco.

—Sin embargo…

—¿Cambiaste sólo porque te lo dije, verdad?

—¡Por los pelos de mi cola, déjame terminar de hablar!

Ella rió sin disimulo. Jack agradecía y maldecía a la vez tener a la Skye de siempre de vuelta y no a su versión malhumorada.

—Eso es sólo una preferencia personal que tengo, no una regla estricta e inquebrantable. Es como tú y tu gusto por los chicos malos.

—Bah, eso no tiene nada que ver; lo mío es un gusto muy normal entre hembras, lo tuyo suena más a un fetiche retorcido.

—¡Pero no lo es! —bufó desesperado mientras pataleaba el suelo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego se calmó— Ah, mira, aunque admito que es algo bastante natural entre liebres y que lo de formar una familia coincide con mi proyecto de vida, sé que en el fondo existe la posibilidad, tal vez no muy grande, de que terminé fijándome en una hembra de otra especie, como me pasó con Judy o con… bueno, —aclaró su garganta sintiendo hervor en su cara— Así que, creo que… en el raro caso de toparme con una chica que en verdad me vuelva loco, sin importar que no sea como la mamífera de mis sueños; si me enamoro tanto de ella, al grado de ignorar mis tradiciones o mis impulsos biológicos… ten por seguro que haré a ella la señora Savage sin vacilar. —Sentenció Jack con una confianza tan única e inesperada que causó que la vulpina tuviera una curiosa reacción en la boca del estómago.

—Ay Jack, si lo pones así no suenas tan cerrado de mente… aunque. —Ella se carcajeó al mismo tiempo que daba palmaditas en su hombro— Creo que el matrimonio es una exageración, tesoro. Demasiado romántico y dulce para mi gusto, tanto que me da diabetes de solo pensarlo.

—¡Pues me da igual! Cursi o no es lo que pienso, ¡por eso no quería decirte nada en primer lugar! —Se quejó ocultando su vergüenza con ira.

—¿Qué te digo? Es la verdad, me sigue pareciendo una estupidez ese pensamiento. —La vulpina observó la reacción fúrica de su alumno. Luego acercó su hocico a su rayada oreja y le susurró:— Aunque aquí entre nos, pese no a compartir otra vez tu iluso punto de vista, me parece algo muy lindo y… tierno.

Jack se estremeció ante la forma de decirle eso y sacudió su cara.

—¡N-n-no me llames tierno! —Fue lo único que logró decir.

—Pero es la verdad. Hasta siento envidia de la buena—. Apartó la vista de Jack, poniendo una zarpa sobre su codo opuesto— Bueno, una vez aclarado eso, recoge esa caja y regresemos a terminar con lo de los faros. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando de puras tonterías y no hemos hecho casi nada de esta lección.

—Bi-bien dicho.

Jack suspiró aún confundido por las palabras y acciones de la chica. Sin más demoras, se agachó a recoger la caja, pero cierto artículo que estaba a un lado llamó su atención. La liebre sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Por qué no sales?

—Oh, nada, es que sólo me encontré la foto de tu novio.

Skye le arrebató lo que la liebre tenía en la pata, al revisarlo, vio que era una revista que tenía la foto de Nick y Judy; la imagen de la conejita tenía rayaduras de marcador permanente.

—Bah, ojalá lo fuera; pero si lo que me dijiste es verdad, ahora sé porque él le hacía tanto caso a ella y la razón por la que nunca me llamó pese a lo bien que conectamos.

—¿Le diste tu número a Wilde? —preguntó al instante.

—Por supuesto, era nueva en la ciudad en ese entonces y quería que ese zorro me diera un tour por toda Zootopia, pero si nunca me llamó, creo que es obvio que él sólo está interesado en comer carne de coneja.

—Oye, no hables así de mi amiga… aunque tienes razón.

Ambos rieron un poco por la ironía de la situación.

—¿Y quién crees que se le declaré primero a quién?

—¿Te refieres a lo de la apuesta en la estación, no?

—Obvio, duh.

—Judy sin duda alguna, es la más madura de los dos y no he conocido a una liebre o coneja tan decidida como ella. Wilde no tiene oportunidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Orejón. No la conozco pero se nota que ella es una coneja educada a la antigua, seguro está esperando a que su galán se le declare; se nota que Nick es un tipo muy decidido que sabe lo que quiere, y ya que los conejos y liebres son unos cobardes, como tú comprenderás, es obvio que ese bombón la hará su hembra, si no es que ya lo hizo.

—¡Hey! No lo somos, quizás pecamos un poco de precavidos, pero cuando el momento indicado lo demande, somo tan valientes como un león.

—Claro que sí campeón, lo que tu digas. Igual creo que Nick será el que haga el primer movimiento.

—¿Tan segura estás? ¿Quieres apostarlo Skye?

La zorra le regaló una mueca de satisfacción mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—Claro Jack-Jack. Eso me encantaría.

Ambos mamíferos sonrieron con complicidad.


	5. Nada que temer

**Capítulo 5: Nada que temer**

* * *

 **~10mo miércoles~**

* * *

—¿Qué tienes Jackie?

—¿Ah? No es nada Skye.

—Pues desde que entramos a Bosques Lluviosos te noto más tenso y nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Qué te preocupa, Orejón?

—¿Qué, tenso yo? ¡Claro que no! Estoy bien… —Desvió la mirada.

A la vulpina no le convencía el rostro de su copiloto. La zorra ártica conducía la oxidada grúa de Jerry por las húmedas avenidas del Distrito Forestal. Skye y Jack regresaban de una visita a domicilio que la mecánica hizo y donde Jack planeaba asistirla, pero al final fue una pérdida de tiempo porque el animal que los convocó les canceló el servicio cuando ya iban a medio camino; en ese momento, la vieja camioneta regresaba al taller de Jerry para que sus pasajeros continúen con sus lecciones sobre reparación de autos; sin embargo, desde que la zorrita entró al mojado distrito, percibió que Jack mostraba más incomodidad de la que suele proyectar cuando ella está cerca de él.

—No me engañas Jack-Jack, algo tienes y no es sueño. Y tiene algo que ver con el clima.

—Ah… mira. —Suspiró irritado—. Simplemente este no es mi ecosistema favorito, no me gustaría tener que mojarme y ya que estamos en esta chatarra rodante, las probabilidades de quedarnos varados con este clima no son alentadoras.

—Pues esta "chatarra rodante" es un auto clásico y aunque tenga tantos años como tú, abuelo, te garantizo que es menos probable que se descomponga este bebé a que tu zanahoria con ruedas, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué me dices anciano, niña? No nos llevamos tantos años de diferencia.

—Lo que diga Sr. Conejo. —Sonrió con maldad al ver como su copiloto arrugó las cejas—. _Abuelito dime tú…_

La improvisada cancioncita de Skye fue cortada por un repentino estruendo proveniente del capo de la grúa; el vehículo pareció perder velocidad por unos segundos y la zorra maldijo ante tal ironía de la vida.

—No digas nada enano, tengo esto bajo control —Metió la pata al bolsillo delantero de su peto—. Nada que una mecánica profesional no pueda solucionar.

Ella sacó una llave inglesa y le propinó un duro bastonazo al tablero, encendiendo las luces por completo y hasta la radio que había dejado de funcionar hace unos días. La vulpina arrancó de nueva cuenta la camioneta y viró hacia Jack con una mueca taimada.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije Franjas? Este bebé sólo necesita un poco del amor de mamá de vez en cuando… ¿Franjas?

Skye atisbó a la liebre que estaba aferrado al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía unos ojos intranquilos y su naricilla temblaba sin control; la hembra detectó asomos de miedo en el lagomorfo.

—No es cierto… ¿pensaste que el ruido fue un rayo? ¿Era eso? ¿Te dan miedo los relámpagos? Je, je… ¡Ja!

—¡Ci-ci-cierra la boca, Skye!

—Ay mi vido —posó una zarpa sobre su pecho— No sabía que te aterraba eso. Me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos tomado otro camino para que mi bebé Jack no se asustara.

—¡Por eso mismo no te lo dije! Sabía que me molestarías con eso todo el camino. ¡Y no me dan miedo los relámpagos! Me asusta la posibilidad de que pueda caerle uno a este ataúd andante. Y no me gusta tratar con cosas eléctricas en general.

—Bah, no seas mentiroso, es muy improbable que un rayo alcance a un coche, y en el raro caso de que suceda, la energía se disipa gracias al efecto de la jaula de Faraday.

La chica miró la cara de asombro de la liebre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¡Es física básica Jackie! Veo que no hay que estudiar mucho para ser un detective. Te lo dejo de tarea para la próxima clase Jackie, y necesito que venga firmado por tu mamá, tesorito.

—¡Bah!

El macho se cruzó de brazos frustrado, no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Claro que le aterraban los truenos y la electricidad, pero no quería verse débil ante una hembra, y menos ante ella. Skye, receptiva como siempre, cayó en cuenta de que se le había pasado la pata de nuevo. Borró toda expresión de burla de su rostro y la reemplazó por una sonrisa comprensible.

—Quita esa cara larga amiguito, sabes que sólo estoy jugando. En serio no tiene nada de malo tener miedo, todos tenemos cosas que nos asustan. A mi por ejemplo me dan mucho miedo los payasos.

—Jack giró el cuello para observarla y arqueó las cejas. Se le hacía difícil de creer algo así viniendo de ella. Seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo.

—Claro…

—Oye, es en serio, aunque no lo creas puedo ser honesta y sincera contigo de vez en cuando.

—Eso te lo creo menos.

—Bueno, pues no y ya. Pregúntale a papá que hice en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi prima Cynthia cuando tenía 8 años y porque no nos volvieron a invitar a fiestas infantiles desde entonces.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Qué no le hice a ese pobre castor disfrazado de mimo, pero mejor que te lo cuente Jerry, el recuerda mejor la anécdota. —Reprimió una risita— A lo que voy es que no está mal contarle a otros sobre las cosas que te asustan, sé que para los machos y para ti puede ser difícil de aceptar, pero estamos conscientes que ustedes también tienen miedos. —Miró de reojo a Jack quien enfocó la vista en sus pies con pena—. Lo importante es que no dejes que te dominen y aprendas a lidiar con ellos, ¡cómo yo!

El detective alzó una oreja y giró a la dirección de la zorra.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has hecho para encarar tu miedo a los payasos?

—Eso es fácil: Sólo hay que rodearse de ellos. Por eso me junto contigo Jackie. —Le guiñó el ojo y le sacó la lengua con desfachatez.

La liebre sólo bajó las orejas y puso una cara de fastidio.

—¿Por qué no me sorprenden tus comentarios?

—Bu, al menos ríete, fue un buen chiste. Aguafiestas.

—Bah.

—Uy que nena, al menos ya se te pasó la ansiedad, ¿eso es bueno, no?

—Seh, eso creo. Tal vez deba juntarme más contigo.

—¿De veras? —Cuestionó emocionada.

—Sí, así puedo combatir mis temores con tus pésimas bromas.

Skye arrugó la cara y Jack se cruzó de brazos.

—La liebre hablando de orejas, te voy a dar un llaveinglesazo por tan ridícula contestación, ¿qué no te enseñé mejores respuestas, enano electrofóbico?

—Astrafobia es el término correcto.

— _Istrifibia is il tírmini quirricti_ —lo remedó— ¿Siempre tienes que corregir todo lo que digo?

Ambos rieron un poco. Ella volvió a comentarle.

—Pero fuera de bromas Jack-Jack, la única forma de perder el miedo es encarándolo, no podrás deshacerte de ello si lo sigues evitando.

—Ya lo sé, tampoco soy un lebrato. Prefiero no frecuentar lugares como este, pero si es algo del trabajo o una investigación, no me echaré para atrás.

—Oh, me gusta como piensas. En ese caso creo que no te importará que nos desviemos un poco a la planta eléctrica. ¡Quizás tengamos suerte y nos topemos con un cable suelto!

—¡Skye, no!

La vulpina giró el volante hacia una bifurcación pero enseguida la liebre lo tomó para que la grúa regresará a su camino original, pero la zorra no dejó que el macho controlara la camioneta

—¡¿Estás loco Jack?! ¡Suelta el maldito volante, nos vamos a estrellar!

—¡No hasta que cambies de dirección!

—¿Eres imbécil? ¡La planta eléctrica está del otro lado, era una broma, idiota!

—¿Sí? ¡Pues no te creo!

—¡Suelta el volante!

—¡Oblíga… hummmp!

Skye apartó el mentón y la cara de su copiloto con su pata mientras este intentaba tener el control del vehículo. Antes de seguir discutiendo, la liebre vio frente a ellos a un mamífero en medio de la carretera, ambos a duras penas lograron reaccionar a tiempo.

—¡FRENA! —le gritó Jack con desesperación.

La zorrita pisó el pedal a fondo y la oxidada grúa se paró en seco, haciendo estremecer a todo el vehículo junto a sus pasajeros. Ambos animales dejaron de discutir e intentaron ver a través del empañado parabrisas a la misteriosa figura, pero no dieron con nadie. La vulpina sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, tenía un mal presagio al respecto; nerviosa, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y continuó buscando con apremió al imprudente mamífero que estuviera deambulando por la solitaria carretera de los Bosques Lluviosos donde sabía que no podía haber ningún animal a kilómetros del desolado páramo.

—¿Ves a alguien Jack? —preguntó intranquila.

—No, pero hay una furgoneta estacionada a la derecha. Tal vez regresó a ella para no mojarse, ¿no lo ves de tu lado?

—Yo no veo nada. —Viró la cabeza a su izquierda—. ¿Estás seguro…? ¡AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Hijo de...! ¡JACK!

Skye soltó un potente alarido femenino cuando en la ventana del conductor se le apareció un rostro infernal de una monstruosa criatura que parecía sacada de una película de horror, al menos así lo pensó la vulpina, quien se había alejado lo más que pudo del misterioso ente y se aferró a lo primero que tuvo a su pata, que fueron los brazos del detective.

—¿Qué haces Skye? Cálmate, es sólo un jabalí.

—¿Q-q-qué dices?

La chica volteó a ver nuevamente al monstruo y en su lugar observó la desesperada y empapada cara de un cerdo salvaje que golpeaba la ventanilla incesantemente; parecía sumamente afligido.

La zorra ártica se soltó de mala gana del abrazo improvisado con Jack mientras este la veía con una mueca ladina. La mecánica gateó hacia la puerta y bajó la ventana, inmediatamente escuchó lo que el animal de colmillos sobresalientes tenía que decir.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenme! Se descargó la batería de mi camioneta, y mi esposa y yo tenemos que llegar a una boda. ¡Sé que está lloviendo, pero por favor, necesito de su ayuda, se los ruego! —suplicó un jabalí de mediana edad.

Con la ventanilla abajo, Skye pudo confirmar que la desesperada presa no era más que un simple mamífero, suspiró aliviada y sintiéndose un poco boba frente a Jack; luego, agitó sus zarpas para llamar la atención de la pobre alma en pena.

—Pues es su día de suerte amigo, mi asistente y yo somos mecánicos profesionales, llevaremos su van al taller y la…

—¡No, no, no! No hay tiempo para eso, ¡La boda es en menos de 2 horas y estamos bastante retrasados! Además, el pastel se podría voltearse o aplastarse si se inclina mucho. Por favor, creo que sólo se descargó la batería, lo único que les pido es que me pasen corriente para encenderla y…

—¿Pasar corriente? —mencionó Jack asustado— ¿Se refiere a pasarle electricidad de nuestra camioneta a la suya?

—Así es, yo…

—¿¡Y con esta lluvia!? —La sola idea de mezclar electricidad y agua le revolvía el estómago al detective—. ¡Eso es muy peligroso, sería un suicidio! ¿verdad Skye?

—¡Sé que es pedirles mucho, pero en verdad es una emergencia! Mi esposa es la mejor amiga de la novia y estaba muy feliz de ser su madrina de pastel; se mató toda la noche haciendo el mejor pastel de bodas del mundo y yo cometí la idiotez de irme a emborrachar ese día y se me hizo tarde —les relató el jabalí con una enorme preocupación y desesperación en la voz—. ¡Si no resuelvo esta situación mi querida Timonette jamás me lo perdonará! —El puerco salvaje tomó con sus mojadas y frías pezuñas las blancas patas de Skye y la miró con ojos de cochino a medio morir— ¡Por favor señorita, le daré todo lo que tengo! Mi dinero, mi reloj, mi celular, hasta la misma porquería de camioneta, ¡lo que sea por mi Timonette! Por favor, acepte, ¿siiiiiiiiiií? —suplicó al borde del llanto.

Pese a las palabras lastimeras de la presa, la zorra se soltó enseguida y se limpió las patas con su peto. Jack, aunque algo contrariado por la historia del señor, se sentía mejor sabiendo que la zorra se rehusaría a auxiliarlo dado las condiciones. La hembra habló unos instantes después.

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que mi compañero tiene razón. Pasar corriente con este clima es… muy inconveniente y riesgoso.

—No… —el jabalí agachó las orejas derrotado.

—Lo siento señor —Jack intentó suavizar el ambiente—, pero podemos ayudarlo de otra manera, quizás…

—Pero... —la zorra interrumpió a su pupilo—… no es algo imposible; no es la primera ni última vez que paso corriente bajo estas circunstancias. ¡Cuente con nosotros señor! —afirmó Skye con una sonrisota!

—¿Qué, qué, QUÉ? —La liebre quería arrancarse las orejas tras lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, bendita sea usted señorita! ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Acerqué la camioneta en lo que le paso los cables y una sombrilla! —El jabalí se fue corriendo enseguida hacía su vehículo estacionado— ¡Amorcito corazón, es un milagro! ¡Estamos salvados, ESTAMOS SALVADOS!

Desde el interior de la grúa, Skye miraba orgullosa al esposo que festejaba enérgico y rebosaba de felicidad tras acceder a auxiliarlos, mientras que Jack no quitaba la cara larga e incrédula que había puesto tras la sentencia de muerte que había firmado su instructora.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Skye?! —Se escuchó un gritó aparentemente varonil en medio de la fuerte lluvia. A la zorra casi se le revientan los tímpanos.

* * *

—¡Esto es inaudito!

—¡Ya cierra el hocico, Jack el gritón! Aún me retumban los oídos —Le reprendió la vulpina quién sostenía un paraguas enorme que cubría a ambos, mientras, ella veía como la nerviosa liebre sujetaba de forma temblorosa unos cables de caimán— ¡Y deja de moverte como gelatina! No va a pasar nada, la lluvia ya amainó y estamos usando botas de hule, el riesgo de ser electrocutados es mínimo.

—¡Pero existe!

—Bah, no seas llorón, es más probable que te den un balazo; y por lo que me contaste la otra vez, atraes más balas que chicas.

—Pero esos son gajes del oficio y un riesgo del que estoy consciente. ¡Esto no lo es!

—¡Peros, peros, peros! Deja de lloriquear, terminemos con esto y, de paso, comencemos con la lección especial.

—¿¡Piensas enseñarme con esta lluvia!?

—¡Sí pero sólo voy a mostrarte mis conocimientos! —Fingió estar ofendida—. Aunque si quieres que te enseñe algo más, después de esto podemos…

—Pa-pasemos a las lecciones —interrumpió agitando sus muñecas—, ¿quieres?

La liebre respondió algo incómodo y la hembra sólo carcajeó levemente, al menos eso lo haría olvidarse un poco de sus miedos y a enfocarse.

—Bien, está es la lección 69… mmmm… 69...

—¡Skye! Di-di-diga, deja de jugar, nos quedamos en la lección 29 la vez pasada

—Sí, pero nos vamos a adelantar, por eso te dije que sería una lección especial, esto debía ser de las últimas cosas en enseñarte. De mecánica, claro.

—¡Skye, ya apresúrate! El jabalí y su esposa nos esperan.

—Claro, claro. —Carraspeó—. Como te decía Jackie. Lección 69: _Hoy por mí, mañana por ti._

La liebre bufó ante su comentario; Skye arqueó la ceja y dibujó una mueca taimada en su rostro.

—O mejor conocida como pasar corriente a otro auto —agregó—. Bien Jackie, presta mucha atención porque para hacer el puenteo correctamente debe hacerse en cierto orden; primero toma el caimán rojo y conéctalo con la terminal positiva de la batería descargada.

—¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

—Bah, no seas un bebé, no es la gran cosa.

—¿No es la gran cosa? ¡¿Ponerse a jugar con electricidad en plena lluvia te parece poco?!

—No estamos jugando, vamos a ayudar a esta pobre pareja y de paso a que aprendas a hacerlo mientras lidiamos con tu miedo a la electricidad. Tarde que temprano íbamos a ver esta lección, ¿Qué mejor que matar 3 pájaros de un tiro hoy?

—¡Pero no bajo la lluvia! Olvídalo, yo paso.

—No seas nena Jack, ya te dije que no es para tanto. No te va a pasar nada.

—Si no va a pasar nada, puedes comenzar haciéndolo tú.

—¡Deja de actuar como un bebé y compórtate como el macho que se supone que eres!

—¿Pasa algo señorita zorra? —Dijo el jabalí desde la grúa de Skye, pues él sería el que arrancaría el auto una vez que los mecánicos puentearan ambos coches— Escucho gritos, ¿todo bien allá afuera? —Preguntó, pues el capó abierto de la camioneta no le dejaba ver nada de lo que sucedía afuera.

—¡Por supuesto señor Pumba, todo está bien, sólo estamos asegurándonos de no electrocutarnos! —gritó para que su interlocutor porcino la escuchara. Luego aclaró su voz y se dirigió a la liebre con una expresión aburrida—. Bien, bien; tú ganas Jack-Jack, lo haremos a tu manera. Ten. —Le entregó el paraguas— Cúbreme enano, si es que alcanzas.

De mala gana la hembra indicó a la presa de franjas oscuras los pormenores de su clase improvisada, le explicó la importancia de enlazar cada cable en el lugar y orden correcto. Después de que la vulpina terminó de colocar la tercera conexión, sólo faltaba un caimán y Skye no escatimó en explicaciones.

—Este amiguito es muy importante —comentó mientras sostenía un cable negro—, a diferencia de los otros que conecté en los polos de las baterías, este bebé debe ir conectado en otra parte y que haga tierra.

—¿Vas a conectarlo al suelo? ¿¡Así mojado!? —cuestionó preocupado.

—No bobo, la tierra es todo a lo que conecte a la carrocería y disipa la electricidad, puedes conectarlo a cualquier parte metálica del coche que no tenga pintura o este sucio, incluso algún tornillo del motor puede servir.

—¿Es en serio? ¿O sea al metal? ¿Qué eso no conduce la electricidad?

—Sí, pero todo eso conecta con el chasis y funciona como tierra. Veo que en serio voy a dejarte tarea de electrónica, je, je. —Rió un poco pero enseguida se serenó—. Sin embargo, es importante que no toque ninguna parte cargada y, por precaución, la conectamos lo más alejada posible de la batería, por ejemplo, aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Skye puso el caimán sobre una pieza metálica; al hacer contacto, salieron un par de chispas que sobresaltaron a Jack, la mecánica se carcajeó en lo bajo.

—No temas, es normal. ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse. Pan comido. ¡Oye Pumba! —voceó para que el jabalí la escuchara—. Enciende la grúa, y acelera el auto por unos tres minutos.

—¡Enseguida señorita mecánica!

Un sonido indicó que al auto había sido puesto en marcha, más chispas salieron a la par que el motor ronroneó cual un gatito. La presa orejuda no pudo evitar asustarse ligeramente y la zorra sólo mostró sus colmillos.

—Ay bobo, ya pasó, terminamos ahora sólo hay que… _¡Ehehehehehehehehehehe…!_

—Skye… ¡SKYE!

Las orejas de Jack cayeron al mismo tiempo que él soltó el paraguas. El cuerpo de la zorra comenzó a convulsionarse sin control; el detective miró con horror que la pata de la chica estaba sujetando el cable que conectaba a tierra y era bastante evidente que Skye estaba siendo electrocutada. Un pavor descomunal invadió al corazón de Jack, pero no era su miedo a la estática o experimentar una sensación como la de la zorra lo que lo aterraba, sino el temor a perderla.

— _¡Eheheheheheheheheheh…!_ —Continuó titiritando el cuerpo de la vulpina.

—¡SKYE!

Haciendo caso omiso a cualquier instinto de autopreservación, no lo dudo ni un segundo, y sin importarle las consecuencias, se arrojó contra ella. Tomó un enérgico impulso y saltó hacia la hembra, embistiéndola con una fuerza suficiente para apartarla del cordón que la estaba electrocutando. Ambos cayeron al piso, el abundante lodo amortiguó el golpe y la liebre terminó encima de su pecho, abrazado a ella; enseguida se apartó, se hincó, inclinó a la vulpina y la colocó sobre su regazo; parecía haber perdido el conocimiento y no se movía.

—Santo cielo, Skye; por favor respóndeme, ¡Skye! —La brisa empapó enseguida el rostro de Jack que denotaba una aflicción inmensurable, se impactó más cuando observó la delicada imagen de la inmóvil depredadora, parecía como si estuviera dormida o tal vez hasta… ¡No! ¡Era ridículo! Igual que toda la situación, ¡Ella era la mejor mecánica de Zootopia! Se decía a sí mismo Jack.

—¡Skye, despierta por favor! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor! —Su desesperación era tanta que lejos de hacer lo que cualquier oficial haría como pedir ayuda, sólo permaneció aterrado e intentando recibir alguna señal vital—. ¡Skye, por favor, abre los ojos!

Intentó sentir su pulso con una pata y sostuvo su testa erguida con la otra, pero su nerviosismo y el abultado pelaje blanco le impedía detectar con seguridad algún indicio de vida en ella; peor aún, sus miedos le hacían creer cada vez más que la chica ya no respiraba.

—¡Skye no por favor…! ¡Te necesito conmigo Skye! ¡Sk…!

La liebre fue interrumpida por una palpitante sensación en sus brazos, acompañado de un sonido que no imaginó volver a escuchar.

—Je… je… ja, ja… ¡JA, JA! Ay Jack, si serás bruto, je, je… no tenías que taclearme así, tienes suerte que la tierra estuviera blandita aquí, je, yo… jamás… Jack… ¿Jack? ¡Hump!

La desvergonzada zorra carcajeó ante la cruel broma que le había jugado a su alumno, pero al erguirse y mirar a Jack a la cara, palideció al ver los ojos brillosos de la liebre que la observaban con un sufrimiento enorme, en menos de dos segundos le hizo ver lo insensible que fue al burlarse así de él. La chica esperaba el grito de su vida pero en su lugar su espalda fue rodeada posesivamente por dos fornidos brazos, al mismo tiempo que el mentón afilado de cierto macho se clavó y se frotó contra su hombro zorruno. El apretón que sintió después casi la hace chillar de la sorpresa y de dolor.

—¡Gracias al cielo, Skye! —Jack se aferró a ella como si de no hacerlo su corazón se fuera a detener de nuevo, tras la fuerte impresión que la actuación vulpina le causó. Pese a toda lógica, lejos de explotar en ira o soltar un alarido que abriera el cielo eternamente nublado del distrito, Jack la abrazó como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido delante de él y no la soltó hasta asegurarse que esos latidos sólo pertenecían a ella.

Por su parte Skye estaba físicamente sana y sin ninguna herida, pero sintió un vacío en el pecho y remordimiento por lo que había hecho. La estafadora terminó estafada al recibir una inesperada respuesta de amor y no de odio tras su inoportuna actuación.

—¿No… de verdad tú… no estás molesto conmigo Jack? —le cuestionó incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada! —Le expresó por fin con algo de rencor, más su voz se quebró y sin soltarla, siguió hablándole—. Pero prefiero mil veces una que haya sido una más de tus estúpidas bromas a que en verdad te hubiera pasado algo frente a mis narices.

—Oh Jack… ¿estás? —susurró conmovida— ¿En verdad estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Tanto para olvidar tu miedo a la electricidad?

La liebre se soltó enseguida del abrazo que la había dado y se apartó algo temeroso de ella.

—No… bueno, sí, —comentó algo avergonzado—. Obviamente me asustaste mucho, pero cuando te ví ahí no pensé en nada más que en salvarte y lo mucho que me importabas… creo que no me di cuenta lo mucho que significas para mí hasta que sentí que te perdería. —La voz de él comenzaba a fallarle y dudadaba en seguir hablando, más no se contuvo—. Creo que eres más que la hija de un viejo amigo o la excéntrica instructora de autos.

—Oh Jack… ¡oye! ¿Cómo que excéntrica, bobo?

—Creo que… odio reconocerlo pero, creo que yo… yo… te quiero…

—Oh… —Skye tensó su cola a la par que sus puntiagudas orejas.

—Co-como una buena amiga, —se apresuró a decir—, pese a tus burlas y pésimos chistes, te he llegado a querer más de lo que te imaginas

—Ah, claro… —musitó con cierto dejo de desilusión—. Lo que digas.

La vulpina le regresó el abrazo y se pegó más cerca de él como una muestra más afectuosa a lo que él hizo por ella.

—También te quiero, zopenco —Pese a que no era lo que esperaba oír de Jack, sus acciones y palabras eran más que suficientes para ella—, perdóname por haberte preocupado, eres demasiado noble para juntarte con una loca como yo, pero lo aprecio muchísimo.

—Skye... —Tragó saliva y pese al frío que la llovizna producía, sentía más calidez en la parte alta de su cuerpo. Aún así se afianzó más al torso de ella.

—No merezco tener un alumno, ni una amigo ni… un chico como tú —le susurró—, Jack…

Pese al mal clima, seguir sentados en lodo y una incómoda sensación entre los dos, ambos mamíferos permanecieron juntos y sin separarse, disfrutando un poco la cercanía y tibieza natural del otro. Jack en ese momento soltó una risa nerviosa y Skye movió una oreja y se apartó un poco de él, aunque aún tenían los brazos entrelazado y sus caras quedaron cerca; tal vez, demasiado; lo suficiente para sentir la el bao que cada uno exhalaba.

—Skye… —La miró a los ojos.

—Jack… —Quedó cautivada sin quitarle la vista encima

—¡Pumba, Pumba, arrancó el motor! ¡Otra vez funciona! —Se escuchó un grito agudo, jovial y extrañamente varonil desde la camioneta que se había descargado.

La zorra y la liebre se apartaron enseguida apenados, Jack se puso de pie primero y le ofreció su pata para que Skye se apoyara, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó por sí sola mientras recogía el paraguas del suelo.

La vulpina, luego de comprobar que ambos vehículos funcionaban correctamente, le pidió al jabalí que detuviera su motor para retirar los cables. Con más confianza aunque con un poco de nervios, Jack retiró los alambres en el orden que le indicó Skye; al parecer el animal rayado había perdido el miedo a la electricidad en ese momento, o quizás era que su mente estaba ocupada y ansiosa por pensamientos más fuertes que sus temores que no le prestó mayor atención.

En menos de 5 minutos, los dos mamíferos cerraron los capos de los vehículos mientras que el jabalí salió de la grúa de Jerry y se acercó a sus salvadores.

—¡Chicos, de verdad, muchas, pero muchas gracias! Nos han salvado la vida a mi y a mi acompañante —Pumba tomó las patas de Jack y comenzó a besarlas con mucha efusividad; la liebre apartó sus zarpas enseguida mientras Skye ahogaba una risa—. Y bueno, ¿cuánto les debemos?

Un claxon sonó repetidas veces interrumpiendo al jabalí.

—¡Pumba, ya es tarde, Simba y Nala van a matarnos si llegamos tarde a la boda de Kiara! —le ordenó una molesta vocecilla.

—¡Espera Timón, un segundo! En serio, ¿cuánto..?

La liebre se cruzó de brazos confundido.

—Oh, no es nada, —respondió Skye—, con haber ayudado a una pareja en apuros es más que suficiente.

—Oh, muchas gracias, no pensé que aún hubieran mamíferos tan generosos en Zootopia y… —dos sonidos de corneta lo cortaron al momento, el irritante llamado de un "Pumba" provocó que Jack arqueara una ceja—. Bueno, debemos irnos ya… ¡mua! ¡Muuuuua!

El amoroso cerdo salvaje le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mecánica y otro más prolongado en el pómulo rayado de Jack, el cual se apartó enseguida asqueado a la par que la vulpina se partía de risa.

—Ugh. —Se quejó la liebre frotándose el cachete afectado con su pata.

—Ja, ja, ja. Cuidado sr. Pumba o pondrá celosa a su esposa, je, je.

Jack frunció el ceño y el otro macho se rió nervioso mientras entraba deprisa a la furgoneta. Skye jaló a su malhumorado alumno para despedirse de ellos y ver pon fin a la mandona mamífera que seguro sería la esposa por la que ese simpático y regordete jabalí se desvivió; ambos llegaron hasta la puerta del conductor y se asomaron por la ventanilla.

—Hola señorita Timonette —habló animada Skye—, mucho gus...

Los dos saludaron a la compañera de vida de Pumba, pero se quedaron sin habla al ver que en su lugar había una despreocupada y nada femenina suricata usando un esmoking negro e inflando una bomba de goma de mascar que se reventó cuando vio a los dos animales enlodados.

—Je, je. ¡Hola! —carcajeó apenado— En realidad me llamo Timón, mucho gusto. —Sacó medio cuerpo y estrechó su palma contra las de la vulpina—. Gracias por echarnos la pata, nos sacaron de enorme apuro y eso, pero si nos disculpan, ya debemos…

—¡Oye, un momento! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Tú no tienes pinta de ser una esposa!

—Calma Skye, no saltes a conclusiones; quizás sea su esposo…

Pumba se carcajeó sonoramente lo que hizo que el pequeño mamífero apretara los dientes y arrugara la frente.

—¿Qué? —pronunció la suricata indignado—. Oye, oye orejón no me insultes. Ese cerebro de tocino y yo sólo somos buenos amigos y nada más. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—¿De quién más? —respondió molesta la zorrita—. ¡Tu marido, novio, amante o lo que sea nos dijo que eras su esposa y nos pidió ayudarlo a reparar el auto para llegar a esa estúpida boda!

Skye se cruzó de brazos indignada mientras que Jack pataleaba el suelo impaciente y esperando una buena explicación. La suricata se volteó dramáticamente a ver a su compañero con gran decepción.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo pudiste Pumba?

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó confundido el jabalí y dejó de reír.

—¿Les dijiste esa mentirota a estas pobres criaturitas de la creación que nos ofrecieron generosamente su ayuda y sin pedir nada a cambio? ¡Eres de lo peor, Pumba! —le reprendió molesto la suricata.

—¿De qué hablas Timón? Tú me dijiste que les inventara la historia más dramática que se me ocurriera a los próximos tontos que se pasaran por aquí, —comentó con brutal sinceridad—, ¿y por qué me estás guiñando el ojo Timón? ¿Y por que sudas tanto Timón?

El pequeño depredador se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente y luego amenazó con su puño a su amigo mientras que un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo voltear a ver a una liebre y una zorra bastante molestos. Timón los miró con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ay, Pumba, eres un bromista. Bueno, verán… lo que pasó fue… ¡Nos vemos tontos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!

La suricata pisó el acelerador a fondo y la rueda delantera de la camioneta giró a la máxima revolución posible.

—¡ _Hakuna matata, zoquetes_! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

—Errr... Timón…

—No molestes Pumba…

—Pero Timón…

—Me hiciste ver como un tonto, ¿no pudiste mantener el hocico cerrado?

—Pero Timón…

—¡¿Qué Pumba, qué?!

—Sólo quería decirte que no has quitado el freno de mano. Y no nos hemos movido para nada.

—¿Qué demo…? Ah… ¿Upsy?

El depredador soltó el pedal y se asomó a su izquierda; ahí vio a Skye y a Jack justo como los había dejado, pero con la única diferencia de que ambos animales estaban cubiertos completamente de lodo, la rueda delantera los había salpicado de barro de los pies a la cabeza cuando Timón intentó escapar.

—Je, je, je —rió la suricata avergonzada—… ¡Cuánto lo siento, yo…! —Se rascó la cabeza apenado—. No somos chicos malos, ¡en serio! Es sólo que hoy no ha sido nuestro día y… ¡Ahora sí, adiós!

Con la palanca de emergencia abajo, Timón volvió a acelerar el auto a toda velocidad y esta vez sí se alejó de la escena no sin antes levantar un poco de más de lodo que volvió a abofetear a los dos mamíferos. La zorra apartó con sus patas el fango de su rostro y casi al mismo tiempo, la liebre hizo lo mismo.

—Jack…

—¿Sí Skye?

—La próxima vez que quiera detenerme a ayudar a alguien, ¿podrías darme un buen coscorrón?

—Mejor sólo te recuerdo lo que pasó hoy —respondió exprimiendo el lodo de sus orejas—, eres capaz de regresarme el golpe el doble de fuerte.

—Vaya, me conoces bien Jackie, me conoces muy bien.

Skye le sonrió cálidamente y antes de que la liebre le correspondiera el gesto, ella le arrojó tierra mojada a la cara; Jack no se quedó atrás y le regresó la cortesía. Una nueva guerra se desató en el húmedo campo de batalla pero terminó tan pronto como comenzó debido a que un relámpago asustó a ambos y decidieron hacer una tregua por ese día.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Gracias de nuevo por seguir aquí y tenerme paciencia, no recuerdo si lo comenté la vez pasado, pero puede que tarde en subir los últimos capítulos, son los que menos he trabajado y aún no tengo bien definido el final, así que de antemano, disculpen si los hago sufrir con las actualizaciones, pero créanme que trataré de concluir la historia lo antes posible y que salga de la mejor manera. Espero no les haya importado ver a unos personajes conocidos robar escena, iban a ser simples OC's, pero creo que así se volvió un poco más divertido, creo que me ha inspirado mucho en el fic de Original Sin (Un excelente fic de Zootopia, tiene temas serios y a veces lúgubres, pero el autor siempre encuentra la forma de meter referencias y aliviar un poco la tensión con cameos en medio de la historia. Lo recomiendo mucho), pero en fin, espero que aún recuerden a esa simpática pareja dispareja de la sabana. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que cambiará un poco la dinámica que ha seguido la historia, espero sea de su agrado. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Hakuna matata zoque- queridos lectores!_

Por cierto, esta es la mitad del fic, una escena extra evolucionó a esto, si prefieren tomar un descanso a su lectura aquí, adelante. Si no, los dejo con la parte 2 del capítulo de hoy.

* * *

La zorra ártica se encontraba en el cuarto de descanso de Jerry, dónde cepillaba sin premura su larga y blanca cola vulpina, ahora tenía un cambio de ropa más cómoda que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas celeste y unos pantalones de yoga azabache. Su oreja se irguió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta metálica que daba al baño

—Gracias por dejarme ducharme aquí Skye, no hubiera soportado estar un minuto más con todo ese lodo en mi pelaje.

—De nada Jack-Jack, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo. Y uno que salvó mi vida —le dijo en un tono dulce.

El detective Savage salió vistiendo su característico smoking negro, sólo que esta vez no tenía la corbata puesta y el cuello de la camisa estaba sin abotonar. La zorra quedó hipnotizada por la apariencia apuesta de la liebre, había olvidado lo gallardo que se veía con ropas formales.

—Bah, no fue la gran cosa —respondió Jack secándose las orejas con una toalla—, no me hubiera lanzado a "salvarte" si no me hubieras jugado una más de tus bromitas. —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te pasa algo Skye? ¿O por qué me ves así?

—¿Qué, qué? —La vulpina agitó la cara, como saliendo de un trance—. No, por nada, es sólo que me preguntaba, ¿por qué llevas tu traje puesto? Te dejé ropa de Jerry dentro del baño. ¿No irás a esta hora a la estación, o sí?

—Oh, claro que no; lo que pasa es que, desde el incidente con el agua del otro día, siempre llevo un cambio de ropa en el auto. —Rascó su oreja extrañado—. Que raro, pensé que ya te lo había mencionado.

—No, para nada. Aunque debo admitir que te ves mucho mejor sin esa corbata estúpida.

—Gracias... ¡hey!

Ella aguantó una risita y continuó hablando.

—También se me hizo raro verte despeinado —La vulpina agitó los alborotados cabellos de la frente de Jack— Te ves más guapo con esos rizos rebeldes, casi como un chico malo de la secundaria.

—¡Rábanos! Sabía que olvidaba algo... ¡y deja de tocar mi pelo Skye! —Apartó las zarpas juguetonas de ella, luego metió su pata a la bolsa interna de su chaqueta y sacó un peine—. Deja encargarme de eso.

—Buuuuu, ¡aguafiestas! Te digo que te queda de lujo ese look de recién despertado; apuesto a que esa coneja policía voltería a verte y pondrías celoso a su novio.

Jack terminó de acicalar su pelaje de la cabeza con cierto hervor en el rostro y enseguida guardó el instrumento de plástico.

—A propósito mi rayado amigo, ¿y cómo va la apuesta entre esos dos? ¿Nick ya se le declaró a tu ex?

—Jua, jua. —Rió con ironía—. Que graciosa Skye, pero no; Judy aún no le dice al oficial Wilde lo que siente por él, parece que todos en la estación lo saben menos ellos, ¿qué ironía, no?

—Ay sí, que zonzos son la verdad; saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero aún así no se atreven a confesarlo, ¿qué mamífero despistado y tonto haría eso?

—Je, ¿sí, verdad?

Hubo un silencio incómodo tras el comentario; ella quería decirle algo más, pero por primera vez desde que lo conoció, no tenía las palabras adecuadas. Unos minutos después, Jack terminó de alistarse y se dirigió a la vulpina.

—Bueno, creo que no tarda en oscurecer y seguro debes estar igual de cansada que yo por este largo día. —Levantó la pata con intención de despedirse—. Gracias por las lecciones de hoy Skye, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

La liebre le sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¡Espera Jack!

—¿Sí Skye?

—Quería saber si… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

El detective bajó las orejas algo confundido, estaba a punto de responderle cuando ella evitó que hablara.

—Y por planes no me refiero a que te pongas a revisar casos o adelantar tu trabajo.

Jack levantó su dedo índice para protestar, pero la vulpina lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Lo sabía! —puso una cara de hastío.

—En realidad estoy algo cansado, sólo pensaba en llegar a dormir a mi departamento, pero no negaré que planeaba revisar uno o dos expedientes antes de acostarme.

—Bien, tomaré eso como un no y que sigues siendo el mismo neurótico del trabajo. —Rodó los ojos—. En todo caso, quisiera pedirte si podrías quedarte un rato más… conmigo.

Hubo una breve pausa silenciosa que no duró mucho.

—¿Pero por…?

—Hay algo que… quiero enseñarte —musitó la vulpina con algo de pena.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo...

—¿Y qué es ese algo exactamente?

—No te puedo decir… es una… sorpresita. —Entrecerró los ojos y cubrió parte de su hocico con una zarpa—. Sólo te adelantaré que… es algo que no le he mostrado a nadie… a ningún macho de hecho…

—¡S-S-Skye! —bramó alterado y confundido.

—No pongas esa cara, bobo, no es lo que crees.

—Entonces dime que es, ¿es una broma?

—Sí Jack, es una broma; finge que no lo sabes para que me ría, tarado.

—Skye...

—No, no lo es; sólo quiero que vengas conmigo a la parte trasera del taller. Confía en mí, te gustará.

—¿Pero qué es o qué? ¿Cuánto tomará verlo?

—Oh, no quiero decirte más o adivinarás, es algo que puede tomar 5 minutos o hasta 2 horas, depende de… tu resistencia… —mencionó ella con un rostro pícaro

La liebre tragó grueso, ahí estaba otra vez, la Skye de siempre con sus insinuaciones (que sabía no era lo que estaba pensando) que le daban menos motivos para creerle..

—N-n-no pu-puedo tomarte en serio si no me dices de que se trata, —tartamudeó algo nervioso—, la experiencia me dice que no te crea nada.

—Ay, por favor, no te estaría rogando si no fuera algo en serio, por favor, ¿confía esta vez en mí? ¿Sí?

La zorra ártica lo observó con una mirada suplicante y con las orejas caídas. Con mayor razón el detective no se tragaba su cuento; pero por desgracia la curiosidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el morbo, lo hizo caer en sus redes apropósito.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero quita ya esos ojos de zorrito regañado, me haces desconfiar más de ti.

—¡Ay, gracias, gracias! —Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y salieron juntos del cuarto—. Ven conmigo, pero cierra los ojos —advirtió con severidad—. Aunque eso sí, no tengas muy altas expectativas de lo que vamos a hacer, ¡vamos, ciérralos no los abras más Orejón!

—Ok, ok, ya lo hice.

Skye se llevó casi a rastras a la presa como si fuera una madre arrastrando a su berrinchuda cría.

* * *

Después de 2 tropiezos, un par de golpes en la pantorrilla y adormecimiento en el brazo de tanto jaloneo, por fin la pobre liebre y su efusiva amiga zorruna llegaron a su destino.

—Skye… ¿ya puedo...?

—Paciencia, dame un segundo.

Las orejas de Jack percibieron ruidos propios de una cerradura abrirse, dada la naturaleza del lugar y el inconfundible sonido metálico supo que debía ser la puerta de un auto, uno muy grande al escuchar la pesadez en la voz de la hembra.

—Levanta una de tus patas de conejo…

—Liebre.

—Lo que sea, apóyate del enorme escalón y entra.

—Pero Skye...

—Sólo hazlo.

En serio no le daba buena espina la situación, con la vulpina nunca sabía que esperar; suspiró resignado y sin más entró al desconocido vehículo de un brinco propio de su especie. Escuchó una ligera risita y sin ver percibió que la chica también había entrado con él; después oyó la puerta cerrarse y el 'clic' del seguro interno. De ser un desconocido estaría alarmado, pero en el caso de Skye temía por alguna especie de broma o locura, sin embargo, una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Listo, ya puedes abrirlos.

—De acuerdo. —Parpadeo confundido—. Oye…

—¿Sí tesoro?

—No veo nada.

El lugar estaba en penumbras y lo único que la liebre lograba distinguir era un poco de luz que apenas se filtraba de las opacas ventanas del vehículo, aunque notó que había más cristales de los que tenía un auto común.

—Oh, cierto, que no tienes vista nocturna como yo, lo olvidé. —La voz femenina susurró a sus espaldas, haciendo a Jack sentir un escalofrío—. Sólo enciendo el generador y… ¡voilà!

La locación se iluminó enseguida y el detective admiró el lugar con más detalle. Ahora tenía sentido, estaba dentro de una lujosa limusina, del lado derecho había unos enormes y ostentosos asientos negro con morado, a su izquierda había lo que parecía una barra con copas, botellas e incluso botanas saladas; la luz de neón y laser le daba el aspecto de un bar, pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo. La liebre no pudo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa, quizás no era cosa del otro mundo pero él nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

—Cielos Skye… ¡es increíble! Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí...? ¡Agh!

La vulpina empujó a Jack y lo tiró a uno de los asientos, al instante, él sintió lo suave y cómodo que se sentía el opulento sillón; era tan confortable y terso al tacto que la liebre pensó que podría quedarse dormido. Ahí, como alguna especie de epifanía, empezó a comprender las intenciones de la chica para traerlo ahí.

—Skye… ¿acaso vamos a viajar en la limusina?

Ella le mostró un gesto socarrón con sus amplios colmillos para luego sentarse a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ay Jackie, eres tan inocente. —Apretó una de sus rayadas mejillas—. La limusina no arranca, por eso está aquí, me la dieron para repararla; sin embargo, el interior está intacto así que podemos disponer de esta y hacer lo que queramos… Lo. Que. Sea —pronunció de forma pausada y seductora; la liebre tragó grueso y la miró con ojos expectantes—. ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer aquí, corazón.

—Errr, n-n-no lo sé Skye, si la limo no nos lle-lle-lleva a ningún lado, no sé en que más se pueda hacer de-dentro de una— mencionó nervioso.

—Para ser un detective no tienes mucha imaginación Jack-Jack… pero espera, haré algo para que quede más claro.

La vulpina se acercó al rostro del mamífero de rayas y este se quedó pasmado, a pocos metros de su rostro, ella le guiñó y se acercó un poco más, y luego, un poco más… y luego…

—¡Lo tengo!

Ella se levantó enseguida del asiento, él seguía empotrado en el respaldo y con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Pero luego vio a la mecánica con un control remoto en la pata, apuntó al techo del lujoso auto y de este descendió una amplia pantalla.

—¿Alguna vez oíste hablar sobre un cine sobre ruedas?

La mente de Jack no se fundió de puro milagro, aunque necesitaba echarse un balde de agua fría para refrescar su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ver una película… aquí? —preguntó él confundido.

—Sí… ¿por qué no? ¿Qué dices?

Ella lo miró con una carita inocente, él suspiró aliviado y comprendiendo por fin sus intenciones, no tuvo ninguna objeción que poner y asintió.

—Claro, sería genial aunque… ¿es algo extraño usar una limusina para esto, no te parece?

—Bueno, si tienes algo más en mente —Le dedicó una mirada coqueta con su hocico mientras la punta de este rozaba su desnudo hombro—. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

—¡No, no, no, la película está bien! Me refiero a que… simplemente es un lugar poco ortodoxo para esto, no es que me queje, claro.

—Bueno, no todos los días me dan a reparar una de estas bellezas, y ya que no estará aquí el siguiente miércoles, quería pasar un lindo momento contigo.

—Oh, ya veo, claro que así será Skye. —Rió nervioso—. Y a propósito, ¿qué película piensas ver?

—Oh, que buena pregunta, porque tenemos un pequeño problema sobre eso.

—La chica sacó una caja de cartón y la puso en sus piernas.

—¿Qué es…? ¿Son películas?

—Seh, por desgracia, esta cochinada sólo tiene un reproductor DVD, ¿quién usa DVD en estos días?

—Yo aún lo uso.

—Pero tú estás viejo, no cuentas… —respondió mientras registraba las carátulas.

—¡Hey!

—El punto es que sólo tenemos estas películas, la mayoría son clásicos de Disney… espero no te importe.

—Para nada, por mi está bien, de hecho una de mis películas favoritas es de ellos. ¿No tendrás de casualidad la de " _El planeta del tercer oso"_?

—No, no la tengo, esa película es rarísima… pero está buenísima Jack. Hasta que por fin veo que tienes buen gusto en algo.

—¡Oye!

La vulpina rodó los ojos y siguió buscando algo bueno que ver pero ninguna le convencía. La liebre se unió a su labor y rápido acabaron de revisar los discos, hasta que algo atrapó la vista de la chica y cuando intentó tomarla, la pata de Jack se posó encima de la suya.

—Vaya, dos veces en un día, nada mal Jackie, nada mal. ¿Entonces quieres ver _Mula-Ann_?

—Sí, me parece bien, ¿a ti te gusta esa película?

—Claro, es de mis favoritas, una hermosa pero determinada mula se une al ejército en lugar de su padre y se hace pasar por un chico para derrotar a los Hurones y salvar el país de los pandas. Es casi como lo que estás haciendo tú; al menos en la parte de hacerse pasar por un macho. —se rió

—Ja, ja; muy graciosa Skye.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En lo que pongo la película, tú saca unas botanas y refrescos del mini bar.

—¿Segura? ¿No se enojarán que tomes cosas de ellos?

—No, de hecho me dijeron que agarrara lo que quisiera, pero los muy listos se llevaron el alcohol, espero no te importe.

—No, no; para nada. Iba a tomar agua de todos modos.

—Buuu, aburrido.

Después de que cada quién hizo su parte, ambos mamíferos estaban acomodados uno al lado del otro, sentados a sus anchas lo más relajados posibles mientras que las bocinas emitían los diálogos de la cinta y el lujoso auto estaba en penumbras salvo por la tenue luz que emitía la pantalla y daba una apariencia de ser un cine de ratones.

—Skye…

—¿Sí enano? —masculló mientras comía unas botanas saladas.

—Olvidaste cambiar el idioma.

—No, no lo hice, prefiero verlo con el audio original.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta doblada?

—A mí no, pero parece que a ti sí que te gusta la doblada…—Arqueó la ceja y sonrió ladinamente.

—¡Me refiero a la película Skye! —bramó molesto—. Las voces y hasta las canciones fueron traducidas y se oye genial, son un clásico, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Sí pero lo hicieron mal, no son los mismos diálogos y la letra no es tan fiel a la original; me gustaba de niña… ahora no tanto.

—¡Pero es una película infantil! No tiene caso fijarse mucho en nimiedades.

Skye bufó aburrida, puso pausa y miró a la quisquillosa liebre

—Mira, hagámos algo, _Jack al que le gusta la doblada_ …

—¡Feh! —espetó.

—Somos adultos, resolvamos las cosas como tal para ver que audio escucharemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok.

Dicho eso, la acalorada discusión terminó cuando la vulpina ganó un maduro e intenso juego de piedra, papel o tijera. Skye reanudó la cinta con una mueca victoriosa y Jack se quedó comiendo almendras sazonadas de mala gana.

—Estúpida piedra. —pensó él irritado.

* * *

A pesar de la molestia original del detective, él disfrutó por igual la película, pues aún recordaba parte de los diálogos y las canciones, por lo que no tuvo problemas, aunque aún así sentía que faltaba algo. Su oreja se alzó al escuchar un ronquido de parte de su compañera; parece que comer tantas nueces a esa hora no fue buena idea, pero ahí, una idea malvada cruzó por la cabeza del maquiavélico Jack Savage. Con mucho sigilo, estiró su pata hacia la de Skye y con suma minuciosidad le arrebató el control remoto; antes de hacer nada, confirmó que ella siguiera en el séptimo sueño, y así fue, se veí hermosa y linda durmiendo como un bebé; rápidamente, agitó su cabeza y miró a la pantalla para cometer su terrible crimen. Cambió el audio a una lengua entendible para él y justo a tiempo, iba a comenzar una de las secciones predilectas de la cinta; todo estaba ocurriendo a pedir de boca.

—Ni creas que me quedé dormida, regrésala ahora mismo pillín —lo amenazó la chica con una voz somnolienta.

Demasiado bello para ser cierto. La presa rayada suspiró hastiado.

—Vamos, ni siquiera la estás viendo.

—Claro que sí. —Bostezó—. Sólo descansaba los ojos.

— _Esto..._ —Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la pantalla— _significa disciplina… Y esto, significa fuerza…_

—¿Sí? ¡Cómo no! Vuelve a dormir y déjame disfrutar esta canción, es mi parte favorita.

— _Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha._

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pruébalo!

Jack frunció el ceño, ¿cómo rayos se demostraba eso? Skye exigió el control remoto con una mueca ganadora.

— _Hay un largo camino que recorrer…_ —dijo el apuesto comandante Shang en la película.

La música de la emblemática escena comenzó a sonar; él le entregó el mando de mala gana y la vulpina estaba por cambiar el audio a la cinta hasta que escuchó una voz distinta a la película. ¡Jack había empezado a cantar!

 ** _Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión_**

 ** _Niñas me mandaron para tal acción_**

 ** _Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí_**

 ** _Entenderán lo que es virtud_**

 ** _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_**

Skye se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Pese a que la liebre no se sentía muy afinado o cantando al tono, se encontraba feliz recitando una de sus canciones favoritas de la infancia. No abrió los ojos temiendo que si lo hacía y veía a la hembra, perdería el valor que le costó ponerse a cantar algo tan bochornoso. Y continuó con un poco de más seguridad

 ** _Mantener la calma en la tempestad_**

 ** _Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar_**

 ** _Son patéticos, escuálidos_**

 ** _Nunca entienden qué pasó_**

 ** _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_**

Aunque la liebre desafinó la última nota, no pudo evitar ver a su instructora a la cara y observó sin mucha sorpresa como ella cubría su rostro con ambas zarpas ocultando la enorme sonrisa que el acto del serio y estoico detective había causado en ella. Jack se disponía a cantar la siguiente parte que combinaba diálogos de los personajes, pero lo que no espero es que la hembra le tapara la boca y se pusiera a canturrear en su lugar.

 _— **No puedo casi respirar.**_ —canturreó Skye.

 _— **Sólo pido despedirme.**_ —Jack respondió enseguida y fingió una voz grave.

— **En deporte siempre fui una decepción.** —Ella imitó la aguda voz de Ling.

 _— **De miedo los va a matar.**_ —Savage emuló a Mushu.

 _— **Que no vaya descubrirme**. _—La zorrita vocalizó dulcemente como Mula-Ann.

 _— **Ojalá supiera yo de natación...**_ —La liebre se extendió en la última palabra como en la película.

Skye tomó el control remoto como si fuera un especie de micrófono y cantó el coro intercambiando versos con Jack.

 ** _(Hombres ser) Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Violentos como un fuego ardiente_**

 ** _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_**

Tras esto, la zorra ártica se adueñó del improvisado micrófono y cantó la siguiente estrofa como solista e imitando a Shang.

 ** _Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar_**

 ** _Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar_**

Mientras seguían entonando, tomó a Jack de las solapas y fingió cargarlo con desprecio. Él sólo la miró divertido tratando de no reír para que Skye no perdiera la seriedad con la que cantaba.

 ** _Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel_**

 ** _A empacar, no hay tal virtud_**

 ** _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_**

Ella lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que la liebre rebotara contra el respaldo del sofá mientras alargaba la última palabra de la estrofa. Nuevamente entonaron el coro pero empezando por Jack, luego intercambiando con Skye y así.

 ** _(Hombres ser) Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Violentos como un fuego ardiente_**

 ** _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_**

Jack tomó a la vulpina del hombro y se balanceó de un lado al otro cual si estuvieran en un concierto, al mismo tiempo, ella sacó su celular y lo alzó con la pantalla encendida. Entre risas, ambos cantaron el coro final al unísono y con una gran potencia vocal.

 ** _(Hombres ser) Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_**

 ** _(Hombres ser) Violentos como un fuego ardiente_**

 ** _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_**

—¡Fua! —bramó la zorra, extendiendo los brazos e imitando la pose final de los soldados en la película.

—¡Auch!

Skye y Jack concluyeron la canción pero sin darse cuenta, la vulpina soltó un fuerte puñetazo que por desgracia fue a parar a la nariz de la liebre.

—¡Dulces moras! ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?

—Ja, ja, ja… —se carcajeó recostado en el cómodo asiento mientras se sobaba su naricilla— Olvida eso Skye, estoy bien. —Le mostró un pulgar arriba—. Quitando el golpe, ¡fue sensacional!

—Je, ¡dímelo tú! ¿El amargado y serio Jack Savage cantando? ¡No lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años! Ojalá te hubiera grabado, pero no hace falta… ¡Jamás lo voy a olvidar! —exclamó con gran asombro.

—Bah, ¿qué dices? —Se rascó la nuca con vergüenza—. No es la gran cosa… y creo que desafiné bastante.

—Oye, claro que no… bueno, sólo las partes más altas, no serás Cristian Castor, pero tampoco cantas mal las rancheras. Yo cantaba más feo que tú.

—¿De qué hablas? No sonabas tan mal.

—¿Tan mal? —Le replicó con los brazos en la cintura.

—Pero sonabas muy bien, cantabas mejor que yo. Además, no esperaba que supieras la versión doblada, con eso de que te gusta la versión original...

—Bueno, pero también fui una niña, también vi la película traducida, y la letra era pegajosa, supongo que aún me acordaba. Es un clásico después de todo.

—Je, je; tienes razón Skye. ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ver el resto de la película doblada?

—Ja, ja, ja, ay Jack-Jack, por supuesto que no.

La liebre bajó las orejas y bufó de malhumor, aunque aceptó sin replicar y feliz las condiciones de la hembra, en el fondo se sentía satisfecho de que la vulpina lo hubiera acompañado en su pequeño show.

Ambos animales se volvieron a acomodar en el confortable asiento de la limusina, esta vez Skye se sentó lo más pegada posible a Jack, él se sobresaltó un poco, pero no le prestó mayor atención. La hembra reanudó la película no sin antes cambiar el audio.

* * *

Jack estaba cabeceando medio consciente hasta que se dio cuenta que la pantalla de la limusina mostraba los créditos finales de la película. Largó un prolongado bostezo y frotó su cara para despertarse. Al voltear a su derecha, vio a una hermosa criatura blanca con beige.

Skye dormía apacible apoyada en su hombro y aferrada a su brazo con ambas patas; era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en el día, se veía tan tranquila, tan… poco conflictiva, tan pura y tan inocente como nunca sería; su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, la idea de depositar un beso en su cara fue algo que cruzó por la cabeza de la liebre un par de veces; sin embargo, una parte de él le dijo que no era correcto.

—Skye… —murmuró con suavidad— despierta… ya terminó la película… Skye…

Pero nada, ella seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, y también a uno de los de Jack. Él lo pensó con más detenimiento y creyó que sería mejor no intentar despertarla, así que con mucho cuidado liberó su extremidad del agarre firme de ella para no interrumpir su sueño. Para evitar que no se torciera el cuello, tomó a la chica con delicadeza de la cabeza y la fue recostando con sosiego hasta que el cuerpo de la hembra quedó completamente recostado.

Antes de ponerse de pie, se quedó admirando de nueva cuenta su marcada silueta y disfrutó del aspecto tranquilo y sereno con que pocas o nulas veces había apreciado a su instructora, mecánica, amiga y ahora, una importante hembra en su vida.

Agitó la cabeza para quitar de su mente cualquier idea rara en ese momento, aunque sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo lo traicionó y observó perturbado como su pata acariciaba con el dorso el delicado pelaje de sus zorrunos pómulos; unos instantes después y muy a su pesar, se apartó de ella, pero antes de darle la espalda, su vista notó que la vulpina se estremeció involuntariamente.

—¿Tienes frío? —musitó más para él que para Skye.

Pensó que los zorros de su especie contaban con pelo lo suficientemente grueso para soportar altas temperaturas, pero al ver que ella portaba una remera sin mangas y se abrazaba así misma en busca de calor, no dudó en buscar algo para arroparla. A falta de una cobija o una manta, improvisó quitándose su saco negro, se hincó apoyando una rodilla en el piso y se puso a su nivel para cubrirla con su chaqueta.

—Buenas noches… Skye.

No resistiendose más a un desconocido impulso, besó su tibia frente por casi medio minuto, a esa proximidad su nariz percibió la deliciosa fragancia a vainilla que emanaba de su pelaje y otros deliciosos aromas que no pudo reconocer. Se apartó enseguida al sentir que estaba aprovechándose un poco de las circunstancias al mismo tiempo que experimentó un extraño y familiar vuelco en el corazón. Confundido, se alejó de la vulpina con prisa y con intención de abandonar el enorme vehículo, no sin antes apagar la pantalla y ver por última vez esa noche la delicada y pacífica figura de la hembra. Aún con poca luz, la inconfundible figura de ella la acompañaría en el resto de la noche.

Jack cerró por fuera la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Seguramente no hubiera despertado a la zorra, de no ser que ella nunca estuvo dormida en primer lugar; Skye entreabrió los ojos de mal humor.

—Eres un idiota Jack —farfulló con amargura y algo de frustración.

Pero luego, suavizó su rostro al recordar lo que pasó unos instantes atrás, acarició el lugar donde los labios de Jack la tocaron por casi una eternidad sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de regocijo y desdicha; luego se llevó la chaqueta de la liebre a su nariz y aspiró la embriagante fragancia varonil que emanaba de esta, el olor fue lo suficientemente intenso para dibujar una amplia sonrisa y tener la imagen mental de un torpe intento de macho en su cabeza.

Skye abrazó la prenda posesivamente e inhaló otra vez el agradable aroma que ésta desprendía; al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la vulpina por fin concilió el sueño.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Espero no haga falta aclararlo, pero la letra de canción pertenece al tema Hombres De Acción (I'll Make A Man Out Of You) del álbum de Mulán (Soundtrack Latino). Y los derechos obviamente pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos dueños, así como los personajes y algunas referencias que los involucra a ellos. Todo fue escrito sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado al valiente y 100% heterosexual comandante Shang (el tipo del que se enamora Mulán, pues xD) a quién se confirmó que no lo veremos en la versión Live-Action de Mulán._

 _ **Q.E. P. D. Comandante Shang (1998~2018)**_


	6. En la segunda caja lo atienden

**Capítulo 6: En la segunda caja lo atienden**

* * *

 **~12mo miércoles~**

* * *

—¡En esa cola, yo si me formo! —gritó en la esquina un albañil.

—Skye… grrrr… —gruñó el detective—. No está funcionando.

—Claro que sí Jackie —comentó la chica, agarrada del brazo de la liebre— es el primero en 3 cuadras que me lanza un cumplido gracias a usted, ¡ _oh mi noble caballero de radiante armadura_! —dijo con ironía.

—No sé porque teníamos que venir por aquí… ¡o por qué tenías que usar shorts cortísimos para ir a la tienda hoy!

La hembra sólo se carcajeó de lo lindo.

—¿Qué crees que soy, una monja? Yo visto como se me da la regalada gana y con este calor no voy a salir tan tapada… además, con la cara que pusiste cuando me viste pensé que te gustaban.

—No… para nada… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Jack y Skye circulaban agarrados del brazo por las calles de Plaza Sahara. Las lecciones para ser un macho duraban cada vez menos pero las visitas de la liebre se prolongaban mucho más; ya se había hecho costumbre que merendaran juntos y se quedaran a platicar un rato en el taller de Jerry después de sus clases y antes de que la liebre regresara a casa. Como la vulpina se había quedado corta de bocadillos, partieron juntos a la tienda de Don Chepe, a tan solo 16 cuadras de distancia, pero debido a la temperatura ambiental de la zona y pese a que comenzaba a oscurecer, Skye optó por cambiar su desgastado overol por unos cortos shorts de mezclilla, una remera negra sin mangas y una gorra rosa para hacerle juego y no sentirse tan 'destapada'; al principio, Jack no puso objeción al respecto, maravillado por la belleza magnética de la hembra, aunque el gusto no le duró mucho cuando a unas pocas cuadras de ahí, las miradas lujuriosas de otros machos y comentarios floridos no se hicieron esperar, hirviéndole la sangre a la liebre.

—Bonitas piernas, ¿a qué hora abren? Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Jack apretó los dientes y volteó para hacer frente al atrevido constructor, aunque no pudo evitar admirar la creatividad de su comentario; pero rápidamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Por su parte, Skye se moría de risa internamente por las reacciones de la liebre y como se aferraba posesivamente a su antebrazo. Ella, consciente de su belleza, no era extraña a los piropos y las vulgaridades de algunos machos estúpidos, pues generalmente, ella sabía tratar con esa clase de escoria: lo más fácil era ignorarlos olímpicamente, pero si algún graciosito se sobrepasaba, ya tenía cientos de insultos y respuestas ingeniosas para acallar a esos mamíferos que pensaban con la entrepierna, y si eso no bastara, la llave de 3/8 que cargaba siempre en su bolso era una interesante alternativa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento quería saber que haría Jack. Pese a su carácter explosivo del que había sido testigo desde hace varios miércoles y la imprudencia que lo caracterizaba, Jack se había aferrado sin preguntarle a su pata, fingiendo ser algo más que un amigo.

—¡Oye socio, preséntame a tu hermana!

—Ppppfff… je, je, je…

—Infeliz… —apretó el puño conteniendo su rabia—... ¡Y tú no te rías Skye!

Por desgracia, la diferencia de estaturas respecto a la hembra y que ese día traía ropas muy casuales y juveniles, lo hacía parecer más un pariente de la atractiva fémina en vez de un prospecto.

—Ay, no te enojes, hermanito —Le dijo en un tono fraternal y exagerado—. Si te portas bien tu dulce hermana mayor te comprará unos helados saliendo de Don Chepe —Tocó su naricilla con un dedo por un breve instante—. ¿Qué dices chiquitín?

—¡Al demonio con Don Chepe! ¡Compraremos el café y el pan en ese _Osso_ de una maldita vez!

—¡Auch, auch, auch! —Se quejó la chica—. ¡Espérate idiota, no me jales que se me cae la gorra! ¡Jack! —bramó disgustada.

La orgullosa liebre no iba a soportar más situaciones incómodas hasta llegar a la miscelánea de ese viejo lémur regordete y optó por entrar con la hembra a regañadientes a un amplio edificio rojo con amarillo conocido como _Osso_ , una famosa franquicia de tiendas de conveniencia abiertas las 24 horas.

—¡Suéltame enano! —La vulpina se zafó enseguida y le regresó una mirada fúrica—. ¡No me vuelvas a jalar así nunca más! ¿Quedó claro?

—Baja la voz, hermanita. Asustas a los clientes.

—Eres un… —Skye levantó ambas palmas, tomó una bocanada de aire y se acomodó su rosado gorrito—… Ok, creo que fue justo, bien jugado infeliz; pero hablo en serio. —Lo señaló con un dedo— Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme eso.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y qué rayos hacemos aquí? Sabes lo que opino de estas tiendas, cualquier cosa que compremos aquí nos costará más que el doble, ¡no! el triple de su valor que si fuéramos con Don…  
—Mira, no estoy de humor y ya entramos aquí, compremos todo de una maldita vez y regresemos al taller. Es más, por el dinero no te apures, yo pago todo hoy.

La zorra lo miró aún resentida por lo de hace unos minutos, ella estaba muy divertida por las acciones celosas de la liebre, pero el muy imbécil debía arruinar su diversión y tratarla cual si fuera de su propiedad y eso no le gustaba para nada; ya se desquitaría con él cuando salieran de esa fea tienda. No le quedó más de otra que destensar los hombros y dar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, si tu pagas. Llevaré el café más caro entonces, hermanito.

—Yo buscaré las galletas saladas, tus favoritas, hermana mayor.

Skye soltó una risa socarrona.

—No tientes tu suerte, enano —respondió más molesta que feliz.

Ambos mamíferos se dividieron en busca de cada artículo. Para ser una tienda de conveniencia, era bastante amplia, tenía estantes muy altos similares a los de un supermercado aunque más angostos. Ninguno de los dos había entrado a esa sucursal, por lo que no les era fácil encontrar cada producto; mientras que la vulpina optó por buscar por su cuenta el susodicho café, Jack prefirió preguntar a una empleada que estaba en un amplio mostrador hasta el fondo del establecimiento y muy apartado de la entrada, parecía ser la única cajera del turno, era una liebre de pelaje gris claro, era muy joven y alta, casi de la misma estatura que el detective de franjas oscuras.

—Buenas tar… noches señorita —saludó Jack con educación—. ¿Podría…?

—Disculpe señor —lo interrumpió sin voltear a verlo, revisando su teléfono móvil—. En la segunda caja lo atienden… cuando regrese mi compañero.

—No linda, no vine a pagar aún…

Jack se pausó un momento, juraría haber escuchado a alguien decir (o maldecir) su nombre. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, al revirar notó que la tienda de hecho estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo tres mamíferos que alcanzó a ver, además de Skye y él, estaban ahí de compras. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que había oído mal y habló con la empleada de nueva cuenta.

—Perdón señorita, sólo quisiera saber en qué pasillo están las galletas.

—El tercer estante de la derecha, al fondo.

—De acuerdo, muchas gra…

De súbito, las orejas de Jack se tensaron, en esta ocasión sus sensibles receptores auditivos escucharon con claridad un sonido que le paralizó el corazón una centésima de segundo: era el inconfundible ruido de alguien revolviendo casquillos y preparando armas de fuego, apenas audible pero sabía que venía de afuera de la tienda.

—¡No puede ser!

Dirigió la vista de inmediato al estacionamiento del lugar y a través de las puertas transparentes notó cómo una furgoneta negra y sin placas acababa de aparcar enfrente del lugar.

—¡Señorita, encienda la alarma silenciosa! —exigió Jack apresurado.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Es esto una…?

—¡No me cuestione! —la cortó iracundo— ¡Active la alarma contra robos y escóndase!

—¿¡Un robo!? —exclamó la hembra.

—¡Skye! —la llamó desesperado.

La liebre miró de reojo como la camioneta abría la puerta del copiloto y sin prestar más atención, corrió a ver a la zorra; la localizó rápidamente por medio de los espejos convexos instalados por seguridad en la tienda.

—No molestes Jack, no encuentro el estúpido café en esta…

—¡Cierra la boca y escúchame Skye! Debemos…

—¡Vas y callas a la más vieja de tu casa, pero no a mí, pelado! —gritó furiosa la zorra, tomando a Jack de la camisa. Seguía aún molesta con la liebre y exigir silenciarla sólo aumentaba más su ira.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto Skye! —Tomó a la hembra de las muñecas y las retiró con brusquedad—. ¡Están a punto de asaltar el lugar y no tengo con que defendernos, dejé mi arma en la guantera, tenemos que salir de aquí…!

Las orejas del detective resonaban con el sonido de varias pisadas, otros sonidos de armas de fuego y el azote de las puertas de una camioneta.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas Jack!? ¡Deja de bromear que no te creo nada!

—¡No estoy jugando Skye! ¡Ya no hay tiempo, salgamos por el área de…!

La presa intentó tomar a la vulpina del antebrazo para jalarla, pero esta se resistió.

—¡Skye!

—¡Te dije que no dejaría que me volvieras a poner las patas encima!

—¡No es momento de…!

La luz de la tienda se apagó súbitamente y sólo era iluminada por los escasos rayos del atardecer que entraban a la tienda. Jack sabía que era obra de los criminales; el tiempo se le acababa y temía por la seguridad de ella. Pese a la pobre iluminación, detrás de la testaruda chica vio la puerta abierta del cuarto de limpieza. Nervioso por la falta de tiempo y el pánico, una idea improvisada se cruzó por su mente.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando Jack? —inquirió la hembra un poco asustada.

—Lo siento mucho Skye.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? ¡JACK!

—Perdóname, pero es por tu bien.

El detective no dudó un segundo y tomó a la mamífera más alta por las piernas; la cargó cual si fuera una novia pero en contra de su voluntad.

—¡¿Qué haces hijo de tu conejuda madre?! ¡Bájame en este instante ca…!

La situación no le permitió ser caballeroso o tener delicadeza; dio unos pasos, entró a la reducida habitación y arrojó a la hembra furiosa al suelo cual si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Argh! —chilló por el impacto mientras sobaba sus posaderas—. ¡Malparido, grandísimo pedazo de…!

Antes de que dijera algo más, él le cerró la puerta en la cara y con la escoba que había tomado antes, trabó la puerta por fuera, ignorando los insultos bien merecidos de la vulpina y los portazos que ella emitía desde adentro. Sin más tiempo que perder, Jack alcanzó a ver con poca luz su destino y llegó al mostrador de la tienda en tres saltos y con brusquedad embistió a la cajera de orejas largas, ambos quedaron en el suelo y no era posible verlos desde fuera de la caja de pagos.

—¡Ay! ¿¡Pero que chícharos le pa…!? ¿Tú? ¡Mph!

Jack le cubrió la boca con su pata y la miró fijamente.

—Guarda silencio por favor y respóndeme, ¿activaste la alarma como te pedí?

Ella asintió temerosa.

—Perfecto; ahora, quítate la camisa —ordenó sin tacto.

Lo que recibió en su lugar fue una fuerte cachetada. Jack soltó una maldición, enseguida sacó la placa de policía que tenía atada al cuello y escondida dentro de la remera.

—¿Alcanzas a ver esto? Soy el detective Savage, juro que es un asunto policíaco; tengo un plan para ganar algo de tiempo, pero necesito tu…

—¡Manos arriba y patas en la barriga, hijos de perra! —bramó una voz grave y amenazante.

—¡Aaaayyyyy! —Se escuchó el grito lastimero de una hembra.

—¡No se muevan o los quebramos! —Otro macho los amenazó seguido del sonido de un arma siendo cargada.

—¡Rábanos! —murmuró Jack— ¡Ya están aquí…! En serio yo…

Pero no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, la cajera ya se estaba desabotonando su uniforme de trabajo rojo. La liebre miró para otro lado mientras él se deshacía de su propia camiseta con una preocupación más grande rondando en su cabeza.

—«Espero que funcione; ojalá la policía no tarde y… que no encuentren a Skye» —pensó angustiado.

* * *

La oscuridad en el recinto duró poco cuando las luces se reencendieron gracias al generador de emergencia, pero este sólo alimentaba la iluminación del _Osso_ y los refrigeradores, no el servicio de red o la alarma de seguridad.

—¡Ustedes, al rincón! —Les indicó golpeadamente un animal alto y de extremidades alargadas que parecía un zorro; él ordenó a todos con una pistola de 9mm en pata—. ¡Ahora!

Los únicos 3 mamífero desarmados hicieron caso mientras les apuntaban otros 2 cánidos. El líder era en realidad un aguará guazú, un extraño cánido que parece una combinación entre un lobo con un zorro; era un depredador de pelaje rojizo pero pardo en el hocico, patas y espalda; tenía una distintiva cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Qué esperas, qué te meta una bala? ¡Avanza perra! —Un agresivo coyote intimidó a una cierva que caminaba despacio.

—Ya voy, ya voy ya…

—¡Agacha la cabeza y no veas nuestras caras, perra! ¡Y si se te ocurre gritar, te vuelo los sesos ahora misma pen…!

—¡Wile! Él único gritando aquí eres tú; cállate de una vez y deja a la tipa en paz, idiota. —Un chacal de menor estatura lo interrumpió.

—¡Y tú no me digas qué hacer, perra!

—¿No sabes decir otro insulto donde no metas a tu madre?

—¡Hijo de…!

—¡Ya basta los dos! —el aguará guazú y líder los interrumpió— Se insultarán una vez que acabemos el golpe, puede que tengamos menos de quince minutos antes de que vengan los maricas de azul. No veo a nadie en la caja, así que puede ser que hayan ido a pedir ayuda, si no es que ya huyeron los malparidos.

—¿¡Qué!? —ambos criminales espetaron.

—Tranquilos, es un contratiempo esperado, eso no nos afectará si nos apuramos; nos dividiremos y seguiremos con el plan. —El cánido rojizo miró fijo a sus dos subordinados—. Lucas, limpia las cajas y cuando termines, busca a los encargados, quizás aún sigan aquí; Wile, lleva a los rehenes al rincón, amárralos para que no intenten nada estúpido y si ves una hembra linda, ya sabes que hacer, sino, sólo quítales cualquier cosa de valor; y Bob, ¿me copias? —El aguará guazú le habló a su comunicador— Vigila bien afuera, que nadie salga o entre al _Osso_ , ¿entendido?

—¡Sí hermano! —El coyote alzó su arma con aprobación.

—¿Qué harás mientras, Gran O? —preguntó el chacal a su jefe.

—Buscaré al gerente, le sacaré la clave de la caja fuerte… por las buenas… o por las malas. —Rió sádicamente mientras sacaba unas filosas garras de sus patas y sonreía mostrando los colmillos.

Ambos depredadores presentes y una voz proveniente del comunicador del aguará guazú rieron como hienas.

—¡Ya, ya, ya; no perdamos el tiempo! —ordenó su líder—. Apresúrense.

Los delincuentes se fueron corriendo hacia sus objetivos a excepción del chacal de lomo negro conocido como Lucas, el caminó sin prisa al mostrador de pagos con una Walther PPK en pata, una pistola pequeña, pero versátil para un animal de su estatura. Se acercó a la caja de pagos confiado y, en ese instante vio un par de orejas largas y rayadas sobresalir del borde de la mesa, en un intento torpe por esconderse.

—¡Muéstrate o dispararé a la de tres! ¡Una…!

Antes de llegar al dos, una nerviosa liebre se asomó desde su escondite improvisado, la temerosa presa se mostró ante el malhechor portando la camisa roja con amarillo característica de los empleados de esa tienda de conveniencia. El animal de más baja estatura tenía las orejas caídas, una nariz temblorosa y unos ojos que miraban con terror al depredador de pelaje ocre.

—¡Bu-buenas tardes señor! —tartamudeó el cajero en un intento por controlar su ansiedad—. A-a-ahora mismo no-no-no estoy cobrando, pe-pe-pero cuando regrese mi compañera le atenderá con gusto en la se-se-segunda ca… ¡Ay, ay!

—¡No te pases de listo conmigo, conejito! —el criminal apuntó hacia su frente—. Estoy más que seguro que estás al tanto que esto es un asalto y… ¡No mires mi rostro o te mueres mariquita!

—S-s-s-sí señor ladrón, lo intentaré.

—¿Ladrón? Oh, para nada, somos más que unos vulgares ladrones más del montón, somos artistas del crimen… errr… —el chacal enfocó la vista a la identificación de la liebre que estaba en su pecho y leyó su nombre— ¿Leslie? ¿Qué ese no es nombre de hembra?

—Oh, no, no, claro que no —tragó grueso—, es nombre de macho, así también se llama mi padre y su padre, claro que es un nombre muy varonil.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo salí con una pantera que se llamaba Leslie y me consta que era una hembra… ¡y que hembra! Tenía un hocico que hacía maravi… —El chacal empezó a babear, más luego agitó la cabeza contrariado— ¿Por qué diablos te digo esto? ¡Entrégame el maldito dinero enseguida!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! Deme un… aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…

La liebre soltó un extraño gruñido característico de un conejo mientras apretaba los dientes, sonó más como un especie de gemido. Y uno placentero.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? —preguntó el criminal confundido.

—Nada… —se apresuró a decir el cajero casi sin voz, apoyando ambas patas en el mostrador e inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia el chacal, este último tomó el arma y apuntó otra vez hacia su cabeza.

—¡Te dije que no intentaras nada conejito! ¿Por qué te retuerces así? ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de felicidad en un momento como este?

Efectivamente, el animal de rayas hacía un esfuerzo por no sonreír, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa u ocultara un rostro placentero. Lucas sintió que había algo raro en ese cajero. Y de pronto, escuchó un raro y constante ruido, parecía que alguien comía o mordía algo cerca de ahí.

—¡No estoy feliz, estoy nervioso! —le respondió con un tono más firme— Me apuntan con un arma y siento retortijones aquí abajo.. ¡e-e-en el estómago! —corrigió nervioso— el estómago sí… ahhhhh… —volvió a gimotear— desde la mañana no ha dejado de dolerme, ¿qué podría…? —tragó grueso— Ay mamá…

El chacal apuntó su PPK a la barbilla de la angustiada presa y este se paralizó enseguida pero sin dejar de mover su nariz.

—Algo ocultas Leslie, ¿qué es?

La liebre, como por reflejo, pegó su pelvis contra el mostrador.

—¡Nada! —contestó enseguida, casi a gritos.

—¡Conejo estúpido! ¿Crees que nací ayer? ¡Es obvio que ocultas algo allá abajo entre tus…! —El malhechor cayó en cuenta de algo y soltó una carcajada— Ja, ja, ja; oh, vaya, vaya, ¿con qué era eso no? ¡Conejos lujuriosos debían ser! ¡Estaba seguro que había visto a alguien más en la caja! ¿Está allá abajo no? ¡Déjame ver…! —comentó emocionado.

—¡No, no, no, no! —replicó enseguida la afligida liebre mientras se pegaba más al mueble— ¡No se acerque más! ¿Quiere el dinero? ¡Se lo daré todo, pero por favor no se le...! ¡Glup!

—¿¡Crees que estás en posición de decirme qué hacer, bastardo!? —Presionó más la punta del cañón a su mentón— Retrocede y déjame ver, y más vale que sea una chica lo que esté ahí abajo porque si no…

—No puedo…

—¡Repítelo, anda te reto a que le vuelvas a decir no al tipo del arma en…!

—¡No, de verdad, se lo juro, literalmente no puedo apartarme de…! Estoy… atorado… —agachó la mirada con vergüenza— ¿Tú entiendes, no?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas pedazo de...?

—No… puedo yo… tendrías que acercarte más para que veas porque no...

El criminal apartó el cañón de la mandíbula de la asustada liebre pero no dejó de apuntarle, luego dirigió su vista hacia la cintura del apenado cajero.

—¡No veo nada desde aquí!

—Acércate más…

—¿Qué?¡No voy a…!

Pero los incesantes ruidos lascivos provenientes de la cintura del dependiente del _Osso_ nubló su juicio; la curiosidad y el morbo lo atormentaba. Estiró más su cuello para ver que ocultaba esa extraña liebre.

—No veo...

—Acércate más...

El pervertido chacal aproximó su rostro más hacia la presa hasta que su mentón quedó sobre el mostrador.

—Dije que… ¡TE ACERQUES MÁS!

Sin que el truhán se hubiera percatado, Jack lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y lo jaló con brusquedad hacia abajo, azotando la cara del criminal contra la dura mesa de madera.

—¡Argh! —chilló Lucas— ¡Ugh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auauauau...!

Antes de que la cabeza golpeada del criminal se irguiera por el terrible dolor, la otra pata de Jack le torció la muñeca y provocó que soltara el arma; sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el supuesto cajero le acomodó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo retroceder muy aturdido al chacal al que ya se le asomaba un par de gotas de sangre en el hocico.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Quién te has creído ca… ?

La presa de franjas negras saltó del mostrador y, apoyado en sus extremidades delanteras, dio un potente impulso que lo colocó a pocos metros de su agresor, ahí soltó una enérgica patada nuevamente a la cara del cánido.

—¡Sólo soy el cajero! —alcanzó a decir la liebre antes de conectar tan contundente ataque.

El criminal se desplomó inconsciente mientras que la atlética presa tomó unas bolsas de plástico de la caja y lo maniató con ellas; luego revisó la chaqueta del depredador desmayado en busca de más armas pero sólo encontró cartuchos de balas, cigarrillos y una revista para adultos.

—"Play-Bunny" —Leyó Jack la portada— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sin demora, el detective miró para ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no había sido descubierto y regresó de un brinco al mostrador; abrió las puertas de un cajón donde se había ocultado la verdadera cajera, justo debajo de la caja registradora.

—¿Leslie?

—¿Sí detective? —preguntó la chica desde adentro y aún masticando ruidosamente una goma de mascar como le había indicado Jack. La liebre no se sentía muy orgulloso de un plan que sonaba a idea de Skye, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento; y le alegraba que hubiera funcionado—. ¿Se encargó de todos los malos?

—Uno menos, faltan tres. ¿Cuánto tardará la policía en venir?

—En el último asalto tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar.

—¿¡20!? ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! —metió la pata al bolsillo—. Mira, toma —le entregó su celular— llama al número que dice Bogo y dile que hay un 10-13 en la dirección de este lugar y necesito refuerzos, oficial desarmado.

—¿Es una amigo tuyo? ¿Vendrá a ayudarte?

—Errrr… algo así… tú escóndete y haz lo que te pedí por favor.

Sin tiempo que perder, el cajero temporal del establecimiento miró hacia uno de los espejos convexos de la tienda y dio rápidamente con el tal Wile, un coyote de temperamento fuerte que estaba amarrando con una cuerda a los cuatros clientes del _Osso_ : Una yegua, una burra, una cierva y un dingo.

Jack se dirigió con sigilo y agilidad hacia donde estaba el temible depredador y buscando a los otros dos asaltantes, mas no los encontró. En poco tiempo llegó a donde estaban los mamíferos cautivos y se asomó apuntando con el arma que le arrebató al chacal, pero su captor ya no estaba con ellos. Cuando los animales vieron a la liebre, se comenzaron a agitar y pedir que los liberaran, pero él sólo les indicó que guardaran silencio. Sin bajar la Walther, Jack se hincó para hablar con los rehenes sin hacer mayor ruido.

—¿Dónde está? —susurró.

—Se fue hacia allá —la yegua cautiva señaló con su hocico el pasillo que daba a la entrada.

—¡Diantres!

El detective Savage se puso de pie y se disponía a regresar por donde vino, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Libérame por favor, antes de que regrese! —exigió un desesperado dingo que no paraba de patalear.

—Tranquilízate y baja la voz, primero debo encargarme de él y de sus compañeros, regresaré por ustedes una vez que sea seguro.

—¡No por favor, no te vayas! —suplicó afligido.

—Guarda silen…

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar peligro cerca.

—¡Rábanos! ¡Argh!

Una zarpa estuvo a nada de arañarle los ojos, pero Jack saltó hacía atrás y sólo se llevó un rasguño superficial en uno de sus brazos, enseguida, sintió como el nervioso dingo pateó el arma que traía en la mano y esta se deslizó debajo de uno de los anaqueles. Jack miró con enfado al torpe rehén y luego encaró al otro cánido que lo amenazaba a punta de cañón.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un héroe! Veo que la perra de Lucas se confió otra vez, pero para eso me tienen a mí, perra. ¡Ahora…!

Una risa espontánea interrumpió al criminal.

—¿De qué te ríes, perra? —cuestionó furioso—. ¿Te parece gracioso que esté a punto de llenarte los sesos de plomo, perra? —amenazó el coyote a punta de cañón tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible.

Pero la liebre sólo volvió a reír, poniendo a todos los presentes nerviosos.

—¡Idiota, cállate; harás que nos maten a todos! —el cánido amanateado reprendió.

—¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, perra!?

—Oh, nada; sólo me asombra tu variedad de insultos, ¿No te sabes otro? ¿O es el requisito para comenzar a delinquir?

El criminal apuntó al rostro de Jack sin miramientos y el resto de los rehenes gritó aterrados.

—¡Cállense! —Redirigió el cañón de la pistola hacia los animales amaniatados sin quitarle la vista al atrevido tendero.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el supuesto cajero sin preocupación— La próxima vez que asaltes un _Osso_ , deberías robarte un diccionario…

Uno de los presentes ahogó una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo rabiar aún más al delincuente.

—¡Eres conejo muerto… pe… pe…! —El criminal se ofuscó al no encontrar mejor insulto.

Aprovechando la fracción de segundos que el coyote se distrajo, Jack intentó arrebatarle el arma tratando de torcer su muñeca como lo hizo con el otro criminal, pero esta vez, la pata del depredador no cedió y tras esto decidió acabar con la vida de la presa con un tiro a la cabeza; sin embargo, la liebre no se lo dejaría tan fácil, le dio un veloz golpe de karate con su pata derecha haciendo que el coyote apuntara contra su voluntad hacia al suelo, soltando un disparo que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

—¡Muere pe…!

—¡AAAAYYYYYYY!

Se escucharon siete estruendos más por toda la tienda que provocaron más histeria entre los rehenes, por suerte, ningún balazo o rebote lastimó a nadie, salvo los sensibles oídos del mamífero de rayas; Jack había eludido todos los tiros a tiempo y aunque no pudo despojar a Wile de su pistola, al menos logró retenerlo para seguir apuntando al piso y no herir a él o a nadie más.

—¡Hijo de…!

—¡Haaaa!

La valiente liebre le soltó un derechazo con su brazo libre, pero el coyote interceptó su puño entre su palma izquierda, luego lo apretó causando un dolor punzante que hubiera hecho gritar a cualquier otra presa, pero no a un policía entrenado como él.

—¡Te tengo conejito! ¡Gahhhh!

Con ambos mamíferos inmovilizados de sus extremidades superiores, el coyote aprovechó su ventaja como depredador tratando de morderlo, pero Jack logró esquivar los colmillos de su agresor con bastante agilidad; mientras la liebre eludía cada una de las mortales acometidas, comprobó que no podía zafarse del agarre y tampoco podía jalar al criminal porque era más pesado y grande que él; Wile continuó sin éxito tratando de enterrar su hocico en el cuello de Jack, pero tras varios intentos infructuosos, se detuvo y presionó con más fuerza el puño de la presa que aún sostenía entre sus zarpas. Jack apretó los dientes para no soltar ningún alarido, el coyote vio esa reacción y rió.

—¡Suéltame perra o te romperé la pata! Te tengo atrapado y no puedes moverte.

El detective en uniforme de cajero levantó sus orejas y luego le devolvió la sonrisa al delincuente.

—¡Y tú tampoco! —respondió airoso.

—¿Qué? ¡Argh…!

Aprovechando el firme agarre al que el cánido lo sometía, Jack dio un salto y le acomodó un brusco impacto con la planta de su pata en medio de los ojos de forma inesperada. Como supuso, un solo golpe no bastaría para derribarlo, así que la liebre, aprovechando que el coyote no lo había soltado, comenzó a darle veloces y repetidas patadas a la cara que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

—¡Atatatatatata...! —exclamó Jack pataleando incesantemente a su oponente.

—¡Ah, ugh, urg, aggg…!

Como un policía ejemplar y típico de una liebre, sus piernas estaban desarrolladas y entrenadas para correr grandes distancias a brincos, pero también para dar potentes coces que comenzaban a hacer sangrar al criminal quien ya había perdido dos colmillos por los violentos embates de la presa que atacaba como depredador.

—Bastar… ¡ugh!

En un intento por defenderse, Wile se disponía a cerrar sus fauces para herirlo pero sólo terminó mordiéndose la lengua cuando una veloz patada lo contuvo; desesperado, el coyote soltó el puño de Jack, pero este, quién había anticipado que no tardaría en liberarlo, tomó al tipo de la manga.

—¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡No he acabado contigo!

—¿Qué? —respondió el nuevo animal chimuelo—. ¡AHHHHH!

Jack sostuvo al criminal de ambas muñecas y lo jaló de sus brazos para impulsarse y lanzar su cuerpo como flecha, logrando dar una feroz patada de misil y clavar sus dos pies bajo la quijada de su oponente, al mismo tiempo que soltó las extremidades del delincuente y Jack aterrizó con estilo mientras que Wile cayó pesadamente al suelo, derrotado.

Las hembras que permanecían retenidas gritaron no de miedo, sino de emoción cuando vieron al depredador que las amenazó tirado en el piso pulido de la tienda de conveniencia.

—¿Te gustó eso, perra? —declaró Jack con ironía y respirando con dificultad; por muy buena condición que tuviera, derribar a alguien que lo superaba en fuerza y peso requería de mucha energía, aun con euforia y adrenalina recorriendo sus venas.

—Eso fue increíble socio, ¡ahora ven, acércate y libérame, pronto! —le exigió el ansioso dingo.

Pero Jack se dio la vuelta y se agachó para desarmar al noqueado coyote.

—¡Óyeme, no me des la espalda desgraciado...!

Pero el detective tomó la pistola del mamífero caído y le apuntó con esta al otro cánido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No pienso liberar a alguien que no ha estado atado todo el tiempo… —Frotó su sien intentando hacer memoria— ¿Crash es tu nombre, no es así?

—¿¡Qué!? —cuestionó impactado— ¿Cómo supiste mi...?

—Conozco muy bien a tu banda y he estudiado a cada uno de sus miembros desde hace tiempo; lo que sobresale de ustedes es su modus operandi; por lo que sé, el grandote nunca va solo, siempre lo acompañas tú, el infiltrado que se hace pasar como un rehén y auxilia al señor carácter explosivo o a los otros si las cosas se ponen difíciles. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Jack arqueó la ceja e hizo una media sonrisa, mientras el cánido soltó un gruñido de fastidio pero luego mostró sus colmillos de forma alegre.

—¡Bah! Nada mal para un cajero conejito.

—Liebre —lo corrigió sin dejar de encañonarlo.

—Muy bien sabiondo, apuesto a que no sabes esto… ¡el arma de Wile ya no tiene balas!

Tras esto, el criminal rasgó las sogas falsas que ataban sus garras y se arrojó contra la presa de franjas cargando un cuchillo militar en una de sus zarpas.

—Feh, ya lo sabía.

Cambiando su rostro confiado por uno más serio, Jack le lanzó la pistola descargada como si fuera un proyectil justo a la cabeza, pero el furioso depredador la apartó de un manotazo; la distracción fue suficiente para que la liebre se barriera delante de él y terminara de espaldas en el suelo, mientras su atacante pasaba por arriba él sin lograr herirlo, sin embargo, Savage levantó ambas piernas y sus amplios pies se incrustaron en el abdomen del depredador; al atraparlo, Jack lanzó al tipo con ambas patas por detrás y lo estrelló contra la ventana del establecimiento.

Cuando el delincuente se repuso del golpe, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su filosa arma blanca, enseguida intentó buscarla, pero Jack lo recibió con un palmazo en la garganta, el fiero cánido intentó defenderse de un zarpazo, pero la falta de aire a su tráquea lo hizo caer de rodillas; el falso cajero tomó al Canis lupus dingo de las orejas, lo inclinó hasta la altura de su cintura y le dio un rodillazo en la sien, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los rehenes celebraron la valentía de tan pequeña pero fuerte liebre; al instante, Jack les pidió no hacer más ruido mientras jalaba los inconscientes y algo pesados cuerpos de los delincuentes abatidos; luego tomó el cuchillo que tenía el dingo y procedió a liberar a la yegua de sus ataduras; justo al terminar de cortar la última soga, sus orejas se tensaron al escuchar varios gritos, tanto masculinos como femeninos.

—¡Maldita zorra! —bramó la ronca voz de un macho.

Se oyó el sonido de una bofetada.

—¡Infeliz! ¡Ponme una garra encima otra vez y te juro que te..!

Él reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

—¡Skye! —espetó Jack cuando su más grande miedo se hizo realidad, más cuando escuchó con claridad el sonido de un arma siendo cargada

—¿¡Me juras que!? ¡Zorra de quinta!

—¡No, no, no…!

El detective Savage se quedó con el corazón estrujado esperando lo peor, pero al cabo de unos eternos y angustiosos segundos, no se escuchó nada más. Jack suspiró aliviado, pero aún estaba algo alterado; respiró profundo e intentó serenarse lo más que pudo.

—Por favor. —se dirigió a la hembra equina—. Ayude a las demás y quédense aquí hasta que venga la policía, no debe tardar; —luego le entregó el cuchillo por el mango—. No creo que se levanten, pero en todo caso, use esto para que no intenten nada.

—Así lo haré, gracias guapo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Salva a esa chica y patéales la cola a esos bastardos; ve por ellos tigre, diga liebre —rectificó la yegua.

Jack se agachó y sacó debajo del estante la Walther PPK que el dingo le había arrebatado; se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a rescatar a Skye.

—Deben pagarle muy bien a ese cajero —comentó la burra viéndolo alejarse.

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de limpieza estaba abierta como lo imaginó, y a un lado, vio al monstruosamente prominente aguará guazú de pelaje rojizo que rodeaba el cuello de Skye entre uno de sus alargados brazos, mientras que con su otra pata tenía la punta de una pistola presionando la sien de la vulpina. Enseguida, Jack apuntó sin dudar su arma contra la cabeza del cánido que parecía también un zorro, pero su hocico marrón parecía el de un lobo.

—Baja tu arma o la mato —ordenó de forma golpeada, pero sin gritar.

—¡Suéltame cobarde...! —Ella se retorció tratando de liberarse pero se contuvo enseguida—. ¿Jack? ¡Jack! —exclamó con júbilo. Jamás había sentido tanto alivio de sólo ver a la liebre.

La hembra, quien tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, forcejeó intentando sonar ruda, pero su voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos delataba su miedo por perder la vida, más no se mostraría débil ante nadie, aunque su existencia pendiera de un hilo.

—Skye… —musitó para sí.

La sola imagen de ver a la vulpina tan vulnerable y afligida le retorcía las entrañas a Jack, saber que se atrevió a hacerle daño le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se contuvo e hizo un esfuerzo sobreanimal para actuar estoico y sosegado, mas no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño o mostrar sus dientes con intenciones hostiles.

—No —respondió con severidad, un dedo rozando el gatillo—. Baja tú tu arma y entrégate pacíficamente antes de que te haga hacerlo por la fuerza. —amenazó la presa con voz potente.

El criminal rió y apretó la punta de su arma más en el pelaje de ella, la hembra sollozó pero Jack no se inmutó.

—Me parece que no estás en posición de exigir nada… cajerucho de pacotilla.

—El que no está en posición de pedir ni la hora eres tú, Ookami —respondió con convicción la liebre y sin bajar el cañón.

El cánido lo miró confundido y pasmado al haber sido llamado por su nombre. La vulpina quedó asombrada por la valentía y seguridad con la que su salvador encaraba al tipo, aunque no se sentía tan tranquila como quisiera en esa posición

—¡Tengo a la chica y…!

—¿Y eso qué? —No lo dejó terminar—. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Ya me encargué de toda tu jauría de incompetentes, liberé a los rehenes y la policía ya está en camino, si la lastimas ni siquiera ellos podrán evitar que te meta una bala en el cráneo, pues no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. No importa lo que hagas, saldrás de esta tienda ya sea con esposas o en una bolsa para cadáveres— comentó lo último con una confianza tal que el delincuente trago saliva. Jack sostuvo la mirada mientras que el otro la desvió muy nervioso al notar la ausencia de sus subalternos— Así que, adelante Ookami, quiero verte intentarlo.

El aguará guazú empezaba a desmoronarse internamente y sus ansias hacían que le temblara la pata. Si ninguno de sus muchachos había venido a liquidar a la liebre, quería decir que en verdad estaba solo y ya habían pasado más de diez minutos por lo que sabía que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo cuando un grito lastimó sus oídos.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Jack!? ¡Te has vuelto loco! —contestó la hembra furiosa— ¿Cómo que lo intente? ¿Acaso quieres que me disparé, idiota?

—Skye… —la presa de rayas perdió la compostura por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a endurecer su rostro y engrosar su voz—. Es decir, señorita, guarde la calma, todo está bajo control.

—¿Bajo control? ¡A ti no es al que te apuntan Jack…!

—¡Cá-cá-cállate zorra! —aferró a la hembra más a él y rozó la pistola en su nuca— ¿¡Y tú!? ¿Cómo diablos sabías mi nombre? ¿Quién te crees hablando como poli...? —Una de las orejas del cánido se alzó al caer en cuenta de algo—. Un momento… ¿Lo llamaste Jack? ¿A ese cajero… a esa…? ¿Liebre? —Los ojos del aguará guazú se abrieron de golpe ante tal revelación— Tú… no eres un simple cajero. ¡Eres Jack "El bastardo" Savage!

—Ja, bastardo, ese nombre le queda muy bien —comentó entre los brazos del criminal despreocupada.

El aludido bufó fastidiado por haber sido descubierto, llamado así y con Skye burlándose como es costumbre, para rematar. La presa dio un gran respiro y mantuvo su fachada de tipo duro.

—Que raro, pensé que me apodaban Jack "El veloz" Savage por lo rápido atrapaba o liquidaba escoria como tú —comentó arrogantemente intentando imponer dominancia de nueva cuenta.

—¡Eres tú, maldito! No hay duda de eso, por eso lograste detener a mis muchachos, y seguramente por eso estás aquí, ¿Nos estuviste estudiando por meses, no? ¿Es una más de tus locas operaciones para capturarnos, verdad?

Jack perdió el temple por unos segundos y abrió los ojos perplejo por la suposición errada y exagerada del delincuente, aunque admitió que sonaba a algo que él haría, o al menos el viejo Jack Savage haría semanas atrás, de quien su fama era conocida por otros criminales. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta recuperar la compostura.

—Ah sí… claro, obviamente esto fue algo que he planeado durante meses… sí, eso… —Carraspeó y volvió a poner un rostro serio—. ¡Ahora entrégate, Ookami!

—Eso quiere decir que en verdad eres policía y por lo tanto, ¿no arriesgarías la vida de un civil, cierto? Je, je, je.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Jack con sorna.

El aguará guazú volvió a tragar saliva, pero guardó las apariencias lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres uno de esos niños buenos que no mataría a una mosca, eres un simple y patético policía, no un frío agente secreto o algo así. No me asustas, insecto.

—¡Tsk! —Jack golpeó su paladar con la lengua; Skye había revelado su identidad y por su oficio, no podría intimidar de nuevo al criminal; de pronto, el detective Savage tuvo una idea—. Pues si quieres creer eso, bien por ti; pero me parece que escuchaste muy bien el tiroteo de hace rato, ¿no? Dime, ¿cómo crees que detuve a tus cachorros? ¿Crees que sólo disparé al suelo y puse a dormir a tus amigos con mis suaves patas o qué?

—¡Ggggrrr…! Eres un… —El aguará guazú mostró los colmillos nervioso. Jack retomaba poco a poco el control de la situación con ironía, pero no se detendría ahí.

—Y ya que hablas de mi fama, sabrás que no soy alguien que se detiene por nada, soy alguien muy testarudo que se toma muy en serio el detener criminales y lo haré sin importarme el costo.

—¿Y el costo vale la vida de un inocente? ¿Entonces por qué quieres que la suelte? ¿Tanto te importa esta maldita zorra, no? —Aún abrazada a Skye, el cánido tomó a la chica de la mejilla con una pata y con la otra la amenazó con su revólver.

—¡Argh! —chilló aterrada— ¡Jack!

Pero la liebre no se inmutó ante el lastimero chillido de la hembra y preparó sus dedos en el gatillo.

—Mátala —ordenó con un rostro inexpresivo—, ella no significa nada para mí. Así que adelante. Dispárale —sentenció el detective Savage con una frialdad e indiferencia que dejó congelados a sus interlocutores—. La única razón para no abrir fuego es porque si le pasa algo, tendré más aburrido papeleo que llenar. Eso es todo.

—Jack… —Skye miraba incrédula la falta de emociones en la liebre mientras sentía como se le iba la vida.

—¡E-e-estás mintiendo!

Hubo una pausa breve. Casi se podía escuchar la respiración irregular de los dos cánidos de distintas especies, pero no del atrevido lagomorfo.

—Pruébame —Lo reto.

La zorra no pudo tolerarlo más, quizás eran los nervios o el miedo constante de que el criminal terminara con su vida si esa obtusa liebre seguía invitando al rufián a ponerle una bala en el cerebro. O quizás, la idea de que todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos hasta ahora no era más que una farsa y que esa condenada presa de rayas sólo tenía cabeza para su trabajo y no para ella o nadie más.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Jack!? —gritó bastante molesta— ¿¡Cómo que me disparen, idiota!? ¿¡Qué clase de negociador eres!?

—Uno muy bueno, y estoy seguro que con tan buena oferta y viéndose arrinconado, el sr. Ookami va a soltar su arma, te dejará libre y tal vez, sólo talvez, si hace lo que le digo antes de que llegue la policía, me encargaré que le acorten su sentencia un par de años por entregarse voluntariamente; así que…

—¿Sí? ¡Pues es fácil decirlo cuando tú no eres el que tiene una pistola en la cabeza! —siguió bramando con cólera la vulpina

Jack quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿Qué le pasaba a Skye? ¿Acaso no veía que trataba de salvarla? El supuesto cajero intentó improvisar lo mejor que pudo con su poco cooperativa rehén.

—Señorita, cálmese por favor y déjeme…

—¡Y no me vengas con tu señorita o no finjas no conocerme pedazo de...!

—¡En serio señorita, cierre la boca y…!

Aunque el mismo Jack ya comenzaba a perder los estribos.

—¡Te dije muy bien que nunca en tu vida me trataras de callar maldito...! ¡Argh!

—¡Skye! —la liebre por fin la nombró en voz alta, perdiendo su temple por completo

El aguará guazú presionó el cuello de la vulpina con brusquedad y rozó contra la mejilla de ella la mirilla de su arma.

—¡Bueno ya cierren el hocico los dos! —exigió furioso Ookami y con el ánimo recuperado— Está claro que conoces a esta tipa Savage, no me trago el cuento de que no es nada tuyo, y por la forma tan tierna en que se hablan, a leguas se nota que es tu novia, ja, ja, ja —comentó en un tono pomposo y divertido el rufián.

—¡No somos novios! —bramaron ambos mamíferos casi al unísono.

Ambos animales abrieron los ojos con asombro, era como si pensaran lo mismo. Con su plan original arruinado, Jack debía hacer algo para evitar una posible desgracia. En ese instante, la liebre cocinó una idea arriesgada, pero esperaba que Skye ahora sí colaborara con él, algo que pensó que ella haría sin necesidad de comunicar de su plan.

—¡Muchas gracias Skye! —exclamó Jack muy enojado, perdiendo aquel aire sereno o profesional que tanto le costó mantener—. Estaba a nada de salvarte el pellejo, pero tenías que hablar de más, para variar.

Naturalmente, la vulpina quedó absorta al grado de dejarla literalmente boquiabierta.

—¿Disculpa? ¿¡Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa!? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Quién fue el idiota que nos trajo en primer lugar aquí? ¿Eh?

—¿Cómo diantres iba a saber que esto pasaría?

—Ah, no lo sé, pensé que el policía eras tú, deberías estar al menos preparado y no haberme encerrado en el cuarto de escobas, ¡bestia!

—Ella tiene razón polizu…

—¡CÁLLATE! —aullaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Ookami se estremeció pese a que él era el que aún amenazaba mortalmente a la chica, pero ninguno se inmutó.

—Soy detective, no adivino —dijo Jack de forma golpeada— y te avisé con tiempo que huyéramos, ¡pero no! La señorita muy digna no quiere que la toquen y no puede callarse por un momento y escuchar la voz de la razón.

—¿La voz de la razón? ¿¡Tú!? Si tú fuiste el imbécil que me llevo a rastras a este negocio que además de caro, incluye a sus propios ladrones y pésimo servicio.

—Te traje a aquí porque no iba a soportar el resto del camino escuchar como otros machos estuvieran lanzándote piropos y halagos porque la princesa decidió vestirse de callejera.

—Callejera la que te reparió, ¿me escuchaste infeliz? ¡Yo visto como se me da la perra gana y ni tú ni nadie es quién para decirme que ponerme, zanahoria corta! Sólo quería vestirme así para… para… ¡Feh! Ya no importa...

—¿Para qué, eh? ¿Para fastidiarme como siempre lo haces desde que nos conocemos? ¿Para hacerme sentir incómodo y luego burlarte de mí?

—¡Lo hice para que te fijaras en mí, liebre estúpida! —gritó ella con una voz aguda y herida.

El detective se paró en seco. Su plan no estaba yendo a la dirección deseada.

—Skye…

—E-e-es decir, quería verme diferente hoy, siempre nos vemos los miércoles y sólo me has encontrado con la ropa de siempre, quería salir a dar una vuelta contigo, vestida así, pensando que te había gustado... pero tenías que arruinarlo con tus modales estirados del siglo pasado, tus celos de macho y poniéndole más atención a todos menos a mí.

—Hey, yo no… estaba celoso. Ok, quizás un poco pero entendí mal tus intenciones, pensé que sólo querías hacerme rabiar como sueles hacerlo.

—Bueno… eso era un extra…

—Además, yo... lo hice más por protegerte… y sí Skye, ya sé —la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo—, más que nadie sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero no por eso voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, sobre todo una chica que significa tanto para mí.

—Jack...

El aguará guazú quería vomitar ante tan conmovedora escena; lo habían entretenido los gritos en los que esperaba aprovechar una distracción del detective para liquidarlo, pero la liebre nunca bajó la guardia y el cobarde criminal no se quería arriesgar.

Aunque en ese momento, el ambiente se había suavizado como una telenovela donde él se sintió como un tercero en discordia en una apasionada discusión marital. ¡Era totalmente ridículo! ¡Él era el gran Ookami Wolfgang, no un villanucho cualquiera! Pero esos idiotas le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo, la policía estaba por arrivar y no encontraba una abertura para deshacerse de la molesta liebre.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos continuaban aclarando asuntos pendientes como si no estuvieran en medio de una situación de rehenes, de forma silenciosa entró un licaón, un pequeño cánido que parecía una hiena de enormes orejas negras. El líder notó esto enseguida y parecía que los otros mamíferos no se habían percatado aún, por lo que sonrió victorioso a sabiendas de que por fin se desharía de esa odiosa liebre que había arruinado sus planes.

—Oh Jack… —Abrió los ojos de golpe—. ¡Ja…!

La vulpina alcanzó a ver al intruso y supo enseguida de sus perversas intenciones, por lo que intentó alertar a la liebre, pero la pata de Ookami le cubrió el hocico, acallándola al instante, al mismo tiempo que apretaba más su agarre contra ella y colocaba la punta de la pistola en la parte lateral de su cabeza. Jack levantó las orejas y atisbó al criminal con una mirada decidida a disparar en cualquier momento, a la par que el licaón a sus espaldas se acercaba sigilosamente en espera de lo que fuera a pasar.

—¡Muy bien, ya basta! —gritó el aguará guazú dispuesto a terminar de una vez con todo— tuve más que suficiente con todo este teatrito y no perderé más tiempo con ninguno de ustedes dos; así que Savage, está es la última vez que lo repito, ¡suelta tu arma o juró que le volaré los sesos a esta zorra! —bramó fuera de sí, escupiendo saliva, tratando de parecer lo más intimidante posible.

—Je…

El detective hizo una mueca ladina y relajada. Suspiró y se dirigió a la hembra.

—Skye… Skye, mírame a los ojos —le ordenó ignorando por completo Wolfgang—. Cálmate, todo saldrá bien, sólo tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirte: 1. Te ves fabulosa con esos shorts, marcan muy bien tu cintura y tus piernas…

La hembra abrió ampliamente sus vidriosos ojos de los cuales brotaban un algunas lágrimas; de todos los momentos que tuvo para elogiarla, ¡tenía que elegir este! Desesperada, intentó advertirle del peligro inminente a sus espaldas, pero la pata del otro cánido se lo impedía.

—¿¡Me estás oyendo, pedazo de…!?

—Y 2. Skye, pase lo que pase… recuerda muy bien esto…

La efímera pausa se sintió como una eternidad en esa tienda de conveniencia, mientras que el licaón detrás de la liebre se disponía a liquidarlo.

—¡Rómpele el hocico a ese hijo de perra por mí! —sentenció Jack antes de hacer un movimiento desesperado para por salvar a la persona que más amaba en esa habitación.

Se escucharon tres balazos casi consecutivos, dos fuertes porrazos y un lastimero quejido que denotaba un inmenso dolor, seguido por el ruido que provoca un cuerpo cayendo al suelo mal herido y sangrando.

—¡JAAAAAAAAAACK! —gritó Skye a todo pulmón.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 _Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero el capítulo se complicó más de lo que pensé (es curioso, pensé que sería más fácil que los últimos 3, pero fue justamente lo opuesto), además de pasar por pequeños bloqueos y un serio problema de salud de uno de mis familiares que me alejó de la escritura un par de semanas… pero bueno, sea como sea, aquí lo tienen._

 _Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pero no lo creo, este debe ser el capítulo que más pena ajena me da xD. No es que no me guste, ¡En verdad me encantó! Pero siento que parece que un drogadicto y depravado sexual lo redactó, no sé de dónde saqué tanta estupidez y porquería, no creo haber escrito algo más obsceno y marrano hasta ahora… oh bueno, está ese fic de Gazelle y Finn que aún no termino... ¡pero esto es diferente! No sé qué changos pasó por mi cabeza cuando lo redacté, todo fue tan rápido, tan espontáneo, casi se escribió sólo, quizás por eso pensé que sería fácil de escribir al principio, pero no, fue lo contrario una vez que me senté a escribir y juntar toda la sarta de estupideces que se me ocurrieron; pero en fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado de este antepenúltimo capítulo. No quiero asustarlos chicos, pero dos capítulos y por fin acabará este suplicio. ¡Resistan un poco más, amiguitos!_

 _Como un pequeño aviso, quiero decirles que acabo de agregar esta historia al concurso de **Los Premios Watty 2018** de la página de Wattpad. No planeaba inscribirme este año, y tampoco soy mucho de concursos, pero ya que el certamen de este año permite meter historias en la categoría de fanfics y por la recomendación de un amigo, me dije, ¿por qué no? Dudo mucho ganar, sé que este ficucho no es la gran cosa, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo; pese a la poca fe que le tengo, he notado que la historia ha tenido un apoyo bestial, considerando sobre todo que es un fic de Zootopia que no involucra (en gran medida) a Judy, a Nick o el Nicudy, así que, por eso también me animé a inscribirlo, pero no creo haberlo hecho sin el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes chicos, ¡muchas gracias a todos! Deseenme mucha suerte._

 _Yo lo único que puedo hacer es seguir redactando esta historia y espero tenerla completa antes de que cierren las bases (igual concursa así de incompleto como está, pero si voy a entrar, lo haré de la mejor manera posible), además de que quiero que todos conozcan el desenlace de esta historia)._

 _Saludos, espero que el siguiente capítulo salga más pronto que este. Bye-bye._

* * *

…inmediatamente

—¡Rómpele el hocico a ese hijo de perra por mí! —sentenció Jack antes de hacer un movimiento desesperado para tratar de salvar a la persona que más amaba en esa habitación.

El detective Savage, percatándose que tenía compañía a sus espaldas, comprobó la posición del enemigo al ver de reojo los espejos convexos de la tienda, por lo que tras pronunciar sus últimas palabras a la vulpina, se giró lo suficiente para accionar su arma contra el furtivo cánido que nunca espero tan veloz respuesta de la liebre, quien disparó dos veces contra él, una vez contra su pata y otra contra el pecho; el dolor fue suficiente para hacerlo soltar la pistola y caer al piso herido.

Sin embargo, los segundos que Jack utilizó para hacer eso, fueron aprovechados por Ookami quién, al ver que la presa dejó de apuntarle, decidió que él mismo lo exterminaría. Cuando Skye vio que el criminal había dejado de apuntarle a ella para arrebatarle la vida Jack, la vulpina dio un fuerte pisotón al pie de aguará guazú al mismo tiempo que le dio un potente codazo en la boca del estómago, el cual fue suficiente para que el delincuente apartara la pata de su boca y ella le advirtiera a la liebre con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡JAAAAACK!

Se oyó un tercer disparo proveniente del revólver de Wolfgang pero gracias a la acometida de Skye, el tiro fue desviado y nunca rozó siquiera a la liebre. Aprovechando que el cánido más alto estaba sin aliento por el fuerte golpe, Skye sabía que ni ella ni él estaban fuera de peligro, así que se armó de valor, tomó su bolso por la asa y, sin dudarlo, golpeó la pata del criminal, haciéndolo que este soltara el revólver debido al potente impacto, la bolsa en su interior tenía una pesada llave de 3/8 que siempre cargaba por precaución y que jamás pensó que usaría para algo como esto.

—¡ARGGGGHHHHHH! —El aguará guazú soltó un alarido al sentir una posible fractura en su zarpa. ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ookami volvió a gritar cuando sintió el durísmo metal al interior del arma improvisada de la zorra en su hocico, posiblemente quebrándoselo, tal como se lo indicó Jack, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para detener al alto cánido rojizo.

—¡Ha… ha! —bramó Skye al volver a lanzar su bolso contra el criminal, pero esta vez, el tipo interceptó el objeto contundente con su pata buena y la jaló hacia ella mientras se agachaba e intentaba tomar su arma para vengarse de la hembra.

—¡Suéltame bruto! —forcejeó ella.

—¡Te mataré zorra, TE MATA…!

Pero Ookami Wolfgang jamás pudo completar la frase, pues fue recibido por una patada voladora a la altura del pecho que logró apartar con éxito al aguará guazú de la vulpina.

—¡Jack! —exclamó alegre ella.

El detective sin embargo la pasó de largo y, en un impulso irracional, lanzó el arma al piso y con ello su única ventaja real contra Ookami; caminó rápidamente hacia el criminal que ya estaba tratando de incorporarse, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie, Jack lo tomó de las solapas y le acomodó un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos atrás.

—¡No vuelvas a ponerle una garra encima a Skye! —gritó la liebre para después dar un rápido salto y acomodarle una impetuosa patada giratoria que dio de lleno contra el hocico del vapuleado aguará guazú.

Enseguida, Jack volvió a brincar y rotando otra vez su cuerpo lo pateó de nueva cuenta en el rostro, repitió esto una tercera vez pero dando la patada más fuerte que haya dado en su vida, tan potente que hizo que Ookami volteara con brusquedad por la inercia; acto seguido, el cánido cayó sobre sus rodillas para finalmente caer abatido.

Jack Savage aterrizó algo adolorido y, sin perder más tiempo, se viró hacia la hembra que lo miraba incrédula ante el espectáculo tan irreal que acababa de presenciar.

—Skye… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Jack…

Ambos mamíferos no dudaron un segundo, se abalanzaron entre sí y se abrazaron.

—¡Jack, Jack, Jack… Jack! —se aferró a él como si su vida misma dependiera de ello.

—Tranquila Skye, ya pasó todo, estoy aquí. Ya todo terminó.

La depredadora apretó sus colmillos y sintió un alivio sin igual, aunque su respiración aún era errática y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta en cualquier instante.

—¡Jack, Jack, Jack…! —la vulpina se soltó de él y comenzó a golpear su pecho sin control—. ¡Desgraciado, hijo de…! ¡Idiota, imbécil, bastardo…! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Él recibió los golpes sin resistirse, pero a estas alturas le daba igual, además de que sabía que lo merecía, por las cosas horribles que le dijo y por las cosas terribles por las que hizo pasar a la zorra.

—Skye, perdóname… yo jamás quise…

Un dedo tapó su boquita.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No estoy pensando eso animal!

Ella lo volvió a abrazar, él estaba más confundido que nunca.

—Al diablo eso, no me interesa quién tiene la culpa, me alegra que estés bien tú… tú… te enfrentaste a todos esos tipos y me salvaste la vida como… como…

—¿Cómo un macho? —alcanzó a decir con algo de ironía.

—Veo que mis clases dieron sus frutos.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—¡No presiones Jack!

Se volvieron a separar, y en medio de la situación ridícula y cerca de una escena policíaca, ambos animales sonrieron entre sí. Jack y Skye se tomaron de las patas y se vieron a los ojos con un afecto único que en otra situación hubiera sido imposible. Sin poder controlarlo, el rostro de los dos se enrojeció un poco, no sabían si por toda la actividad física realizada o por la incomodidad que ahora sentían, luego acercaron un poco sus rostros entre sí.

—Jack...

—Skye...

—¡Arriba las patas, que nadie se mueva! —ordenó iracunda una grave y severa voz.

Sin embargo, esta paz se vio interrumpida ante un fuerte portazo y el sonido de varias pisadas y armas siendo cargadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack tomó a la hembra por la cintura y la puso a sus espaldas mientras que con otra pata apuntó con la PPK dispuesto a disparar a quien se atreviera a amenazarlos.

—¡Tire el arma, lo tenemos ro…! ¿Savage? ¿Eres tú?

—Bo… ¡jefe Bogo, señor!

El detective bajó la Walther al momento y ayudó a Skye a enderesarse. A la tienda de conveniencia habían entrado un colosal búfalo de cafre, un rinoceronte blanco y un elefante de la sabana, los tres eran oficiales de policías quienes al identificar a su pequeño compañero, dejaron de encañonarlo. Bogo no lo reconoció enseguida debido a que nunca imaginó ver ni en la peor de sus pesadillas a su detective más prominente vistiendo el uniforme de ese establecimiento.

—¿Interrumpo algo Savage? —inquirió con fastidio el búfalo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!

La liebre soltó a la hembra enseguida y ambos se separaron con algo de vergüenza.

—Gracias Jack —musitó ella.

—Déjame adivinar Savage, ¿la situación está bajo control, no? —mencionó de mal humor y con claro fastidio el jefe del Departamento de Policías de Zootopia.

—Afirmativo señor —respondió enseguida con presteza—. Los sospechosos han sido neutralizados y los rehenes se encuentran a salvo, jefe Bogo.

—Tsk, tsk… ¿por qué no me sorprende? —espetó con ironía cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

En el estacionamiento reducido del _Osso_ , había dos enormes ambulancias aparcadas, en una, atendían a uno de los cánidos al que Jack disparó mientras era custodiado por un lobo policía; en el otro vehículo, trataban a los otros animales inocentes, incluido al mismo detective Savage, a quién una cierva paramédica le terminaba de vendar ambas patas.

—Hola Jack-Jack —lo saludó la depredadora ártica—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Skye! —exclamó impactado al verla—. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

—Cálmate bobo, es una simple compresa fría para bajar la hinchazón, estoy bien —Retiró la bolsa con hielos y le mostró su mejilla ligeramente inflada por el golpe—. ¿Lo ves?

—Oh, lo siento, pensé que ese bastardo te había lastimado demás.

—Habla por ti, zopenco; no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te habían magullado.

—¿Qué, esto? —señaló sus vendajes— No es nada, sólo me raspé los nudillos, no es la gran cosa… ¡argh!

Skye tocó la pata derecha y la liebre se quejó al instante.

—¡Cielos Jack, lo siento!

—No te preocupes… ese coyote si que me dio un fuerte apretón de patas… pero no es nada grave.

—No quieras hacerte el rudo Savage.

Una tosca voz interrumpió la conversación, un búfalo de pelaje grisáceo, casi azulado, se presentó ante ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Señor —saludó de nueva cuenta y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero la enorme pezuña de Bogo se extendió en señal de alto.

—No se levante detective. Seré breve. ¿Sabe porque estoy aquí, verdad?

La presa más pequeña suspiró desganado y acto seguido, sacó por dentro de la camisa de cajero que le habían prestado una cadena que tenía colgada su placa de policía.

—¿Por esto, cierto? —Se la mostró— ¿Va a suspenderme, no?

Bogo lo miró sin mover un músculo.

—¡Jack! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo que suspenderte? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si acabas de salvarnos a todos! ¿Cómo…?

—Veo que no lo olvidaste Savage, como te dije aquella vez, si te descubría trabajando en tu día libre, te mandaría de vacaciones obligatorias.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la vulpina— ¡No puede hacerle eso a él, es un héroe! Jack, no dejes que… ¡Jack!

Pero el susodicho se había retirado el colgante del cuello y se lo lanzó, cosa que hizo que su jefe arqueara las cejas, muy extrañado.

—¿Así sin más me la das Savage? ¿Sin intentar repelar o sin tu típica necedad de que lo hiciste porque nadie más podía hacerlo mejor que tú? ¿Eh, detective?

—¡Jack!

—No jefe Bogo, aunque tengo buenas razones para haber hecho lo que hice, sé que no va a creer que me topé con esos delincuentes por casualidad…

—¡Pero es cierto! —lo interrumpió ella— Jack y yo solo fuimos de compras… aunque fue su idea ir allí —se cubrió la boca—, ¡pero Jack ni siquiera iba armado! ¡Y sé que él no iba con esas intenciones! ¡Lo hubiera golpeado yo misma si me entero que el desgraciado me trajo ahí por motivos de su trabajo…!

—¿Y usted quién es, señorita?

—¿Quién más? ¡Soy la escort que contrató!

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —exclamó iracundo— ¡Savage! ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

—No estás ayudándome Skye… —mencionó él azotando su pata buena contra su frente.

—¡No idiota! ¿Por que todos los machos caen con eso? ¿Es porque soy una zorra? ¿Por la ropa?

—Señorita, —alzó Bogo un dedo—, no permito que se refiera a mí como…

—Cierre la boca, Cara de res; mientras usted y sus otros dizque policías estaban comiendo donas o extorsionando ciudadanos…

—¡ÓIGAME…! —Bogo sacaba humo de sus fosas nasales ante tal declaración.

—Skye… —musitaba Jack queriendo evitar un inminente desastre.

—¡Óigame mangos! Este torpe, pero valiente remedo de policía...

—¡Hey!

—…hizo lo que tuvo que hacer en su día libre y sin apoyo; esos malditos casi nos matan a él y a mí, ¿Y usted viene aquí sintiéndose la gran calabaza y en vez de darle las gracias, lo quiere castigar? ¡Váyase mucho a la…!

—¡Señor! Disculpe policía.

Gracias al cielo, en medio de la acalorada discusión, los interrumpió una liebre hembra que portaba una gruesa chamarra café y entre sus brazos cargaba una camisa doblada.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —mencionó molesta Skye, centrando su irritación en la lagomorfa.

—No es un buen momento señorita, —comentó Bogo—, hablé con otro oficial, estoy ocupado en…

—No usted, la otra liebre, ¿es policía, cierto?

Jack observó a la chica en cuestión y vio que era la misma cajera de la tienda. Los demás voltearon verlo.

—Detective en realidad, —la corrigió él con una sonrisa reprimida—, pero como dijo mi jefe, estamos en medio de…

—Lamento la intromisión, pero otro oficial quiere que haga mi declaración y antes de eso no quiero que se vaya sin decirle dos cosas: primero, muchas gracias por salvarme a mí y a los otros mamíferos, fue muy valiente lo que hizo.

—No es nada, sólo hacía mi trabajo… bueno… en realidad no estaba en servicio y…

—Lo sé, pero aún así, enfrentarse a todos esos enormes y horrendos depredadores y sin ir armado o preparado, agradezco al cielo que hubiera llegado a la tienda en un momento así, es bueno tener policías así de entregados a su trabajo.

—Srita, ¿usted lo conoce? —preguntó el jefe Bogo.

—No, nunca en mi vida lo había visto, lo que me recuerda, la segunda cosa que quería hacer era devolverle su camisa, tenga.

La cajera le entregó la prenda a la otra liebre y este la aceptó con una risa nerviosa, mientras Bogo veía extrañado la escena, Skye miraba a la otra hembra con recelo, le incomodaba bastante la presencia de esa tipa y la cara de idiota que ponía ella al ver a Jack y vice versa.

—Oh, gracias… no se hubiera molestado.

—No sólo vine por eso…

—¿Ah no? ¿Qué más quieres, entrometida? —masculló Skye con hostilidad.

—Oh, lo siento —comentó con timidez—, ¿pero podría devolverme mi uniforme? Mi gerente nos dio el resto del día por lo ocurrido, pero mañana debo entrar temprano y la necesito para…

—Ah, entiendo, entiendo; deme un segundo, señorita.

—Savage, no tenemos tiempo de…

Pero la presa rayada no dejó terminar a Bogo, se desabotonó y después procedió a retirarse la prenda roja con amarillo, dejando ver su abdomen desnudo el cual la otra presa orejona vio con una enorme sonrisa y mirada perdida en él. Skye comprendió las verdaderas intenciones de la tipa esa, pero su rostro arrugado se convirtió en uno de sorpresa cuando ella también vio la marcada figura de Jack que, para ser una liebre, tenía un físico impresionante que robó el aliento de las dos hembras cercanas, la paramédico que lo atendió y las otras dos féminas que el detective rescató minutos atrás que miraban la escena a lo lejos.

—Wow… —prácticamente todas las chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, ¡por favor! ¡Eso no es nada! —mencionó Bogo molesto y bufando—. ¡Yo tengo más músculos que él en un sólo brazo y no estoy presumiendo!

Pero las hembras ignoraron al búfalo mala cara y siguieron viendo el escultural cuerpecito de aquel semental rayado, incluso la yegua que rescató relinchó emocionada. Aunque todas las féminas disfrutaron ese minishow improvisado de "Solo para mamíferas", ninguna pareció notar lo mismo que Skye, los pectorales y brazos tonificados de Jack presentaban ausencia de pelaje en algunos puntos, ella supuso que eran marcas de zarpas y que los pequeños círculos eran cicatrices de balas… sin embargo su concentración se perdió entre los cuadritos y el abdomen de lavadero que se cargaba el macho.

—Aquí tienes. —Le entregó enseguida la camisa ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor—. Mil gracias, fue de mucha ayuda y… lamento haberte pedido algo así de atrevido.

—¡Para nada, para nada! —Farfulló la cajera con la cara de mil colores—. Fue todo un placer… —acentuó eso último—… cooperar con la policía, claro. Gracias a ti por salvarnos… errr…

Para la mala suerte de las hembras, Jack se colocó su remera enseguida y dio por terminado el espectáculo, las chicas después de suspirar de mala gana, esperaron a oír la respuesta de aquel macho.

—Savage, Jack Savage es mi nombre.

—Ah pues yo soy…

—Leslie, te llamas Leslie.

La otra liebre casi grita como colegiala por la respuesta del detective. Skye miró molesta a su pupilo y este arqueó la ceja.

—Bueno… eso decía el gafete con su nombre —se encogió de hombros.

—Señorita O'Hare, ¿ya puede tomar su declaración? —preguntó una elefante policía detrás de la libre.

—¡Oh cielos, ya debo irme! Pero bueno… ¡gracias por todo Jack!

El detective la despidió con una pata alzada mientras la otra liebre se alejó a saltos muy feliz por conocer el nombre de su héroe; luego, la presa sintió una mirada acusadora de parte de la vulpina y él sólo la observó extrañado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada… no es nada… —musitó ella seria y cruzándose de brazos, olvidando por completo que le estaba dando una paliza verbal al jefe de Jack minutos atrás.

—Oh bueno… lamento eso jefe Bogo, ¿Quería decirme algo más?

El búfalo aún procesaba lo ocurrido, tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Sí… una última pregunta Savage: ¿Por qué no esperaste refuerzos, como es el procedimiento?

—Señor, tal vez no lo sepa, pero ellos no son asaltantes comunes de tiendas de conveniencia, a esa banda conocida como los Canidae se les vincula con otros casos de trata de mamíferos y la evidencia apunta a que además de dinero, los bastardos han sustraído animales en sus robos. Sabiendo esto no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, lo único que pretendía era ganar tiempo, como dije, estaba desarmado, pero tenía que protegerla a ella… y-y-y al resto de los clientes, Jefe Bogo. —aclaró con prisa.

—Oh Jack…

—¿Por eso mandaste a llamarme? ¿Aún sabiendo lo que pasaría si te veía?

—Afirmativo. Conociéndolo señor, sabría que vendría enseguida a por mí y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento, traerlo a usted y a la policía lo antes posible. Si fracasaba, al menos usted y los oficiales que trajeran podrían protegerla… errr, proteger a los civiles. Así que ahí lo tiene, ¿es todo, señor?

El enorme animal bovino se quedó pensativo unos segundos, enseguida sonrió condescendientemente y miró a Jack complacido.

—No Savage, no es todo; sólo una cosa más. Toma.

El búfalo le lanzó su placa de vuelta. Los mamíferos más pequeños que él lo miraron confundidos.

—Gracias señor, pero…

—No me agradezca detective, era todo lo que quería oír. Estoy en contra de que bribones como tú o Wilde sigan las reglas a su conveniencia, pero su integridad como policías y el cumplimiento de la ley más básica: proteger al inocente, es suficiente para mí. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez Savage, ¡Pero no te acostumbres, porque mi amenaza sigue en pie!

—Muchas gracias señor —Se volvió a colocar la placa—. Así lo haré.

—Además, necesito a alguien que conozca bien este caso para encerrar de una vez a esos infelices. Eres libre de unirte a la investigación o a los interrogatorios.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo, señor?

—Así es detective.

Jack no pudo ocultar el enorme júbilo que sentía de recibir tan buenas noticias, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de algo y su risa desapareció tan pronto como vino.

—Aprecio la oferta jefe Bogo, pero debo rechazarla.

Tanto el búfalo como la zorra lo miraron absortos.

—¿Qué? —la vulpina dijo sorprendida.

—¿Sucede algo Savage?

—Lo lamento pero, ya tenía planes para esta noche, quede de tomar un café con una amiga y… con el debido respeto señor, prefiero disfrutar lo que resta de mi día libre, si no es mucho pedir.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te quieres perder la oportunidad de encerrar a esos infelices y llevarte el crédito?

—Como usted lo dijo una vez, no hacemos esto por la fama, sino por el bien común, estoy seguro que mis compañeros podrán procesarlos con todo lo que pasó hoy, y con todas las notas que escribí sobre la banda de Los Canidae en su expediente bastará para que no salgan impunes. Si necesitan algo más, mañana a primera hora estaré en la estación, no creo que ellos vayan a ninguna parte. ¿Podemos retirarnos ya, señor?

Bogo posó su pezuña en la barbilla, genuinamente confundido, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, Savage jamás había rechazado una oferta de ese estilo, la razón por la que estuvo ahí era porque el detective siempre quería seguirle la contraria y trabajar sin descansos, pero hace unas semanas y en especial en ese momento, la liebre tomaba las cosas con más calma y… madurez. ¿Este cambio de comportamiento tendría que ver con esa chica? El jefe del departamento de policías bajó los brazos y decidió no perder más el tiempo.

—Adelante Savage, nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí, disfruta el resto de la velada, lo tienes mucho más que merecido. Savage. Señorita.

—Tengo nombre y es Skye, grandulón —replicó ella con sorna y sonrió.

—Skye… —la reprendió suavemente la liebre.

—Y lamento haberlo llamado idiota o similares, me alegra que haya cambiado de corazón tan rápido, teniente Dan.

—¡Jefe Bogo, señorita Skye! —apretó los dientes—. Un placer conocerla —respondió haciendo una reverencia, aunque de mala gana.

—El placer fue todo mío.

El búfalo dio unos pasos apartándose de ellos, pero se detuvo no muy lejos, giró el cuello y sin verlos a los ojos habló:

—Y Savage...

—¿Sí señor?

—Buen trabajo. —Extendió su pulgar aún de espaldas.

El bovino bajó el brazo enseguida y por fin se retiró.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni una palmadita en la espalda o un aumento? Chulada de jefe tienes Jackie.

Él carcajeó por fin, se lo había guardado desde que ella y su jefe se conocieron.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, eso es demasiado viniendo de él. Con que no me suspendiera ni me diera el regaño de mi vida, me doy por bien servido.

—Eres bastante blando con él, cariño. Debiste restregarle lo que hiciste en la cara.

—Ja, ja, ja. Tal vez, pero no es el momento y… en serio, ya quiero irme.

Pues en marcha Jack-Jack.

* * *

La noche había caído por completo en la ciudad, la liebre y la vulpina estaban a 4 cuadras de una tienda de conveniencia a la que probablemente ninguno de ellos regresaría lo que les restaba de vida; ambos deambulaban con parsimonia debido a que la presa comenzaba a cojear un poco de su pata derecha.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jack? ¿Quieres que regresemos a la ambulancia para pedir ayuda?

—No, no Skye, estoy bien; es sólo que estiré mucho la pierna al dar esa última patada; esto me pasa por no calentar antes.

—Ay, como quisiera hacer un chiste de eso ahora… pero no te ves bien, ¿seguro no quieres regresar? Deberías pedirle prestada su patrulla al cornudo ese o pedirle que te dé un ride, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti.

—Je, no es necesario Skye, ya se me pasará, sólo necesito un poco de…

La hembra lo interrumpió chasqueando los dedos.

—Tengo una idea Jackie. Quédate en dónde estás, abre las piernas y no te muevas.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué?

—Hazlo y no preguntes —le ordenó mientras quedó a espaldas del detective.

Jack estaba bastante fatigado como para ponerse a cuestionarla y la obedeció sin más, aunque las dudas se apoderaron de él luego de separar ambas patas traseras.

—Oye, no creo que sea el mejor momento, ¿qué tratas de…?

—Inclínate hacia delante y agárrate fuerte Jackie.

—¿Agarrarme? ¿De qué…? ¡Aaaaahhhhh...! ¡SKYEEEEEEEEE!

La astuta zorra se agachó y puso su cabeza entre la distancia de las dos pantorrillas de la liebre, luego tomó con firmeza las piernas de este y se alzó, cargando consigo a al macho entre sus hombros; dicho agarre tomó por sorpresa a Jack y él, en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, se aferró a los mechones que salían de la pequeña gorra rosada que aún llevaba, ella chilló levemente al sentir algunos rizos siendo jalados, pero resistió el dolor y se irguió completamente. Cuando la presa rayada por fin se estabilizó, soltó a la hembra de las greñas pero se abrazó enseguida a su cabeza para no caerse.

—¡Perdón, lamento haberte jalado pero yo...! Es decir, ¡¿Qué rábanos haces?!

—Auch… oh nada, —mencionó ella con un poco de dificultad al hablar— sólo llevo a mi héroe entre hombros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ¡ _oh mi dulce caballero de brillante armadura_! Deja que hoy sea tu corcel indomable y regresemos juntos a casa; por esta noche, dejaré que tú me domines a mí y no al revés, papi —largó ella taimadamente.

Jack casi se atraganta con su propia saliva; y mientras intentaba no ahogarse o caerse de su 'potro', se volvió a sujetar de ella, esta vez rodeando su testa con las patas

—¡S-S-S-Skye! ¡No digas tonterías y bájame!

—¿Qué pasa... pequeñín? ¿Te molesta estar... encima de... una chica? —masculló entre pausas—. Pensé que era... la fantasía de todo macho y…

—¡Me molesta más que hables así! Pero deja eso, te vas a lastimar la columna y… ¡Woah!

El cuerpo de Jack amenazó con irse de espaldas cuando la hembra comenzó a avanzar con la presa en hombros, y él se volvió a aferrar de su gorra para no caerse de su autoproclamada corcel.

—Nah, no es nada... cargo todo el tiempo a mis sobrinitos de esta forma… ufff... y estos brazos de mecánica que pueden girar tornillos de elefantes o rinocerontes... me ayudan a cargarlos a ellos… y a ti... sin problemas.

La chica habló pausadamente pero siguió avanzando sin importarle que atrajera miradas curiosas de los animales a su alrededor.

—Bueno Rocinante, me parece que soy un poco más pesado que esos zorritos tuyos, así que te sugiero que me…

—¿Pesado? Claro Jack… a veces eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza… pero yo no te llamaría así, sólo un poco impertinente… ¡ugh!

La chica cedió por un segundo y la liebre pensó que se vendría a abajo; pero ella se reincorporó enseguida y le sacó la lengua.

—Aunque… deberías pensar en bajarle un poco a las… zanahorias.

—¡Skye!

—Ush… ya deja de quejarte y disfruta el viaje de una maldita vez... mis sobrinitos lo harían.

—¡Pero yo no soy…! Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? Por aquí no es la tienda de Don Chepe.

—Olvídate de él, mejor vayamos a esa cafetería detrás del taller.

—¿Qué? Pero tú odias tomar café que no haya sido preparado por ti y…

—Por supuesto, pero de tonta voy a llevarte de caballito hasta allá… además, ¿aún está en pie sobre pagar todo, no?

—Sí, eso fue lo que te prometí en el _Osso_.

El semáforo se puso en rojo para los peatones, por lo que la vulpina que sostenía a Jack esperó de pie a que cambiara la luz; a un lado de ellos había una cría de jirafa cuya cabeza estaba al mismo nivel de la liebre, quien respondió tímidamente un saludo de parte de ella.

—Oye, Orejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste?

—No es eso, sólo quería… agradecerte por todo y… —Tragó grueso—. Lamento no haberte hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no…

—No hay nada que disculpar, yo tampoco actué bien; si no fuera tan testarudo o me hubiera tomado mejor las burlas de esos tipos hacía ti, no te hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí.

Con la luz verde de su lado, Skye caminó con algo de pesadez y sin dejar de poner atención a las palabras de la liebre que estaba literalmente en su cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que en eso tú tienes más la culpa, pero lo enmendaste a tiempo, como siempre. Sólo digamos que es un empate.

Ambos rieron y estuvieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Mientras que Jack veía la dichosa cafetería a la distancia, la voz de la mecánica llegó hasta sus largas orejas otra vez.

—Oye Jack… también… quiero disculparme por algo más…

—Skye, ya olvídalo, lo importante es que…

—No entiendes bobo, lo que pasó es que… no confié en ti. Cuando estabas negociando mi vida con ese tonto, perdí la cabeza y, no… no sé porqué me creí la parte en que le dijiste que me matara, creo que me recordó al viejo tú con eso de "Haré mi trabajo sin importar el costo" —lo imitó de forma burlona— y, por un momento llegué a creer que en verdad no te importaba…

—Oh Skye... yo jamás diría algo así en serio, todo fue mentira, lo sabes.

—¿El chico que jamás miente, diciendo mentiras? Eso fue lo que más me aterró, ¿sabes? —Ella rió nerviosamente, luego se ensombreció—. No sé porque, cuando el tipo amenazó con matarme… y tú le dijiste que… no significaba para ti de esa forma tan… tan natural, tan tuya… me hizo dudar bastante. Pero ahora sé que no era verdad, ¿cierto?

La liebre fue tomada por sorpresa, pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa en su rayado rostro .

—Bueno, eso no fue una mentira del todo. —respondió confiado.

—¿Qué dices? —Ella cuestionó con extrañeza.

—Regla básica. Siempre amenázalos.

Skye abrió los ojos sin creer lo que había oído, pero al mirarlo desde abajo, notó enseguida la carcajada de la liebre y no pudo sentir una mezcla entre fastidio, comicidad e ironía.

—¡Eres un…! ¡Te metiste con la hembra equivocada para fastidiar, conejito!

—Ja, ja, ja… ¡espera Skye!

—Ja, ja, ¡deja de moverte!

Desde abajo, la vulpina comenzó a pellizcar con una pata libre las heridas vendadas de la liebre, pero este sólo las apartaba mientras reía divertido. En ningún momento la zorra dejó de avanzar y Jack parecía disfrutar sin miedo y a esa altura los ataques de la chica, y ella no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —se oyó una aguda y desesperada vocecita chillar desde el suelo.

—¡Woah!

—¡Ahhhhh!

A unos escasos centímetros de las patas de Skye, una pequeña musaraña se atravesó y para no pisarla, ella saltó a su izquierda pero perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que apartara sus patas de las piernas de Jack por completo; este último perdió el agarre de su fiel corcel y terminó cayendo encima de un auto, estampando su frente contra el parabrisas al mismo tiempo que la alarma del coche se había encendido. La hembra sólo consiguió rasparse las rodillas y un codo, pero la liebre parecía haberse ganado un futuro chichón en la frente. Cuando Skye se percató que su jinete ya no estaba, se llevó las patas al hocico y vio la cara restregada en el vidrio del ruidoso auto.

—¡Madre… mía, Jack!

—Skyeeeee… —masculló la liebre sin apartar su cara del cristal.

—¿Sí…? —cuestionó apenada.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme caballito…

—Pero… pero… es mi posición favorita…

—Je, je… ¿espera qué? —Se asomó a verla.

—¡Nada, nada! Veo que tu cerebro aún funciona. ¡Vámonos de aquí, pediremos hielo extra en la cafetería!

La vulpina ayudó a un desorientado animal a incorporarse antes de que el dueño del vehículo reclamara algún daño a su unidad y ambos se fueron casi corriendo de allí.


	7. A prueba de balas, besos y llaves ingles

**Capítulo 7: A prueba de balas, besos y llaves inglesas**

* * *

 **~13er miércoles~**

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo Skye?

—¿Ah, ah, qué? ¿Qué cosa?

La vulpina le había dejado de prestar atención hace mucho; ella había escuchado todo lo que Jack le comentaba hasta que su vista se perdió por completo en la marcada figura de la liebre que hacía volar su imaginación; tras el incidente del miércoles pasado, la fisonomía del detective se le quedó muy grabada en la cabeza.

Desde que lo conocía, Jack siempre había usado su traje estirado o ropa de trabajo muy holgada que ocultaba el atlético y, no tenía miedo en admitir, apetecible cuerpo de él, por lo que nunca lo había visto con esos ojos, pero desde que él se quitó la camisa frente a ella, dejando ver lo que ocultaba debajo de esta, esos pensamientos no habían abandonado su mente.

Y ese día no fue la excepción; Jack usaba su típico atuendo elegante y se encontraba cambiando un neumático con una llave de cruz; se había quitado el saco y remangado la camisa para no ensuciarse, dejando ver a la zorrita su impresionante físico, al menos para una liebre, aunque no dejaba de ser atractivo para una hembra de su especie. Ella se le quedó viendo como hipnotizada, observando los tirantes que pasaban por sus marcados pectorales, deseando que estos o los botones de su entallada prenda cedieran en cualquier momento y dejaran ver más de la exuberante complexión de su aprendiz.

—Dije que el jefe Bogo me felicitó, ¿Increíble no? —La interrumpió Jack de sus cavilaciones—. Hubiera esperado un halago de cualquier otro, incluso hasta del mismísimo Wilde, ¿pero de ese búfalo? ¡Jamás, ni en un millón de años! —relató emocionado mientras que la hembra seguía más pendiente de su musculatura y su fisonomía—. El jefe me comentó que he estado haciendo un excelente trabajo estos últimos meses, que le he entregado más casos resueltos que dolores de cabeza, que es mucho decir, je, je. —Rió un poco apenado—. Bogo también mencionó que si sigo así, podría promoverme muy pronto a detective de grado 2, ¿no es fantástico?

—Ah… eso, pues es genial —contestó por inercia, aún embobada por su cuerpo.

Jack terminó de apretar los tornillos de una enorme rueda del auto de un elefante, luego él soltó la llave de cruceta al piso, produciendo un horrendo sonido que fue capaz de sacar a Skye de su trance y sobresaltarla con violencia.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, Orejón? —Le replicó fastidiada la vulpina, más molesta por interrumpir su concentración que por la acción en sí—. ¡Vas a estrellar el piso o doblar la llave, zonzo!

—¿De qué hablas? —Le dio la espalda, ocultando una ladina sonrisa, mientras recogía un enorme tapacubos, un disco que cubre las ruedas—. Tú eres la que siempre estás botando la llave y haciendo un sonido espantoso, pensé que era cosa de mecánicos.

—Tú lo has dicho, de un mecánico, no de su ayudante, si es que se le puede llamar así a un citadino que a duras penas aprendió un par de cosas. Unas semanas y ya te crees saberlo todo.

—Bueno, aprendí de la mejor —mencionó mientras colocaba a presión la tapa de la rueda, aunque le faltó apretar un lado—. Skye —dijo sin voltear—. ¿Me pasas el mazo de goma por favor?

—Claro, enseguida primor —respondió de inmediato, un poco ruborizada por las palabras halagadoras de la liebre—. ¡Ahí te va!

La zorra no se inmutó en arrojarle la herramienta de caucho directo a su cabeza, Jack al instante alzó las orejas y esquivó el lanzamiento de la vulpina, atrapando el objeto por el mango con suma habilidad.

—¿¡Estás loca, Skye!? ¡Casi me pegas! —Se quejó indignado.

—Esa era la idea, corazón.

—¡Skye!

—Bah, no seas llorón, sabía que no te tocaría, ya me di cuenta que tienes muy buenos reflejos, sabía que un martillo no era rival para el grandioso Jack "El bastardo" Savage.

—Feh, ¿nunca vas a olvidar ese apodo verdad? —comentó con hastío fingido mientras martillaba un par de veces el tapacubos. Unos segundos después, había empalmado a la perfección el disco—. Listo. Ya terminé aquí.

—Bueno, bueno; supongo que no tendrás problema en colocar la otra rueda tú solo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, aunque no sé porque me pones a cambiar la llanta de un auto tan grande.

La liebre se acercó a la enorme rueda que era incluso más grande que él; era la última que faltaba por colocar, después de que Skye le enseñara a quitar y a cambiar un neumático en caso de emergencia.

—Pensé que alguien como tú ya lo sabría, pero el tamaño no siempre importa —Skye dijo lo último con un tono atrevido.

—Claro que ya lo sabía. —Se agachó y tomó la llanta de ambos bordes con sus dos patas—. Soy la prueba fehaciente de ello… —Le guiñó un ojo—… ¡Ugh!

Jack se agachó y comenzó a cargar la enorme y pesada rueda; mientras, la zorra observaba con una mueca de satisfacción el rabo y la firme retaguardia de la liebre, un deleite a su pupila que no se podía dar el lujo de ver todos los días.

—Aunque… —farfulló el detective con dificultad mientras enderezaba la monstruosa llanta de forma vertical—… no le veo el caso… no es como si… ¡uf! —Se tambaleó por unos segundos, luego recuperó el equilibrio y siguió cargando la voluptuosa rueda—. No es como… si fuera a usar el auto de un elefante… o rinoceronte… agh…

—Bah, no te quejes. Aunque si quieres que te de una pata, sólo tienes que pedirlo, Jackeline.

La hembra rió con sorna ante tal apelativo, la liebre no podía creer que pese a todas las semanas que han pasado juntos, Skye aún se atreva a cuestionar su hombría. Pero tampoco le iba a dar la satisfacción.

—No te molestes… nena… —Jack caminó despacio hacia donde debía atornillar la rueda—. He cargado cosas más pesadas en el gimnasio, ¡Esto… no es nada! —La liebre por fin acomodó el neumático en el espacio sobrante. —Deja que un macho se haga cargo de esto—. Le sonrió orgulloso.

—Ja, eso ya lo veremos, tesoro.

Habían pasado bastantes miércoles en los que Jack le demostró a Skye de lo que estaba hecho; desde los primeros días no había dejado de sorprenderla, pero no fue hasta sólo unas semanas atrás que la vulpina comenzó a ver al detective como algo más que un aprendiz, un asistente sin paga o un amigo, sino como un verdadero macho y hasta… una posible pareja.

Al menos físicamente le parecía mucho más que un buen partido, así lo había demostrado todos estos meses, sobre todo al hacer tareas pesadas como la que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento, o por la impresionante exhibición de testosterona que mostró frente a ella cuando Jack abatió a ese aguará guazú a pata limpia. Mientras Skye repasaba las cualidades masculinas de su alumno, ese fino espécimen respiraba con un poco de dificultad al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas a la enorme cruz metálica con ambas patas.

—Hey, Jack. Para que sea más fácil, atora bien la llave con los birlos y gírala con fuerza, como si fuera el timón de un barco.

—¿Así?

La liebre lo hizo a la perfección, había visto a Skye hacerlo cientos de veces, la zorra quedó complacida.

—Perfecto Jackie. ¿Recuerdas en qué orden debes atornillar los birlos?

—De forma cruzada: —respondió él enseguida—. Norte, sur, este y oeste, ¿no?

—Correcto. —Sonrió enseñando los colmillos.

Jack continuó ajustando la rueda. Pese a no tener la habilidad o agilidad de un experto, era lo suficiente bueno para hacerlo por su cuenta sin la asistencia de un mecánico ante cualquier emergencia. Eso la enorgullecía muchísimo y al mismo tiempo la entristecía. Le había enseñado a no necesitar de ella. En verdad lo había convertido en todo un macho.

—Gracias.

La voz sincera y potente de la presa había interrumpido su concentración nuevamente.

—¿Gracias? ¿De qué? Si yo no he hecho nada que no supieras ya.

—Por supuesto que sí Skye —Continuó enroscando los remaches del vehículo—. Todo esto que has hecho por mí los últimos miércoles, no sólo me has enseñado lo básico de autos, también te debo ti mi próximo ascenso, estoy seguro que no estaría tan cerca de conseguirlo si no fuera por ti.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inclinó la cabeza confundida—. No recuerdo haberme involucrado en tus asuntos, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque tuviste razón desde el principio, siempre la tuviste, Skye. Estaba demasiado enfocado en mi trabajo que sólo pensaba en ello y no dejaba tiempo a mi cuerpo para descansar u ocupar mis energías en otras cosas —confesó la liebre sin dejar de reponer el neumático—. Antes de conocerte, tenía cientos de casos pendientes y cada día me llenaba de más investigaciones de las que podía resolver, pero no fue hasta que comenzó todo esto de las clases de los miércoles que cambiaste mi rutina y comencé a… relajarme, a distraer mi mente en otra cosa.

Jack por fin acabó de ajustar la rueda; dejó la llave de cruceta en el piso, luego tomó la tapa y el mazo de goma para cubrir la llanta por completo. Skye observaba la nuca de la liebre y las franjas negras que la cubrían, escuchando enternecida como se sinceraba con ella, experimentando cierto sentimiento de gratitud y satisfacción no sólo por las bellas y sinceras palabras que venía de un aprendiz, el conocido de su padre o un buen amigo; sino de parte de un mamífero muy especial para ella.

—Oh Jack…

—No lo había considerado hasta que el mismo Bogo, Judy y otros colegas de la estación me lo hicieron ver, pero cada jueves de los últimos 3 meses, tras tomar mi día libre y después de tus lecciones, llegaba a mi trabajo más fresco y con nuevas ideas, pistas o datos que no había visto antes; lo que parecía confuso o no tener sentido se había vuelto evidente; y aunque seguí siendo el mismo de siempre con mi trabajo o haciendo rabiar al jefe, simplemente lo tomaba con otra actitud, con una más cambiada y diferente.

Skye había dejado de mirar superficialmente el cuerpo de Jack y ahora tenía su atención completamente en lo que decía y, sin darse cuenta, balanceaba su cola de lado a lado. La liebre por su parte tomó un poco de aire y continuó.

—La misma Honey me dijo que parecía una liebre diferente, de hecho se molestó conmigo por dejar de pedirle tantos favores, a veces bromea sobre quién soy y que hice con el verdadero Jack… je, je. —Se frotó la sien, un poco abochornado—. Así que sí, yo creo que has hecho bastante por mí estas últimas semanas, Skye.

Jack terminó de apretar el tapacubos cromado, dejó las herramientas sobre una caja y volteó a ver a la vulpina con una amplia mueca de satisfacción.

—Mil gracias Skye, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —Sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarse las patas, mientras se acercaba a ella—. Gracias por ser una grandiosa mecánica, una estupenda instructora… y sobre todo… —La tomó de ambas zarpas y la observo directo a sus dulces y confundidos ojos azul cielo— … muchas gracias por ser una excelente amiga.

Por su parte, la cánida se estremeció por completo ante el afecto con que dijo eso último mientras sostenía sus patitas. No pudo evitar imitarlo y perderse en su mirada color cian, aunque debido a un incómodo calor que invadía sus pómulos, no tardó mucho en desviar la vista y apartar sus zarpas de él.

—Je, me estás dando más crédito del que merezco Jackie. —Se llevó los dedos a una de sus mejillas, rizando intranquilamente sus mechones—. Es cierto que sin mí, no serías nada, enano.

—¡Hey!

—Pero de nada hubiera servido si no hubieras decidido salir de ese caparazón y tomado una actitud correcta; no importa que la mejor y más hermosa maestra te dé clases si tiene a un alumno poco cooperativo o que no tiene ganas de aprender. El talento y la disposición genética para reparar autos ya la tenías, yo sólo saqué ese macho que llevas dentro. —Ella lo miró fijamente con satisfacción—. Tú eras como una fea y sucia piedra rayada, yo sólo lime las asperezas y te dejé como un diamante menos feo e igual de rayado.

La chica le sonrió con franqueza y aunque Jack quería decir algo, mejor se quedó callado y dejó que una mueca de felicidad hablará por él. Luego, la liebre extendió su pata con intención de estrecharla, ella rodó los ojos por la excesiva formalidad pero juntó sin objeción su zarpa ligeramente más grande que la de él; sin embargo, Jack no se conformó con un simple apretón de patas, pues sin consultarla, la jaló hacia sí mismo y en un inesperado gesto, la abrazó.

—¿Qué… qué haces Ja-Ja-Jack? —La vulpina fue tomada por sorpresa y fue incapaz de llamar al lagomorfo por algún apodo.

Con un extraño desplante posesivo, el detective la rodeó con sus brazos, debido a que él era menos alta que ella, su cabeza quedó descansando entre la clavícula y los pechos de la chica sin ningún tipo de malicia; Skye quedó petrificada por unos instantes pero enseguida correspondió esa inesperada muestra de afecto.

Para Jack no era más que un signo de extrema confianza que se expresan entre liebres y sólo se reserva para los familiares y los amigos más allegados, sin embargo para Skye y los zorros, el recibir un abrazo tan sorpresivo por parte de un macho podía entenderse como un gesto dominante y propio de un cánido alfa que marcaba a su hembra, algo que la vulpina por primera vez aceptó con mucho gusto.

—Muchas gracias, maestra. —Bromeó.

—N-no me digas maestra… llá-llámame Miss Skye, zonzo.

El detective se carcajeó, ella se estremeció.

—¿Puedo llamarte sólo Skye?

—No seas igualado… pero te permitiré que me llames así… sólo porque eres tú, corazón.

La liebre estaba apunto de volver a reír, pero por alguna razón, la forma en que dijo eso último dejó pensando al chico.

—Gracias a ti por ser tan buen pupilo, Jackie… Jack… Jack…

La vulpina se inclinó hacia abajo para verlo y cuando cruzaron miradas, se vieron fijamente un par de segundos, Skye inconscientemente bajó un poco su rostro pero Jack, abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó enseguida de ella, retirando los brazos de su cintura. Ella lo miró confundida y algo decepcionada.

—¿Pasó algo, enano? —Bufó algo molesta.

—N-n-no, nada, creo que ya es tarde, te-te recuerdo que hoy debo salir temprano de nuestra lección.

—Sí, sí… ya me lo habías comentado. Hay un evento del alcalde y necesitan a todos los policías aunque sea su descanso —respondió de mala gana—. No has dejado de decírmelo desde que llegaste al taller. —Se cruzó de brazos molesta tocando sus codos con las palmas, en parte porque Jack debía trabajar en su día libre, pero en mayor medida porque estaría menos tiempo juntos aquel miércoles, su miércoles, el miércoles de ellos dos, el único día de la semana que Jack dedicaba completamente a ella, todo por quedar bien con el mandamás y por su cochino ascenso.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero es un favor del jefe Bogo y no puedo decirle que no, al menos no ahora.

—Pues sí pero… yo quería... que tú y yo… —la chica se restregó la cara con ambas garras, frustrada—. ¡Ush! No es justo —musitó de mala gana.

—Lo sé, pero así es esto, así que será mejor terminar para… —arqueó la ceja y miró a Skye con detenimiento.

—¿Qué, tengo algo en cara?

—Es sólo… es que tienes… en tu mejilla —la liebre señaló su propio cachete—. Una mancha de grasa.

—¿Aquí?

—No, del otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a mis otros cachetes? ¿Y tú que andas viendo ahí atrás, picarón?

—¡M-m-me refiero a tu mejilla derecha Skye! —balbuceó apenado como de costumbre por las insinuaciones de ella.

—Ah, eso… ¿Pero los otros están bien?

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, levantando su blanca y abultada cola vulpina.

—¡Me-mejor revísate en un espejo la cara! Iré a terminar de poner la otra rueda —comentó el detective Savage ruborizado y desviando la mirada, aunque 3 segundos le bastaron para memorizar la retaguardia de la chica y comprobar que era tan pronunciada y redonda como la recordaba.

—Tsk, aguafiestas —rodó los ojos con algo de hastío.

Algo desilusionada e irritada al ver a Jack siendo Jack, la hembra acercó un viejo banco de madera, se puso encima de este y alcanzó a mirarse en el espejo retrovisor del enorme automóvil; contempló su reflejo y tras identificar la manchita a la que se refería esa sosa liebre, trató de limpiar con un trapo el punto negro que opacaba su pelaje beige; sin embargo, tras pasar la primera franela que encontró una vez, sólo logró expandir la suciedad y dibujar una línea horizontal negra a lo largo de su pómulo derecho.

—Rábanos, estúpida mancha, voy a quedar como ese torpe cone… oh…

Como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, Skye rió y sin dejar de verse en el espejo, cubrió su índice con la parte más grasosa y sucia del trapo; trazó con este una línea justo debajo de la primera, luego delineó dos marcas más en su cachete izquierdo, y de esta forma, la vulpina imitó lo mejor posible las rayas de la liebre con su maquillaje improvisado. De un pequeño salto, ella bajó del banquillo muy alegre y se dirigió a donde estaba el detective.

—Oye Jack… —anunció en un tono risueño.

—¿Sí Skye? —respondió sin voltear a verla.

—¿Adivina quién soy? —inquirió con un tono juguetón.

La presa de orejas largas dejó el martillo de caucho y luego se puso de pie, al darse la vuelta se sorprendió de ver a su amiga con el pelaje cubierto de grasa, pero enseguida identificó el patrón tan particular y familiar que tenía.

—No lo sé. —Jack se llevó una pata a la barbilla y fingió confusión—. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—Te daré una pista pequeñín: "Soy una liebre estirada y aburrida que usa el mismo smoking todos los días" —imitó con sorna la forma de hablar del detective—.¿Así o más claro?

—Ja, ja —rió de forma irónica—. Muy graciosa Skye, pero la próxima vez que quieras hacerte pasar por mí trata de dibujar mejor las rayas de mi cara, pues no se parecen en nada a las mías.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró al chico con aburrimiento.

—Ush, ¿y ahora en que falle, don perfecto? ¿No dibujé bien las franjas de su cara, su excelencia?

—Se llaman rayas, y sí, las mías no son sólo líneas, son marcas casi triangulares, como las de un tigre.

—Oh, o sea, ahora resulta que el conejito se siente toda una fiera. Ya quisieras Jackie.

—Además, son tres rayas las que tengo en cada lado y no dos.

—Pues por si no te has enterado soy mecánica no maquillista profesional, ¿cómo rábanos voy a saber que tus franjas son tan únicas y diferentes? De haber sabido que te ibas a poner tan diva con eso, mejor ni hubiera hecho nada. —Miró enfadada hacía otra dirección, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

—Je, je; no te enojes Skye; mira, te enseño.

—¿Qué estás…?

Jack sostuvo suavemente el mentón de la chica con una pata, con la otra tomó el mismo trapo grasoso que ella utilizó para pintarse, pero antes de que hiciera algo más, habló.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿Puedo…?

—Pues ya me pusiste las garras encima, así que adelante; mánchame, ensúciame; con confianza —musitó con una voz coqueta.

El comentario hizo dudar a la liebre por un momento, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo y pasó la microfibra por encima de las líneas que ella había trazado; con suma delicadeza, le dio volumen a las rayas para parecerse más a sus propias marcas. Después de retocarlas, el detective dibujó una franja más.

Jack repetía el mismo proceso con meticulosidad en la otra mejilla de la chica, Skye experimentaba un par de sensaciones cruzadas, porque aunque él estaba muy concentrado en su labor, ella percibía como si las toscas pero nada incómodas patas de Jack la estuvieran acariciando. Mientras él sostenía la fina barbilla vulpina y la dirigía para trazar con más facilidad las rayas, ella gozaba en silencio como parecía que él masajeaba su cara, aunque en realidad sólo estuviera frotando su pelaje debido a la actitud obsesiva y perfeccionista de aquella presa quisquillosa; sin embargo era evidente que el detective lo hacía con la delicadeza con la que un jardinero trata a una flor.

—Ahora que te veo más de cerca Skye, tienes un pelaje precioso.

—¿Qué…?

Instantáneamente, miró al chico directo a la cara, extrañada por su declaración; ella percibió como aquellos curiosos ojos de una tonalidad azulada única la miraban con sinceridad y algo de vergüenza; sin embargo, la vulpina desconocía que Jack percibió la misma sensación de bochorno en ella tras el comentario.

—Es una pena que lo hayas manchado así, me gusta mucho tu cabello natural, así con ese color beige.

—S-s-s-sí te g-gusta tanto, deberías verlo en invierno, o cuando estoy de vacaciones con mis primos de Tundra Town; todo mi cuerpo se pone blanco como…

—¿Cómo la nieve? —la interrumpió él, perdido por un momento en su mente, imaginando que tan deslumbrante se vería ella en esas épocas—. Eso me encantaría verlo algún día.

—Y yo con gusto te lo enseñaría —susurró con una voz seductora.

El detective apartó un poco la pata de su cara con intención de alejarse de ella, pero esta vez la chica no se lo permitió, atrapando su extremidad enseguida; ella le arrebató el trapo con presteza y colocó su zarpa libre sobre la de él.

—Y también siéntelo; es suave y sedoso, como pelo de bebé de comercial.

Jack sonrió ampliamente tras eso último, seguido por Skye. La liebre pasó sus dedos sin prisa por las partes claras y limpias de su cara; sin darse cuenta, la presa había tanteado y explorado por demasiados segundos la particular fisonomía vulpina, esta vez con ambas patas; cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba manoseando demás a la chica, ella ya había puesto con aprensión sus zarpas encima de las suyas mientras le dedicaba una mirada cautivadora.

Como si hubiera caído víctima de un hechizo, Jack quedó encantado por la belleza y divinidad que Skye proyectaba en ese momento; él siempre creyó que era una mamífera hermosa, como la mayoría de las zorras, pero en ese instante, sólo había una vulpina y una sola hembra en sus pensamientos.

—Skye…

Sin previo aviso, la liebre de rayas acercó su rostro más al de ella, la cánida sólo lo observó en silencio y con un júbilo inmensurable. Estaba a casi nada de rozar su boca con la suya. La liebre ya había tomado a la chica de sus tersos pómulos; ella ya había inclinado su rostro y, casi por instinto, cerró los ojos sintiendo inevitable lo que seguía a continuación.

—¿Sí Jack…?

Skye percibió la respiración tibia de él chocar contra la comisura de sus labios mientras que su lengua ya casi podía saborear la suya; las zarpas vulpinas soltaron las extremidades de Jack permitiendo a sus brazos rodear los hombros y el cuello del detective, acercándola más y más a su bendito cuerpo. Cual si fuera una escena melodramática, ambos sintieron que los minutos y los segundos avanzaban con una lentitud que se antojaba eterna.

Finalmente, sus labios se buscaron entre sí.

Sin embargo, estos jamás se encontraron.

—Lo siento no… no puedo Skye.

—¿Qué? —Ella abrió sus párpados con extrañeza y algo de pesadez, como despertando de un sueño que no quería que terminara.

La magia se esfumó enseguida y el tiempo siguió su curso natural de nueva cuenta. El detective Savage retiró de forma repentina ambas palmas del rostro de ella y retrocedió unos pasos, la zorra abrió los ojos confundida pero algo esperanzada en que la causa de la interrupción del momento más romántico de su vida haya sido por algo en verdad importante; no obstante, en sus pupilas sólo se reflejó la imagen de una liebre que la miraba tembloroso, expectante y agitando la naricilla, como si de una presa aterrada por un depredador se tratara, o como si fuera de alguien mostrando rechazo hacia los sentimientos de otro mamífero. Ese desmoralizador panorama le estrujó el corazón a la vulpina.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es muy pronto, te lo quieres tomar con calma o qué?

—No, y no es cuestión de tiempo —respondió pausadamente y hablando con cautela, como si le avergonzara admitirlo—, ni hoy, ni mañana… —Tragó saliva—. Simplemente no debo, digo, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿No… puedes? ¿Có-cómo que no puedes? —mencionó con algo de hostilidad en su voz para ocultar su preocupación y tristeza tras las frías palabras dichas por él—. ¿¡No puedes besarme!?

La liebre desvió la mirada.

—No… no puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —inquirió azorada—. Sentí las señales que tu cuerpo me dejaba, percibí tus intenciones de acariciarme y de tocarme, tus patas me dijeron que tenías tantas ganas como yo de besarte, ¡sentí un irrefrenables impulso de juntar mis labios con los tuyos y comerte a besos! ¡¿Y, y, y tú me sales con que no puedes?! —exclamó casi al borde de la desesperación— ¿Acaso es por la forma de mi hocico? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿O qué tienes tú en la tuya? ¿Un fuego, mal aliento o son tus dientes de conejo acaso? ¿¡O qué rábanos te pasa entonces!? —exigió desesperada una explicación lógica a la actitud de Jack— ¿Qué eres, gay?

—Skye… yo no… —murmuró con suavidad.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron expectantes.

—¡OH MADRE MÍA! ¡¿EN VERDAD ERES GAY?! —Se llevó ambas patas a la cara, aterrada.

—¡Maldita sea Skye, no, no soy gay! —bramó furioso y algo ofendido con las orejas erguidas por una espontánea ira; luego respiró más tranquilo mientras la hembra lo examinaba un poco más calmada pero muy lejos de estar relajada—. Solamente no puedo no… no considero correcto que debamos besarnos, yo… creo que malentiendes las cosas.

—¿Malentender qué? ¡Era sólo un beso, maldición, y estuviste a nada de dármelo! Y si no te di un puñetazo en la cara creo que es una clara señal de que lo estaba aceptando con gusto, ¿por qué entonces no quieres?

—Porque eres mi amiga Skye.

—¿Y eso qué? Sólo era un beso, no una declaración de amor.

—¿Así que nos besamos, y luego qué Skye? ¿Qué seguiría después de eso?

—Pues… pues, ya sabes, luego nos besamos más, nos tocamos más, nos probamos más el uno al otro y después de llegar a la tercera base podemos…

—¡No me refiero a eso Skye! —exclamó mitad indignado, mitad abochornado por las inferencias que la vulpina era capaz de hacer en un momento como ese—. Sabes a lo que me refiero, sabes lo que besarnos significaría, ¿qué seríamos tú y yo después de eso?

La vulpina se serenó y cortó todo intento por bromear o toda forma de burla que usaba para desviar el problema. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, ¿por qué él lo estaba complicando más?

—¿Pues qué más? —dijo ella—.Dejaríamos de ser sólo amigos y seríamos pareja, a menos que estés buscando ser sólo "amigos con derechos". —Sacó la llave metálica que siempre carga consigo de la bolsa delantera de su overol—. Porque si estás sugiriendo algo así, te voy a meter esta llave inglesa donde no…

—¡Por su puesto que no me refiero eso! Yo tampoco aceptaría estar en una relación así con nadie pero… tampoco puedo ser tu pareja.

Por un momento, la zorra deseó que Jack no fuera tan directo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Y por un instante, la liebre maldijo que ella dijera sin rodeos esa condenada pregunta.

—Skye yo… te quiero mucho, te quiero como no tienes idea y en verdad me agradas pero no…

—¡Basta!

—¿Qué?

—¡No lo digas! ¡No te atrevas Jack! —gritó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cosa…?

—¡No me salgas con tú, "no eres tú, soy yo" —rezongó furiosa—; guárdate tus excusas baratas y dime en verdad porque no te gusto, o más bien, por qué no quieres admitirlo.

—Skye no… —El detective apretó los dientes y se abstuvo de hablar. Sabía que debía hacer pero francamente, no tenía las palabras, Jack no tenía cómo proceder, ¿cómo decirle a alguien que no le gustas sin herirla?— Aunque te quiera mucho, aunque nos llevemos bien, aunque nos entendamos no… —Irónicamente, cada palabra le hacía más difícil continuar hablando y decirle lo que no quería pero debía—… no puedo, no… no podemos estar juntos, somos… abismalmente… diferentes.

—En otras noticias, el agua moja —respondió ella con sorna y acidez— ¡Dime algo que no sepa ya! ¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a decirme? ¿Qué somos de especies distintas, qué no debemos alterar el orden natural de las cosas? ¿¡Qué besarnos es una aberración de la naturaleza y un pecado ante la sociedad!?

—Skye, por favor, tranquilízate.

—¡Tranquilízate mangos! Sé muy bien que somos como agua y aceite, pero eso nunca ha sido algo que nos ha impedido…

El griterío de la zorra se vio interrumpido por el incesante y muy molesto ruido proveniente del teléfono de Jack. Pese a la tensión en el ambiente, la liebre no dudó un segundo y sacó el aparatito de su chaqueta. En ese momento, Skye podía asesinarlo sólo con la mirada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra…!

—Cálmate, sólo quiero saber quién…

La cara del detective se distorsionó al mismo tiempo que alzó sus orejas por sorpresa, enseguida deslizó un dedo en la pantalla para rechazar la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al bolsillo del saco. La chica notó la reacción exagerada de él.

—¿Y quién era? ¿Por qué esa cara? —cuestionó de forma incisiva con un poco menos de coraje.

—Só-sólo era Bogo, le re-regresaré la llamada después.

La vulpina arqueó la ceja por el nerviosismo de la presa rayada ante la respuesta, mas no le prestó mayor importancia.

—¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Jack, eres un grandísimo idiota!

—Skye…

—Mejor que nadie sé lo diferente y opuestos que somos, ¿Y eso qué? Desde el momento en que tú me has aceptado como soy; y yo, pese a que a veces seas una pobre excusa de macho o un cabeza de chorlito desesperante como ahora, te quiero tal y como eres, ¿por qué ahora te importa tanto que seamos distintos?

—No lo entenderías…

—Pues francamente no, no lo comprendo, más si no me lo dices ahora en vez de darme evasivas o verdades a medias.

—Skye, piénsalo, ni siquiera somos de la misma edad.

—¿Y eso que, anciano? ¿Desde cuándo eso ha importado? ¿Temes que otros mamíferos crean que eres mi sugar daddy?

—Skye… —musitó la liebre apenada.

—Porque a mi no me importaría, es más, me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan los demás.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de Jerry?

—¡Pues para que lo sepas, cerebro de zanahoria, mi viejo no tiene nada que…!

Las sonoras vibraciones y molestos ruidos del celular de la liebre volvieron a cortarle la inspiración a la chica.

—¡Por un demonio! —espetó Skye—. ¿Y ahora qué diablos quiere el cornudo ese? ¡No me deja insultarte en paz!

Jack ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver quién lo llamaba; precedió a volver a colgar rápidamente y de mala gana.

—Mi papá es un amor que me enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sé sobre reparar autos, lo quiero mucho y lo respeto, pero me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que él piense de mi vida o con quién salgo, lo mismo va para cualquier otro mamífero. ¿Por qué a ti sí? ¿Y por qué de un estúpido beso pasamos a hablar de esto?

—Por eso te dije que no lo entenderías, Jerry y yo somos amigos desde hace años, y los amigos no salen con las hijas del otro.

—¿Ese es el maldito meollo del asunto? —Skye se dio una palmada en la cara y luego alzó una pata aún molesta— Déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿es como una de las leyes no escritas entre machos como la de no meterse con la hermana de un amigo y así? ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? —exclamó muy colérica—. Tú no te llevas tan bien con mi padre, ni siquiera sabías que se tomó un año sabático.

—Y tampoco sabía de ti o de tu hermana, ¿por qué imaginas que nunca me enteré de tu existencia hasta que te conocí?

—¿Por qué mi viejo es como cualquier padre sobreprotector pero elevado a la enésima potencia? ¡No lo sé y ni me importa!

—Pero sí importa porque...

—¡Al demonio con todo esto Jack! —la vulpina lo cortó a media palabra, furiosa; luego comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos— Ser incompatibles, la diferencia de edad, mi padre, ¡son todas excusas baratas y sé que mientes! Ya dime la verdad Jack, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo Jack?

—Yo no… no tengo miedo, yo sólo…

—¿¡Entonces por qué maldición? ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¡No lo compren…!

Por tercera vez el celular del detective volvió a sonar en medio de tan complicada escena. Con mucho hastío, Jack sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo con la intención de apagarlo de una buena vez, pero una veloz e iracunda zarpa vulpina le arrebató el dispositivo, lista para desquitar parte de su ira con el imbécil de su jefe.

—¡Skye, no lo…!

—¡Escúcheme bien pedazo de res, deje de fastidiar cada 5 minutos! ¡Si vuelve a marcar otra maldita vez, lo voy a…!

 _—«¡Santo cielo, disculpe! ¿Acaso este no es el número del oficial Jack Savage?»_

—¿Qué cara…?

La zorrita se contuvo cuando en vez de escuchar la voz grave del búfalo oyó un aguda y extrañamente familiar chillido de una hembra, el cual la tomó por sorpresa.

— _«¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Sí es el número del oficial Savage?»_

—¡Skye! ¡Devuélvemelo! —exigió apresurado.

La liebre estiró un brazo para intentar recuperar su teléfono móvil, pero la depredadora se las ingenió para evitar que el macho recuperara lo que era suyo.

—Claro, estás llamando al número del detective Savage, cariño —corrigió molesta a la chica del otro lado de la línea—. Lo lamento, te confundí con alguien más, pero en fin, por el momento Ja- el detective Savage no está disponible.

 _—«¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres tú de Jack»_

La voz celosa y agresiva le decía mucho a Skye sobre las intenciones de su interlocutora, aunque también su pregunta la dejó pensando sobre que la vulpina era en realidad para Jack.

—Al parecer, no soy más que una amiga para él —musitó la zorra más para sí en un tono seco y amargo.

—¡Skye, por favor regrésame mi celular! —Forcejeaba desesperado la presa quién era retenido de la cabeza por las amplias garras de la vulpina.

 _—«¿Quién?» —cuestionó confundida—. «¿Qué dijiste»_

—Nada, nada; digamos que sólo soy su secretaria, ¿tienes algún mensaje para él, querida…?

— _«Leslie, Leslie O'Hare. Soy la liebre que rescató en el Osso el otro día, sé que seguro me recuerda bien; sólo dígale que si podría confirmar nuestra cita de la noche, estoy ansiosa por verlo de nuevo pero él no me ha regresado la llamada y entonces debo…»_

De pronto todo fue muy claro para Skye. Como si le hubieran enterrado una puñalada en el pecho, un dolor más emocional que físico emanó de la caja toráxica de la chica, quizás no era una aflicción cardíaca real, pero en verdad oír esas palabras le dieron un terrible vuelco al corazón. La zorra dejó de prestar atención a lo que la otra lagomorfa le contaba a través del auricular.

—¡Skye!

La voz de la liebre de rayas la sacó del trance, mientras que la vocecilla chirriante proveniente del celular no dejaba de parlotear.

 _—«¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí señorita? ¿señorita?»_

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy. Yo le paso su mensaje —farfulló en un tono severo—. Adiós.

Colgó sin más y le entregó de manera golpeada el dispositivo a su dueño.

—Ahora veo… es por eso que no puedes tú y yo… cielos, ¡fui una estúpida!

—Skye, lo que ella te haya dicho no… no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte…

La hembra levantó una pata como indicando que parara y le respondió intentando reprimir su furia lo mejor posible.

—No Jack, no te molestes en explicarme nada. Entiendo perfectamente que estés saliendo con esa… esa tipa que conociste la semana pasada. —La zorra le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos, intentando evitar el contacto visual con él—. Y es muy entendible, hace tiempo me dijiste que prefieres a las chicas de tu misma especie, creo que fui una tonta en creer que te fijarías en alguien como yo.

—Pero Skye, no estoy saliendo con ella, ni siquiera la conozco, yo…

Sin embargo, la cólera de ella estalló ante tal comentario contradictorio.

—¡No mientas infeliz! —bramó furiosa, encarándolo y apretando los colmillos—.¡Escuché la forma dulce que habló contigo aquella vez, ese día vi claramente cómo ella te hacía ojitos y la forma seductora con la que le respondías o le dejaste ver tu perfecto abdomen de lavadero! —La zorra estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua por eso último— ¡Ah, y por si necesitara más pruebas, su cochino nombre está anotado en tu lista de contactos del teléfono, lo vi antes de colgar! Si no la conoces, ¿cómo diablos conseguiste su número?

A Jack eso lo tomó desprevenido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca e intentando contestar algo que ni él mismo sabía.

—Bueno creo que, —Puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativo—, quizás ella misma lo agregó a mi teléfono cuando…

—¿¡Acaso crees que soy imbécil!? —gritó fuera de sí—. ¡Obviamente fue ella porque se han estado viendo desde ese día y haciendo que sé yo desde que se conocieron!

—Skye, cálmate por favor; no es nada de eso, no sé porque su número está ahí, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera la he visto desde...

—Mira, —lo interrumpió—, si ya estabas saliendo con alguien más, está bien, duele pero lo acepto y ahí se acabó la historia, ¡pero lo que no soporto es que me hubieras dado tantas evasivas y que seas tan cínico e hipócrita como para querer negarlo a estas alturas!

—¡Pero te digo la verdad!

—Y aunque fuera así, ¿qué diferencia haría si sales o no con la encimosa esa? El punto es que tú no quieres nada conmigo ni lo quisiste, así que ya me importa un bledo la razón que fuera, no necesito saber más detalles.

—¡Pero tiene mucho que ver y no quiero que pienses así de mí! —bramó desesperado, intentando que la hembra lo escuchara—. Skye, si no quiero salir contigo no es por ti, no tiene que ver ni contigo, ni con ella, si no con...

—¡No me vengas con tu cliché de "No eres tú, soy yo" que está más gastado que las llantas de la camioneta de mi papá! ¡Y ya cierra tu maldito hocico de una vez, sólo lo empeoras cada vez que hablas!

Las orejas de la liebre se alzaron y este apretó tanto los puños como su mandíbula; su paciencia ya se había agotado.

—¡Pues no puedo hablar bien contigo si cada que quiero decirte algo me interrumpes o piensas lo peor de mí!

—¡Si no te parece puedes largarte de una perra vez, la puerta está muy grande, tanto que cabe tu enorme falta de vergüenza!

La tensión se hacía más álgida entre los dos mamíferos y la conversación estaba llegando a un límite que ninguno quería sobrepasar.

—¡Maldición Skye, escúchame…!

La fastidiosa alarma del celular del detective volvió a sonar en el momento menos oportuno. De mala gana, él sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y revisó de reojo al remitente.

—¿Qué? ¿No le vas a contestar a la encimosa de tu novia? Por la cantidad de veces que te ha hablado en verdad debe tener ganas de co…

—¡Ella no es mi novia! Bogo está marcándome otra vez, seguro quiere saber dónde estoy.

—Si claro, igual que las otras 4 veces que te estuvo buscando esa traga zanahorias —sentenció con disgusto e ironía.

Cansado por sus comentarios acusatorios, Jack le enseñó enfadado la pantalla del dispositivo que mostraba una llamada entrante con el nombre y foto de el búfalo que tenía por jefe.

—¡Míralo tú misma si no me crees!

Skye apartó la pata del macho de un manotazo haciendo que la liebre por poco soltara el celular.

—¡Vas y le restriegas las cosas a tu madre, pero a mí no, bastardo!

—¡Skye…!

La liebre estaba por estallar en cólera y exasperación, pero se contuvo y respiró profundamente, intentando que la sangre dejará de fluir tanto a la cabeza para no nublar más su juicio o empeorar las cosas.

—Skye, por favor, no quiero pelear, pero en serio, te pido, te ruego que me escuches y me dejes explicarte todo con calma. —El celular de él continuó sonando—. Pero por ahora lo que menos tengo es tiempo, quisiera quedarme a intentar arreglar esto aquí y ahora, pero ya me tengo que ir y…

—Pues adelante, ¡lárgate! No te detengo —declamó con hostilidad—. Y te repito que ni gastes tu saliva de más con tus ridículas explicaciones tontas, yo ya tuve suficiente de ti y tu noviecita por hoy, ¡y no pienso escucharte más!

El detective Savage suspiró resignado. Nunca le había gustado dejar las cosas a medias, pero sabía que en ese momento con los ánimos por las nubes no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo con el posible riesgo de hundirse aún más en problemas.

—Entonces me voy, necesito llegar en menos de media hora a la estación o Bogo me asesinará; pero cuando termine, regresaré aquí inmediatamente para aclarar bien las cosas.

—Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado; mejor háblale a la Sra. Savage y ponte de acuerdo para su cita de esta noche; espero que tengas una bella velada con la futura madre de tus crías.

La vulpina se dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente en dirección a la pequeña casa interna del taller, en donde su padre y ahora ella habitaban; Jack intentó replicar una última vez pero la zorra ya había entrado a la choza azotando la puerta y denotando su pésimo estado de ánimo. El detective apretó los puños y maldijo con impotencia mentalmente; muy a su pesar, sacó su celular y llamó enseguida a su jefe al mismo tiempo que entraba a su auto naranja para alistarse. Tras 5 minutos en el teléfono con su superior, colgó y partió enseguida a cubrir un trabajo extraoficial del que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero al menos pensó que le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Desde la persiana entreabierta que da a la cocina de la vivienda de Jerry y provisionalmente de Skye, la vulpina miró los últimos momentos de la liebre rayada antes de que él abandonara el taller de su viejo; había observado cuando el bastardo sacó su teléfono, y basado en la risa nerviosa que hizo, ella pensó que Jack se comunicó con la _zorra_ (peyorativamente hablando) de la cajera que conocieron la semana anterior, estaba segura de ello. Luego de eso, vio como la presa huyó del recinto como el cobarde y poco macho que era, en palabras de la misma Skye.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la cánida, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, una segunda gota bajó por uno de los pómulos que aún tenía las rayas que simbolizaban el aprecio y lo importante que Jack significaba para ella. Limpió con una pata el exceso de agua salada en su cara al mismo tiempo que se sonó la nariz e impidió salir más sollozos. Enseguida se viró a su derecha, abrió el refrigerador contiguo y decidió tomar algo que le calmara el dolor en su faringe de tanto gritar y, de ser posible, que la ayudara a olvidar el fracaso amoroso más espantoso que haya tenido jamás.

* * *

Decir que era el peor día de su vida sería exagerado, pues tendría que competir con la vez que su padre abandonó a su familia y a él, o la primera vez que falló en una investigación que dejó a varios criminales en libertad por su ineptitud y torpeza en uno de los primeros casos de su carrera; pero definitivamente este día de porquería se perfilaba como uno de los más desastrosos para el detective Jack Savage.

Tras un tedioso y aburrido día extralaboral en el que estuvo parado todo el tiempo haciendo trabajo más propio de un policía de centro comercial, la liebre conducía con un poco de exceso de velocidad hacia la casa de cierta hembra a la que moría de ganas de volver a ver y de quién estuvo pensando todo el día. Desde que abandonó el taller de Jerry hasta ese momento, no había dejado de pensar casi ningún segundo en Skye, quizás era un cargo de consciencia, quizás era culpa o tal vez la sensación de no dejar las cosas en claro.

Como buen macho de palabra, él se dirigía a la dirección de la mecánica para zanjar los problemas y hacer otro de esos milagros de los que Jack Savage se había vuelto experto tras meter la pata con la vulpina en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, su jornada de trabajo se extendió más de lo previsto y a duras penas logró salir de la estación cuando estaba apunto de anochecer, 3 horas más tarde de lo estimado y de lo que le había prometido a Skye antes del malentendido suscitado en la mañana.

En menos de 10 minutos, Jack arribó al taller de Jerry, en donde no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío provocado por la mala experiencia que tuvo horas atrás, además de no saber exactamente que decirle. Aún así, esos pensamientos de inseguridad fueron reemplazados por fastidio cuando al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta que las luces en el taller estaban apagadas.

—¡Rábanos! Llegué tarde. ¿Habrá salido o estará dormida?

Mientras bajaba de su vehículo y pensaba a dónde podría haber ido, con la escasa iluminación emitida por los postes de luz de la banqueta, notó que las cosas en el taller de Jerry estaban tal y como las había dejado, incluso las rejas de la entrada y el letrero de abierto seguían como en la mañana; pero nada de eso le daba buena espina.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido y dejado abierto el taller? —Dijo para sí mientras caminaba casi a oscuras por el enrejado abierto—. A menos que… —La mente detectivesca de él empezó a divagar en posibles explicaciones, pero cada una era más caótica que la anterior, que iban desde un secuestro hasta un asesinato—. Bah, ¿un homicidio? Eso es impo… ¡Skye! —gritó comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Estás ahí, Skye? ¡Maldición, contéstame!

No quería alarmarse o hacer conjeturas, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso, aunque su línea de trabajo se limitaba más a crímenes no tan violentos, ya había sabido de casos perturbadores que en ese momento no hacían más que aumentar sus ansias por dar con la vulpina. Después de esperar por 5 minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió entrar a investigar cómo el profesional que era. Volvió a su auto de prisa y tomó de este una linterna y su propia Walther PPK por si las dudas, pues ideas extrañas ya invadía su mente.

Regresó a lo que esperaba no fuera una escena del crimen y buscó los interruptores exteriores del taller para ver mejor, por desgracia, estos no alumbraban tanto como hubiera querido; apoyándose de su lámpara policíaca, tuvo mejor visión del pequeño estacionamiento del negocio de Jerry en el que había un par de autos pendientes a reparar y piezas sueltas de distintos vehículos que eran más decoración que repuestos.

—¡Skye! ¡Skye, en serio dime un insulto o algo! —insistió pero siguió sin recibir algún indicio de la depredadora.

Sus temibles sospechas de que algo no estaba bien se confirmaron cuando vio aparcada la camioneta de Skye en el mismo lugar donde estaba esta mañana; él sabía que por muy despistada o impulsiva que fuera la vulpina, ella nunca dejaría el taller abandonado y sin cerrar. Eso ya le empezaba a oler mal.

Continuó peinando el área con cautela y escrutinio, no obstante cesó enseguida cuando se asomó a la ventana que daba a la cocina del taller, y al apuntar la linterna al interior de la casa encontró sentado en el piso e inmóvil lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una _Vulpes lagopus_ hembra **.**

—¡SKYE! —bramó fuera de sí. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Alguien había atacado a la hembra en su ausencia, probablemente como venganza o su implicación con un policía reconocido de la fuerza—. ¡Santo cielo, no, no…! ¡NO!

Intentó abrir la puerta de la entrada pero estaba trabada, desesperado y sin pensarlo más de un segundo, derribó la puerta con tres patadas y se adentró a la vivienda a toda velocidad. En medio de la oscuridad dio torpes pasos hasta llegar a la cocina casi trastabillando; ahí vio sentada en el piso y con su hocico apuntando al piso a una inconsciente vulpina ártica que, pese a la lobreguez de la habitación, podía verse claramente gracias a los rayos lunares que cruzaban libremente a través de la ventana. Jack se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, soltado su arma y linterna, sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de la chica a la que había defraudado más de una vez en un día.

—Skye… —Se lamentó la liebre, con un nudo en la garganta—… llegué tarde… no… no… ¡Sssk...!

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡Ahhhhh!

Antes de que comenzara una escena dramática digna de una telenovela genérica, un agudo y sorpresivo grito femenino acalló a la liebre, mientras que el aparentemente cuerpo sin vida de la chica reaccionó de golpe, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño interrumpido, lo cual en parte fue cierto. Skye despertó súbitamente cuando la cerradura que Jack destruyó a patadas para entrar ahí terminó por caerse de la puerta y, al tocar el suelo, produjo un ruido metálico lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a los sensibles oídos de la zorra ártica.

—¿Pero qué miér… coles? —abrió los ojos confundida— ¿Jack?

—Oh, santo cielo, ¡Skye, me alegra que estés…!

—¡Papapapapa, para atrás amigo! Patas donde pueda verlas.

El detective, aliviado por ver a su amiga sana y salva, trató de abrazarla por un impulso de felicidad, pero ella rechazó al instante su muestra de afecto, empujando el pecho del chico con brusquedad. Luego la depredadora se llevó una zarpa a su frente debido a un punzante dolor de cabeza.

—L-lo lamento, es que estaba preocupado.

—¿Preocupado de qué? ¿Y se puede saber qué diantres haces aquí? Te dije que no quería verte.

La vulpina intentó ponerse de pie, pero antes de incorporarse completamente, su cuerpo se estremeció, amenazando con caerse; Jack acercó su pata con intención de auxiliarla, pero Skye se apartó de él con recelo y se recargó sobre el refrigerador para no perder el equilibrio. El sonido de botellas de vidrio vacías hizo a Jack erguir una de sus rayadas orejas.

—¿Acaso bebiste?

—¿Qué te importa, chismoso? ¡Y no me cambies el tema! Te hice una pregunta antes, ¿qué berenjenas haces dentro de mi casa?

—Te dije que vendría a hablar contigo después del trabajo, pero salí tarde y cuando llegué el taller seguía abierto pero con las luces apagadas; al ver que no respondías, me preocupé y entré pensando que te pudo haber pasado algo malo.

—¿¡Y cómo es que estás aquí dentro!? Si no mal recuerdo cerré con llave precisamente para que no intentaras entrar a contarme más de tus mentiras.

—Pues sobre eso, yo…

—Un momento…

La zorra caminó tambaleándose y se asomó a la entrada, ahí vio entre la oscuridad gracias a su visión nocturna y la escasa luz como la cerradura estaba esparcida por el piso y la puerta tenía un espacio vacío donde solía estar el mecanismo de la puerta. A la vulpina no le tomó mucho tiempo de darse cuenta de que ocurrió.

—¿¡Forzaste el cerrojo, maldito imbécil!? ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, acaso estás demente!?

—L-l-lo lamento Skye, pero como ya te dije, me pareció extremadamente raro ver el lugar abandonado y por un momento llegué a pensar que quizás tú...

—¿Qué? ¿Que me había cortado las venas por ti? ¡Por favor! No te hagas tan importante, quizás fui una idiota por haber creído que sentías algo más por mí, pero no soy tan locapara hacer una estupidez así, ¡y menos por alguien como tú! —Picó el pecho de él con un dedo muy molesta.

—¿Suicidio? No, no, no, yo tenía en mente un asalto o hasta un ajuste de cuentas pero jamás pensaría que…

—¿Y te haces llamar detective? ¡Solamente eres un grandísimo imbécil y uno que ahora me debe una chapa nueva!

—Skye, en verdad lo lamento, si quieres ahora mismo llamo a un cerrajero o…

—¡Olvídalo! Pensándolo mejor, no quiero nada tuyo.

La situación se estaba poniendo precaria nuevamente y la liebre no estaba dispuesto a que las cosas se salieran de control otra vez.

—Skye, basta por favor; sé que estás enojada conmigo, y no sólo es por lo de la puerta; es por eso que regresé.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, eh? —cuestionó sarcásticamente—. Pierdes tu tiempo, enano; te dije que no quería escucharte más y tampoco quiero saber de ti, ¡así que hazme el mentado favor de largarte de una vez!

—No sin que me escuches primero. —La liebre replicó con seguridad en la voz.

—No estoy jugando, Jack, ¡lárgate de mi casa o…!

—Yo tampoco Skye. Por favor, déjame hablar; te parezca o no lo que te diga, me iré y te dejaré en paz indefinidamente, si eso es lo que deseas.

La zorra gruñó malhumorada, pero al final decidió no pelear más; sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento; la garganta aún le ardía y sus ojos le irritaban mucho por un exceso de sal por la lubricación extra que produjeron desde que esa liebre tonta la dejó. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el fregadero a un lado de la nevera.

—Te escucho. Tienes 5 minutos, si no logras convencerme en ese tiempo de porque debería creerte, no quiero volver a verte aquí hoy, ni mañana y de preferencia, ¡jamás!

—Skye, esto es en serio, por favor, tómatelo con más…

La hembra abrió un cajón de un estante, sacó un pequeño temporizador blanco, lo ajustó y luego lo colocó a un lado suyo.

—Tick-Tock —declaró ella con un tono sarcástico.

El detective quería darse un porrazo en la frente, pero era mejor no perder más tiempo e ir al grano con la hembra para intentar hacer otro milagro y salvar una amistad que pendía de un hilo.

—Tienes razón Skye, no he sido honesto contigo, tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo y en no creer en nada de lo que te diga. Pero de verdad, la razón para rehusarme a besarte y por tanto emparejarme contigo no es por otra chica…

—¡Ahí vas otra vez! ¡Deja de defender lo indefendible y vete mucho a la…!

—Ni tampoco es por Jerry, por alguien más y por todos los cielos, mucho menos es por ti. ¿Por qué la chica más maravillosa del mundo tendría culpa de todo esto?

—¡Ah, por favor, no me vengas que al final siempre sí me…!

—¡Pues es la verdad Skye! Te quiero, te quiero mucho y más de lo que puedas imaginar, y en verdad me duele no poder corresponder esos sentimientos de la forma que tú quisieras, pero por favor, no ignores todo lo que hemos pasado juntos estos meses.

—¡Eres un…! —La hembra quería enfadarse con él y reclamarle por insultar su inteligencia, pero las palabras de la liebre entraban en ella y le impedían responderle, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo tonto por apelar a su lado emocional y no con el de la razón.

—Sé que no soy lo que esperabas y te he decepcionado sentimentalmente, pero no vale la pena echar a perder una amistad por esto, por favor, sigamos siendo los buenos amigos que hemos sido hasta ahora, tratemos de llevarnos bien, que sigamos viéndonos mis días libres, merendar juntos y platicar de nuestra semana en las noches, de que sigas siendo mi maestra y yo tu alumno, de que las cosas sean como antes para hablar las cosas con detenimiento y…

La vulpina apartó el temporizador con violencia y lo mandó al piso, estrellándolo y haciéndolo sonar por última vez. Las palabras de Jack en vez de tranquilizarla, habían sido como ponerle leña a una hoguera para la zorra. ¿Esa era su intención? ¿Fingir que nada pasó y seguir su rutina como si nada? Fueron preguntas que cruzaron la mente de la depredadora antes de que explotara.

—¿Skye…? —inquirió confundido sin imaginar la sentencia de muerte que había firmado.

—¿Entonces sólo por eso estás aquí? ¿¡Para arreglar las cosas y que todo sea como antes y yo te siga dando clases gratis!? —bramó iracunda.

—Pues sí… es decir, ¡no! No estoy aquí por las clases, si no para estar contigo, para seguir aprendiendo y conviviendo como lo hemos estado haciendo todos los miércoles. Ahora que si el dinero es el problema, yo podría pagarte y…

Por increíble que parezca, el brillante detective de pulidos reflejos jamás vio venir una fuerte bofetada por parte de la chica.

—Agh… ¿Skye, por qué...? —La liebre se llevó su propia pata al rostro por la sorpresiva acción, pero cuando la encaró para preguntarle el motivo del golpe, la zorra tenía unos ojos que parecían sacar chispas de la energía iracunda que proyectaban.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un precio a las clases y consejos que te di! ¡No me trates como si fuera una cualquiera!

—¿Qué? No Skye, no es nada de eso, tú mencionaste lo de "clases gratis" y por un momento pensé que…

—¿Qué puedes comprar mi compañía como si fuera una coneja de esquina?

—¡Skye, lo estás malentendiendo todo de nuevo! Yo nunca lo dije con esa intención, sabes que respeto tu trabajo como mecánica y como todo trabajo bien hecho, debe ser remunerado de la misma manera.

—¿Así que eso crees que eran las clases que te di? ¿Sólo un trabajo más? ¿Crees que no significaba nada más que un favor hacia un amigo, es decir, el amigo de mi padre?

—Pues… ¿sí, no?

La zorra ártica quería que se la tragara la tierra y que un meteorito aplastara a Jack, pues no quería verlo nunca más.

—¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido Jack! —sollozó furiosa al mismo tiempo que le dio la espalda a la liebre y se preparaba a abandonar la cocina.

—¡Espera Skye, no quise…! —La liebre arañó su propio rostro y gritó exasperado—. ¡Maldita sea Skye, dame un respiro y déjame de hacer preguntas capciosas de sí o no!

El detective atrapó la pata con destreza la muñeca de la chica y la obligó a voltear a verlo. Ella le lanzó su zarpa libre con intención de vapulearlo nuevamente pero esta vez, el agente Savage interceptó la acometida antes de que Skye le emparejara el rostro, inmovilizándola.

—¡Su-suéltame, —exigía con dificultad mientras intentaba zafarse de él—, pu-pu-puñetero roedor!

—¡Lagomo…!

—Grrrr…

Jack tragó saliva y decidió no tentar más su suerte y se calló, mejor optó por intentar hacer entrar a la hembra en razón.

—Ya recordé bien; tú no sólo querías enseñarme para que supiera reparar autos, ¿Tú querías hacerme un macho, no?

—¡Te-te- te dije que me-me soltaras ca-ca-cabezón!

—¡Era eso o no, Skye! Dime y te soltaré.

—¡Hijo de… sí, sí, sí, tú ganas bastardo, era eso, quería hacerte un macho! ¿Pero adivina qué? ¡Ya lo eres! —reprendió ella con voz potente y dejando de resistirse— Ya eres todo un macho, ya sabes como reparar un auto, también a mentir, ser todo un don Juan y salir con varias chicas a la vez, ¡hasta sobrepasarte con una hembra y aprovecharte de tu fuerza física!

Jack la soltó enseguida algo avergonzado por tratarla con brusquedad.

—¡Lo lamento, no quise…!

Ella apartó ambas extremidades de mala gana mientras masajeaba sus muñecas.

—Te has vuelto todo un macho Jack, uno más del montón pero un macho al fin de cuentas. Felicidades, ya no me necesitas más —farfulló con amargura.

—Pero Skye, no digas eso, yo tengo aún mucho que aprender de ti y…

—Tal vez, pero lo harás con Jerry o con alguien más, porque yo ya te he enseñado todo lo que puedo darte y francamente no tengo ni la motivación ni los ánimos de querer enseñarte reparación avanzada y… tampoco deseo pasar más tiempo con el macho en el que te has vuelto.

La voz de la vulpina se fue quebrando conforme hablaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobreanimal para no soltar más sollozos. Jack la atisbaba intentando encontrar palabras para rebatir lo que decía o esperando que se le ocurriera algo que volteara la situación, pero para ese entonces un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar y su cuerpo se había paralizado del miedo, como si la presa por fin hubiera sucumbido ante su depredadora, pero está vez sus amenazas no eran unos afilados colmillos, un rugido feroz o una mirada penetrante, fue la imagen de una chica herida la que por fin hizo a Jack darse cuenta a lo insensible que había sido al no notar antes que sus actos y palabras habían lastimado a la vulpina. El detective Savage a duras penas pudo hablar.

—Skye… yo no… no soy el macho que crees que soy, pero no…

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡De eso ya me di cuenta! Así que por favor… ya déjame tranquila, tus 5 minutos ya pasaron hace mucho y no quiero volver a verte.

—Pero Skye…

—¡Al menos sé un macho de palabra esta vez y lárgate!

—¡Skye!

—¡LÁRGATE!

La zorra rugió como nunca al grado de intimidar a la liebre y sus más profundos instintos. Otra vez la perdía y otra vez lo había arruinado. En un último intento, Jack trató de dialogar pero antes de que la presa diera un paso hacía ella, un salero voló directo hacia el rostro del detective, pero él logró esquivar al momento,para cuando intentó nuevamente acercarse a ella, un pesado imán del refrigerador casi le da en la oreja si el macho no se hubiera agachado a tiempo. Como un policía entrenado, no tuvo más opción que poner a prueba su habilidad y retroceder ante la hostilidad de la chica que había pasado de la agresión verbal a la física.

—¡Por favor Skye, tranquilízate y hablemos, no lleguemos a…! ¡Ungh —suplicó Jack mientras salía de la cocina y de la choza de Jerry esquivando cuanto proyectil improvisado se topaba la hembra a su paso y estando fuera de sí.

—¡LÁRGATE, FUERA DE MI TALLER! ¡DÉJAME SOLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —gritaba ella con una voz grave, llena de cólera y resentimiento.

El desplante de ira de la vulpina era más de lo que Jack pudiera manejar y aunque él tuviera la habilidad de inmovilizar a un mamífero 10 veces más violentos o grandes que ella, era algo que jamás le haría a una amiga y menos a ella; prefería huir antes de volverle a poner una pata encima. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

La liebre llegó a su vehículo entre una lluvia de llaves mecánicas y chatarra automovilística, entró a este como si escapara de un voraz depredador y lo encendió. Al activar las luces altas, la oscuridad se dispersó e hizo ver a una salvaje zorra de rayas negras cargar una llave inglesa de forma amenazante. No dispuesto a quedarse a ver el desenlace y aceptando que era imposible apaciguar los ánimos en este punto, emprendió la retirada poniendo el auto en reversa y, luego de avanzar unos metros, derrapó dando una vuelta de velocidad, dejando la parrilla del auto viendo hacia la dirección opuesta de Skye; la presa ajustó la palanca de velocidad y puso el auto en marcha, volviendo a dejar el taller de Jerry con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¡Eso es, lárgate y no regreses! ¡Desgraciado, cobarde, hijo de tu conejuda madre! —bramó la chica desgarrando su voz en un lastimero reclamo que nadie excepto ella y quizás algún vecinos alcanzaron a escuchar.

La zorra ártica, que respiraba con dificultad, bajó el brazo cansada, aunque estaba tentada a soltar la llave y dejarse caer ahí, rendida. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Skye colocó la pesada herramienta en el bolsillo de su overol y se dispuso a recoger todos los objetos que jamás consiguieron lastimar a Jack, los reunió con intención de cerrar el taller de su padre para después intentar dormir y hacerlo antes de que se volviera a derrumbar emocionalmente.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, una disculpa por los retrasos para esta actualización, como lo comenté en algunos grupos de fics de Zootopia, este capítulo me ha tomado más trabajo de lo esperado; la procrastinación, los bloqueos y en gran medida, la flojera (lo lamento, soy un holgazán sin remedio) me ha impedido traer el nuevo capítulo antes. ¡pero aquí está! Dudo que sean lo que esperaba, pero en lo que cabe, ojalá hayan encontrado la lectura entretenida._

 _Para los lectores que no me conozcan en historias anteriores o ignoren olímpicamente mis notas de autor, tal vez no lo sepan, pero los que sí, sabrán que me considero muy malo narrando dramas o momentos emocionales. De antemano una disculpa si sienten que el contenido dramático del capítulo de hoy subió exponencialmente o se asemeja a la exageración propia de una novela mexicana barata, debo decir que en parte es apropósito porque, en muchas situaciones y discusiones de nuestra vida, las peleas pueden ocasionarse como producto de hacer tormentas en un vaso de agua, malentendidos que se empeoran cada que hablamos y bueno, a veces el orgullo o falta de carácter nos provoca que hagamos y digamos cosas que no queríamos o no reflexionamos a tiempo. Sé que probablemente deben odiar a más de un personaje ahora, pero sepan que es parte de la trama y se explicará los motivos en el siguiente episodio._

 _Y bueno, también sé que no soy perfecto y que quizás metí la pata escribiendo algunas cosas; si consideran que este capítulo exagera en el drama o es poco creíble, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber para tratar de ir puliendo un género que hasta ahora me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir._

 _Y ya que andamos con avisos deprimentes y malas noticias, aquí les va otra más: **Este fanfic está llegando a la recta final, así que el siguiente capítulo será el último** ; y debido a que pienso echarle muchas ganas, debo advertir que la siguiente actualización demorará bastante. No quiero dar una fecha exacta porque mucho temo no poder cumplirla, mi aproximación es que podría llegar a tardar hasta 2 meses (puede que más, puede que menos) así que por favor, no se desesperen y ténganme paciencia; no puedo prometer que sea un gran final, pero sí puedo decirles que voy a esforzarme mucho para terminar esta historia y darle una conclusión que se merece, que espero, sea del agrado de la mayoría._

 _Así que ya lo saben, nos vemos hasta el siguiente y último capítulo de este fanfic. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _P.D. Antes de que se me olvide, entre la actualización anterior y esta, he recibido 3 veces la misma duda por distintas personas sobre una interesante pregunta que me tomó por sorpresa pero que me dio harta alegría que me hicieran: **"¿Y la historia de Gazelle y Finnick?"** Bueno, aunque ya les respondí personalmente en persona, aprovecho el espacio de estas notas para avisar que la historia actualmente está en progreso y planeo comenzar a publicarla una vez que termine con este fanfic, por lo que tentativamente la subiré dentro d meses, unas semanas después de concluir ' **Todo un macho haré de ti'**. Muchas gracias a la gente interesada, me llena de júbilo saber que algunos lectores esperan con ansia la historia de una pareja de la que pensé que sólo a mí y a otras 3 personas más les gusta. Lamento la tardanza y comprendan que esta decisión es para que no se encimen las actualizaciones de ambos fanfics; deseo que una vez saque la historia la espera haya valido un poco la pena._

 _Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan, no duden en dejármela en un comentario, algún mensaje en mi perfil o por MP._

 _Saludos a todos y, ¡hasta la próxima amiguitos!_

* * *

Pese a que la noche era joven en la bella ciudad de Zootopia, sus calles ya estaban atiborradas de cientos de vehículos, la mayoría de estos transportaba animales que salían de sus jornadas laborales y se convertían en feroces criaturas por el desesperante tráfico de la avenida central que volvía salvaje a cualquiera, a cualquiera que tuviera ánimos o prisa en regresar a sus hogares, pero por desgracia ese no era el caso del detective Jack Savage, quien tenía problemas más grandes en su cabeza para preocuparse del porqué los autos a su alrededor avanzaban a vuelta de rueda u otras nimiedades.

—Soy un idiota… sé… sé que hice lo mejor para Skye… pero… ¿por qué me siento como basura? —se preguntó así mismo, con las orejas caídas y los ánimos a más de 30 metros bajo el suelo— ¿Por qué esto se me salió de las patas? Nunca quise lastimar a Skye, no pensé que se lo tomaría tan…

Su soliloquio se vio interrumpido por su ahora más acérrimo enemigo: su dispositivo móvil. Aprovechando que el tráfico se movía tan raudo y veloz como un perezoso, Jack omitió la regla de nunca manejar y contestar el teléfono al mismo tiempo, así que sacó al causante de sus males de ese día de su bolsillo. De muy mala gana, revisó la pantalla de su celular y apareció en esta el nombre de la última mamífera con quien quería hablar en ese momento: Leslie, la cajera.

—Buenas noches señorita O'Hare —saludó en un tono neutro.

— _«¡Hola Jacky! ¡Qué bueno, al fin me contestas!»_ —respondió ella muy alegre con su chirriosa voz—. _«Puedes llamarme Leslie si así lo deseas, o también puedes llamarme Lesy como mis ami…»_

—Prefiero llamarte por tu apellido, y agradecería que tu también hicieras lo mismo —le contestó él lo más calmado que pudo.

— _«Ay, lo siento yo… lo lamento, me han dicho que puedo ser un poco encimosa, je, je, je…»_ —rió ingenuamente.

—Sí, ya lo noté —comentó entre dientes.

— _«Ja, ja… en fin Ja… diga, agente Savage, sólo le hablaba porque, no sé si su secretaria le pasó mi recado, pero quería confirmar la cita de hoy.»_

—¿Cita? ¿De cuál cita hablas? ¿Cuándo tú y yo quedamos en algo?

— _«A la que yo te invité desde el jueves pasado, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?»_

Desde que Jack tuvo la primera discusión con Skye, después de pasar todo el tiempo pensando cómo arreglar las cosas con ella, la presa de rayas estuvo analizando por un rato como el número telefónico de la cajera llegó a su celular. No le tomó más de 5 minutos en utilizar su razonamiento deductivo para inferir la respuesta:

El día del incidente en el _Osso_ , Jack le dio su teléfono para contactar a Bogo y su camisa mientras él rescataba a Skye y a los rehenes, pero cuando las cosas se normalizaron, Leslie sólo le devolvió su ropa; no fue hasta el otro día cuando la misma cajera fue hasta el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia y pidió ver a Jack en persona para regresarle su dispositivo móvil; era obvio para el detective que Leslie aprovechó ese tiempo para agregar su propio número y nombre, acción había metido a Jack en un colosal malentendido con la vulpina.

—A ver, señorita O'Hare —mencionó Jack intentando serenarse lo mejor posible—, recuerdo muy bien que el jueves pasado cuando vino a la estación a entregarme mi teléfono, usted mencionó que quería agradecerme por haberla rescatado y me propuso que saliéramos a cenar alguna vez, si bien le dije que no podía en ese momento, tampoco acordé ninguna fecha y mucho menos para el día de hoy. Además, veo que su número está anexado a mi lista de contactos sin mi permiso; no es un crimen, pero me parece que es algo muy intrusivo y excesivo, ¿no lo cree?

 _«—Sí bueno yo… lo lamento oficial, es que… usted me impresionó demasiado y estaba muy emocionada por volverlo a ver y quería que me recordará muy bien; sé que hice mal en eso y en planear lo de la cita, pero en verdad si me diera una oportunidad…»_

—Señorita O'Hare, sé a lo que quiere llegar y lamento romper sus ilusiones pero por el momento no estoy interesado en convivir con ninguna otra hembra, —mencionó en un tono triste con cierta zorra ártica presente en sus pensamientos—, y eso la incluye a usted.

— _«Pero agente Sa… Jacky, por favor, ¡dame una oportunidad! Si me conocieras primero, o me vieras en el nuevo vestido rojo que compré sólo por ti para nuestra cita de hoy, ¡estoy seguro que te haría cambiar de opinión.»_

—No estoy interesado señorita, y por favor, absténgase de insinuar algo más porque no estoy…

 _—«¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dejo pensando lo que te dije? ¿O qué tal si ignoramos la cena y podemos ir a tu departamento? ¿Recuerdas la treta que me hiciste hacer en el Osso para despistar al criminal? ¿Qué tal si me pongo mi uniforme de cajera y recreamos esa escena… pero esta vez lo hacemos de ver…?»_

El detective Savage no podía creer cómo una chica que parecía decente y de buenos modales se estaba convirtiendo en una lujuriosa y vulgar liebre con un perfecto desconocido como él. Le asustaba y en parte le decepcionaba que ella fuera una de esas féminas que le daba mala reputación a su especie.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Y con esa actitud, mucho menos quiero tener que ver algo con usted! —declaró Jack molestó ante las indecentes proposiciones. Estuvo a punto de terminar la llamada cuando un lastimero alarido lo detuvo.

— _«¡No, espera! Sólo estaba bromeando,»_ —rió nerviosa—, _«sólo quería animarte a que saliéramos, pensé que eras de esos que le gustan las chicas atrevidas, como la zorra esa que se te estaba insinuando en el Osso el otro día y…»_

En ese momento la furia del detective Savage se salió de control. ¿Cómo esa desvergonzada liebre osaba a compararse con una hembra tan única y especial como Skye? Quizás la vulpina no era exactamente la chica más recatada, respetuosa o bien portada de todas, pero no le bastó más de dos minutos de hablar con esa impúdica muchacha para saber que entre las dos no había punto de comparación. Ni entre ella ni nadie más. Jack entonces cayó en cuenta de una verdad muy dolorosa.

—¡Escúchame niñita! —ordenó iracundo el detective—. Tal vez ella sea una zorra y puede que sea un poco impertinente, violenta y orgullosa, pero puedo apostar hasta mi placa que ella es una hembra más íntegra, auténtica, divertida, ocurrente y hermosa de lo que tú u otra mamífera podría llegar a ser, y a diferencia tuya, ella es una excelente maestra, mecánica, compañera, amiga y una increíble hembra que… que… aunque ella no se merezca a un estúpido como yo o no sea la indicada para mí, ella… ¡ella es lo que más se le acerca! —Un sentimiento súbito de vacío invadió al macho y una infinita impotencia lo inundó por completo—. Y ahora… la he perdido… la he perdido para siempre por mi maldita inseguridad y obstinación.

Jack botó el celular al asiento de a lado y azotó su frente contra el volante para contener la tremenda frustración que lo atormentaba. Impactó su rostro repetidas veces hacia adelante mientras sentía su corazón siendo estrujado; con una inmensa sensación de haber provocado la mayor equivocación de su vida, se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a un animal que significaba muchísimo para él.

—En verdad la amo… —Apretó sus puños e intentó canalizar su enojo, pero sólo provocó acrecentarlo más y se sintió miserable—… y por esa razón no puedo estar con ella… no tengo, no debo… por su bien. —Volvió a darse golpes a la cabeza, sintiendo que se engañaba a sí mismo—. Pero aún así duele, y duele mucho, sobre todo porque terminé alejándola más de mí e hice que me odiara, sólo porque no tuve el valor de decirle que en verdad yo…

Su sentimental desahogo en forma de monólogo fue nuevamente cortado por el tono telefónico que se había vuelto el sonido característico de la desgracia y un mal augurio. La liebre no se molestó en ver quién era y tampoco le importaba.

—¿¡Qué!? —respondió de golpe la llamada y sin ocultar su pésimo humor.

— _«Oh, hola de nuevo,»_ —habló del otro lado de la línea la insistente cajera—, _«lamento que se haya cortado la llamada oficial Savage, pero mi teléfono se descargó y fui a mi cuarto por el cargador para seguir hablando con usted, ¿entonces que dice?»_

Jack se golpeó la cara con una de sus palmas y maldijo su suerte, aparentemente la chica no escuchó nada de lo que le gritó desde el fondo de su corazón y tampoco parecía entender razones. El detective hizo un último esfuerzo para no estallar en cólera.

—No, señorita O'Hare, le repito que no estoy interesado, y no quiero ser grosero, pero por favor, no quiero que me vuelva a llamar a este número.

— _«¿Pero por qué…?»_

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó el macho— ¡Por qué soy gay, por eso! ¡Ahora no me vuelva a marcar y déjeme en paz de una maldita vez!

Y ya que Jack no era una liebre que rebosara de paciencia, la perdió enseguida y terminó la conversación con la primera mentira que se le ocurrió, que esperó fuera suficiente para que la cajera del _Osso_ no lo volviera a buscar jamás.

— _«Ah… cielos… que pena… ¡Cuánto lo siento, adiós!»_

Y funcionó, la chica colgó enseguida sintiéndose la hembra más tonta del mundo. Jack por su parte apagó el dispositivo por si acaso y lanzó el teléfono al asiento de atrás sin importarle la integridad de este.

El detective luego de pensarlo sintió que no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pero ya le daba igual lo que pensará ella o cualquier otro animal, el opinión de cierta vulpina era el único que le importaba en ese momento, y tras haber decepcionado y lastimado al amor de su vida, era todo menos digno de ella.

—No tengo derecho a llamarme un macho… y creo que nunca seré uno… al menos no como el que Skye quiere que sea.

El fuerte sonido de un claxon lo hizo regresar al tiempo presente y se dio cuenta que el tráfico avanzaba nuevamente. Movió la palanca de velocidades, pisó el acelerador y puso su unidad en marcha mientras que la mente de Jack no podía sacarse a cierta zorrita de la cabeza.

* * *

Dentro del taller de Jerry, Skye ya había reunido todos los objetos dispersos y puesto el letrero de cerrado. Sin muchos ánimos, entró a la casa de su padre ausente y dejó caer con pesadez una caja de los artículos que no tenía ganas en acomodar en ese momento; dada su visión zorruna no se molestó en prender la luz, pues con la poca iluminación nocturna podía ver más que suficiente y conocía de memoria cada rincón del lugar.

Desde que ese intento de macho salió huyendo como el marica que era, la chica siguió maldiciendo e insultando mentalmente al desgraciado mamífero. En un intento por lograr olvidarlo, abrió el refrigerador y sacó otra botella fría de cerveza barata, probablemente la séptima o décima de ese día, no recordaba bien; se la zampó enseguida y en menos de un minuto, el contenedor de vidrio café estaba vacío y ella, después de un eructo que sería cómico en otra situación, se limpió el exceso de líquido de su hocico y arrojó la botella al bote de basura sin importarle que se haya hecho añicos.

—¡Estúpido Jack! —masculló la vulpina con voz ronca y dolida— ¡Macho tenías que ser, mardita… maldita zanahoria corta! —comentó en un tono torpe en el que se denotaba más su estado de ebriedad.

Tras pasar la tarde intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol, Skye estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo dormida por el agotamiento normal del consumo prolongado de la cerveza; cuando Jack la despertó horas después, no le fue difícil esconder sus síntomas, en parte por su resistencia a la bebida y en parte por su orgullo, que la incitó a ocultar que no había estado llorando por esa ingrata presa; sin embargo en ese momento ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, por lo que de nueva cuenta se disponía a tratar de olvidar a su antiguo alumno; a ese torpe, amanerada, cobarde, pusilánime y condenadamente sexy liebre.

—¡No, no, no, no , no! —Se dio pequeños golpes en la frente para tratar de pensar en otra cosa—. No quiero, no quiero seguir pensando en él… ya no quiero… ya no quiero.

Brillantes y pequeños borbotones comenzaban a nublar su visión, pero enseguida aspiró su nariz con fuerza y se llevó una pata al rostro para secarse el exceso de líquido salino de la cara. Para intentar distraer su mente con algo de comida o golosinas, tomó un litro de helado del congelador que originalmente guardaba para comerlo junto a Jack ese mismo miércoles, aunque trato de no pensar en eso último; le fue difícil al recordar que era sabor napolitano, mientras ella se servía la mejor parte, la de vainilla obviamente, él siempre elegía su sabor preferido: el de fresa; el color rosado combinaba muy bien para una señorita como él, es lo que Skye siempre le decía para fastidiarlo amistosamente.

Rió un momento al recordar la curiosa anécdota pero tan pronto como vino esa linda remembranza, se fue al mismo tiempo que regresó el envase de dónde lo sacó y azotó la puerta del refrigerador. Vería televisión sin comer helado o algún otro postre que le recordara a ese malparido.

Se dirigió a su cuarto más mareada que antes y tras pasar el marco de la puerta, la azotó de muy mala gana, aunque el sonido de algo caerse la hizo voltear enseguida; pese a su visión nocturna y la escasa iluminación, no encontró el objeto causante del ruido, pero en su lugar, delante de ella vio un fantasma.

—¿Ja-Ja-Jack?

Por un instante, su corazón latió sorprendido y una misteriosa alegría invadió su blanco pelaje, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos interpretaron con ayuda de la escasa luz nocturna la imagen que había frente a ella, Skye notó que sólo era su propio reflejo, producto del espejo de su habitación, lo que vio fue a la zorra del otro lado que tenía una cara más pálida de lo normal y de mal aspecto, pero que entre sus pómulos aún mostraba las rayas negras típicas de cierta liebre. Eran las franjas que ella y Jack habían dibujado horas atrás, un pequeño detalle que la vulpina se pintó originalmente para burlarse de esa misma liebre y que, por poco, eran las causantes de un mágico beso que jamás se dio.

—No… —La hembra abrió sus vidriosos ojos de manera expectante—. ¡No, no, no, maldita sea… NO!

En un desplante de ira, cerró su puño y lo lanzó furiosa contra su propio reflejo. Sus duros nudillos no fueron rivales para el frágil espejo que se estrelló enseguida y que fragmentó la imagen en varias partes, pero las rayas de Jack no desaparecieron.

—¡¿Por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ?!

La vulpina impacto más veces el cristal con intención de desaparecer esa horrenda imagen que la alteraba sin importarle que algunos pedazos ya se habían incrustado entre sus dedos o que su pelaje albino comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojo oscuro.

—¡¿Por qué sigues atormentándome, por qué no puedes dejarme en paz!? ¿¡Por qué maldita sea, por qué!?

La chica no pudo más y explotó en llanto. Cesó las acciones violentas contra las diminutas piezas que quedaban del destruido espejo y, sin dejar de sollozar, dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente y se sentó a llorar con desconsuelo.

Su cabeza estaba a nada de reventar, su garganta inflamada rogaba por que no pronunciara otra palabra, sus ojos estaban irritados a más no poder y su pata le ardía por las heridas recién abiertas, mas todas esas dolencias eran mínimas comparadas con el corazón roto que la aquejaban como nunca en su vida.

—¿Por qué me fijé en un imbécil como tú? ¿Por qué me enamoré de un tipo tan aburrido, tan anticuado, tan hipócrita, tan cerrado, tan bestia y tan imbécil? ¿De un maldito macho más del montón que me cambió por la primera fulana de orejas largas que se encontró, de uno que no tiene ni las bolas de decirme que salía con alguien más? Uno tan malo, tan detestable… uno que por mucho que lo deteste, no puedo... no puedo odiarlo… —Continuó gimiendo sin poder controlarse—. ¿Por qué, por qué?

A pesar de lo que Skye dijera de él, sin importar lo mucho que lo detestara en ese momento; no podía negar que aún lo amaba, y lo amaba demasiado; e irónicamente odiaba mucho eso. La chica siguió lamentándose y llorando muy afligida, haciéndose más preguntas sin respuestas con intención de calmarse un poco, pero en su lugar, sólo consiguió sustituir momentáneamente las lágrimas por gritos llenos de furia y envidia.

—¿Qué tiene esa tipa que no tenga yo, eh? ¡Yo soy una fantástica mecánica, ella es una sucia y apestosa cajera de quinta! ¿Por qué ese idiota se fijó más en esa maldita dientona? —bramó la chica con cólera mientras sus ojos llorosos se apretaban con mucho recelo y odio—. ¡Yo soy más pechugona, linda y mucho más inteligente que esa tabla que de seguro ni terminó la primaria! ¡Se reparar casi cualquier máquina o aparato electrónico! ¿Cuántos autos podría arreglar esa tipa, eh? ¡Ninguno! Esa pe… esa pe… ¡esa pequeña hija de su fruta madre no es nada! Lo único en lo que me supera es en ser una cualquiera y una estúpida liebre igual que Jack y yo… y yo… y yo... soy sólo una estúpida zorra… una triste y repugnante zorra que jamás podrá darle la familia que él desea…

Skye recordó la conversación que tuvo con el detective tiempo atrás, aunque al final de su charla Jack le aseguró que si la chica correcta tocara su puerta, él la aceptaría sin importarle la especie; aún así, la realidad le contaba una historia distinta.. A los ojos de Skye, el detective ya había elegido una chica con quién pasar la vida y al percatarse de eso, más lágrimas de desdicha y amargura bajaron por las rayas de grasa que se corrían al contacto, simbolizando así su menguante amor de la vulpina hacia la liebre, uno que, lastimosamente, tampoco desaparecía.

—Mentiroso… idiota… sólo me diste falsas expectativas… a pesar de ser una mejor hembra que ella… la preferiste antes que a mí… ¿por qué, por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué tuve que ser una zorra? ¿Por qué no me quieres por lo que soy? ¿¡Por qué por mil demonios, por qué!? —Un prolongado sollozo fue la pausa natural que le dio tiempo para formular la pregunta más dolorosa y devastadora de todas—. ¿Por qué no me amas?

Skye se cubrió el rostro con ambas patas y emitió un lastimero grito y lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado por nadie jamás. La hembra que se enorgullecía por su fortaleza emocional y rudeza que la diferenciaba de cualquier chica se quebró y dejó ver a una vulpina destrozada y con el corazón hecho trizas.

Aún sentada a un lado de un espejo hecho añicos, con una de sus zarpas aún sangrando y un par de líneas negras corridas en su rostro, la pobre zorra ártica continuó llorando desconsolada y en solitario, sufriendo por un amor que creía no correspondido.


	8. Machos y hembras

**Capítulo 8: Machos y hembras**

* * *

La tranquilidad de las calles vacías de la Comarca de la Sabana se vio interrumpida cuando dos bólidos a toda velocidad transitaron por la avenida como si de una carrera de autos se tratara. El prominente detective, Jack Savage, estaba en persecución de un sospechoso clave para cerrar uno de los casos de narcóticos más importante de los últimos tiempos de Zootopia; la liebre conducía en su deportivo anaranjado y estaba por darle caza al lince que se le escapó 4 meses atrás, el mismo tiempo en que Jack conoció a la chica que con tanto afán quería olvidar.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que Skye y Jack tuvieron esa funesta discusión. La presa de rayas fue al día siguiente a intentar disculparse con ella, sin embargo, sin el alcohol en el cuerpo de la chica, su ferocidad y puntería había mejorado a la hora de lanzar llaves metálicas; viendo que era imposible razonar con Skye aún enojada con él, el detective optó por retirarse. Al día siguiente a ese, la vulpina estaba más "tranquila" pero esta vez sus palabras, acompañadas de gritos y palabras hirientes, lastimaron más que cualquier golpe de una llave inglesa y nuevamente Jack se fue del taller sin dejar las cosas en claro.

Nunca hubo un tercer intento. La paciencia de Savage se había colmado, y el amor que alguna vez sintió por la hembra fue cegado por orgullo y la falsa creencia de que "Era mejor así". Una Skye más calmada y serena espero que el macho llegara al taller suplicando perdón y está vez ella estaba decidida a escuchar antes de atacar, pero dicho macho no se presentó ni ese día ni el siguiente; la soberbia de la vulpina y su aún dañado corazón le impidió hacer algo más para reconciliarse con su exalumno, pensó que si él ya se habían rendido con ella, eran la confirmación de una amarga verdad: Él jamás la amó.

—¡Esta vez no te escaparás malnacido! —gritó Jack desde el interior de su auto, enfocado únicamente con la idea de que él sería el único en atrapar al lince, pues era su boleto para un nuevo ascenso.

Un mamífero normal estaría en duelo tras perder a una amiga y quizás a un gran amor como lo fue Skye para él, intentaría olvidar o soportar el dolor con distracciones o sustancias embriagantes; sin embargo, la droga que usó Jack para lidiar con esta pena fue una que había usado desde hace bastante tiempo y que nunca le había fallado: su trabajo.

Todas las lecciones que la zorra le enseñó a la liebre para olvidarse de su agitada vida y desestresarse se fueron por un retrete cuando Jack decidió regresar a ser el mismo trabajólico obsesivo compulsivo de antes. En las últimas dos semanas fue el primero en llegar a la estación y el último en salir, se ocupó de más casos de los que podía resolver, sobrecargó a su amiga del forense, Honey, con demasiados favores que la pobre tejona melera apenas podía cubrir; la actitud cegada sólo en atrapar criminales de Savage había aumentado su agresividad que desquitaba con el pobre delincuente que pasaba por sus patas y hasta con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Todo este cambio de conducta del detective, pese a conseguir resultados sobresalientes en la fuerza en pocos días, terminó por generar quejas de sus colegas y sacarle aún más canas verdes al jefe Bogo, incluido crear más fricciones entre ellos dos al punto de que el búfalo mala cara ya lo había amenazado en degradarlo en vez de ascenderlo si no se calmaba. Más todo lo que hizo Jack era una fachada, una forma de mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en esa hembra que había ablandado el insensible corazón de la liebre de rayas.

—¡Eres mío, maldito felino escurridizo! —refunfuñaba el detective, cegado por el deseo de atrapar al delincuente más por orgullo que por el mentado ascenso o detener por completo a una peligrosa organización criminal. No, capturar a ese lince era una especie de catarsis y la única forma de enmendar el colosal error que cometió meses atrás; si su auto no se hubiera detenido ese día, su carrera policíaca hubiera prosperado, jamás hubiera conocido a Skye y no estaría pasando por esas incontables noches de insomnio pensando en ella, añorando su actitud divertida, fantaseando con su figura, ahogándose en bellos recuerdos, imaginando un futuro juntos y…

—¡Argh! ¡Concéntrate Jack! —se dijo así mismo, intentando empujar cualquier mención de ella de su mente y concentrarse en el mayor caso de toda su carrera. Enfocó la mirada en su objetivo, apretó sus largos dientes, cambió la palanca de velocidades al número 5 y, después de soltar el embrague, pisó el acelerador a fondo decidido a que el felino no pasaría de esa calle, aún si tuviera que estrellarle su propio auto.

—Quizás si está hecho trizas —dijo para sí el detective—, sólo así Skye querrá verme… —Agitó su cabeza enseguida— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Deja de pensar en ella Jack por un maldito segundo y no te distrai…! ¡GGGGAAAASSSSSSSSSS...!

El espantoso estruendo de metal doblándose sacó a la liebre de sus pensamientos. El auto que iba a una alarmante velocidad se había parado en seco y la inercia dictaba que el conductor probablemente estaría muy mal herido o peor, muerto.

—¡Por las rayas de mi cara!

Por fortuna, Jack notó con anticipación que el auto del criminal se había accidentado. La liebre frenó a penas a tiempo, evitando compartir el destino fatídico del sospechoso.

—¿Qué demo…? Oh no, oh maldita sea, ¡No!

Al instante, Jack observó impactado el espectáculo frente a él, luego miró a los alrededores y enseguida supo con exactitud lo que ocasionó el incidente. En el piso estaba tirada una cinta amarilla para evitar el paso de peatones y autos, aparentemente, el criminal no se percató a tiempo de esto y había penetrado sin querer un área restringida; en ella, un socavón enorme había hundido la calle y, cuando el auto robado pasó a toda velocidad ignorando las cintas de advertencia, se hundió en la zanja y se estrelló contra el pavimento, que actuó como pared parando el carro de golpe y destrozando la parte delantera en el proceso. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Jack le decía que en estos casos, el conductor nunca salía ileso, lo cual era lo que más lo angustiaba.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó contrariado—. ¡Más te vale que no te hayas muerto, infeliz!

Enseguida bajó del auto sin importarle haberlo dejado mal estacionado y a mitad de la calle. Mientras corría hacia el lugar del accidente, sacó su pistola por costumbre y de un gran salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba el lince; se asomó por la ventana que estaba cuarteada debido al choque al mismo tiempo apuntaba como el policía entrenado que era, luego observó que el felino permanecía inmóvil aunque de forma un tanto borrosa por los cristales agrietados. Sin perder el tiempo, abrió la cabina del conductor con algo de dificultad y enseguida apuntó al piloto para que no intentara nada, aunque al instante se dio cuenta que quizás no era necesario.

La bolsa de aire del pasajero estaba activada y al parecer le salvó la vida, pero la falta de cinturón de seguridad no le evitó llevarse un buen golpe en la frente. Sin bajar su Walther, Jack sintió el pulso del delincuente y supo que estaba vivo, tras llamarlo por su nombre y no responder, infirió que el lince había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Grandioso! ¡Fantástico! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Mi principal sospechoso está medio muerto y ni siquiera lo atrapé yo, fue nuestro deficiente y siempre oportuno departamento de obras públicas, ¡qué maravilla! —bramó con ironía y de mal humor mientras azotaba el techo del vehículo— Sólo falta que el desgraciado entre en coma o tenga un sangrado interno que lo termine de ma… ¡Rábanos! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? —Se llevó las patas a las orejas—. Debo llamar a emergencias; si ese felino se muere, todo mi caso se irá con él y… ¡UGH! —espetó de repente—. ¡Madre mía! ¿¡Qué rábanos fue eso!?

Un potente estruendo seguido de otro se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Jack, con su radio en pata y con un irritante zumbido provocado por el desconcertante ruido, el detective Savage se dio la vuelta y observó incrédulo el origen de tal escándalo.

—¿Pero qué cara…? —Soltó el comunicador al piso de la impresión.

Su auto acababa de ser chocado contra un vehículo mucho más grande que el suyo, una patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, de hecho. El enorme auto todo terreno impactó con la parte trasera de coche anaranjado y debido a que Jack no puso el freno de emergencia, este avanzó por la inercia y salió disparado con tal brusquedad que terminó por impactarse contra un poste que terminó por deformar el parachoque y el capó de su auto deportivo.

—Oh no… ¡No, no!

De pronto, la base del poste se había debilitado y la columna de la lámpara de luz se desplomó casi enseguida sobre el auto de Jack, de la misma forma en que un árbol cae al ser talado, abollando el techo de la carrocería. La liebre quedó sin habla al ver que su preciado vehículo quedó destrozado no por la imprudencia de algún civil, ¡si no por culpa de uno de sus colegas del DPZ!

—¡Oh dulces galletas con queso! ¡NICK! ¡Mira lo que hiciste —gritó la aguda y desesperada voz de una hembra desde el interior del auto policíaco.

—¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Si tú eras la que iba conduciendo, Zanahorias! —respondió el copiloto aún discutiendo dentro de la patrulla.

—¡Pero no lo hubiera hecho si tú no me hubieras distraído poniéndome tu teléfono en mi cara, zoquete!

—Ay bueno, es que era un meme buenísimo sobre conejos bebés y…

—¡¿PROVOCASTE UN ACCIDENTE VIAL POR UNA ESTÚPIDA IMAGEN DE INTERNET?! —bramó iracunda la presa.

—Pelusa, cálmate, en realidad era un vídeo y…

—¡No me refería a eso, torpe zorro! ¡Acabamos de golpear el auto de ciudadano y…!

—¿Acabamos? Me suena a manada…

—¡Sí, acabamos, porque por tu culpa mandé el coche de ese pobre mamífero a estrellarse contra ese poste y que ahora mismo lo está aplastando...! ¿¡Aplastando!? ¡Oh santo cielo, Nick!

De forma impulsiva, la coneja policía, conocida como Judy Hopps, salió saltando de la patrulla y se dirigió al lugar del accidente; mientras que su compañero, el cínico zorro, Nick Wilde, descendió de la unidad con más calma aunque internamente estaba muerto de miedo porque si el conductor había sido herido por su imprudencia, Judy no se lo perdonaría jamás. A paso veloz llegó hasta donde se encontraba su compañera

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Jack seguía estupefacto y con la boca abierta hasta donde su mandíbula se lo permitía. Toda preocupación del caso actual y hasta sus pensamientos errantes por Skye se habían desvanecido por el impactante accidente que pasó frente a él; si el detective no hubiera estado tan enojado e impaciente por atrapar a ese criminal, él habría estacionado mejor su vehículo como es el procedimiento y evitado dicha calamidad.

Aunque de todos modos, eso no era justificación suficiente para que unos despistados policías novatos hicieran tal agravio a su principal medio de transporte y de trabajo. Esos infelices lo iban a escuchar. Dejó de culparse a sí mismo y enfocó toda su ira y hostilidad acumulada en la semana a la desafortunada pareja policíaca que se había atrevido a meterse con el detective Jack Savage.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de la liebre, la coneja y el zorro estaban ocupados retirando el vencido y hueco poste metálico que aplastaba el techo del auto naranja. Tras soltar un respiro de alivio al ver que ningún animal fue herido por su imprudencia al volante, Judy abrió los ojos impactada al caer en cuenta de algo terrible.

—¡Fiu! —Nick fingió quitarse sudor de la frente—. ¿No te lo dije, Pelusa? No iba a pasar nada, un vehículo mal estacionado como este sólo puede ser obra de un conductor irresponsable que se bajó sin importarle nuestras benditas leyes de tránsito. Que grosero, ¿no crees?

—Nick...

—¿Qué tienes, Zanahorias? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

—C-c-creo que sé de qui-quiénes es e-e-este auto… —murmuró la coneja mientras lo miraba con una cara temblorosa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es acaso el auto de algún exnovio tuyo del que no me hayas contado o qué?

La pregunta a modo de broma no hizo más que enojar a Judy y ruborizarla un poco

—¡Nick! ¡Esto es enserio, en verdad estamos en problemas!

—Pe, pe, pe, pe, pe. —El vulpino extendió ambas palmas —Tranquila Orejas; mira si conoces al conductor y él a ti, con mayor razón no debes porque preocuparte.

—¡Nick, acabamos de golpear el auto de Jack Savage! ¡Él amaba ese auto, seguro nos va a matar!

—¡Pfffff! ¿Hablas de Rayitas? —dijo al zorro en tono burlón y entre risas— Por favor, Zanahorias, ese bobo detective que no atrapa ni un resfriado no nos hará nada, y como te dije, al ser su amiga, seguro que te lo pasará fácilmente si le das una zanahoria o… ¿Está detrás de mí, verdad?

—¡Tú! —voceó Jack a espaldas del vulpino.

Casi enseguida, el compañero de Judy se giró despreocupadamente, sin embargo, se topó con la inconfundible figura del detective Savage, quien emanaba un aura asesina y tenía un rostro furioso que ni el zorro ni la coneja habían visto antes.

—¿Ra-Rayitas? —cuestionó Nick muy sorprendido— ¿En verdad eres tú…? ¡Argh!

Jack se lanzó contra el depredador que le ganaba en altura y lo sujetó fuertemente de la solapa de su camisa policíaca; lo jaló con excesiva brusquedad hasta quedar a su mismo nivel y lo vio con una expresión de ira pura.

—¡Wilde, maldito hijo de perra! —lo amenazó la liebre como hace mucho no le hablaba un criminal—. ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!? ¡Te metiste con la presa equivocada hijo de tu p…!

—¡Oye Rayi- es decir, Jack! —corrigió apresurada la coneja—. Tranquilízate, si alguien va a matar al torpe de mi compañero, esa seré yo —dijo en una voz suave para intentar calmarlo, mientras ponía su pata sobre el hombro del exasperado detective para que dejara a su compañero en paz—. Además, no tienes porque desquitarte con él, el accidente fue mi culpa, no es necesario que…

—Silencio Judy, no defiendas a este infeliz, —le gritó de mala gana a su amiga, apartando su zarpa de él—. ¡Acabas de destrozar mi auto, infeliz! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que significaba para mí, bastardo!? —bramaba la liebre fuera de sí. No sólo era el primer auto que había comprado, también era un recordatorio de todo lo que sufrió en la fuerza policíaca para llegar hasta donde estaba, y finalmente, le recordaba a Skye por todo lo que pasaron juntos gracias a su bólido anaranjado.

—¡Jack, por favor ya suéltalo! —Rogó Judy, temiendo que la situación se saliera de control y que de las palabras fuertes pasarán a los golpes—. ¡En verdad lo sentimos mucho, tú me contaste lo mucho que significaba para ti tú auto, pero por favor cálmate, libera a Nick y hablemos tranquilamente como animales civilizados.

—Sí, Rayi… errr, es decir, amigo Jack —farfulló el zorro mientras respiraba con dificultad. Nick siempre subestimó a la liebre pensando que era un don nadie o un mamífero de oficina; nunca creyó las maravillosas hazañas que le contaba Judy y que lo ponía algo celoso, pero en ese momento, por la forma tan decidida y agresiva que sostenía al vulpino, él comenzó a creer que todo era cierto y que no saldría de esto ileso—. Por favor, si dejaras de arrugarme la camisa y habláramos de esto sin insultar a nadie podríamos.

—¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! —Continuó la liebre, apretando más su agarre y los dientes en cólera— En primer lugar, no soy tu amigo y jamás lo seré, en segundo lugar parece que no has visto como dejaste mi principal herramienta de trabajo.

—¿Te refieres a tu auto? Pensé que la principal herramienta de un policía son su placa o su arma… ¡Argh!

En un ataque de rabia, Jack azotó al zorro con brusquedad contra la puerta de su propio vehículo, a la par que lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros. Judy se alarmó y quitó el seguro de su pistola paralizante.

—¡Jack, en serio, bájalo, no me obligues a intervenir! —Advirtió la coneja preocupada por tener que lidiar con uno de sus primeros amigos en la fuerza.

—¡No estoy para chistecitos, sabandija! —Gruñó Jack presionando al zorro e ignorándo a la coneja.

—¡Oye, esa es mi frase! —Se quejó el príncipe de los comentarios inoportunos.

—¡Jack por favor! Y Nick, ¡cierra la boca de una vez!

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste, idiota? Si mi auto no arranca, considérate muerto, Wilde. Eso sin contar los daños a los parachoques y el techo, no es un simple rasguño o algo que se arregle fácilmente, ¡voy a tener que llevarlo a reparar a un taller y no con cualquier mecánico, tendría que ser con la mejor y más hábil conocedora de autos de esta ciudad y…! ¡Y… y…!

Sin dejar de tomar al zorro por la ropa agresivamente, el detective cayó en cuenta en las últimas palabras que había dicho, su unidad estaba completamente destrozada y tendría que llevarla sin duda con una verdadera eminencia en la reparación de vehículos, y sabía exactamente con quién acudir.

Debido al inesperado silencio, Judy y Nick se miraron entre sí más preocupados sin saber qué esperar; miraron confundidos el rostro del detective que comenzaba a arrugarse y a apretar los dientes como a punto de soltar un grito de guerra.

—Ja, ja… ja, ja… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Para sorpresa de ambos oficiales, la liebre comenzó a carcajearse como desquiciado haciendo la cabeza para atrás. Luego, sin previo aviso, soltó al zorro de las solapas y le dio un gran abrazo que los tomó desprevenidos y casi le saca el aire al taimado vulpino.

—Zanahorias… ahora sí me está asustando… —le musitó Nick a su pareja—. ¡Tengo miedo! Judy… ¡sálvame! —suplicó temeroso.

De un fuerte abrazo de oso, Jack subió al zorro unos metros en el aire y luego lo soltó antes de que Judy sacara su paralizador temiendo que la liebre quisiera aplicar una llave de lucha a su compañero, más esto nunca pasó. Savage se apartó de un confundido Nick y luego sintió su pata recibiendo un fuerte apretón de parte de la presa rayada.

—Muchas gracias Wilde, después de todo este tiempo, por fin me has hecho un enorme favor.

Fue turno entonces de ambos mamíferos en abrir la boca con sorpresa. No podían creer que de una liebre caótica, Jack se había transformado en un sonriente actor de pasta dental que había arreglado sus diferencias con el zorro en menos de un minuto.

—Zanahorias —masculló lo más discreto posible—. ¿Acaso Rayitas está drogado?

—Cállate menso y no lo arruines —le respondió entre dientes.

El detective soltó a Nick y se dirigió a su compañera, a quien la tomó de una pata y besó su dorso.

—Gracias Wilde, gracias Judy, no saben el grandioso favor que me han hecho.

—Sí, sí, sea lo que sea, deja de babear a mi compañera, viejo —Interrumpió el gesto un molesto Nick.

—Ahora, tengo que irme. Cielos, ojalá mi auto aún sirva.

La liebre pasó a los oficiales de largo y enseguida entró a su vehículo e intentó encenderlo.

—¡Espera Jack! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Zanahorias, déjalo que se vaya! Quizás hasta se le olvide cobrarnos lo de su carro.

—Por favor, arranca, arranca, arranca…

—¡Jack!

—¡Shhhh, Pelusa!

Tras varios intentos, el auto de Jack por fin encendió, haciendo que la liebre apretara los puños de felicidad.

—¿Jack, a dónde…?

—¡No tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora Judy, pero debo irme, debo irme ahora mismo —miró su reloj de reojo— Es casi hora de su descanso, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

—¿Pero de quién hablas? ¿Por qué te vas? Pensé que estabas llevando el caso del cartel de drogas y aún no han atrapado al sospechoso clave.

—¡Oh rábanos, tienes razón, casi lo olvido! —Se golpeó Jack en su propia sien—. Ya atrapé al infeliz, está en el auto azul de allá, esposado.

—¿Qué, QUÉ? —exclamó la conejita.

—¿Hablas en serio, Rayitas, tú…? ¡Auch!

Judy le dio una palmada a su compañero por su indiscreción y tentar su suerte con el detective, luego le hizo un gesto con las patas de que revisara el coche que Jack señaló. Nick masajeó su hombro, hizo un saludo policíaco a la coneja más cómico que solemne y luego se dirigió a comprobar lo dicho por el lagomorfo.

—Déjame ver si entendí Jack. —La hembra se asomó a través de la ventana caída de la puerta del conductor—. Atrapaste al criminal que se te escapó hace meses y que la policía ha estado buscando por más de un año, el mismo que, según me contaste, era tu boleto para tu ascenso, ¿Y así nada más te vas a ir y abandonarás tu deber?

—Bueno, en mi ausencia estoy seguro que tú y Wilde son lo suficientemente capaces para encargarse de todo, ¿no?

—Espera, espera, ¿nos cedes tu caso, uno de los casos de narcotráfico más grandes en Zootopia? ¡Pero Jack, no podemos! ¡Primero estrellamos tu auto y ahora esto! Trabajaste tanto para obtener este ascenso, Bogo no se opondrá y te promoverá enseguida si le entregas al sospechoso y el caso resuelto en su oficina, acercándote más a tu sueño.

—Lo siento Judy, pero acabo de recordar que tengo un mejor sueño que perseguir, y debo hacerlo ahora antes de que sea más tarde.

—Pero Jack…

—No quiero más peros, señorita; además, tú y tu novio me la deben por haber fastidiado mi auto; les cedo el caso y con ello, todo el papeleo que conlleva —dijo la liebre con un tono malicioso en eso último—. Espero no tengas planes para hoy, Hopps. ¡Nos vemos Judy!

El detective arrancó su auto y se alejó a toda velocidad de la escena, sin importarle que se hubiera caído el parachoques trasero de su destartalado automóvil.

—¡Oye, él aún no es mi nov… quiero decir, no somos novios! —gritó apenada la coneja a un distante Jack, aunque se tapó la boca casi al instante.

Mientras Judy miraba como el bólido naranja desaparecía, su compañero se acercó a la coneja con un buen humor.

—Vaya, Rayitas sí que tenía prisa, no sé lo que le dijiste, pero sea como sea, funcionó.

—¿Y qué hay del tipo del auto?

—¿Hablas de lince y el mamífero más buscado de Zootopia en los últimos meses? Está algo indispuesto para hablar ahora, pero respira, está esposado y en definitiva, es él que buscábamos. Vaya que le van a dar un ascenso a ese desgraciado, aunque no envidio su suerte en lo más mínimo; tendrá un montón de trabajo de oficina por hacer una vez que lo entregue al jefazo, ja, ja, ja. —Bromeó Nick mientras intentaba hacer reír a su pareja policíaca—. Y dime Pelusa, ¿qué hiciste para ahuyentar a Cebritas?

—Pues 'Cebritas' como tu llamas a Jack, tuvo que irse y nos cedió su caso. Espero no te moleste pasar toda la noche en la estación llenando expedientes y formularios.

La risa y ánimo alegre del zorro se esfumó al oír eso último.

—¿Estás jugando, verdad, Zanahorias?

—No, para nada. Y como nuestro superior, fue más una orden que un favor, además de que mencionó lo que hiciste con su auto.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Si tú fuiste la que lo…! Bueno, olvida eso, ¿Qué hay de la cita que hemos planeado por semanas y que íbamos a tener saliendo de nuestro turno hoy, eh?

—Bueno, tendrás que pasarla para otra semana más porque él deber llama.

—¡Ese cara pintada con crayones! ¡Si lo tuviera ahora mismo…!

—Oh, casi lo olvido Judy… y Wilde.

—¡Ay mamá!

Sin que se hubiera percatado antes, Jack regresó en donde estaban los dos oficiales de policía y estiró la pata para entregarle algo a Judy.

—Son las llaves de las esposas, me las regresan mañana en mi oficina, por favor.

—Sí Jack, eso haremos —respondió la coneja mientras veía a su compañero de reojo.

—Oh, y Judy, Wilde. No crean que dejaré pasar lo de mi auto tan fácilmente, una vez que me llegue la factura, ya veremos cómo le harán para pagarme.

—¿Ah sí, Rayitas? ¿Y cómo piensas obligarnos? Acabas de llevarte tú auto y con ello ya no tienes pruebas. Será tu palabra contra la nuestra.

—¡Nick! —Murmuró la hembra.

Jack sólo arqueó la ceja y le sonrió cínicamente al zorro.

—Es su palabra contra la cámara de seguridad arriba de tu cabeza, zoquete.

—¿¡Qué!? —bramó Nick asustado.

—Detestaría tener que usarla como evidencia en una investigación de tránsito, o peor aún. Enseñársela a tu buen amigo Bogo, quién te quiere mucho más que a mí, si no me equivoco.

—¡Eres un…!

—Nick, basta, no lo empeores más.

—Adiós Judy, Wilde; que se diviertan con el caso y su papeleo. ¡Ahora sí, adiós!

El vehículo de la liebre se volvió a alejar soltando unos cuantos pedazos de fierro más, mientras que un fúrico Nick alzó el puño en señal de protesta contra el fugitivo conductor.

—Grrr… maldita sabandija, esta me las vas a pagar… ¡Te odio Jack Savage! —gritó el vulpino a la distancia.

* * *

Era otra tonta y aburrida tarde en la vida de Skye.

Para la única mecánica del taller de Jerry, había sido una temporada difícil, pues casi no había tenido autos que reparar; quizás era una mala racha, o quizás tenía que ver el mal humor con el que había tratado a sus últimos clientes, nunca lo sabría. Tras la separación de su único estudiante y amigo, la vulpina ártica intentó enfocarse en el futuro y sus proyectos de vida, el más próximo a realizar era entrar a la universidad; sin embargo, su meta profesional se encontraba congelada por el momento, su padre aún no regresaba de sus vacaciones en el extranjero y Skye le prometió cuidar su preciado taller y negocio familiar, ella debía esperar algunos meses a que su viejo regresaa y pudiera comenzar su educación superior.

Sin embargo, sin la sosa liebre por ahí alegrando sus miércoles y lidiando con la soledad al no tener muchas amistades en la gran ciudad, la pobre zorra veía pasar la vida. Lo peor era que al no tener nada que hacer, daba oportunidad a su mente para torturarla con el recuerdo de su amor fracasado.

Skye era una chica de voluntad fuerte como de carácter y que no perdía su tiempo rememorando los errores del pasado, pero pese a su fortaleza emocional, aun cuando creía ya superado lo de aquella liebre que conoció 4 meses atrás, no podía negar que aún estaba presente en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Tenía que reconocer que cada vez pensaba menos en él: ya no estaba tan furiosa como antes, ya no aguardaba horas frente a la entrada del taller esperando a que Jack tratara futilmente de disculparse, ya no lloraba tanto hasta quedarse dormida, ya no esperaba a que al contestar cada llamada que hacían a su taller, escuchara la profunda y seductora voz de cierto macho que comenzó burlándose de él y terminó enamorándola y dejándola ilusionada como una joven colegiala. No, ya había dejado esa faceta a un lado, pero había días tan muertos como aquel donde todo su trabajo por olvidarlo se iba al demonio.

—Cómo desearía gritarle una vez más a esa liebre estúpida lo idiota que es —dijo Skye para sí, sentada en un sillón al interior de la casa de Jerry—. Ojalá ese desgraciado tuviera las agallas de venir y darme la cara, para que viera lo feliz y tranquila que estoy sin él.

La chica apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas intentando no volver a romper en llanto, como hace semanas atrás. Pero esa mezcla poco sana de rencor y amor volvía a atacarla sin piedad.

Al menos así fue hasta que sus orejitas vulpinas se sacudieron cuando un sonido muy familiar llegó hasta ellas. El quizás nada sobresaliente ruido de un motor de 6 cilindros diseñado para especies de baja altura podría no ser distinguible para el oído animal promedio, pero para Skye, era la inconfundible melodía que producía el auto de la presa que más añoraba ver.

—¿Jack? ¡Jack!— ladró la zorrita con júbilo, hasta que a su memoria vino la fecha exacta sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vino a ver y la razón por la que se habían disgustado. Apretó la mirada y frunció el ceño enojada —¡Jack!

Secó con su muñeca las diminutas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, se puso de pie enseguida, e, ignorando el afecto que sintió antes, lo reemplazó por el deseo de expresar el dolor que él le había hecho pasar.

Salió de la pequeña choza al interior del taller casi, casi azotando la puerta, que ya tenía cerradura nueva. Abandonó la vivienda decidida a sacar de su ronco pecho todos los sentimientos acumulados de la semana, abrió su hocico para recaer en la rutina de siempre.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te dignas a…?— Abrió los ojos de golpe al ser testigo de algo que le desgarró el corazón en un santiamén—. ¡Oh, santo cielos, JACK!

Todo rencor, todo reproche y todo intento por cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, se desvanecieron cuando la vulpina observó el alguna vez precioso auto del detective Savage convertido en un pedazo de chatarra, sin su parachoques frontal, con el techo abollado, cubierto de polvo y que parecía haber sido embestido por un rinoceronte. Naturalmente, tal impresión causó en Skye una ola de emociones que despertó una preocupación sincera y pura por el bienestar de un mamífero tan importante para ella.

—¡Jack! —Corrió sin pensarlo a la unidad dañada—. ¡Jack, Jack, por favor, dime que no estás herido, Jack!

Por su parte, la liebre salió de su auto sin prisa y esperando que las cosas con la mecánica no terminaran como las últimas veces. Antes de que siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta, vio como una asustada chica se dirigió hasta él con rapidez pero que se detuvo en seco al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Skye…

—Jack…

Ambos mamíferos se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro, había pasado casi un mes sin haberse visto o saber que había sido de sus vidas. El incómodo silencio se terminó en poco tiempo cuando la vulpina tomó la palabra.

—Jack… ¿te encuentras… bien? —preguntó genuinamente preocupada, pero sin revelar que en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo.

—Yo… sí, sí, lo estoy. Tuve un pequeño percance al atrapar a un criminal pero… por fortuna, salí sin un rasguño. Aunque ya sabes, son gajes del oficio.

Se alivió un poco al escuchar eso, sin embargo, le fastidió que minimizara su accidente y lo hiciera parecer como algo normal de su profesión. Primera vez en días que se ven y tenía que terminar hablando de su trabajo. Típico de él, pensó Skye. Cómo lo extrañaba, intentó negarlo mentalmente.

—Oh, ya veo... —Fingió desinterés—. Que pena, debiste haber sido tú y no tu pobre auto —mencionó en un tono ácido, intentando sonar cruel y despreocupada.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y ella lo recibió con un comentario cínico y mostrando más preocupación por el vehículo. Típico de ella, meditó Jack. Mentiría si no admitiera que había extrañado tanto escuchar sus palabras, groseras, altaneras, sinceras y muy a ella.

—Sí, es una pena, sé que te gustaba mucho mi auto.

—No es lo único que me gustaba antes, Jack —comentó en un tono más severo.

Sin embargo, la rudeza de sus palabras, aunque merecida, no dejaban de ser hirientes y desesperanzadoras para la liebre..

—¿Y qué otra cosa te gustaba, Skye?

La pregunta tomó a la vulpina desprevenida. No por la forma irreverente de decirlo, sino por lo impropio de él, y porque sentía que quería jugar con ella. Pues sabía que él no hablaría en serio de sus sentimientos.

—¿A qué viniste, Jack? —Ignoró su pregunta con otra— ¿Acaso vienes a que arregle tu auto o sólo lo chocaste para intentar disculparte conmigo?

—No vine para ninguna de esas cosas, Skye.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró confundida.

—Y sólo para aclarar, no choque, me chocaron —agregó la liebre.

La zorra se cruzó de brazos aún incrédula.

—¿Y entonces qué rábanos quieres conmigo?

El detective cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, preparado para uno de los mayores retos de su vida, del que no estaba dispuesto a volver a fallar.

—Skye, he venido únicamente para hablar, y, contarte la verdad y nada más que…

—¡A no, eso sí que no, no quiero…! ¿Q-q-qué crees que haces...? —exclamó confundida—. ¡Oye se piden…!

Sin pedir permiso, la presa de rayas tomó la llave inglesa que salía del bolsillo delantero del overol de la vulpina, luego agachó la cabeza mientras alzaba la herramienta de metal con una pata.

—Antes de decir nada, primero escúchame, si no te convence, aquí tienes. —Le devolvió su llave mecánica—. Dejaré que me des todos los llaveinglesazos que quieras, merezco eso y más. —Jack la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pero por favor, te aseguro que no repetiré lo mismo que te dije aquella vez y las anteriores ocasiones. Escúchame, por favor, al menos una última vez, Skye.

La zorrita se detuvo enseguida y se quedó pensando unos instantes. Luego tomó su propia llave mecánica y se cruzó de nueva cuenta de brazos, pero sin soltar el pesado objeto.

—Al fin hablas mi idioma, zopenco. Te escucho.

—Gracias. —Se reincorporó con el semblante serio y decidido más que nunca a arreglar las cosas—. Como te decía, esta vez quiero omitir la gran disculpa que te mereces, pero no por lo que tanto afán intenté pedir perdón, todo eso, y el causante de este gran malentendido no es más que mi culpa por no ser sincero contigo desde el principio y decirte la verdad.

Jack volvió a dar otra gran inhalación mientras que la vulpina aguardaba expectante y sin poder evitar balancear su cola por lo que ese remedo de macho estaba por decirle.

—Aquella horrenda tarde, cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos y me confesaste tus sentimientos… yo… —tragó saliva—… te mentí, Skye.

La zorra bufó irritada y rodó los ojos con hastío.

—¿Esa era la gran revelación? ¡Por todas las moras, eso ya lo…!

—¡No, no Skye, tú no entiendes, déjame terminar! La razón por la que no correspondí tu beso y no te dije la verdad, la única verdad que importa.

—Mira, si vas a volver con lo mismo...

—Te amo Skye.

Pese a ser las palabras que más quería oír en el mundo desde hace tiempo, no había sido el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirlo. Aún así, esas simples palabras bastaron para bajar sus defensas.

—Tú… es decir… yo… ¡a otro perro con ese hueso, que te crea tu…!

Por casi 10 segundos.

—¡Es verdad Skye! Yo… yo… no quise admitirlo ese día… ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que me alegró y aterró saber que sentías lo mismo por mí! Pero… pero… te amaba… te amo tanto… tanto para permitir que terminaras con un remedo de macho como yo.

Antes de que la vulpina lo moliera a golpes con su arma improvisada, esa última frase la paró de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿¡A-a-a qué be-be-berenjenas te refieres!?

—Sé que sonará estúpido, y que con lo que voy a decirte perderé el poco amor que te queda por mí, pero ya no voy a negar más lo que siento por ti o las idioteces que eso me obligó a hacerte, a lastimarte, a ti, a una chica tan linda y buena que no merece amar a un estúpido cobarde como yo.

Jack no pudo verla a la cara, una vergüenza grande se apoderó de él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo frente a una hembra, él le mostró su debilidad y flaqueza, dejándose llevar por las emociones que siempre trataba de ocultar. Pese a la falta de una figura paterna en la mayor parte de su vida, la liebre fue educada para seguir los estándares típicos de cualquier macho: No mostrar emociones, ni sentimentalismos y mucho menos llorar. Todos saben que 'Los machos no lloran'. Aún así, algunas lágrimas ya se asomaban en los pómulos del alguna vez valiente detective Jack Savage. Y Skye, más que alterarse más o agregar burlas sobre su masculinidad, espero callada y conmovida, sintiéndose algo de pena por verlo así.

—Detesto admitirlo, pero tal como me lo has recalcado algunas veces, sé que en el fondo soy un completo cobarde, y cuando las cosas se ponen feas, como ahora, como semanas atrás, no sé que hacer y entonces huyo, miento y evado los problemas. ¡No sé cómo demonios llegué a ser detective siendo una patética excusa de animal! —Jack pataleó el suelo furioso, mientras se sonaba la nariz e intentaba controlar sus emociones—. Y cuando caí en la cuenta que me había enamorado de ti… cuando descubrí que pasaba días añorando que llegará el bendito miércoles para estar contigo, y cuando confirmé que sentías lo mismo que yo… yo no… yo no supe qué hacer, no estaba listo y no… ¡No era justo que una linda chica como tú se enamorara y se desviviera de un tipo tan estúpido y tan poco macho como yo!

—¡Jack, tranquilo! —Skye intervino, tomando a la liebre de una pata— Yo no… no tenía idea… ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Si te estaba poniendo incómodo, si creíste que el beso fue demasiado pronto, yo no…

—¡Yo no podía, no puedo! —Se soltó de ella con brusquedad y enfado— ¿Qué clase de macho sería si te demostraba esa inseguridad, mi falta de carácter y mi miedo constante a no poderte hacerte feliz, a fracasar? —El macho continuó gritando con las extremidades tensas y sin poder ver a la chica a la cara—. No podía permitir que a alguien a quien quiero mucho como tú saliera con un cobarde y patético mamífero como yo y…

—¡Jack, basta! —Ella lo volvió a tomar de ambas patas, luego tomó sus mejillas— Jack, mírame… ¡mírame!

La presa por fin volteó a su dirección, mientras ella contemplaba sus ojos azules y vidriosos y como su naricilla tambaleaba con horror.

—¿En verdad te asusta eso? ¿Qué clase de cosas podría asustarte de mí? O sea, sé que no soy la chica más tranquila de por aquí, ¿pero que tan mala puedo ser?

—Te digo que no eres tú, soy yo y mi miedo a los cambios. Muchas veces imaginé que harías si te enamoraras de mí, ¿y sabes en qué cosas pensé? ¿En qué haría si yo no fuera suficiente para ti? ¿Si mi trabajo no me dejará dedicarte más tiempo? ¿O si nuestras diferencias de especies nos trajera problemas? ¿Qué si mi madre, a quién mi padre dejó por una zorra literal y figurativamente hablando, podría soportar tener una nuera de la misma especie? ¿Qué si no te avergonzaría tener una pequeña presa como novio y en serio, la reacción que tendría Jerry conmigo si sabe que salgo con su hija? ¿O si no soy capaz de complacerte en la intimidad por mi tamaño? ¿¡O si no logro hacerte feliz con…!?

Skye puso un dedo en su pequeño hocico y lo silenció tiernamente, luego puso ambas patas sobre sus hombros y acercó su rostro al de él.

—Si serás bruto, torpe liebre, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero Skye…

—Shhh, creo que ya hablaste demasiado, ahora me toca hablar a mí, grosero. —Rió por lo bajo—. Si bien lo que me dices es algo exagerado, aún para ti; yo comprendo y es normal que seas inseguro o que tengas miedo en esto… y no, no tiene nada de malo serlo, seas un macho o una hembra. Si lo haces por mí pensando que yo sólo buscaba un macho fuerte, valiente, decidido y duro como una piedra estás… parcialmente equivocado. No Jack, yo no me fije en ti esperando cambiarte o ser mi chico ideal, nada de eso. Desde la primera vez que te vi, no sólo me fije en tu apariencia, también en tu curiosa y única forma de ser, y, conforme pasó el tiempo, me enamoraste al ser tan tú, al ser decidido, caballeroso, noble y, un macho de buen corazón, alguien que aunque a veces sea testarudo, necio o tenga cientos de defectos, tiene muchas más cualidades que hacen a cualquier hembra feliz y sentirse valorada.

—Pero… yo no…

La zarpa de Skye tomó a la liebre por la barbilla, él quedó paralizado no por el miedo o la incertidumbre, si no por la calidez y seguridad que emitía su suave y delicada pata, y por la mirada tierna y comprensiva que le dedicó aquella zorra ártica.

—Eres mucho y más de lo que merezco, tanto que me dará diabetes por toda esa ternura y preocupación que muestras por mí, sobre todo por cosas que no han pasado. —Ella acarició su mejilla y pasó sus dedos sobre una de sus lindas rayas—. ¿Qué si tu trabajo, qué si la condenada diferencia de edad, qué si somos de diferentes especies, si el qué dirán? No importa, lo haremos funcionar. ¿Qué mi padre no estará de acuerdo? Puede ser, pero te aseguro que mientras yo sea mecánica, no tendrás que temer por alguna represalia a tu coche. ¿Qué crees que tu madre no me aceptará? Bueno, no conozco a la que crió a este muchochón, pero créeme, —le sonrió confiada—. ella me va a adorar.

—Pero…

—Pa, pa, pa, pa. —Lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué crees que no podrás complacerme? Bueno… eso tendremos que averiguarlo… como todo lo demás. —le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice mientras lo veía con una mirada seductora.

—Skye… entonces tú… —La miró esperanzado, aunque aún dudoso, decidió preguntar—. ¿Podrías perdonarme por no ser honesto contigo desde el principio?

—Lo siento Jack, no puedo.

—¡Pero Skye, yo…!

—No puedo perdonarte sin que me perdones tú a mí primero.

La liebre la miró extrañado y desconcertado.

—¿Cómo dices? Pero pensé que tú estabas disgustada conmigo porque…

—Oh bueno… para serte sincera… sí, estaba muy enojada contigo por mentirme y no decirme la verdad, y ahora estaba más molesta porque pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, pero… sería muy infantil y poco maduro si yo no admito que quizás… tuve un poquito la culpa por haber hecho de un problema pequeño, algo… enorme

Ahora fue el turno de ella en desviar la mirada y apartarse un poco de él, poniendo una pata sobre su propio hombro.

—¿Qué, qué quieres decir Skye? Yo no… creo que tenga que perdonarte por algo… bueno, quizás el asunto de quererme partir la cabeza en dos con esa llave pero…

—Me refiero a lo de haber actuado celosa y posesiva, zonzo.

—¿Disculpa?

—No bueno… es que… —La vulpina mostró sus colmillos con sumo nerviosismo, y su cola se agitaba más de la cuenta—. Después de lo que sucedió, hablé con un par de amigas fuera de Zootopia, y ellas, bueno, una en particular me dijo algo así como que… quizás… tal vez… a lo mejor —mascullaba con dificultad—... fui tal vez un poquito bastante posesiva y dramática contigo. —Rió intranquila mientras se rascaba detrás de sus orejas con algo de vergüenza.

—Bueno yo… en verdad, sé que tienes un carácter así, pensé que rechazarte de esa forma y al no darte explicaciones claras fue una reacción normal y…

—No Jack no… no fue tan normal. —La hembra decidió encararlo y lo observó fijamente—. Escucha, no lo pensé en su momento, pero Darma, la amiga de la que te estoy hablando, me dijo que no tenía derecho a hacerme la digna y a exigirte que me dijeras tus verdaderos sentimientos, o que te recriminara por salir con otras hembras, cuando ni tú ni yo éramos nada. —La vulpina declaró lo último cabizbaja y muy triste—. Sí, sé que fuiste un idiota y un maldito desgraciado por ocultarme tus sentimientos por mí e inventar excusas ridículas… pero yo no… si en verdad saliste con esa hembra, yo no tenía el derecho...

—¡Skye, pero yo jamás…!

—Déjame acabar, menso —Le tapó la boca con una pata mientras reunía el valor para hablar y hacer algo que no solía hacer: reconocer sus propias faltas—. Ya lo sé, ahora lo sé. —Bajó su pata y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo solamente era tu amiga, o tu maestra, no tú dueña ni nada. Perdóname tú por tener un carácter de los mil diablos y no haberte dejado hablar y darme tus razones, perdóname por ser una chica estúpida, impulsiva y egoísta que a veces no ve que lastima a alguien. —En ese momento fue Skye la que comenzó a soltar pequeños sollozos y diminutas lágrimas con una voz quebrada pero segura de lo que decía—. Perdóname por querer sacarte los sesos a llaveinglesazos, perdóname por ser tan celosa y pensar lo peor de ti cuando nunca, nunca me diste señales para dudar de ti y… y… —la interrumpió un fuerte gimoteó que casi la hace explotar en llanto— Perdóname por no tratarte como el macho que eres a pesar de demostrarme una y otra vez que eres el mamífero más varonil, atento, lindo, divertido, comprensivo y en resumen, el mejor macho que una estúpida zorra como yo pueda conocer... ¡Ahhh!

La vulpina no soportó más las sinceras palabras provenientes de su corazón y se echó a llorar, no sin antes ser atrapada por los brazos bastante preparados de la liebre que, enseguida, la rodearon en un tierno abrazo donde la hembra descargó lágrimas de arrepentimiento por haber alejado a su mejor amigo de ella.

—Ay Jack… lo siento, tú fuiste tan lindo y yo me comporté como una completa imbécil.

—Skye no… no digas eso… tú no… sólo… hiciste lo que hiciste por cómo me comporté ese día, yo no fui una blanca palomita… me porté como un patán y en verdad metí la pata. No llores Skye, no tienes porque derramar una lágrima por mí. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—No, no… sí lo hice, por poco hago que me odies…

—Oh, Skye, —La contempló enternecido—, eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No, no es cierto…

—¡Qué sí, qué sí!

—Por supuesto que…

—¡DIJE QUE CLARO QUE SÍ, IDIOTA! —bramó la zorra con violencia, después de aferrarse más a él y llorar más.

—Bueno, está bien, sí lo hiciste… —La abrazó más fuerte mientras dejo que se desahogará en su pecho.

—¿Lo ves? —ella se apartó de él y lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Te estoy gritando y llenando el saco de mocos y aún así tratas de hacerme sentir bien! ¿Por qué rábanos eres así conmigo?

Pese a lo intenso de la situación, Jack se permitió soltar una pequeña risa debido a la involuntaria comicidad de la vulpina.

—Pero no te rías, grosero, que es en serio.

—Ay Skye —replicó Jack con un nudo en la gargante—. Por esto y muchas cosas más, te amo.

—¿Cómo puedes amar a una neurótica como yo?

—No sabes cuanto extrañaba que me gritaras así.

—¿Qué eres, masoquista o qué?

—No… bueno sí… pero sólo contigo.

—Awww… —Jadeó por reflejo y luego se limpió el rostro con la manga del saco de Jack—. Y tú eres perfecto para mí, y ahora que sé ese extraño fetiche tuyo a que te lastimen, tengo unas ganas tremendas de darte unos buenos azotes…

—Ja, ja… espera, ¿qué?

Ambos animales se separaron unos segundos pero sin dejar de abrazarse, lo suficiente para verse las caras nuevamente; la mecánica y el detective intercambiaron miradas y, tras admirar sus caras arrugadas y algo mojadas por el llanto mutuo, lograron verse con una sonrisa apacible.

—¿Me perdonas? —dijeron casi al unísono, luego rieron por la feliz coincidencia.

—Te perdono —susurró Jack—. Sólo si me perdonas tú primero y prometes no darme tantos latigazos.

—Te perdono —musitó Skye—. Sólo si olvidas que me viste llorar como una niña chiquita y te aguantas unos buenos fuetazos.

—Entonces no hay trato —sonrió él,

—Entonces no hay trato —repitió ella con una inocente risita.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, no necesitaban hablar para disculparse, pues ya lo habían hecho sin decírselo. No tenían que recalcar que se amaban, porque ya lo sabían, quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo; pero ese día, habían confirmado lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro.

Aún así, ambos sabían que las acciones dicen más que las palabras y ese era el momento y la hora para actuar y demostrar que tanto se querían.

—Skye…

—Jack…

La liebre se abrazó más fuerte a la cintura de ella mientras que la vulpina se aferró a su cuello con más vehemencia, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cara para buscar los labios de la presa, su presa. Pese a una obvia diferencia de tamaño, Jack no lo volvió a sobrepensar y dirigió su boca hacia la de la chica para hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo volviera a interrumpir jamás.

Sin pedir permiso o una confirmación del otro, por fin se besaron; un poco inseguros al principio por la disimilitud natural de sus rostros pero no pasó ni medio minuto antes de que sus bocas se volvieran, si no expertas, sí unas rápidas aprendices en el arte de entibiar los labios y el corazón de sus respectivos amantes. Tras unos instantes de aguantar la respiración de la forma más hermosa posible, se apartaron un par de milímetros el uno del otro, mientras abrían sus ojos con pesadez.

—¿Por qué…? —musitó Jack, recobrando el aliento—. ¿Por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo para esto?

Él la observó en silencio y con una enorme ternura, ella correspondió su bella declaración con una sonrisa que se convirtió en un suave beso que duró un instante. Después y sin dejar de abrazarlo, le respondió en un susurro.

—Por menso, por eso.

—Menso es poco.

—Te mereces eso y más, pero me guardaré los insultos para cuando me hagas enojar, mi zonzo y torpe alumno.

—¿Aún quieres darme clases? ¿A pesar de todo?

—¿Aún tienes deseos de que te enseñe?

—¿Contigo? Por su puesto.

—Pues claro que quiero, pero si no te importa, preferiría enseñarte algo más que de coches.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo que?

—Mmmm, dejaré que uses tu imaginación, sólo sé que te gustará mucho… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Esta vez tendré que cobrarte, y no tontito, no me refiero a dinero.

—Bueno, que curioso que lo digas, porque estaba por proponerte algo parecido.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó la vulpina extrañada, no esperando una respuesta así de su parte—. ¿Y se pueden saber tus términos? —dijo con genuina curiosidad.

—Bueno, ya que me has estado enseñando a ser un macho todo este tiempo sin cobrarme, lo correcto es que ahora yo te enseñe a ser toda una hembra.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica no pudo evitar llenar su blanco rostro de un rubor del que pocos mamíferos habían sido testigos.

—Y… y… ¿y có-cómo piensas hacer eso, Jack? —titubeó emocionada y agitando la cola.

—Oh vamos, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa —respondió de forma despreocupada.

—¿Qué? ¡Por favor, dime! ¿Qué clase de cosas piensas hacerme, errr, es decir, que piensas enseñarme para hacerme una hembra?

—Pues, sólo cosas básicas que toda hembra debe saber: te enseñaré a barrer, a planchar, a coser, incluso como sé que te urge, te enseñaré a cocinar; mi mamá me enseñó a hacer unos sándwiches de queso muy…

Todo encanto o excitación que había provocado Jack en ella hace un momento se esfumó cuando se puso a decirle tanta estupidez, la zorra bufó irritada y dejó de abrazarlo para vapulear a la libre con sus palmas.

—¡Eres un hijo de...! Por un momento pensé que… ¡Ash! Macho tenías que ser.

—Oye, no te enojes, ¿acaso esperabas algo más? —rió divertido mientras detenía las suaves acometidas de ella.

—Sí, muchas cosas, pero conociéndote, no te atreverías a tocarme hasta después de recibir aprobación de tu madre o hasta casarnos como el estirado santurrón que eres —infló sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado, recordando que esa excusa de macho no había cambiado mucho, después de todo.

—Hey, tampoco soy tan anticuado, aunque me gustó lo segundo que dijiste.

—Ni en tus sueños me casaré con un recatado señorito como tú, por mucho que me gustes.

—Eso lo veremos. Aunque es una pena, porque entonces no sabrías porque los conejos y liebres tenemos fama de ser buenos en la multiplicación.

—No caeré de nuevo en eso —se negó a mirarlo— me vas a salir con otra tontera.

—¿Segura?

—Nada de lo que me digas hará que me excite tanto como lo estaba hace 5 minutos, antes de tu chiste machista sin gracia que mató mi buen humor.

—¿Sabías que la primera causa de fracturas en las liebres varones es la dislocación de pelvis, que diga, de caderas? ¿Quieres saber porqué?

La chica mordió su labio inferior y aguantó una pequeña risa, luego lo volteó a verlo lentamente y arqueó la ceja.

—Cuéntame más.

—Aunque no tanto como los conejos, estadísticas de la Organización Zootopiana de Salud dice que varios machos de mi especie terminan así por accidentes variados, la mayoría provocados al intentar complacer a sus parejas.

—¿Complacerla? ¿De qué forma?

—Oh, no puedo decirte más.

—¿Y por qué no, cariño?

—Porque es parte de las cosas que planeaba enseñarte para convertirte en toda una hembra, y no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

—¿Y qué tal si nos adelantamos un par de lecciones? —le sugirió coquetamente—. Yo hice eso cuando te enseñé a ti.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal si aún no estás lista?

—Estoy más que preparada para cualquier cosa que me pongas en frente, tesoro. —Sus zarpas grandes pero femeninas ya habían rodeado a la presa y su hocico estaba posicionado frente al suyo, esperando con fervor que el macho ahora si estuviera hablando en serio hacia donde esa extraña pero candente conversación los había llevado—. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿tú estás listo para mí?

Él le dio su respuesta en forma de un beso, que comenzó muy inocente y al paso de unos minutos, se volvió tan indecente como esa fémina lo había enseñado a hacer.

—Tal vez —dijo Jack, recuperando el aliento, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica—, Skye, quizás jamás pueda ser el macho que quieres que sea, pero que no te quede duda que pese a eso, dedicaré cada día de mi vida en hacerte la hembra más feliz de todas. Mi hembra y ahora, mi vida.

Skye consideró hacer un chiste al respecto por este comportamiento romántico y posesivo repentino, pero su ternura le derritió el corazón y prefirió arrojarse a él y comérselo a besos.

La liebre se aferró a su amante y la llenó de caricias usando sus labios, patas y garras como mensajeros de su amor. La vulpina no se quedó atrás, y su lengua fue la nueva herramienta que la mecánica usó para expresar sus sentimientos por la presa rayada.

Sus muestras afectuosas subieron de intensidad con el paso de los minutos y el amplio espacio del taller no bastaban para ellos. Sin dejar de besarse con pasión, Jack abrió la puerta trasera de su vehículo naranja y, tras un breve contratiempo, el detective se las ingenió para que él y su amante entraran al asiento posterior de su auto, donde sin desprenderse un sólo segundo, continuaron demostrándose lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro sólo con sus lenguas y el resto de su cuerpo.

Aunque Skye se encontraba bastante ocupada devorando a su presa, en el fondo de su ser, se sentía feliz y plena por ser amada por el mamífero que, en definitiva, ya era todo un macho en su libro.

Jack por su parte, después de deshacerse de su saco y de retirar los tirantes del overol de la vulpina ártica, estaba más que decidido en convertirla en toda una hembra.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* * *

Y así termina esta asquerosa historia. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí, aprecio mucho su tiempo en leer este fanfic que aunque corto, espero haya sido de su total agrado. Aunque la trama concluye aquí, quizás estén interesados en leer un pequeño bonus en forma de epílogo ( **Spoiler:** No es lemon, cochinos) , si no les interesa eso o las curiosidades que vienen al final, sería todo de mi parte. Muchas gracias a cada lector que llegue a leer este mensaje, espero haya disfrutado esta (quiero creer) divertida y emocionante aventura de esta pareja dispareja zootopiana, Skye y Jack.

Aprovecho este espacio para hacer un agradecimiento a la musa de la inspiración para esta historia: Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias srita. **_Miss Fenton_** , fue gracias a sus increíbles fanfics de Skye/Jack y por darme el honor de conocerla que me animé a redactar todo esta sarta de palabras, sin duda usted me contagió el amor por esta hermosa pareja del fandom. Agradezco que aún leas las historias de este viejo loco y sé que aunque puede no ser un fic que plasme a Jack y a Skye como tú te los imaginabas, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho la lectura. De todo corazón, aunque nuestros caminos no coincidan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y de los éxitos. No teniendo más que darte porque mi corazón y alma se quedaron contigo y en tus historias (que hasta la fecha, siguen siendo mis favoritas del fandom y de los fics en general) hace ya bastante tiempo, te dedico esta cochina historia, que no hubiera sido posible sin ti.

 **~Te quiere mucho, el remedo de macho que escribió esto y el pachoncito del autor, Janyo.**

Los dejo con el ya casi tradicional y más que esperado 'pilón' del capítulo. Y les recuerdo que el epílogo, agradecimientos, curiosidades y adelantos de mis otras historias está en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos los seguidores de mi fic 'Todo un macho haré de ti'. ¡Los amo! (No homo).

* * *

El ocaso estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, y aunque la ciudad de Zootopia estaba en un caos al acercarse la hora en que todos salían de sus trabajos u otras actividades, se sentía una paz inmensa en la parte posterior del auto de Jack. Recostado en su extrañamente cómodo asiento trasero, el torso del detective Savage respiraba con irregularidad y algo de dificultad, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico que realizó la liebre minutos atrás, sino también porque encima de éste, el pecho desnudo de una simpática vulpina albina y su cabeza descansaba plácidamente sobre el abdomen firme de su macho.

Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, Skye conversaba con parsimonia mientras que su nariz aspiraba la embriagante fragancia del responsable de haberla hecho una hembra varias veces ese día. Por su parte, un más que satisfecho Jack Savage abrazaba a la chica con una pata mientras que con la otra acariciaba los rizos de sus orejas cariñosamente, a la par que platicaba con su hembra.

—Entonces, por eso supiste que decía la verdad y que nunca intenté nada con Leslie, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué ella misma te lo dijo? ¿Y cómo fue que diste con ella?

—Primero, mi semental rayado, ¿por qué recuerdas el nombre de esa tipa?

—Emmmm, este, bueno… —carraspeó el macho nervioso—, es que tengo una buena memoria y no…

—Segundo, es broma, zoquete —Rió coqueta mientras mordía con cariño los mechones grises de su pecho—. Y tercero, babas; créeme que yo no la busqué, ella me encontró por accidente cuando casualmente estacioné la camioneta de Jerry a unas cuadras del Osso donde ella trabaja.

La liebre rodó los ojos incrédulo, pero para no tentar su suerte, prefirió no comentar sobre esa curiosa y nada sospechosa coincidencia. Continuó escuchando atento la explicación de la hembra.

—La estúpi… torpe chica estrelló su motoneta en un hidrante y naturalmente, al ver a un animal en desgracia, me acerqué a ayudarla.

—Que amable de tu parte, Sky… ¡Auch!

La hembra lo silenció con otro mordisco no tan suave como el anterior. A Jack le tomaría acostumbrarse un poco a la ferocidad de la vulpina, o al menos, tendría cuidado al hablar en esa posición con ella.

—Para no hacértelo largo, en lo que me ofrecí a reparar su moto de cirquera, me enteré que la chica sufrió una decepción amorosa y ahí fue donde te mencionó.

—¿Ah sí? Caray, ¿y qué te dijo?

—Que fue una grandísima tonta; que desde el día que la salvaste se ilusionó contigo y que hizo de todo para que te fijaras en ella, pero no funcionó. Me contó que olvidó devolverte tu celular y aprovechó eso para saber todo de ti e insistirte para que salieras con ella, dijo que intentó de todo para que al menos tuvieran una cita, pero tú nunca le regresaste la llamada ni pareciste interesado.

Tal como lo sospechó Jack desde el fátidico día en que Skye y él discutieron, esa entrometida cajera acrecentó más su malentendido, eso explicaba porque la vulpina lo perdonó tan fácilmente y no lo recibió con tanta hostilidad, a diferencia de sus intentos previos.

—Pero lo que más le rompió el corazón a la pobre orejona esa, no fue el rechazo de su héroe, sino que se enteró de tu terrible secreto: de que al valiente y varonil Jack Savage le retruena la reversa.

Pese a que el pelaje desnudo de la zorra ártica lo mantenía bastante cálido, un terrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del susodicho cuando Skye le recordó la patética excusa que le dio a Leslie para que lo dejara en paz.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Así es, al parecer Lizzy.

—Les… errr, que diga… continúa, amor.

—Lo que sea —pronunció malhumorada—, parece ser que a tu pintoresca amiguita le confesaste que en realidad eras gay. Y debo decir que en su momento, no me sorprendió.

—¡Skye! —replicó molesto— Yo no… ¡sólo se lo dije para quitármela de encima esa vez, no tienes idea de lo fastidioso que se volvió y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que dejará de buscarme! —contestó acelerado y con mucha vergüenza.

—Oye —entonó con sorna—, ¿y por qué te exaltas? Suenas casi como si dudaras de tu sexualidad… ¿o acaso era mitad verdad? ¿Tu pichas y cachas por igual? —rió mordazmente

—¡Para nada! Creo que quedó muy claro hace unos minutos hacía que lado bateó yo. —contestó malhumorado.

—Es una pena… que diga, entonces no te pongas tan a la defensiva corazón, je, je, je. —Tras una risa ligera, la maliciosa vulpina le dio un beso en la barbilla al contrariado macho.— Porque ya no me queda ninguna duda de tus habilidades en el béisbol, y tu desempeño con ese batezote…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí Skye —la interrumpió un poco más avergonzado que antes, pues algo de pudor quedaba entre su cuerpo desnudo y el de ella—. Y a todo esto, ¿que pasó luego? ¿Qué le dijiste a Leslie?

—Bueno, aunque en ese momento aún dudaba de tus preferencias…

—¡Skye!

—Me quedó más que claro que si mentiste o dijiste la verdad con algo así, era porque nunca habías intentado nada con ella. Me sentí una completa estúpida en ese momento y al mismo tiempo me sentí mal con la chica, ya ni siquiera le cobré la reparación.

—Oh, vaya… que amable de tu parte.

—Sí, después de eso me puse a hablar un rato con ella; al parecer, que una chica descubra que su crush prefiere plátanos y no papaya es muy devastador, así que, traté de calmarla.

Luego de que Jack carraspeó por su última declaración, aclaró su voz y habló.

—Cielos… creo que, no debí haberle mentido así; tal parece que soy experto en herir los sentimientos de las chicas.

—Bueno, creo que es parte de ser un macho, pero descuida casanova; por suerte no sólo soy buena reparando máquinas, al menos pude arreglar el corazón de una hembra despechada ese día.

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Muy fácil: le dije que el mismo idiota me rompió el corazón, le conté que me usaste para salir con mi ficticio hermano Skyeler y que él se encargaría de dejarte en silla de ruedas por ilusionar y utilizar a su hermanita.

—¿¡Qué, qué!? ¡Oye! ¿Y era necesario decirle eso de mí? —cuestionó furioso y apenado.

—Bueno, yo seguía molesta contigo, no te iba a dejar bien parado —mencionó con orgullo—. Además, a ella pareció gustarle que tú eras el pasivo… vaya coneja. Al menos nuestro mutuo odio por ti nos unió un poco y hasta me invitó unos nachos en el Osso donde trabaja. Sabían del asco, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Jack bufó molesto con su dignidad de macho herida, aunque luego, otra duda asaltó su mente

—Oye, un momento, si sabías que no te había engañado con ella, ¿por qué seguías molesta conmigo?

—Bueno, encontré a tu amigüita el día después de tu última disculpa; estaba segura de que intentarías pedirme perdón de nuevo y esta vez yo estaba dispuesta a escucharte… pero eso jamás sucedió. Al cabo de unos días pensé que si no habías regresado era porque en verdad no querías nada conmigo… o que habrías encontrado a alguien mejor que yo o…

Un tierno beso silenció a la chica que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder su afecto.

—Pero Skye… —musitó la liebre a escasos centímetros de su boca— ¿Quién podría ser mejor que tú?

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez siendo la zorra ártica la que tomó la iniciativa, demostrándole lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para ella, compartiendo amor y saliva como ella y sólo ella podría hacerlo desde ese momento.

—Tienes razón, no existe nadie, ninguna hembra mejor que yo para ti.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Aunque si de machos hablamos…

—¿Nunca vas a dejar de recordármelo, verdad?

—No en lo que me quede de vida.

—Pues creo que a alguien se está ganando un castigo.

—Por eso me gustas, sabes como complacer a una…

—¡¿HOLA, HOLA?! ¿¡SKYE, ESTÁS AQUÍ!?

Una voz femenina sacó a la indecente pareja de su conversación post-coito, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos de golpe y se sobresaltaran.

—Errr Skye… ¿cerraste la puerta del taller, cierto?

—¡Baja la voz, zoquete! —lo regañó con un susurro —¡No, no lo hice, nos metimos a tu coche a gastar las suspensiones y no hemos salido para nada!

—¡Rábanos!

—Tranquilo… tengo un plan, corazón.

Unas fuertes piernas vulpinas sacaron a un casi desnudo Jack a patadas de su propio auto.

—¡Skye! —exclamó la liebre rayada que enseguida se cubrió con la puerta abierta de su vehículo— ¿¡Al menos podrías darme algo de ropa antes de…!?

La zorra le lanzó al detective una prenda de vestir que le dio en el rostro.

—¿¡Al menos tendrías la amabilidad de arrojarme algo mío, amor!? —se quejó el macho sin alzar mucho la voz, mientras se quitaba de la cara el overol de Skye.

De mala gana, el detective Savage comenzó a colocarse el traje de mecánico de la chica hasta que sus orejas le indicaron que no estaba solo.

Enfrente de él, una señor hipopótama con dos niños y cargando una bolsa del supermercado miraban fijamente a Jack Savage con los pantalones abajo. Literal y figurativamente.

—Ah… esto… —Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes—. ¿Podría por favor no gritar tan…? —suplicó la liebre muerta de vergüenza y preparándose para lo peor.

Naturalmente, la madre paquidermo lanzó el alarido más potente y lastimero que una hembra pudiera hacer y soltó enseguida los artículos de su despensa para cubrir con sus patas los ojos de sus hijos que reían divertidos.

—¡Niños, no vean por favor! ¡Por lo que más quiera no abran los ojos!

—Ay mamá, pero yo quiero ver al conejito y sus cositas…

—¡No hables y muévete, salgamos de aquí!

El pobre lagomorfo pasó por la mayor humillación de su vida mientras veía a la desesperada y furiosa madre dejando el taller de Jerry. Después de colocarse correctamente las ropas de Skye, la liebre rayada corrió al portón, puso el letrero de cerrado y colocó el candado interno para impedir el paso de más visitas inesperadas.

—¿Ya se fueron, Jack-Jack?

—Sí, no hay moros en la costa, Skye —refunfuñó sarcásticamente.

—¿No te lo dije? Tenía un plan.

—¿¡Ahuyentarlos con mi desnudez!?

—Ay vamos, pero funcionó, ¿no?

—¡Sí, pero…!

La liebre se quedó sin habla cuando vio que la causante de su infortunio salió de su auto sin nada puesto más que la blanca camisa que pertenecía a Jack, desabotonada y con la corbata negra que colgaba en medio de sus pechos, debido a que la prenda era mucho más pequeña que ella, le quedaba justa y marcaba mejor la figura que hizo babear a Jack por un segundo.

—¿Qué pasó, acaso te comió la lengua el ratón…? ¡Dulces moras, Jack!

Horrorizada, la hembra por fin vio al macho a los ojos y quedó muy asustada al notar terribles zarpazos alrededor de todo su rostro.

—¿Qué, qué pasa Skye? —cuestionó confuso.

—¡Tu cara! ¿Por qué tienes todos esos rayones? ¡Y no hablo de las franjas de siempre!

—¿De qué estás…?

Jack se llevó los dedos a sus mejillas y sintió un dolor punzante, se miró en uno de los espejos retrovisores y se dio cuenta de las marcas de garras que claramente pertenecían a ella.

—¿Cuándo me hiciste esto? ¿Acaso fue mientras tú y yo estábamos...?

Un abrazo sorpresivo de la vulpina semidesnuda lo interrumpió, la chica llevó el rostro herido del macho a su busto.

—Ay, Jack, perdóname, cuanto lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar…

—Tranquila Skye no… creo que no soy el único que se aprovechó en el calor del momento…

—¿De qué estás…? ¡Auch!

El macho lamió el espacio entre sus pechos y la chica se retorció un poco de dolor. Al apartarse, la hembra miró donde la había tocado, notando enseguida que ahí y en otras partes de su cuerpo, pequeñas marcas claramente de dientes de conejo… o más bien, de una liebre lujuriosa.

—Con razón gritaba tanto… —comentó la zorra ártica llevándose una pata a la barbilla.

—¡Skye!

—Bueno, al menos no fui la única a la que le gustó, o qué gritó de placer, picarón. —sonrió coqueta.

—Oye yo… no era mi intención hacerte eso.

—Descuida, lo mismo digo… bueno, quizás en el fondo quería marcarte como mío, los zorros somos un poquito territoriales, ¿sabes?

—Y creo que las liebres también.

—Oye, que tal si vamos a mi cuarto y lo discutimos ahí… me está dando un poco de calor y no quisiera empañar los vidrios de tu auto... otra vez.

—¿Otra vez, eh? —exclamó sorprendido— Me leíste la mente… golosa.

—Pelado… sí que sabes como excitarme.

Liebre y zorra; masoquista y pervertido; macho y hembra, se dirigieron sin perder más tiempo a la choza interior del taller a continuar su singular y candente muestra de afecto para denotar con esfuerzo físico lo mucho que se amaban. Eran similares y diferentes en mucho sentidos. No era de extrañar que ella había hecho todo un macho de él y que Jack Savage había hecho toda una hembra de Skye.

 **~Fin~**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

A pocas horas de terminar el turno de la tarde y comenzar la jornada nocturna, tres fuertes toquidos resonaron en el de la oficina de la máxima autoridad del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

—¡Adelante! —voceó un búfalo cafre sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Quería vernos, jefe Bogo? cuestionó una conejita que todos en la estación conocen como Judy Hopps mientras asomaba su rostro y orejas entre la abertura de la entrada y la puerta.

—Así es, ¿está Wilde contigo?

—Aquí estoy, jefazo —respondió con la irreverencia que lo caracterizaba a Nick Wilde mientras que el zorro asomaba su hocico, abriéndose paso entre las orejas de su compañera.

—¡Entonces dejen de estar jugando y entren de una maldita vez! —exigió molesto el búfalo, hastiado de la bufonería del vulpino.

Quitándose de encima a su pareja policíaca, Judy sacudió cualquier rastro de su astuto compañero y entró a la oficina; naturalmente, el susodicho la siguió riendo taimadamente.

—Cierren la puerta y tomen asiento.

Ambos mamíferos obedecieron y se subieron encima de la enorme silla, al haber suficiente espacio para dos, la compartieron, como siempre lo hacían en la sala de juntas.

—¿Qué necesita, oh gran Jefe Toro…

—¡Necesito que cierres la trompa si no quieres repartir multas el resto de la semana y que me escuches con atención, esto es serio! —bramó iracundo Bogo, no dispuesto a soportar el humor típico de Nick. La coneja le devolvió una mirada acusadora a su compañero y este se rascó la nuca apenado.

—Lo lamento Jefe Bogo, Nick se pone así después de salir de su turno, discúlpelo, ¿que quería decirnos, señor.

—Iré al grano. Últimamente ha corrido un fuerte rumor sobre ustedes dos en el departamento…

El zorro y la coneja tragaron saliva y se vieron a los ojos por un segundo, mientras que a sus espaldas, sostuvieron la pata del otro sin que Bogo se diera cuenta.

—Y saben lo mucho que aborrezco esta clase de información rondando bajo mis narices. No quiero que mi estación sea un nido de chismes, así que quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible.

—Señor, sea lo que sea, le aseguro que nosotros no…

—¡Cierra la boca Wilde, y déjame terminar! —le exigió de mala gana a su hablador subordinado—. Como les decía, creo que la única forma de terminar con esto es haciéndoles una pregunta que les ordeno, no, ¡les exijo! Que me contesten con total sinceridad —declaró el líder policíaco golpeando la mesa con un dedo.

El búfalo tomó un vaso de agua y bebió el contenido para aclarar su irritada garganta por tanto grito. Secó la comisura de sus labios con una pezuña y dio una gran bocanada de aire, todo esto mientras observaba con detenimiento los rostros nerviosos de sus mejores elementos del departamento… bueno, al menos Judy, a quién ya le temblaba su naricilla. Dicho gesto dibujó una pequeña y poco notable risa en el enorme rostro bovino, luego volvió a tomar la palabra antes de que el impertinente zorro dijera algo más.

—Sean honestos conmigo, ustedes dos… ¿están saliendo? ¿Es decir, como pareja sentimental?

La sorpresa y algo de horror en el rostro de ambos fue suficiente para que Bogo obtuviera su respuesta, pero no bastaba para él, quería oírlo de su propia voz.

—¡Eso, no es cierto, señor! ¡Judy y yo no! —se adelantó el vulpino antes de que su compañera los delatara.

—Pero la reacción de ella dice otra cosa, Wilde. —Sonrió confiado mientras Nick lo miraba contrariado—. Hopps, —el búfalo volteó a ver a la chica—, dime la verdad. Sé que tú nunca le mentirías a un superior y menos a tu jefe. Prometo que no…

—Yo… —musitó ella.

—¡Oiga! ¡El único que puede aprovecharse de su integridad y exceso de honestidad soy yo!

—¡N-N-Nick! —La coneja espetó ruborizada.

—Así que… —Bogo miró esta vez al zorro a la cara—… ¿Acaso es eso una confirmación de su amor? —comentó con una mueca burlona.

—Yo no… eso no… —El vulpino balbuceaba mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Todo rastro de su personalidad astuta y confiada se había desvanecido ante la posibilidad de que se supiera de que él y Judy salían.

—Vamos muchachos, por favor, díganme la verdad. Si les preocupa lo que piensen los demás, creo que quedó bastante claro con la cantidad de rumores que circula sobre ustedes y que estos hayan llegado hasta mis oídos, que la mayoría, si no es que todos los animales en la estación, ya lo saben o sospechan.

La coneja agachó su cabeza y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, por su parte Nick, torció el rostro de la misma forma en que lo hace cuando sus tretas son descubiertas. Internamente, su superior sonrió y encontraba adorable el gesto, pero eso era algo que ellos dos jamás sabrían.

—Así que, ya no se hagan los difíciles y díganmelo de una buena vez. Como trate de decirles antes de que Wilde me interrumpiera como siempre, les prometo que no habrá repercusiones.

—¿Qué no habrá repercusiones? —Judy por fin habló, se puso de pie indignada y muerta de miedo, por primera vez en su carrera policíaca le levantó la voz a Bogo, pero eso no le importó—. ¡Pero jefe, está en la regla 27, subsección b! ¡"Las relaciones amorosas quedan estrictamente prohibidas y pueden sancionarse según lo considere su superior directo"!

—¡Conozco muy bien el reglamento de la jefatura, Hopps! ¡Yo mismo escribí la mitad!

—Huy, ya llovió… —musitó Nick.

—¡No te conviene hacer chistes ahora, Wilde, así que o me dices la verdad o te callas! —reprendió molesto—. ¡Lo mismo para ti, Hopps! —Tomó otra bocanada de aire fresco, y prosiguió—. Y ya que te sabes muy bien nuestras reglas, agente Hopps, ¿podría recordarme la número 13?

Después de pensarlo menos de 3 segundos, Judy usó su gran memoria y recitó mecánicamente dicha sección del reglamento policíaco.

—"El jefe del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia puede cambiar las sanciones a las faltas que crea conveniente, de acuerdo a los casos y su criterio sin ser cuestionado y…" —Judy se detuvo en seco—, ¡pero señor, eso no!

—Odio reconocerlo, pero tú y Wilde… más tú, Hopps,—declaró con brutal honestidad—, son una gran pareja policíaca, pese a las diferencias que tengo con sus métodos, más los de este zorro…

—Gracias, jefe, también lo aprecio.

—¡Nick!

—¡Ejem! Pese a su impertinencia, nunca me han dado motivos para dudar de su efectividad en el trabajo, tras estos casi dos años de servicio. Quiero creer que llevan tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, así que si aún así han logrado cumplir con su deber sin que sus emociones les afecte, no tendría razón para separarlos o despedirlos sólo por estar saliendo.

—Señor no…

—Así que, tienen mi palabra de que no habrá consecuencias por su relación. Así que lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿Son novios, pareja sentimental, o como sea que le digan hoy en día, sí o no? —declaró con severidad.

—Jefe Bogo, por favor —suplicó Judy—, nosotros no…

—Zanahorias… es decir, Judy —El vulpino miró a su compañera a sus ojos púrpura y la contempló con ternura—. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, tenemos que decirle.

—¡Pero Nick, por favor, no debemos, yo no puedo...!

—Shu, shu… ya, ya, mi torpe coneja… yo me encargo.

—No me digas torpe —susurró avergonzada como nunca en su vida.

Nick miró seriamente al búfalo mientras entrelazaba con firmeza los dedos de su zarpa entre la pequeña pata conejuda de su pareja de trabajo, y aparentemente, sentimental. Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca en su vida. Nick estaba con el mismo color e igual o más apenado que ella.

—Jefe Bogo, Judy y yo estamos saliendo.

—¡Ja, ja, lo sabía, lo sabía!

La presa se sobresaltó del grito fuerte de su jefe mientras que sus orejas se alzaron no sólo por la potente y grave voz del animal bovino, sino por otro ruido que escuchó fuera de la oficina.

—¿Alguien más oyó eso?

La pregunta de Judy fue acompañada de fuertes portazos que dio con su pezuña el enorme mamífero.

—Oh, no es nada, seguramente es el escándalo que hacen los idiotas del turno nocturno al entrar. Pero volviendo a ustedes, tórtolos; en primer lugar, muchas felicidades Judy.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó ella sorprendida.

—Me alegra ver que por fin este raposo te corresponde como se debe, mi niña.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario y se vieron entre sí con incomodidad.

—No diga eso jefe, no es la gran cosa —comentó ella apenada.

—Claro que sí, me llenas de orgullo, mi niña. En cuanto a ti Wilde…

—Señor, —sonrió confiado—, no es necesario que… ¡glup! —Tragó saliva de inmediato.

El jefe Bogo se levantó de su silla, tomó al zorro por la camisa y acercó su frente contra el diminuto rostro vulpino.

—Si le rompes el corazón a mi mejor elemento, considérate muerto, ¡¿Fui lo bastante claro, Wilde!?

—De-de-descuide señor, haré feliz a Zanahorias todos los días, y no porque usted me lo pide amablemente, señor —masculló Nick temeroso de que el búfalo pudiera ser como un segundo suegro con su mamífera favorita.

—Jefe Bogo, no es necesario que haga esto, él sabe perfectamente lo que le haré si se mete conmigo.

El vulpino trago saliva y luego rió nervioso.

—¿Vio eso jefe? Hasta ella sabe que hará conmigo si la decepciono, ¿no es un amor esta tierna conejita? ¡auch!

La hembra le dio un nada discreto codazo en la costilla a su pareja.

—¿Sería todo, señor? Nuestro turno terminó y quisiéramos… ya sabe, hacer cosas… de novios y eso —musitó avergonzada.

—Oh, sí, sí, sí, pero claro —Bogo quitó su cara irritada y les regaló una expresión más amigable— Adelante. Era lo único que quería saber, ya pueden irse.

Ambos animales bajaron de la silla, siendo Nick el primero que le dio la pata a Judy para bajar, como el caballeroso novio que era.

—Pero antes de irse, dos cosas —dijo Bogo evitando que se fueran—. Uno. De preferencia, comuniquen a sus compañeros de esto lo antes posible, detestaría que esto siguiera siendo un rumor. No lo hagan ahora si quieren, pero sí, lo antes posible.

—Señor, con todo respeto, quisiera mantener esto en secreto —comentó Judy— Ya sabe, mis padres aún no saben de esto, y no quisiera que…

—Comprendo Hopps, en verdad quisiera cortar con estos chismes, pero si crees que puede afectarte personalmente a la larga, creo que puede esperar, pero por favor, que sea lo más pronto posible. Por mi parte, prometo que no diré ni una palabra.

—Gracias señor. —Judy hizo una reverencia, aún con rubor en sus mejillas.

Ambos oficiales ya estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de su jefe los detuvo nuevamente.

—Ah, y otra cosa, antes de que se vayan, tengo una duda muy personal chicos —dijo el búfalo desde su escritorio mientras empujaba una cajita café lo más cerca posible de Judy y Nick—. Me gustaría saber, ¿quién se le declaró a quién primero?

—¿Disculpe? —Judy arqueó la ceja confundida.

—En verdad no quiero que me cuenten detalles, no soy tan cercano a ninguno de los dos ni nada, pero, mi esposa, ya la conocen, ella ha deseado que ustedes salgan juntos desde hace mucho, y ella le toma mucha importancia sobre quién se le declaró primero a quién, así que si no les molesta, podrían decirme quién fue el que dio el primer paso.

Judy y Nick se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo con una mueca de seguridad y un poco de vergüenza, sin embargo, eso no impidió que el zorro respondiera por los dos.

—Jefe, no nos lo va a creer cuando se lo digamos.

—Vamos, no importa, sólo díganme de una vez, he esperado… es decir, mi vaquita ha esperado esto durante mucho tiempo.

—Bueno jefazo, la verdad es que Zanahorias y yo…

—Sí, SÍ… —Bogo apretó ambos puños emocionado.

—Nos declaramos al mismo tiempo —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—¿¡Qué, QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

El búfalo quedó boquiabierto ante su declaración y dio un fuerte alarido que retumbó en toda su oficina y aparentemente afuera, porque se escuchó un especie de eco, pero con distintas voces.

—¡Jefe, no grite tan fuerte, le digo la verdad!

—¡Ahí está ese sonido de nuevo! —mencionó Judy— ¿Alguien más lo…?

Un ruidoso golpe a su escritorio, seguido de varios azotes con el puño distrajo la atención de los oficiales.

—¡No, no fue nada! —bramó alterado y muy nervioso—. ¿De verdad? ¿Al mismo tiempo? ¡Pe-pe-pero…! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Có-có-cómo fue que?

—Le dije que no nos creería. Mire, sé que suena a una historia romántica y de película, jefe; pero es verdad, el día que me le iba a declarar, esta coneja me leyó la mente y cuando le dije que me gustaba… ella me dijo lo mismo en ese preciso instante… ¿no es genial?

—Pero… pero… —el jefe se quedó estupefacto sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba—. Juraría que Judy… es decir, mi, mi, mi esposa pensó que Judy sería la que daría el primer salto y…

—Lo lamento señor. —La coneja, aún más ruborizada que antes, lo interrumpió—. Pero como dijo mi compañero, así fue. Lamento que no fuera como se lo imaginó —masculló más molesta que feliz, con la cabeza baja y mucha pena— ¿Podríamos retirarnos ya? Nick y yo teníamos planes y…

—Sí, sí, adelante. Ya lárguense.

Sin estar muy sorprendidos por la actitud altanera de su jefe, ambos animales dejaron su oficina, Nick abrió la puerta y salió justo después de Judy sin comentarios. Un minuto después de su partida, el búfalo presionó un botón de cierta cajita café y enseguida dio dos fuertes manotazos a su escritorio, no pudiendo retener más su ira.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabo de perder 500 zoólares! —se lamentó con furia el jefe Bogo llevándose las pezuñas a la cara.

* * *

Alrededor de la mesa principal de la recepción del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, varios oficiales y servidores públicos, incluido el mismo Garraza, el guepardo rechoncho y adorable de la estación, estaban reunidos muy molestos y decepcionados discutiendo entre ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —cuestionó un lobo.

—¿Pues qué más? Cancelar todo, es obvio, tonto —una tigresa respondió malhumorada.

—¿A quién le dices tonto, gatita?

—¿¡Gatita!?

—Chicos, chicos —El tierno Benjamín Garraza los interrumpió— Quizás no sea el mejor momento para comentarlo, pero recuerden que no hay reembolsos ni…

Varios gruñidos, rugidos, aullidos y demás ruidos típicos de animales se escucharon por todo el salón principal, al mismo tiempo que el pobre guepardo regordete trataba inútilmente de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El bullicio se paró en un instante cuando Nick y Judy hicieron acto de presencia en la recepción; tras las palabras del zorro, todo el mundo se calló enseguida y, sin mucha discreción, escondieron los pequeños papeles que tenían entre sus dedos.

—¡Nada, nada Wilde! —respondió un elefante nervioso—, lo que pasó fue que…

—Cancelaron un partido de Baseball de Policías —se adelantó a decir Garraza—. Los chicos y yo queríamos escuchar el juego, pero por el clima, se tuvo que posponer, je, je… —rió nervioso el felino.

—Ajá… y, ¿por qué casi toda la estación está reunida? Veo rostros de todos los turnos… —Judy comentó con sospecha.

—Lo-lo-lo que pasa es que es que… —Benjamín volvió a comentar—, es que era la final y los chicos y yo apostamos, y bueno, nos decepcionó que no se realizara… sí… eso. —sonrió de forma poco convincente y casi sudando.

—Sí bueno, eso tiene sentido… supongo —declaró la coneja extrañada—. Aunque ya saben lo que dice el reglamento y el jefe Bogo sobre las apuestas, los policías no debemos…

—Sí, sí, no necesitas recordarles las reglas, Zanahorias, se hace tarde. —Nick la tomó del hombro para indicarle que debían irse.

—Oh, es cierto, bueno Benji, quisiera quedarme a oír tu elaborada y razonable explicación, pero yo y mi compañero llevamos mucha prisa.

—Sí, claro. Adelante Judy. No los detengo más, nos vemos.

—Adiós Benji Price, mañana vendremos a robarte una o dos donas —mencionó Nick mientras se alejaba junto con Judy, presuroso—. Nos vemos. Muchachos.

—Sí, sí, adiós.

El zorro y la coneja se despidieron de forma veloz de sus colegas y salieron rápidamente de la estación, haciendo que Garraza suspirara aliviado al no tener que inventar más excusas.

—¿Por qué salieron por aquí y no por la entrada de policías? —cuestionó la tigresa.

—¿No escuchaste, chismosa? —el lobo la reprendió molesto—. Tenían prisa, de seguro los tórtolos tenían una cita o algo.

—¿Y se van sin cambiarse, con su uniforme de policía puesto? ¿Y a quién le dices chismosa, enano? Con razón no resuelves ningún caso, ni tienes novia. —le respondió de mala gana.

—Eres una…

—Ya, ya; no peleen mensos, los únicos tórtolos aquí son ustedes dos —mencionó un león con sorna que los rodeó con un gran abrazo fraternal.

—¡CÁLLATE! —dijeron al unísono.

—Oigan, no nos importan sus problemas maritales —Un rinoceronte bramó desesperado— ¡Lo que quiero saber es qué haremos sobre la apuesta de Nick y Judy! —el paquidermo reveló las verdaderas intenciones de todos en la jefatura—. No puede ser posible que ambos se hayan declarado su amor al mismo tiempo, ¡es ridículo! Y lo más importante es, ¿que se hará con la apuesta? ¿Se va a anular o qué?

—Lo siento chicos, —prosiguió Garraza—, pero todos escuchamos claramente lo que le dijeron al jefe Bogo hace sólo unos minutos en esa conversación que filtré, no fue ni Judy ni Nick, fueron los dos, quién haya apostado por uno o por otro, ya ha perdido la apuesta.

Un fuerte abucheo no se hizo esperar y el pobre recepcionista hizo lo que pudo para controlar el escándalo de cientos de mamíferos furiosos. No fue hasta que un intenso y ensordecedor sonido de un silbato obligó a todos a guardar silencio y proteger sus oídos de tan horrendo ruido. Al cabo de medio minuto, cuando el cuchicheó y los reclamos habían cesado, el molesto pitido también se detuvo. Enseguida y como si pensaran lo mismo, las miradas se enfocaron en el causante de lastimar sus orejas, y fue ahí cuando varios animales observaron a un pequeño pero inesperado invitado: Era el detective Jack Savage, portaba su tradicional smoking negro, pero esta vez, su cuello estaba cubierto por una bufanda guinda, y presentaba un par de banditas en su mejilla y orejas. Parecía que su última misión fue intensa y no había salido ileso.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? —comentó la liebre de rayas mientras se quitaba unas gafas oscuras y observaba a todos los presentes con cautela.— Policías, tenientes, oficiales de tránsito, investigadores y hasta otros colegas detectives, todos de distintos turnos reunidos con el pobre Garraza —dijo Jack en voz alta con cierto tono acusador—. Ya que veo tantas caras largas y molestas, es fácil deducir que están discutiendo por dinero, ¿no es así? Por una apuesta, me atrevería a decir, ¿cierto?

Algunos mamíferos apartaron la vista incómodos o apenados. Otros vieron a la entrometida presa y murmuraron en lo bajo.

—Vaya, ¿quién invitó Sherlock Holmes? —mencionó un malhumorado policía rinoceronte

Unos cuantos oficiales rieron, pero al instante se callaron cuando Jack saltó sobre él y se colgó de la solapa de su camisa, apoyando sus patas traseras sobre su pecho.

—Nadie, pero recomiendo que te guardes tus comentarios pseudo sarcásticos o aprendas a murmurar más bajo, porque Sherlock Holmes tiene oídos en todos lados y unas orejas excepcionales. ¿Quedó claro, oficial Rhinowitz?

—Se-se-señor, sí señor —balbuceó el paquidermo sorprendido por la agilidad y la dominancia que su superior podía ejercer con sólo abrir la boca.

El detective soltó al oficial y se dejó caer al suelo, luego de tener la atención de la mayoría, continuó caminando hacia la dirección de Garraza mientras contemplaba a todos con decepción.

—¡Debería darles vergüenza! Saben que está prohibido apostar, especialmente en horas de trabajo, sobre todo aquí mismo, en la recepción, donde cualquier ciudadano podría entrar y ver como sus defensores públicos apuestan como viles gánsters a plena hora del día y peleando por dinero mal habido.

—Pero Sr. Savage —lo interrumpió una elefanta—. Hacemos esto cada fin de turno, cuando no hay nadie, y es sólo un simple juego con…

—¡No me interesa, Francine! —la reprendió molesto—. Estamos para servir al pueblo, no para ponernos a pelear como lo estaban haciendo antes de que llegara. Y todavía tienes el cinismo de llamarlo un juego cuando su apuesta no es sobre un deporte o alguna tontería similar, sino sobre la vida personal de uno de sus compañeros. ¿Crees que es un juego lucrar con el morbo y la vida personal de uno de los suyos? Podría esperar esto de la escoria que metemos tras las rejas, o de algún policía foráneo que desconozca nuestras reglas, pero no de ustedes, no de oficiales entrenados del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Que poca decencia tienen todos ustedes.

Varios mamíferos no pudieron evitar agachar la cabeza o sentirse culpable por ser parte de una apuesta que deshonrraba su placa y su posición como protectores de la ciudad. Tras un silencio incómodo, producto de las severas palabras de la liebre, Jack Savage por fin llegó en donde estaba Benjamín y de un gran salto, llegó al elevado escritorio del felino y le entregó un papelito similar al que varios de sus colegas policías tenían escondidos entre sus patas.

—Garraza, vine a recoger mi premio.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos los animales bramaron exaltados al escuchar claramente la petición del detective que minutos atrás les dio un sermón sobre integridad, el mismo oficial estirado que los satanizó por atreverse a apostar sobre la vida personal de sus compañeros era el mismo que exigía su parte en dicha apuesta.

—Oh por todas mis manchas, ¡es cierto! —exclamó el gordinflón felino.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué significa esto, Garraza? —un lobo se acercó con el guepardo, seguido de una tigresa, un león y luego, por todos los interesados en la apuesta.

—Bueno, verán chicos, hace una semana, el detective Savage pidió entrar a la apuesta de Judy y Nick. Y a diferencia de todos ustedes, él no apostó ni por Judy ni por Nick… sino apostó que ambos se declararían… ¡Al mismo tiempo!

—¿¡Qué, qué!? —gritaron la mayoría de los animales presentes.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó una elefanta

—¿Se podía hacer eso? —un lobo albino cuestionó confundido

—¡No se vale! —un hipopótamo exclamó.

—¿¡Y qué pasó con lo que nos dijo hace rato de no apostar!? —Un oso reclamó desde el fondo.

—Esto no lo hice por mí, chicos; fue para enseñarle una lección a todos —dijo Jack en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan desde atrás.

—¿Cuál lección?

—A nunca volver a apostar, al menos no en mi presencia. Espero que esto sirva de ejemplo.

Tras una serie de abucheos e insultos hacia Jack y su progenitora, el escándalo continuó hasta que Garraza, tras tomar su parte de la apuesta como organizador, le otorgó a la liebre un sobre amarillo algo grueso que tenía escrito "$ 9, 394". Las protestas continuaron, unos minutos más exigiendo que la liebre regresará el dinero, hasta que este, luego de guardar el sobre en su saco, habló.

—¿Y que van a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Van a acusarme con Bogo? Por qué si no están a gusto con su actividad ilegal y que van en contra del reglamento de la estación, podemos ir ahora mismo todos juntos a discutirlo en su oficina ahora, me gustaría ver que opina él al respecto. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quiénes se apuntan a venir conmigo?

Uno a uno, las quejas y los gritos se fueron extinguiendo de poco a poco hasta que la paz y la tranquilidad regresó al precinto del DPZ.

—Eso pensé. De verdad espero que la próxima vez lo piensen antes de hacer algo tan inmoral y poco honesto como esto.

La liebre bajó de un brinco de la mesa y se fue apartando de una furiosa pero impotente multitud. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, se dio la vuelta y habló.

—Ah, y por cierto, por si se lo preguntan, este dinero mal habido no es para mí, todo esto se irá para la caridad, así que pueden estar tranquilos de que su dinero no se habrá desperdiciado del todo. ¡Hasta luego!

Para ese entonces, la mayoría ya se había resignado con lo de la apuesta y se dispersaron admitiendo su derrota. El detective Savage dejó el edificio con una gran sonrisa y a paso veloz siendo olímpicamente ignorado y odiado por sus colegas resentidos.

* * *

A las afueras de un departamento algo elegante, un zorro rojo y una coneja en ropas de civiles permanecían sentados en las escaleras, aguardando con algo de impaciencia a un cómplice que los ayudó en una treta magistral que realizaron una hora atrás en la estación policíaca. Al cabo de unos minutos, Judy escuchó los pasos de un mamífero conocida para ella y se puso de pie, mientras que su compañero hizo lo mismo pero con algo de pereza; cuando el animal llegó al mismo piso que ellos, el zorro le dio una cálida bienvenida.

—Ya era hora, Rayitas —dijo Nick de mala gana.

—Lo siento, Wilde, hubiera llegado más rápido a mi hogar si hubiera usado mi auto en vez de tener que tomar el tren subterráneo, ya que alguien lo mandó al taller —respondió Jack con fastidio.

—Te dijimos que podíamos hacer esto en algún lugar más cercano a la comisaría, no tenías por qué hacernos venir a tu casa, Rayitas.

—Y yo te vuelvo a recordar, Wilde, que la idea es que no nos vieran juntos a los tres para no levantar sospechas. Y yo que pensaba que lo que Judy me contó de ti era cierto.

—¡Zanahorias! ¿Le hablaste a este sobre mi pa...?

—Nick, yo no…

—Ella me dijo que eras el zorro más astuto de la ciudad, ¿acaso era un secreto?

—Ah, eso… es decir, para ti, cara de cebra, claro que sí…

—¿Te gustaría que aumentara tu deuda, zoquete?

Ambos machos intentaron denotar su superioridad gruñéndose y viéndose las caras territorialmente como animales salvajes, hasta que unas patas femeninas y conejudas los separaron, tomándolos del pecho a ambos.

—¡Chicos, por favor, basta! Jack, y sobre todo tú Nick; por favor, ya no peleen, sólo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

De mala manera los dos se separaron.

—Judy tiene razón, no vales la pena.

—Tienes suerte de que Zanahorias esté aquí porque sino…

—Ya, ya, ya, jugaran al macho alfa después. —La coneja tomó a su compañero del brazo y lo apartó para evitar otro infantil conflicto—. Jack, ¿lo conseguiste?

El detective dejó de prestar atención a las amenazas vacías del zorro y suavizó su rostro para mostrarse más amable con la fémina, cosa que sólo hizo a Nick sentir más rencor por esa liebre.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, fue más fácil de lo que pensé —sacó el sobre de su saco y se lo mostró con intención de dárselo a Judy, pero Nick se lo arrebató a la presa de rayas con cierto recelo—. Sí, de nada Wilde. Como supuse, el mismo Bogo era parte de la dichosa apuesta.

—¡Dulces moras! ¿Zanahorias y yo valemos 9, 394 zóolares? —comentó el zorro impresionado al ver la cantidad nada despreciable que indicaba la carta.

—¿Qué dices Nick?

—Considerando que esto es el 80%, —comentó Jack—, y que el organizador tomó el 20% restante, el monto total es alrededor de…

—¡Más de once mil zóolares! —exclamó Judy quien calculó rápidamente el monto real de la apuesta.

—Es increíble —susurró Nick asombrado—. De haber sabido de esta apuesta y todo el dinero que juntaron, ¡hubiera ganado esa cantidad de haber hecho lo mismo que hizo Rayitas!

—¡Nick, no digas tonterías! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¡Toda la estación se burló a nuestras espaldas por…! Ay no puedo creerlo —se lamentó Judy avergonzada.

—Seh, aún se me hace increíble que no supieran de eso —comentó la liebre ráscandose la nuca—. En fin, devuélveme el sobre Wilde, aparentemente esto cubrirá todos los gastos de mi auto, pero tengo que discutir los términos con mi mecánica de confianza primero.

Sin esperar a que el zorro le regresara aquel sobre, el detective hizo lo mismo que Nick y le arrebató el dinero.

—Jack… —comentó Judy viendo con tristeza—… no puedo creer que nos hayas hecho hacer esto, podría haber esperado algo así de Nick.

—Sí… ¡oye!

—Pero jamás de ti Jack, no creí que a ti se te ocurriera una treta así.

—Sería darle demasiado crédito a mi novio por esa idea, ¿no lo crees, conejita? —dijo una voz taimada y femenina detrás de ellos, enseguida, los tres mamíferos se voltearon para ver a la dueña de dicha voz. Judy fue la más sorprendida de ellos al reconocerla.

—Que demo… ¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Tú aquí!?

La puerta del departamento de Jack se abrió sin que los tres se hubieran percatado y en la entrada, una zorra ártica que tenía un mandil los miraba risueña desde el interior, mientras que una sorprendida Judy se reencontraba con una hembra que esperó jamás volver a ver.

—Ella tiene razón. Esta treta maestra no fue idea mía, sino de ella.

Luego de que Nick y Judy quedaron a deberle a Jack la reparación de su auto, la liebre les advirtió que el costo para arreglarlo, según su mecánica de confianza, era muy elevado; así que les propuso a la pareja un trato: Como ellos desconocían de la apuesta de ver 'Quién se le declaraba primero, si Judy o Nick', el detective los puso al tanto y les dijo que lo ayudaran a ganar la apuesta manipulando el resultado. Sí lograban convencer a Bogo y a la estación de que se declararon su amor al mismo tiempo, Jack ganaría la apuesta y se quedaría con todo el dinero, el cual usaría para reparar su auto. Ninguno creyó al principio en esto y Judy fue la que más se opuso a este engaño, pero luego de ser convencida por Nick, accedieron.

Lo interesante de esto era que, oficialmente, Judy y Nick no eran pareja ni nada. El reto más grande fue que toda la semana tuvieron que hacer creer a todos que eran amantes secretos para hacer creíble su treta máxima. De esa forma no fue difícil que Jack ganara la susodicha apuesta.

—Judy, Wilde, me parece que ustedes ya se conocían, pero por si acaso, les presento a mi mecánica de confianza, a mi novia y a la futura señora Savage: Skye. —Los presentó la liebre con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué, qué, QUÉ!?

Naturalmente, la coneja y el zorro macho quedaron desconcertados al enterarse de que una vieja conocida era la dueña del corazón del detective.

—¿Señora Savage? Ya quisieras, menso, ni en tus sueños seré tu esposa, pero en lo demás, tienes razón, mi semental rayado.

La vulpina ártica se lanzó a los brazos de su amante y enseguida le plantó un besó muy intenso frente a los dos sorprendidos espectadores.

—¡Jack! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo…? ¿¡Cómo es que conoces a esta… a esta… tipa!?

—Zanahorias, cálmate…

Los enamorados se separaron sin dejar de sonreír, luego Skye volteó a ver a la coneja con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Esta tipa tiene nombre, ternurita.

—¿Ternurita? ¿¡Ternurita!? ¡Te voy a dar tu ternurita…! —exclamó Judy furiosa mientras la zorra sonreía taimadamente.

—Oye, oye, tranquila Zanahorias.

Nick tomó a su compañera antes de que una pelea se desatara y Jack tomó a su novia, recordándole al oído que la palabra 'tierna' estaba prohibida hasta que se fueran las visitas.

—Oh, lo lamento… Judy. A veces olvido que a ustedes los orejas largas los ofende ciertas palabras, procuraré referirme a ti con otros adjetivos menos… bonitos.

—¡Eres una…! ¿Lo estás haciendo apro…!

—Chicas, chicas, por favor, tranquilícense. Será mejor que pasemos todos adentro, antes de que los vecinos se quejen y que la cena se enfríe.

—Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Rayitas esta vez Zana… un momento, ¿dijiste cena?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Se carcajeó la depredadora de lo lindo—. Ay, mi vido, ¡te acaba de llamar Rayitas! —Skye tomó a su novio por el antebrazo— Ja, ja, ja, tengo que anotar eso en algún lado, con razón me caes tan bien, Nick.

—Je, je… —carcajeó el vulpino nervioso.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Nick? —cuestionó furiosa la coneja.

—De na-nada Zanahorias.

—Querida, no te pongas celosa; no pienso quitarte a tu novio. Aunque esté hecho un bomboncito, los zorros somos animales muy fieles y yo ya tengo a mi pareja.

Con gracia y agilidad, Skye tomó a su amante del brazo y mordió con suavidad una de las orejas caídas de Jack, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

—Skye —susurró el macho de menor altura— no frente a ellos, guarda algo para al postre, amor.

La pareja se rió acarameladamente mientras que la otra dupla interespecie los miraba un poco apenados y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

—¡Ni-Nick no es mi-mi novio! —declaró Judy de forma nerviosa— ¡Y está bien, te creo, ahora, dejen de estarse coqueteando de una vez enfrente de nosotros!

—Oh cierto, perdón, ya recordé que ustedes siguen en la fase de la negación.

—¿¡Có-cómo dices!?

—Ya Skye, no los molestes, todo a su tiempo. ¡Ejem! Quiero decir; miren, por ahora entremos a mi departamento, primero cenemos y discutamos lo del dinero, la apuesta y mi auto con el estómago lleno, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Así que por eso nos citaste aquí, Rayitas? ¿Ya habías planeado esto?

—Nuevamente, esto fue idea de mi chica, porque si dependiera de mí, Wilde, no te dejaría pasar de la puerta, pero Judy es mi amiga y mi novia quería probar lo que le enseñé de cocina con mamíferos que no conoce. Así que por favor, ya pasen.

—Nick… —la coneja volteó a ver a su mejor amigo algo desconfiada.

—Sé lo que piensas Zanahorias, huele muy bien. ¿Es eso pastel de moras?

—Oh, buen olfato oficial zorro. Sí y no. Hice pequeños cupcakes como postre, la mitad son de mis favoritas, moras azules, y la otra de zanahorias, para los orejas largas de nuestros novios, ay perdón, para mi novio y tu… amiga especial.

Judy miró molesta a la irreverente vulpina, y se dispuso a protestar.

—¿Pero Nick…? —La coneja se detuvo de pronto cuando a su nariz llegó el aroma de pan horneado mezclado con su hortaliza favorita—. Ay, ¡qué rábanos! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, también muero de hambre y ya no quiero pensar más.

La coneja pasó de largo a la zorra y a la liebre y entró al departamento de Jack, mientras que su compañero vulpino la siguió, no sin antes acercarse a sus anfitriones y comentarles en voz alta.

—¿Sabes Rayitas? Este es el chantaje más raro que me han hecho. Espero que tengas comida suficiente, porque Zanahorias tiene estómago de tres cone…

—¡Nick!

Jalándolo de su pata, Judy arrastró al bocón de su compañero al interior del hogar del detective. Mientras, la otra pareja interespecie contempló desde a fuera a sus invitados.

—Awww, Jackie, son tan adorables. ¿De verdad no son pareja como nosotros?

—Ja, ja; no, no lo son, pero espero que esta semana con la extorsión que me obligaste a hacer, se hayan dado cuenta de algo.

—Espero que no se tarden demasiado, si fueron tan torpes para no notar lo de la apuesta antes, o están muy enamorados o muy tontos.

—Bueno, todo a su tiempo, querida. —Jack hizo una reverencia e invitó a su novia a pasar—, después de ti, amor.

—Ash, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan caballeroso frente a las visitas? Me avergüenchas.

Skye cubrió su rostro con ambas patas y Jack le dio un tierno abrazo. Antes de entrar, los novios se dieron un breve beso, ni muy profundo ni muy sencillo; luego, la hembra acarició la cabeza de su macho y le susurró al oído.

—Oye Jack-Jack.

—¿Sí amor?

—Después de que esos dos se hagan novios, ¿crees que les interesaría hacer un cuarteto con nosotros?

—¡Skye!

—¿Qué? Noté química entre Nick y tú, y ahorita que vi pasar a la tal Judy, me di cuenta que tiene unas grandes nalgo…

—¡Skye, basta! No me hagas sacar la mordaza tan temprano.

Entre risas y sin más reclamos o propuestas indecorosas, los novios por fin entraron al departamento y cerraron la puerta por dentro.

 **~POR FIN, AL FIN, ESTE ES EL FIN~**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

* * *

 _¡Por fin, acabé este cochino fic xD! No, no me malentiendan, disfruté mucho escribirlo y, quiero mucho a mi bebé horrendo, pero después de estar tantos meses con la historia en la cabeza (casi un año desde que empecé), siento una gran liberación de por fin haberlo terminado. Repito, es todo de mi parte, a continuación no habrá más secciones de la historia extra ni nada, sólo voy a anexar los correspondientes agradecimientos, las curiosidades y referencias que hubo en toda la historia, basura legal y como bonus, unos adelantos de 3 historias que planeo publicar próximamente este año. Si nada de eso les interesa, pues creo que esto es el adiós, pero antes de que se vayan, quiero decirles que, ¡muchas gracias por leer este fanfic! De toda corazón espero que les haya encantado y si creen que se lo merece, los invito a dejarme un comentario. Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores._

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

* * *

 _Este espacio es para reconocer a todos los seguidores de la historia que de un modo u otro, se hicieron notar en mi bandeja de notificaciones en el momento que la historia estuvo en emisión. Aunque a la mayoría le agradecí en persona, es justo que le dedique al menos una mención en esta sección._

 _Muchas gracias a los siguientes usuarios por leer mi historia y comenzar a seguirla:_ ** _McBuenVinyl,_ _AngelEstebanFox16,_ _Izzy2866,_ _javier-master64 y_** _ **Rorlo0**._

 _Gracias a los siguientes usuarios que indicaron que el fic era su favorito pese a no haberlo terminado:_ ** _Al3xRar12,_ _swerty,_ _Leonardo Leto,_ _autor fantasma,_ _Fleckeri,_ _JRamirez,_ _arturven,_ _kiraraki491,_ _fatima damian,_ _venomsebas y_ _Azzimaru._**

 _Y por último, muchas gracias a aquellos que, además de seguir la historia y/o hacerla su favorita, me obsequiaron un bello comentario:_ ** _LyonWolf, Miss. G. M. Fenton, neslykoki, Don Guest, otro Guest, IronMaik2095, The Chronicler Fox, Zanzamaru, Sfan01, Michi y caninefemale_**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales:_**

* * *

 _Y este espacio está dedicado a aquellas personitas que merecen un pequeño reconocimiento aparte y que se han ganado su lugar aquí y en mi corazón:_

 _ **MapacheSilvestre** , viejo amigo, muchas, pero muchas gracias de verdad por hacerme el honor de leer y comentar esta historia, fuiste el primer comentario de este fic así como uno de los seguidores más acérrimos que me ha dado su opinión y compartido bellas palabras en prácticamente todos los capítulos, de verdad aprecio tu atención y me alegra que te guste la historia. Te deseo mucha suerte, mi mapachoso amigo, espero que tú también logres publicar y terminar varias historias, de las cuales, sabes que estaré encantado de leer, especialmente si son de Rock Dog, Zootopia o alguna serie que me guste._

 _ **TARTAKAN5012 o Krypto** n, como dice tu nombre de perfil, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme infinidad de comentarios, no tengo duda que esta historia te encantó, al igual que otras que he hecho, muchas gracias por tus atenciones y ser prácticamente el primero en leer y comentar mis historias. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu vida y con tus futuros proyectos._

 **ylsen123** _, Muchas gracias wonejita por leer esta historia, sin embargo a ti te debo algo más que un gracias por eso, pues, no te lo he dicho aún, pero tú tienes que ver bastante con el desarrollo de este fic. Sí, aunque asted no lo crea, no sería lo mismo sin ti. Además de inspirarme a escribir un poco de Jack y Judy en el capítulo 4, tú incondicional amor por Jack Savage fue lo que me inspiró mucho en hacer este personaje tal y como se ve en la historia, al comenzarla, no sabía exactamente como diseñar a mi propio Jack, pero gracias a ti, a las conversaciones que hemos tenido y todas las experiencias que hemos compartido juntos, me ayudó bastante en hacer al Jack de esta historia. Quizás no sea el conejo/liebre de tus sueños, pero espero que el Jack de "_ Todo un macho haré de ti _" haya sido lo bastante bueno para ti y cumpla con tus estándares. Muchas gracias por eso y también por tu linda amistad, sabes que te quiero muchísimo,_ Nestlé _. Upsy Bupsy. Si no te importa, me gustaría dedicarte esta historia, sé que no es mucho, pero créeme que al menos para mí, significa muchísimo, casi como regalarte un cachito de mi ser._

 **MissFenton21** _, ¿Hace falta que lo diga, señorita? Bueno, de nueva cuenta millones de gracias por existir, y le recalco fue usted la musa de la inspiración para todo este fic. Gracias a sus historias de Skye y Jack y obras de arte como_ Maestros del Engaño _me motivo a escribir esto y me contagió ese amor por esta parejita. No hay forma justa de pagarle todo lo que le debo Miss Fenton, espero que lo poco que le ofrezco con este fic sea suficiente. Muchas gracias por todos los buenos momentos que compartimos juntos y esas horas de entretenimiento y diversión que me brindo a mí y varios lectores con sus increíbles historias, así como los momentos que me dedicó a mí. Le deseo lo mejor, le estaré eternamente agradecido y sepa que usted tiene un un lindo lugar en lo que queda de este corazoncito de pollo. La quiero mucho, Miss Fenton._

 _Ah, caray, creo que están lloviendo cebollas cortadas por aquí, en fin, antes de que se me caigan los ojos, en general agradezco a todos los seguidores y lectores de '_ Todo un macho haré de ti _', incluso a esos lectores fantasmas que aunque no se manifiesten, sé que están ahí y que de seguro disfrutaron (al menos la mayoría y los que no sean bots) de este remedo de historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades, referencias y otros datos inútiles:_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: ¡Qué macho!_**

 _El auto de Jack Savage, llamado aquí F-Taurus, es un Ford Taurus. El vehículo más rápido de la policía de California, según ellos._

 _Skye está inspirada en su concepto de mecánica que se ve en el libro "The Art of Zootopia", si bien encontré suficiente material de ella con ese atuendo, no hallé muchos fics, al menos no en español. (Y en general, tampoco hay tantos fics de Jackie y Skye, ayuda por favor)_

 _Herbert, el segundo nombre de Jack Savage está inspirado en el segundo nombre de James Bond, personaje en el que está basado Jackie._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Esa clase de instructoras**

 _Honey es otro personaje descartado de Zootopia, originalmente es una tejona punk y conspiracionista que no confía en las ovejas, aquí trabaja con Jack siendo su enlace con el departamento de Forense. La mención de Honey fue más un homenaje a la Honey que aparece en el fic MdE (Maestros del Engaño), quise incorporarla de algún modo pero no encontré un buen papel para ella salvo una aparición menor, al menos me alegra que pese a no tener un diálogos en este fic se menciona su desconfianza hacia las ovejas y shipeara brevemente a la liebre con Skye._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Detectives arreglando coches, mecánicas haciendo interrogatorios_**

 _Los juguetes a los que se refieren Jack y Skye son Lego y Meccano respectivamente, creo que todos conocen "al mejor juguete del mundo" pero no creo que la mayoría conozca los Meccano, como Skye los describió, son unas barritas metálicas con hoyitos y se unen entre sí para formar distintas cosas, de niño nunca me tocaron esos juguetes, pero veía que unos primos los tenían y mi papá decía que siempre quiso unos pero nunca tuvo hasta que creció y se los compró (Y nunca me compró uno a mí). Basado en un trauma de la niñez (?)_

 _La historia falsa sobre que el padre de Skye quería dos varones para ser mecánicos y boxeador la sacó de la película Atlantis: El imperio perdido (una fantástica película olvidada de Disney, se las recomiendo mucho) esa es la mini historia que la mecánica del grupo le cuenta a Milo. La hermana de Skye terminó de pagar sus estudios y está por convertirse en una modelo profesional, ella es muy bonita, mucho más que Skye, por lo que ella nunca dejará que se acerque a su Jack-Jack. Su nombre Cynthia es una referencia a cierto OC muy conocido de Zootopia y bastante parecido a Skye (muchos las confunden, de hecho) hecho por Aoimotion, una de las autoras del cómic de Black Jack._

 _Hablando de eso, de los motes que Skye le dice a Savage, el de Jack-Jack está basado en el bebé de la familia de Los increíbles. Esa Skye es una gran fanática de Disney y Pixar, al parecer._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: La sra. Savage_**

 _Como una historia enfocada en Jack y Skye, Nick y Judy no estaban planeados en aparecer pero... sentí que no era un fic de Zootopia sin ellos, además, quería jugar un poco con la idea de una enemistad de Jack con Nick - Skye con Judy y en general con los celos, tema que no suelo manejar en mis historias. La idea de que Jack mostrara cierto interés en Judy está inspirado por una amiga que los shippea, más información en los agradecimientos especiales._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Nada que temer_**

 _Este capítulo está lleno de referencias y es el que más tiene, empatando con el 6, algunas de estas son:_

 _"Abuelito dime tú" es un estribillo de la canción de Heidi, un anime muy antiguo del mismo nombre que seguro sus abuelos o sus papás recordarán; aunque por lo que veo muchos vieron las retransmisiones y lo conocen, es todo un clásico._

 _Este es algo difícil de ver, pero si leen el diálogo entre Skye insultando la edad de Jack y lo llama además de anciano 'Sr. Conejo' me refería al viejo lagomorfo de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios._

 _Timón y Pumba son personajes de la película El Rey León y su propia serie Spin-off, Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba, las travesuras que hicieron en ese capítulo se basa en los problemas en los que se suelen meter en la serie, principalmente por la impertinencia de Timón y la inocencia de Pumba. La boda a la que querían ir es a la de la hija de Kimba, diga, Simba y Nala: Kiara, personaje que aparece en la secuela titulada El Rey León 2: El reino de Simba. "¡Hakuna Matata, zoquetes!" es su frase célebre (quitando obviamente el 'zoquetes')_

 _El planeta del tercer oso es un simple juego de palabras de la película El planeta del tesoro, les recomiendo ver esa joya infravalorada de la animación y de Disney. Quizás así comprendan porque es la película favorita de Jack (no sin antes recordar un poco del pasado familiar de Jack que se menciona en el capítulo 3 de este fic)._

Por si no quedó bastante claro, la película favorita de Skye, Mula-Ann, es una referencia andante de la cinta _Mulán_. Toda esa sección abundan referencias de esa película, la crítica de Skye se debe al cambio de la canción en español latino que en inglés (' _Hombres de acción'_ no es lo mismo que ' _I'll made a man out of you_ _'_ (Haré todo un hombre de ti)) y la canción que cantan es de aquella escena de la película. Aunque parece que esta escena le da el nombre al fic, en realidad no lo es, nunca estuvo contemplada una escena así desde que escribí la historia, aunque sí, el título del fic se debe a la canción, fue una coincidencia que después incorporara dicha escena. Como anécdota, escribir dicho segmento causó que atrasara la actualización del fic casi un mes, pero creo que valió la pena, aunque quizás no sea la escena predilecta de muchos.

¡Ah! Y cuando Skye menciona a un tal Cristian Castor, es porque el intérprete original de esta rola es un cantante llamado _Cristian Castro_ , aquí el juego de palabras animalesco fue muy fácil de hacer xD y no, no fue un error de dedo, lo juro, ¡Por la garrita!

Lamento si el capítulo 5 se siente muy fuera de lugar, pero al igual que la parte de Mulán, fue un capítulo casi improvisado, una idea loca se me pasó por la cabeza, luego una cosa llevó a otra y salió esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: En la segunda caja lo atienden**

El título del capítulo es una frase célebre de los Oxxo, una tienda de conveniencia de mi país que se le criticaba porque pese a tener siempre dos cajas, sólo usaban una para cobrar. Como se darán cuenta, el nombre Osso es una parodia de esta tienda, además de la obvia referencia a un animal, mucha gente no sabe cómo pronunciar el nombre real del Oxxo y una de las formas incorrectas que usa es esa. (La correcta es " _ocso_ " por cierto, sólo nunca lo escriban así xD)

El capítulo está en parte inspirado en un un asalto que me pasó a mí en una tienda de conveniencia hace tiempo, obvio yo no soy Jack Savage y tuve que rendirme a los criminales, mi hermano iba conmigo y tampoco es sensato a enfrentar 5 tipos armados por un teléfono celular y dinero. Lo material puede reponerse, la vida no, Nunca intenten lo que hizo Jack en este capítulo, recuerden que esto es ficción.

El capítulo no estaba planeado en la historia pero siempre quise incorporar a Jack como me lo imaginé antes del fic y como su diseño original de los creadores de Zootopia: un especie de James Bond, un espía y agente secreto capaz de vencer a varios oponentes por sí solo con tal de cumplir una misión; siendo que Jack es un detective era imposible verlo en una situación típica de Bond pero el asalto a una tienda fue algo que, pese a la exageración, creo que se adaptó muy bien. El capítulo tiene un par de guiños del agente inglés incluyendo su típica frase "Savage, Jack Savage" ("Bond, James Bond") y la línea " _Mátala, ella no significa nada para mí_ " es una dicha por Jimmy en la película Golden Eye, la parte en que Skye le pregunta si era cierto que la quería muerta y él respondiendo "Regla Básica, siempre amenázalos" es también otra frase de la cinta (mi película favorita, por cierto). Lamento si en ese capítulo Jack rayó (je) en lo absurdo, pero en mi defensa, no puedes ser una liebre detective de grado 2 sin poder derrotar cánidos más grandes y fuertes que tú. Debo añadir también que su natural e irresistible encanto con otras hembras además de Skye es otra cosa que Jack le pide prestado a James aquí.

Sin embargo algunas cosas como las patadas es más un rasgo de Jean Claude Van Damme, me inspiré en el ataque final de la cinta "Contacto Sangriento". La frase "Sólo soy el cajero" la escribí pensando en la película "Alerta Máxima" de Steven Seagal, donde el susodicho admite varias veces ser "Sólo el cocinero" y salvar el día.

La revista Play Bunny, una obvia parodia a la revista Play Boy.

Este no se libra de curiosidades. Los 4 de los 5 animales que asaltaron el Osso son todos cánidos y cada uno tiene un nombre en relación a su animal: Wile es un coyote y el nombre del coyote de los _Looney Tunes_ ; Lucas es un chacal, derivado del _Pokémon_ , Lucario, que está basado en un chacal o perro egipcio; Crash, el dingo inspirado en el protagonista del videojuego Crash Bandicoot y finalmente el líder, el aguará guazú, se llama Ookami Wolfgang, un personaje de la serie Aggretsuko, si se lo preguntan (¿a quién engaño? A nadie le importa esto, seguro nadie lo lee ;_;), tanto Ookami como Wolfgang hace referencia a un lobo, esto es porque en inglés y japonés al aguará guazú se le conoce como "Maned Wolf" (Lobo de crin). Al último cánido lo llamé simplemente Bob pensado originalmente como una oveja, pero creo que con tanto cánido en su pandilla no tendría sentido que lo fuera y no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para el licaón/perro africano (Y no, no es Haida bebé de Aggretsuko, jamás le haría un villano a ese rol de canela que merece amor y el amor de Retsuko..

La amenaza de Bogo de suspender a Jack se menciona primero en el capítulo 2 donde Jack revela que trabajaría en su día libre si Bogo no se impidiera; desde ese capítulo se puede notarse el crecimiento de Jack desde que conoció a Skye hasta dicha escena, aunque también puede interpretarse como que Jack está dispuesto a cambiar algo que ama como su trabajo por el bienestar de Skye.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: A prueba de balas, besos y llaves inglesas**

No creo que haya alguna referencia externa en este capítulo, pero sí varias autoreferencias del mismo fic de (casi) todos los capítulos previos: Jack menciona a Jerry, el padre de Skye, del capítulo 1 y nuevamente a Honey del capítulo 2, la confesión sobre Jack sólo fijándose en hembras de su misma especie es del capítulo 4 y obviamente la cajera liebre que Jack rescató en el capítulo 6. Si bien no hay algo específico del capítulo 2 y 5, el carácter y desarrollo de Skye y Jack se explica a lo largo de todo el fic.

Originalmente nada de lo de Leslie y el malentendido amoroso estaba planeado para este capítulo, más de la mitad fue hecho a la marcha. Mi boceto original hacía a Skye enojarse con Jack por ser un cobarde y no aceptar sus sentimientos, y eso causaría el enojo y sus separación; pero al desarrollar la historia me dije a mi mismo, ¿en serio alguien sería capaz de enojarse tanto por eso? Sentí que era una excusa muy floja para separarlos, así que luego de pensarlo mucho, la única idea que surgió fue este cliché del malentendido amoroso. Aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de elegir ese desenlace, lo que había planteado en todo el fic, especialmente a Leslie, me ayudó a unir las piezas para formar mejor el capítulo y ,en mi opinión, darle una mejor ruptura a la relación de Jack y Skye. Pese a ser un personaje sin mucho trasfondo o que no fue planeado desde el principio, Leslie. la cajera de Osso ayudó mucho a este capítulo y a dirigir la conclusión del fic.

Al terminar de redactar la historia, pensé que el que había metido más la pata y al que imaginé que la mayoría odiaría por sus acciones era a Jack por su indecisión, torpeza y falta de carácter, sin embargo no esperé que la mayoría de los comentarios veían a Skye como "la mala" de esta situación al comportarse impulsivamente, de forma violenta y exigiendo lealtad en Jack cuando no eran ni novios ni nada; sólo un comentario coincidió con mi punto de vista de Jack. Debo decir que se siente muy raro que tu intención sea una pero los lectores tengan otra visión al respecto de lo mismo, digo, me ha pasado muchas veces que tengo opiniones diferentes, pero nunca en algo así. Pero fue gracias a los comentarios de ustedes que me di cuenta de cosas que al parecer no vi por mí mismo, gracias a eso me ayudó mucho a escribir el capítulo final. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios a esta historia! La retroalimentación puede ayudar a hacer mejores capítulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Machos y hembras**

Fue un capítulo complicado que, aunque ya sabía más o menos de qué iba, tuve que modificar varias veces. La detención del lince iba a ser algo con más acción, incluso pensé que el provocará el accidente con el auto de Jack, pero luego se me ocurrió agregar a Judy y a Nick en la historia y decidí que era mejor que ellos metieran la pata e hicieran a Jack recapacitar. La disculpa original iba a ser más enfocada en Jack, es el protagonista y el que metió la pata más, después de todo, pero con lo que comenté arriba, creí que quizás Skye, quién se había salido mucho con la suya en todo el fic, debía 'sufrir' un poco, pero al final, creo que cada personaje sufrió a su manera y del "drama" pude pasar al perdón y la comedia rápidamente.

Ese final sexoso nunca estuvo planeado, el fic acababa con un inocente beso y una promesa de amor, pero después de tanta tensión sexual a lo largo del fic, se me ocurrió este giro que espero no haya incomodado o los haya dejado con ganas de más.

Hablando de cosas descartadas y tensión sepsual, antes de que Jack y Skye se besaran por primera vez, se me ocurrió que un fanático religioso en contra de las parejas interespecie los interrumpiera, el chiste consistía en que Jack sacaba un arma y Skye su llave y lo amenazaban para que se largara de ahí. Sin embargo, o que escribí no me gustó y descarté la idea. Además, creo que para evitar controversia, es mejor siempre prescindir de temas religiosos y políticos en las historias.

Una pequeña referencia del fic es que el nombre de una amiga de Skye es Darma, este es un guiño a la zorrita que sale en la película Rock Dog, de forma sutil, a ella deben agradecer que haya hecho ver a Skye que no había sido muy justa con Jack-Jack.

Oh, y sobre porque Skye y Jack son muy salvajes a la hora de demostrarse amor, bueno, eso es un especie de guiño o referencia a los tres mejores fics de esta pareja que he leído, todos de la misma autora, Miss Fenton, pero en especial, esa conducta posesiva está basado en lo que pasa en mi favorito de esos fics "Las ventajas de ser zorro" el cual recomiendo muchísimo y sí, fue una gran inspiración para todo este fic.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Tampoco estaba planeado (como más de medio fic xD) esta clase de extra, pero tras ver la aceptación que tuvo la mención de Judy y Nick en el capítulo 4, sabía que debía haber una forma de unir a estos cuatro. Muchos comentarios de ese capítulo me dieron la idea de saber quien se declaró primero a quién, si Judy o Nick, y aunque quizás el mundo jamás sepa la respuesta (al menos yo jamás la daré en el universo de este fic, MUAJAJAJAJA), a los ojos de toda la estación del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, fue al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los apodos con que Nick llama al recepcionista, Benjamín Garraza, es Benji Price. Si a alguien no le suena el nombre, este es el nombre que le dieron en mi país al portero del manga y anime, Súper Campeones (Captain Tsubasa) mejor conocido por el impronunciable nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi.

La enemistad entre Jack y Nick es algo que se menciona desde el capítulo 4 y se ve más claro en el 8. De la misma forma, en el cuarto capítulo Skye menciona que ya había conocido a Nick y a Judy antes, donde la coneja recordaba con no muy buenos ojos a la vulpina albina.

Lo de Skye aprendiendo a cocinar se mencionó en el capítulo 8, Jack no bromeaba en eso de hacerlo una hembra, fuera de bromas, la vulpina no era buena cocinando y al parecer Jack sabe más que ella de repostería y cocina.

* * *

 **Misceláneos**

El título del fanfic viene de una canción de Mulan: "I'll make a man out of you" o "Todo un hombre haré de ti" (la versión en castellano, no me maten amigos latinos, pero en inglés es así y la versión latina "Hombres de acción" pierde significado) Aunque prefiero la versión en latino de la canción, la versión en castellano es muy buena y mucho más fiel a la original, me la recomendó un viejo amigo. Espero que estés bien donde quieras que estés, Bombermans.

Por si no lo notaron, la portada del fic y está en blanco y negro pese a que tiene una versión a color. La única razón de hacer esto es por estética inspirada en Jack, quién principalmente se le ve en está tonalidad en la mayoría de los fanarts.

* * *

 **Adelantos:**

* * *

Historias que planeo publicar este año. La primera y segunda saldrán de hecho este fin de mes, la tercera, no tengo fecha aún, probablemente cuando termine de publicar el segundo fic.

* * *

 **Quiero intentar todo (contigo)**

 _ **Sinopsis:** Finnick terminó conociendo sin querer a la despampanante Gazelle, ella, impresionada por pequeño vulpino, le propone volverse a ver aunque él no parece estar interesado en ella... aún._

 **Adelanto:**

 _"Ya, sé que no vendrás, t_ _odo lo que fue,_ _el tiempo lo dejó atrás..."_

Esa voz... esa voz... se me hacía muy familiar. Era una voz algo grave para ser la de una chica, pero era definitivamente femenina. No soy un experto, pero su timbre de voz no sonaba como la típica cantante tierna y genérica de las que abundan en el mercado musical; era una muy marcada y diferente.

 _"...y ahora estoy aquí,_ _queriendo convertir, l_ _os campos en ciudad..."_

Y no cantaba nada mal. Agité mi cabeza, no tenía que distraerme, no vine para apreciar la música o tomar el sol. Seguí mi camino a hurtadillas y gateando para no ser descubierto, pero era difícil entre tanto pasto alto y maleza, a veces, terminaba alejándome un poco, mi oído era bueno, pero no tan preciso como mi vista. Cerré los ojos un momento y nuevamente escuché la canción para orientarme mejor.

—« _¿Dónde estás niña? ¿Dónde estás?»_ —pensaba en ese momento.

 _"...Estoy aquí queriéndote,_ _ahogándome,_ _entre fotos y cuadernos,_ _entre cosas y recuerdos, q_ _ue no puedo comprender..."_

Mis oídos se erizaron y por fin supe en qué dirección estaba ella: a unos 15 metros, a las 3 en punto. Mientras me dirigía con sigilo y mucha cautela, me puse a divagar y a pensar quién sería dicha chica; la voz se escuchaba muy joven, lo que descartaba que fuera una anciana arrugada más y no dejaba de sonarme extrañamente familiar, seguramente era alguna cantante de música Pop. ¡Bah! No soy muy adepto a lo popular, pero definitivamente no me gusta esa música comercial y manipuladora que hablan de amor y demás cursilerías; ¡Guácala! No lograba identificar a la chica, pero sólo podía adivinar a quién pertenecía esa voz, ¿sería Jennifer Antílopez? ¿Cristina Águila? ¿Laura Gattini? ¿O acaso sería...?

 _"Las cartas que escribí, n_ _unca las envié, n_ _o querrás saber de mí..."_

Por fin llegué al borde donde terminaba la supuesta hierba alta, aunque a penas y me cubría agachado. Con mucho cuidado y despacito, cual si fuera Tom el mirón a punto de ver a Lady Godiva (nada más lejos de la verdad), me asomé sin usar los prismáticos hacia dónde estaba la dueña de esa potente voz. Con una paciencia infinita, junté ambas patas y luego las separé para abrirme paso entre las gruesas hojas de pasto. Pero lo que vi, me hizo abrir los ojos de sopetón y casi se me salen.

—« _E-e-e-e e-e-es... Es... ¡E-es G-G-Ga-Ga-Gazelle!»_ —grité a todo pulmón en mis pensamientos.

 _"...Estoy aquí queriéndote,_ _ahogándome,_ _entre fotos y cuadernos,_ _entre cosas y recuerdos, q_ _ue no puedo comprender..."_

¡No puede ser, era ella, la cantante más famosa de toda Zootopia! Yax no mentía para nada, era Gazelle, ¡Con mil demonios, era ella! Enfrente de mi estaba una hermosa y despampanante gacela, con un hocico largo y afilado, un largo flequillo rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos que permanecían cerrado mientras cantaba con mucha entrega y pasión, un suave y terso pelaje color café rayando en dorado en combinación con mechones blancos en el centro de su cuerpo que combinaban perfectamente con su apariencia de Afrodita y sobre su cabeza unos grandes, curvos y exóticos cuernos que, para ser una hembra, se veían bastante llamativos y daban una apariencia sin igual. No cabía duda, ¡Era ella, era ella maldita sea! ¡La única y original! ¡GAZELLE!

* * *

 **Un zorro de alma plateada**

 _ **Sinopsis:** Tras una noche de juerga y sin saber cómo terminó ahí, Nick hablaba con Judy, sin embargo, ella realmente no era su Zanahorias, sino la Zanahorias de alguien más. El torpe zorro es ahora sin quererlo el protagonista de otra serie: Sakata Gintoki, el samurai más idiota del universo. [Crossover Zootopia x Gintama]_

 **Adelanto:**

—Zanahorias, ¿qué significa esto?

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así o te romperé un dedo Gintoki! —Lo amenazó tajante. —Ahora deja de jugar y tócame de una vez para que podamos continuar con la misión, ¿quieres?

A Nick casi se le cae la mandíbula tras oír la orden de la hembra. Luego saboreó su hocico con su lengua y miró a la hembra con una sonrisa pervertida; Judy inmediatamente alzó las orejas y lo miró con algo de rubor en los ojos pero no se movió cuando vio que el vulpino acercó una pata a su abdomen.

—¡Me canso...! —Exclamó excitado el zorro, pero a los dos segundos se detuvo, agitó su cabeza y apartó la pata enseguida—. ¡Es decir! ¿Cómo que te toqué Zanahorias? ¿De qué rábanos hablas?

—¡Qué no me llames Zanahorias! Y ya te lo dije Gintoki, te demostraré que renuncié a ser hembra hace mucho tiempo. Así que adelante.—La supuesta Judy extendió sus patas como invitando al macho a tomar un poco de fruta de una canasta y elegirla personalmente con la pata— Tócame y verás que no te haré nada, demostrándote así lo fuerte que soy y que no queda ninguna pizca de hembra en mí

Pese a tan jugosa oferta, Nick no se tragaba ese cuento. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, aún para ser un sueño, alucinación o efecto secundario del alcohol, no dejaba de sentir que era incorrecto hacer lo que la chica le pedía casi a gritos.

—¡Estás loca Zanahorias! No voy a tocarte y menos sin saber qué rayos está pasando, ¿por qué me pides algo así? ¿Y por qué diantres estás vestida de esa forma? Y por todos los cielos, ¿¡por qué tienes tremendas toronjas en vez de tus lindas moritas!? —exigió Nick confundido.

La supuesta Judy se ruborizo un poco, pero luego mantuvo con dificultad un rostro sereno rayando a lo molesto, tomó al alterado zorro de la solapas de su yukata blanco y lo acercó a ella.

—Déjate de idioteces Gintoki —le demandó ella—. ¡Déjate de jugar y compórtate cómo el macho que se supone que eres y tó-ca-me! —Exigió eso último con cierta dificultad como si quisiera y no quisiera al mismo tiempo la extraña orden que le pedía.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —respondió Nick con un caballerismo que él mismo desconocía.

—¡Tócame! —repetía ella molesta.

—¡Qué no voy a...!

El zorro se detuvo cuando al tratar de tomar a la coneja por los hombros, notó que en su pata una enorme araña negra con un centro rojo había descendido sobre la zarpa derecha del chico. Enseguida y sin pensarlo, un miedo irracional lo invadió y soltó un grito más propio de una fémina que de un macho adulto.

—¡Ayyyyyy, una araña! ¡Quítamela!

Nick bramó aterrado y apartó su pata al mismo tiempo que alejaba su cuerpo hacía la dirección de la hembra. El macho terminó pegado a Judy con su nuca aplastando los pechos de ella. El cobarde zorro no se había percatado de esto pues estaba ocupado viendo donde había quedo el arácnido y no se calmó hasta que sintió una suave y esponjosa almohada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

La supuesta Judy miraba con un rostro inexpresivo al vulpino que descansaba la cabeza sobre su delantera, pero a cada segundo que pasaba a ella le costaba mantener la compostura y un ligero rubor ya cubría sus pómulos; apretó ojos y boca en un intento por no mostrar la pena que experimentaba al tener un macho recostado sobre una parte de ella que nunca imaginó que en verdad la hiciera sentir incómoda.

Por su parte Nick cayó en la cuenta muy tarde que Zanahorias ya no estaba a la vista y que su cabeza ahora reposaba en un par de protuberancias suaves. Sin saber por que motivo, ya sea por la curiosidad característica de los zorros o mera estupidez, Nick dirigió su pata desde atrás y tomó uno de los senos de la chica, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, lo estrujó (in)voluntariamente tres veces y sintió que al menos eran reales.

—Esto... Zanahorias... —masculló inseguro y con miedo en la voz.

La ojos púrpuras de la coneja se llenaron de una rabia incontenible, su rostro se volvió paulatinamente rojo por completo y la expresión que puso a continuación denotaba una cólera explosiva e inmensurable. Aprovechando que la espalda del zorro estaba delante de ella, abrazó al chico y entrelazó sus propias patas, luego las puso alrededor de su vientre y, con una gran fuerza alimentada por su ira, levantó al zorro en el aire con un particular 'abrazo' y le aplicó una tremenda llave de lucha libre que envió el cuerpo del vulpino de adelante hacia atrás con suma brusquedad, azotándolo violentamente contra la vivienda.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS TOCANDO!?

* * *

 **Torpe zorro 2**

 **Sinopsis:** Después de frustrar los planes de Bellwether, Nick decide seguir el consejo de Judy y se enlista en el DPZ para ser su compañero, pero para ello, debe aprobar primero un riguroso entrenamiento en la alma máter de la coneja: La Academia de Policía de Zootopia. ['Secuela' de Torpe zorro] **  
**

**Adelanto:**

—¡Nick Wilde! La voz profunda y violenta de McCuerno lo regresó al tiempo presente. —¿Ahora lo recuerdas maldito infeliz?

—Oh ya... tú eras... tú eras... no, lo lamento. No recuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros aún suspendido en el aire por el cuerno del paquidermo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Había varios rinoceronte ese día, la verdad no...

—¡Hey! ¡Dejen de hablar y peleen! —Alguien del público gritó.

—¡Sí! ¡Mátense el uno al otro! —exigió otro cadete.

—¡Muerte al zorro! —exclamó una oveja.

—¡Cállense! —Friedkin ordenó a todos.

—Muy bien zorro. —McCuerno apretó los dientes— ¡Entonces te daré algo para que jamás me olvides, maldito zorro!

Un "Aaaahhhhh" colectivo fue lo único que se escuchó cuando el enorme mamífero se preparó a dar un golpe final al indefenso zorro. De inmediato soltó su puño pero sólo ondeó al aire y una camisa vacía que colgaba de su cuerno.

—¿Qué demo...?

—¡Oooohhhhh... Ehhhhhh...!

Otra gran ovación se produjo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de ser alcanzado por la furia de McCuerno, Nick aprovechó la distracción y se despojó de su camisa y de los holgados guantes de box, tocando de nueva cuenta el piso del cuadrilátero con sus pies y luciendo el abdomen desnudo. Los silbido y las risas de tan absurda pero divertida escena no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Hey, mucha ropa zorro!

—¡Fiu, fiu! —una tigresa chifló.

—Oye Raposo —dijo la Mayor— Para no saber pelear, vaya que sabes dar un buen espectáculo, aunque esperaba ver un poco más de carne de tu parte, papacito. —Le lanzó un beso.

Los carneros y otros animales cerca de la osa quedaron impresionados ante las acciones de su instructora.

—¡Bien! Ya se divirtió Mayor —Nick se dirigió desesperado a las cuerdas—, ¡Descalifíqueme si quiere, yo me largo de...!

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas, zorro!?

—¡Argh!

Una brusca embestida de parte del rinoceronte empujó al zorro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo del otro lado de la esquina. El cánido se levantó como pudo y se disponía a huir del ring, pero unos cadetes malintencionados le bloquearon su escape. Desesperado, Nick volteó para alcanzar otra ruta, pero los ojos maliciosos de otros animales le quitaron las ganas de intentarlo. Escuchó pasos ruidosos acercándose enfrente de él y enseguida miró el puño de su oponente a punto de atacarlo.

—¡Oye, oye, espera! ¡Sólo espera un segundo grandote, por favor escúchame, tengo algo que decirte!

McCuerno se preparaba para dar otro golpe pero se contuvo.

—Se breve zorro, mis puños mueren por aplastar algo. —Impactó su pezuña cerrada contra su otra palma.

El vulpino sintió un nudo en la garganta, respiró hondo y alzó ambas patas.

—Me rindo. Tú ganas.

—¿Crees qué es así de fácil, zorro? ¿Crees que te vas a salvar de que te de unas buenas trompadas diciendo eso?

—Mira, si la intención era vengarse por la humillación que te hice pasar ese día, muy bien, ya lo conseguiste; gracias a ti terminé por ser la burla de todos hoy, perdí mi camisa junto a mi dignidad, estoy ahora mismo suplicando porque no me hagas puré y seguro seré el hazmerreír de la academia el resto de mi internado, ¿qué más puedes pedir? ¡urgh!

Un estrenduoso pisotón provocado por el paquidermo lo calló enseguida.

—¿A mí que me importa humillarte? ¿No lo entiendes todavía? ¡No quiero que un mugroso zorro, especialmente tú, se vuelva un oficial de policía!

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó indignado, aunque en el fondo, no le sorprendía.

—De hecho, no soy sólo yo, ¡sólo mira a tu alrededor, malnacido! No soy el único que te quiere fuera de la academia.

Nick volteó a todas direcciones, la mayoría de los mamíferos lo abucheaban, gritaban cosas como: "¡Golpéalo!", "¡Acábalo!", "¡Fuera el zorro!", "¡Tú no perteneces aquí!", incluso la Mayor Friedkin lo miraba de brazos cruzados con una cara de desaprobación. Por un segundo, el zorro sintió un vuelco en su corazón al experimentar de nueva cuenta el rechazo colectivo, la discriminación hacia su especie y la sensación de estar fuera de lugar con varios animales en su contra. La historia se había repetido de nuevo y viejas heridas del pasado volvieron a abrirse, junto con los errores que cometió meses atrás en la estación y como el rinoceronte se lo recalcaba con mucho odio y con razón. Si tan sólo ese estúpido rinoceronte supiera que todo lo hizo, lo hizo por ella.

— _«Zanahorias»_.

—¡Ya ríndete y lárgate de esta academia! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie te quiere aquí!

Sólo entonces, todo problema, todo pensamiento pesimista desapareció en un instante cuando la razón número uno para estar ahí aclaró su mente, ¿cómo rayos lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido?

—Te equivocas, Cara de Cuerno —proclamó el zorro con total seguridad y una sonrisa ladina.

Las carcajadas y mofas generales se vieron opacadas enseguidas por ese último comentario. Ya era zorro muerto.

—¿¡Qué dijiste bastardo!? ¿¡Por qué tan feliz!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a...!?

—Dije que se equivoca, oficial McSordo.

—¡Hijo de...!

—Tal vez ya no esté presente en este momento, pero sé con seguridad que ella cree en mí, pese a lo mal que me porté con ella o pese a hacerla enojar, ella es la única que no ha perdido la fe en mí. Y sólo ella me basta para seguir aquí.

Pese al temblor que invadía sus piernas y ante toda lógica, Nick adoptó una posición de combate y alzó los puños con determinación. Friedkin lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego observó a McCuerno quién arrugaba la cara con desprecio. El resto de los cadetes, salvo algunas cuantas ovejas chocosas habían guardado silencio ante increíble acto de valor.

—Así que adelante, viejo —advirtió Nick con una voz confianzuda—; si quieres partirme la cara, aquí estoy; podrás quebrar mi rostro o sacarme un colmillo pero nunca podrás quebrar mi alma.

El rinoceronte se abalanzo contra el pequeño zorro, Nick no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con un grito lleno de determinación.

* * *

 **Basura legal:**

* * *

 _Es historia fue escrita sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Zootopia, sus personajes, incluidos los descartado como Jack Savage y Skye pertenecen a Disney y sus respectivos dueños._

 _Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._

* * *

 ** _Nota final, lo juro:_**

* * *

 _Sin nada más que agregar excepto algo de lo que nunca me cansaré, muchas gracias a todas las fabulosas personas que leyeron esta historia, sigan existiendo para darle a los escritores de este bello fandoms más razones para actualizar y seguir manteniendo vivo a esta bella comunidad. Mil gracias a todos, los quiero mucho. ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que se me ocurran más locuras e historias como esta! ¡Abúr!_

 ** _Todo un macho haré de ti_**

 _ **-Por Janyo (Kirby Hanyou)-**_

 ** _~11 de enero de 2019~_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
